Deformed
by Crystalteen
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive summons two demons to help him get revenge on those who made his life a living hell. Sebastian Michaelis and his sister, Elise, make an agreement to serve Ciel as his Butler and Nanny, as long as they get to devour his soul in the end. However, along the way, they'll have to assist Ciel in his duties as the Queen's Watchdog. And Elise is a demon with many secrets.
1. His Butler & Nanny, Introduction

**A/N: Greetings, my fabulous viewers! :D I hope you are all having a splendid day.**

 **In case anyone is wondering, this is my first ever "Black Butler" fanfic and I'm very much looking forward to sharing it with all of you. Shortly after my great friend, Anarchist's Rose, got me interested in the anime, this idea formed in my brain and I couldn't resist bringing it to life. :)**

 **This story literally took me a year and a half to plan! It tells the _entire_ "Black Butler" anime series, except now, another character is involved with the plot. With this, I'll be adding in my own scenes, pieces of dialogue, and possibly all new missions for Ciel to solve as the Queen's Guard Dog. It'll certainly be a wild ride, so I hope you're all ready.**

 **Summary : Ciel Phantomhive summons two demons to help him get revenge on those who made his life a living hell. Sebastian Michaelis and his sister, Elise, make an agreement to serve Ciel as his butler and nanny, as long as they get to devour his soul in the end. However, along the way, they'll have to assist Ciel in his duties as the Queen's Watchdog ... and Elise is a demon with _many_ secrets.**

 **Keep in mind, I'm balancing other responsibilities and other works on the side of this. So, if I seem to be taking time to update, it's only because I'm caught up in working on other stuff. It doesn't mean I'm abandoning this story, so please acknowledge that. I appreciate you all for understanding.**

 **Also, I absolutely adore feedback and I look forward to all of it very much. Please don't hesitate to share your opinions on this story in the reviews or you can PM them to me at anytime. Make sure to review! Thank you, everybody! :)**

 **Warning : This prologue includes graphic details of violence, bloodshed, and death. If any of these things trigger you, I highly suggest proceeding with caution.**

 **Note : I do not own the characters or official plot of "Black Butler." I only own my character, Elise.**

 **Well, I believe that's all I wanted to say for now. It's time for you all to sit back, relax, and enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

Elise's POV

Even in my rundown state, I was running as fast as my legs would allow me. Yet, at the same time, everything around me felt like it was suddenly occurring in slow motion. My eyes were large and alert, watching as the long-haired Shinigami regained his grip fully on his death scythe. By this point, it literally felt like all I could hear were the sounds of my heels trampling across the ship's floor and the moans of the walking corpses, lingering through my head.

My heart was charging faster than I've ever felt it charge before, practically exposing its outline through the fabric of my tattered dress with every pump that it made. Half of my brain still couldn't even begin to comprehend what I was about to do, but I knew for a fact that I couldn't just stand back and watch from the battered sidelines as Sebastian put himself unknowingly in a vulnerable position against the ancient Death God.

I understood perfectly well what I was about to risk, but at the same time ... I didn't even know if I cared anymore. It was true that Death Scythes were one of the only weapons that had a solid, ninety-five percent chance of being able to permanently destroy a demon's existence—but that wasn't even the part that I was dwelling on. If Undertaker managed to strike me instead of Sebastian, it would be _my_ Cinematic Record on display ... which means that the Small Lord, along with everyone else around us, would _finally_ find out the truth behind what I did.

However, during very moment, I couldn't exactly tell whether I was ready to face that battle or not. I just _had_ to get Sebastian out of the way ... and prevent him from getting injured by the Death Scythe that was directly behind him.

Everything was still playing at a ridiculously slow pace and small grunts kept escaping from my lips between every couple of hurried steps that I took from my injuries.

The Young Lord continued to fly backwards through the air, extending his arm out as far as it could go in the direction of my brother.

" _Come on, Elise! Faster! Faster!_ " I was practically screaming those words to myself inside of my head.

My Puny Master's mouth was hanging open in shock and his single, bright blue eye was opened wider than I've ever seen it before. There was no doubt in my mind that he was looking at the Undertaker and noticing the mischievous grin that was decorating his lips, along with the satisfaction that was glimmering in his vibrant green eyes from the sight of Sebastian no longer paying attention to him.

Instead, the butler—though remaining perfectly balanced on the railing—had dramatically turned to make an attempt to reach for our Young Lord. He was wearing a much similiar expression—scarlet eyes expanded in a stunned manner and mouth hanging open like a frog that was trying to catch flies.

I could just barely overhear the sound of the gray-haired Reaper chuckling to himself as he swung his Death Scythe back. His vision was entirely locked on Sebastian and it was evident that I didn't have much time left at all...

... So, while grabbing the bottom of the railing to the point where it felt like my knuckles were going to pop, I gathered up all of the strength that I had to jump and literally hurl myself to the top of the staircase.

"SEBASTIAN!" I called out, just as he managed to briefly wrap two of his gloved fingers around two of the fingers of our Little Lord.

However, at the sound of my outburst, Sebastian's eyes ended up widening _even more._ For the faintest moment, as I tossed myself in front of him, my brother took his gaze away from our Young Master.

"E-ELISE!" Sebastian shrieked.

I couldn't tell if he sounded more angry, concerned, or ... possibly even terrified. Nonetheless, despite how every single moment still felt drastically slow, the next part happened so fast.

I firmly shoved Sebastian in the back, using such a strong amount of force to the point where he began soaring away from the staircase and through the air like our Bocchan had. As this happened, the Young Lord didn't hesitate to shoot his arm back out towards my brother. In return, Sebastian also extended his hand as far as he could ... and this time, after what felt like an eternity of struggling to get to each other, Sebastian _finally_ managed to grab Bocchan.

As this happened, my waist roughly racked against the railing of the staircase and I was forced to grab onto it with both hands to prevent myself from toppling over the edge and falling to the ground. Nevertheless, while gritting my teeth in discomfort, I forced myself to lift my head back up in order to keep watching Sebastian and the Young Master.

Blood continued to trickle from a small, open wound on my cheek and I could even feel more drops of the scarlet liquid beginning to weld up in the corners of my eyes.

" _I'm sorry, Young Master ... I'm sorry, Sebastian..._ " I whispered mentally. " _But what kind of nanny ... and sister ... would I be if I allowed something as tragic as this to happen to either of_ _you?_ "

Then, I felt it—a sharp, burning, indescribable amount of pain that almost made me collapse to my knees right then and there. My jaw practically slammed all the way down to the floor and my wine-colored eyes grew to be five times their normal size. A loud, hoarse, somewhat strained gasp—almost perfectly resembling one that a person would make when they're being strangled to death, but much more eerie to listen to—lurched out of my throat. If I _had_ to give it a proper description: it felt like somebody was in the middle of committing arson on every single of my body—on the inside and out.

With my enlarged eyes still staring directly at Bocchan and Sebastian, who both looked nearly traumatized by what they just witnessed, I was still able to see the pointy end of the Undertaker's long, polished blade pierced through my body. It had entered through my back, directly between the top of my shoulder blades, and exited through the area that was just above the middle of my breasts.

Blood spurt out of my body in a variety of directions.

" **ELISE!** "

" **NO!** "

The sound of my Young Master's voice punctured the air first, hollering out my name.

The second outburst belonged to my brother, who now sounded more worried than he's ever done before.

For another split second, I was able to see their startled faces and both of them trying to reach out for me as they continued to soar in the opposite direction. Then, just as I had predicted, a bright white light started flickering from the excruciating wound that the Death God had given me. After that, a flood of white and black film strips started flowing out of me in a tangled mess, preventing me from seeing Sebastian or the Small Lord any longer.

My Cinematic Record was being revealed.

* * *

 _"I know what you're thinking ... **how the hell** did I get myself tangled in this situation?_

 _Well, I can assure you that it didn't happen overnight. On the contrary, it took **years** of being a nanny—and yes, I said a nanny—before I got stuck in **this** predicament._

 _I'm afraid that none of this will make any sense to you until I share the whole story that led up to this point. So, I guess that means I should start at the very beginning ... when Sebastian and I were first given our titles as Phantomhive servants..."_

* * *

 **His Butler & Nanny, Introduction**

* * *

It had been such a long time since my companion and I were last summoned. So many years had went by, in fact, that I'd nearly forgotten the rush that came with being wanted by a mere mortal ... but this one was different. He was just a small child, who I could tell by his height was no older than ten. He had an incredibly scrawny figure that bared the outlines of his ribs and the creases that were included in the bones of his arms, legs, and hips. Aside from that, the unfortunate boy had fragile skin that was riddled with filth and hundreds of scrapes. He also had greasy, grayish-blue hair that hung sloppily in his face and the richest pair of deep blue eyes that I'd ever seen on a human.

It had evidently been at least a couple of months since this kid had been given a proper meal or bath ... but that wasn't the main reason behind why somebody as young as him had called out for me and my companion. There was something else—something much bigger—that this helpless human desired ... but in order to carry out whatever commands that he had in store, my accomplice and I had to make it official.

With the help of our unworldly abilities, we put the tiny boy to rest and came to him in a pitch-black dream state. Like always, Accomplice transformed into a raven and took the voice of a male, while I gave myself a female tone and became a black scorpion that was decorated with dark purple streaks. Our summoner hovered in the air a fair distance away from us, covered by only a red piece of cloth that I had formed in order to guard his lower extremities.

A sea of white feathers, which neither my companion or I were able to touch, engulfed the trance. As a result of this, Accomplice wielded a long, twisted, stray branch to come out from underneath all of the feathers. I curled my many legs around its center, clicking my pincers as I lightly tapped the tip of my stinger against the old wood. At the same time, Accomplice perched himself atop the branch ... and we both knew that it was time to get down to business.

"Before making any hasty decisions, let's ensure that you understand what you're signing up for." My words bounced off the invisible walls in the dream, full of elegance and lightly brushed with a British accent. "My brother and I will follow every command that passes through your lips, no matter how absurd it may seem. We'll do this for as long as you wish, whether you have a specific deadline or would rather wait until the day comes in which you take your final breath and get buried in the ground ... but be warned, our services don't come cheap." I blinked my many eyes, just imagining the succulent taste that Accomplice and I craved so badly. "In exchange for our humble obedience, we expect to receive your soul. If you agree to this, the results of your afterlife will be permanently decided and you won't be able to back out at anytime."

The boy peeked over at me with disdain glistening in his exposed eye. "Do you really think I care about that?" He inquired in a bitter tone. "After everything that has happened to me on earth ... I've decided that Hell couldn't possibly hold anything worse."

There was a faint moment of silence, in which my companion and I watched a few more white feathers sprinkle down from above. They fell dangerously close to our summoner, but never touched him.

"Think _carefully._ " Accomplice then spoke up, also possessing an accent that had some caution slipped into it. "Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach."

The scorn grew thicker on the young human's face. "Do you think one who was among those faithful would ever go so far as to summon creatures like you two?"

I pierced the bark of the branch with my stinger and slowly started to drag it beneath the wood.

"The feathers around us are as white and pure as snow." I remarked with a spark of interest embedded in my voice. "They show that you used to have _plenty_ of faith when it came to a higher authority."

The small child clenched his teeth and narrowed his visible eye, making it obvious that he wasn't pleased with how I had mentioned his prior hope in God.

"You should really pay attention to how you said the word _used._ " He sneered critically. "I _used_ to be foolish and among those who are faithful in such bloody nonsense ... but not anymore, you damn brutes."

My companion darkly snickered, evidently amused by the boy's choice of words and satisfied by how he no longer cared about Heaven's leader.

"I'll ask but once more." Accomplice stated, and if he hadn't been in his pest form, I could tell that there would've been a smirk spread across his lips. "Do you wish to form a contract with us?"

By this point, the lad had become entirely impatient. With a glare on his face, he snapped, "I do! Now, stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!"

As soon as those words left the boy's mouth, the air became as cold as ice and filled with sounds that perfectly resembled the ones that would be at sea during a raging storm. For the briefest second, the falling feathers froze. Then, at a rapid speed, all of them started flying back up towards the unseen sky. They swirled in a variety of unholy shapes and patterns, right before they encircled me, my companion, and our summoner in a giant tornado. In the blink of an eye, the whiteness transformed into black. With this, Accomplice and I were permitted to touch the feathers as they rained all over the place, giving us the opportunity to disguise ourselves as mortals.

After my human form came together, I opened my glowing eyes and watched through the storm of dark feathers as a series of them started piling up on top of the young lad.

"It is done." I announced, deciding to pay no mind to the faint sunken feeling that had suddenly appeared in my gut. "From here on out, until the very end, we will serve you ... Master."

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later...**_

* * *

I was lying in bed when I felt it.

Somebody had placed their hand on my shoulder and was trying to gently shake me out of my slumber. Memories from the night before almost instantly started to flood my groggy mind, helping me to remember why I decided to rest in the first place.

At first, I screwed my eyes shut a little tighter, clenched my teeth in minor discomfort from a small headache, and shifted my head slightly so my face could be buried in the large pillow. However, the hand on my shoulder started to apply a bit more force, despite how there was also definite reluctance.

"Mistress Elise?" A familiar, high-pitched voice spoke to me. "Pardon me, but ... are you awake?"

In less than a second, all of the exhaustion fled from my system and I chose to ignore the headache, knowing by now that it would fade away shortly. So, with my right hand remaining tucked underneath the pillow, I peeled the warm blanket away from my body with my other hand and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

All I was wearing was a silky, ankle-length, violet chemise with black lace trimming. One of the thin straps hung off from my shoulder as I released a small yawn. At the same time, I pushed a few stray curls out of my face and casually swung my long, slim, sleek legs over the edge of the bed. While doing this last part, I also made sure to properly cross my right leg over my left one.

At last, I molded my lips into a charming smile and opened my eyes to see the one who had awakened me. There, standing between the two beds with some wrinkled blankets and sheets gathered in her arms, was Mey-Rin. She was the maid of the Phantomhive manor, owning a thin figure, fair skin, maroon-red hair that she always kept tied back, and hazel eyes that were hidden behind a pair of large, thick, overly round glasses. At first glance, I noticed that she was already wearing her required attire: a frilly cap, a casual midnight-blue dress with matching buttons, a white pinafore that had ruffles incorporated around the shoulders, and dark brown boots that reached all the way up to her knees.

"Yes, I am wide awake." I answered at last, staring directly at Mey-Rin's face with a grin still on my own. "How nice it is to see you this morning, Mey-Rin. I hope you slept well last night."

"Hm?" The maid seemed lost for a second, but as my words reached her, she started nodding faster than one would find necessary. "Oh! Oh, yes! I slept like a baby all through the evening, yes I did!"

A light, somewhat entertained chuckle fell from my lips.

"Come now, don't throw your neck out." I said as I gestured for Mey-Rin to calm herself. "The young master has a very eventful day ahead of him today and we need to make sure that we stay on top of all of our duties in order to prepare for it. Surely, you know that you wouldn't be able to focus on all of the cleaning that has to be done if you give yourself such an injury."

As I said my last sentence, a panicked yelp escaped from Mey-Rin's mouth when her glasses nearly fell off her nose. She immediately stopped nodding and quickly started to fix them, somehow dropping a few of the sheets and blankets in the process. An embarrassed blush appeared on the maid's face as she then squeaked and tried retrieving the pieces of bedding. However, every time she picked one back up, she ended up dropping two more. There were even a few times in which the maid accidentally stepped on a couple of the sheets and almost made herself topple down to the floor when she tried pulling them back up.

"Y-yes, of course. I-I'll try to be more careful." Mey-Rin stuttered as she tried placing her chin on top of the messy pile that she was holding in order to prevent anymore of the bedding from falling to the floor. "Please excuse me for disturbing your rest, Mistress Elise ... b-but Mr. Sebastian instructed me to collect all of the sheets and blankets a-and I couldn't help but notice that you were still asleep when I came to strip our beds." Her blush darkened even more at the mention of Sebastian, but I paid no mind to that.

My eyes widened a tiny bit as the realization struck me that I must've overslept. This almost always happened to me whenever events like the ones from the night before took place.

"Oh dear, how irresponsible of me!" I sighed heavily, despite how there was no actual worry in my voice. "I should've been _long_ awake by now."

I sprang up from my bed, paced over to the only window that was provided in the room, and looked out at the view. The glass was a little foggy on the outside, but I could still see everything as clear as day. The courtyard looked just as it always did, providing recently trimmed grass, perfectly rounded bushes, a variety of wonderfully bloomed and arranged flowers, and an elegant fountain that was full of sparkling water. Everything was also decorated with fresh drops of dew, considering there had been a storm last night.

It was still dim out, but the sun could be seen starting to peek over the horizon. The sky was tinted with many vibrant shades of orange, yellow, red, and pink, announcing the beginning of another day in the Phantomhive mansion. As I studied all of the colors, I narrowed my eyes, crossed my right arm over my chest, positioned my left elbow in front of my hand so it wouldn't be visible, and touched my chin in thought.

Mey-Rin continued to squeak every few seconds, and I didn't need to see her to know that she was still dropping and snatching back up pieces of bedding.

"It—it was an honest mistake, Elise. I-I really wouldn't worry about it if I were you." She continued to stammer slightly since she was still flicking her attention back and forth from me to the floor. "Besides, it's only—"

The sunrise reflected in my eyes as I observed a few clouds that were slowly slipping through the sky.

"Six-twenty." I cut the maid off in a perfectly nonchalant tone, lightly stroking my chin with my index finger. "Judging by the faint amount of clouds and their flow, as well as these particular color shades and where the light meets the horizon, it's evident that the sun has been peeking out for exactly thirty-six minutes. This means we still have an additional forty minutes before the young master must be awakened." A confident, somewhat smug grin slipped across my face. "And within those forty minutes, I have no doubt in my mind that I'll be able to catch up on my schedule."

I turned my back on the window to look at the maid, who had fallen silent. She was staring at me with her mouth gaping open in surprise. The blankets and sheets had also been transformed into a large, sloppy, crumpled up ball in her arms. Some were drooping down and nearly touching the ground as well.

"That ... that's right!" Mey-Rin noted in a tone that was both stunned and impressed. "F-forgive me for sounding nosy if I am, Mistress Elise, but ... _how_ do you do stuff like that?"

Another faint chuckle escaped from one of the corners of my mouth as I pushed another lock of my hair out of my face. Then, I lowered my left arm to join my right one across my chest, still keeping the front of my right hand hidden from sight.

"I'm a nanny with _many_ skills. Let's just leave it at that." I replied, giving my roommate an innocent wink.

My eyes were then drawn to the bedding in her arms. I raised one of my eyebrows as a twinge of curiosity shot through me.

"Oh, Mey-Rin ... I'm just wondering, you _did_ remember the other sheets, right?" I inquired.

The bespectacled woman looked down at the messy jumble that was in her arms like a lost child, right before she raised her head and locked her attention back on me.

"Uhh ... o-other sheets?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied with a small nod, looking straight at her. "You don't recall? Sebastian washed a few other sheets yesterday morning and instructed you to hang them outside to dry off. You were supposed to bring them back in before the storm hit."

Almost immediately after my final sentence, Mey-Rin's jaw practically dropped all the way down to the floor and a high-pitched gasp lurched out of her mouth. She threw her arms up above her head and twirled them in frantic circles, seeming to forget all about the pile of bedding that she'd been holding. They spat through the air and landed in different areas around the room, as if a tornado had just ran through it.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! _How_ could I have forgotten about the other sheets?! Oh, I left them in the rain all night long! Oh no, oh no!" Mey-Rin shrieked in an evident panic. Her face reddened in shame as she hurried over to the door, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process. "Oh, they're bound to be soiled now! I must get them inside and washed before the Young Master retires tonight!"

The hectic maid disappeared out of the quarters, quickly pulling the door shut behind her. However, the door was so thick and heavy to the point where it caused some of the objects in the room to shake from Mey-Rin's hasty departure. From the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of the lamp that was between the beds on the nightstand tip over and topple over the edge. In less than a second—and that wasn't an exaggeration—I made it over to the nightstand and easily managed to catch the lamp by its neck before it could smash against the floor, showing no worry whatsoever.

"Can't let this break, now can I?" I murmured as I gently placed the lamp back in its original spot. "I wouldn't want to risk disturbing my Bocchan before his proper awakening hour."

Then, I felt my toes brush against something on the floor and looked down to see that it was one of the rumpled blankets.

"Oh, for goodness sake. Look at this mess." I released a sigh and placed my hands on my hips as I took a glance around at all of the spewed pieces of bedding. "There's already much to get done before the Young Lord's guest arrives this evening. We can't afford anymore setbacks than we already get on a daily basis, Elise."

I bent down and picked up the blanket that was by my feet. After that, with a casual look on my face, I zipped all through the room and gathered the rest of the blankets and sheets. Then, after sitting the pile down on Mey-Rin's stripped bed, I headed over to the foot of my bed, grabbed both of the bottom corners of the blanket, and tossed it into the air.

The pillow flew upwards and at the angle it fell, it slid out of the pastel yellow case that it was in. Then, as the pillow landed perfectly back in its original spot at the head of the bed, I paced back over to Mey-Rin's bed with my blanket and pillow case, added them to the pile, folded all of the bedding back into squares, and even took the liberty to separate the sheets and pillow cases from the blankets. All of this was done in no more than ten seconds.

"Alright, there we go. As good as new." I whispered to myself, running a hand through my hair as I examined my accomplished task. "Now, Elise, it's time for _you_ to prepare yourself for another busy day. After all, it would be a disgrace to the Phantomhive family if their nanny went ahead and attended to her duties in her nightwear."

As I said my last sentence, I approached the full body mirror that was beside the window and looked at my reflection.

I had taken the form of an attractive woman in her mid-to-late twenties, possessing a creamy-white complexion and shoulder-length, somewhat wavy, jet-black hair that had its ends tinted dark purple and tightened in a bunch of sleek curls. I also had admirable, cantaloupe-sized breasts and a slim waist that later expanded into a curvy set of hips. Then, there were my eyes. They were the color of wine and almond-shaped, standing out from the rest of my pale features. And lastly, there were my fingernails—naturally black and perfectly trimmed with not a single speck of dirt or muck anywhere beneath them, just like my toenails.

I ran the tips of my fingers across my collarbone, which was slightly visible through my skin, and took a moment to stare at the pattern that was printed on the top of my right hand. It was a black pentagram that contained a variety of other symbols and was surrounded by a circle with spikes on it. A Faustian contract.

A shrewd smile crossed over my face as my eyes lit up like two red Christmas bulbs for a couple of seconds. When they stopped, I walked over to a series of built-in wall hangers that had two pieces of clothing hanging from them. One was Mey-Rin's nightgown and the other was my uniform.

It was a shin-length dress with mid-length sleeves, an A-line skirt, and just a slight V-neck that was accompanied by a few, tiny, black buttons. The middle section of the skirt was pure black, disrupting the dark shade of purple that engulfed the rest of it. The bodice was close-fitted, yet modest, and also black. In addition to that, there were two lines of black ruffles that began where my neck met my shoulders. They ran down the sides of my abdomen and went all the way down to the hem of the skirt, separating the black fabric from the purple. As for the sleeves, they were purple with slight black frill incorporated into the hems; and around the neck, a strip of purple cloth with more black frill provided the illusion of a necklace. Then, at last, elegant black swirls, flowers, and leaves were detailed into every last inch of the purple material, looking remarkably like vines that would be hanging from the trees in heaven. Needless to say, it was a _very_ sophisticated uniform.

While humming a tune, I stripped myself from the chemise and slid the dress on, still pleased with how smooth the fabric felt against my skin. Like always, I saved buttoning the strip of cloth that went around my neck and the few buttons that were above my breasts for last. When that was finished, I smoothed out a couple of wrinkles that had formed on the skirt, grabbed my brush from where it was lying atop the dresser, and paced back over to the mirror.

I ran one of the disheveled locks through my fingers in thought as I stared at my reflection.

"Outside of these quarters, bedhead is unacceptable. How shall I tame this today?" I muttered, shortly before an idea came to my mind. "Ah, perfect!"

After brushing out all of the tangles in my hair, I styled it into a perfect fishtail braid that lied against the back of my neck. Again, this took me no longer than ten seconds.

"Simple for a nanny, yet classy for company." I noted, content in my choice of hairstyle. "All I need now are my shoes and gloves."

I returned my hairbrush to the dresser and grabbed my gloves, which were black with purple ribbons tied into bows around the wrists. However, just as I was about to slip them on, I couldn't help but freeze when my attention was grabbed by my fingertips. Courtesy of something that had happened in my past, all of the pads on my fingers were left burned to the point where the skin was permanently scarred―literally to the point where it was impossible for me to leave fingerprints. Just looking at the damaged skin made my eyes fill with a mixture of disdain and disgrace ... but instead of allowing myself to get sucked into the memories, I simply slid my gloves on and grabbed my black, lace-up, high-heeled ankle boots from where they were lying beside the dresser.

When I finished tying them on, I took one more peek at my reflection.

"Alright, all set." I declared, right before another one of my innocent smiles returned to my face. "It's time for another hell of a day in the Phantomhive manor."

After exiting the quarters and pulling the door shut behind me, I descended down the narrow staircase that was directly to the left of the room. Upon making it to the bottom, I pursued through many long hallways that were painted bold colors and decorated with many valuable vases, elegant paintings, potted plants, marble statues, and large windows that were accompanied by silk drapes. However, when I arrived in the foyer, it came to my attention that the wallpaper was starting to look discolored and uninviting—definitely not appealing for guests to see as soon as they entered the mansion.

I took a mental note of this as I walked down the wider and much more elegant set of mahogany stairs. My boots clicked every time I took a step, and the closer I got to the servants' area, the more renovations I saw were needed in order to get rid of the cracks and water stains on the walls. I also took a mental note of this, but knew that there were many more important tasks to attend to at the moment.

Suddenly, I found myself jerking to a halt when I felt the floor shake a little. A crackling _POP_ filled the air, followed by the sound of a laugh that I knew very well by now.

The voice it belonged to spoke up seconds later, exclaiming, "Alright! Now _that's_ how you start off a good day!"

A small groan followed that, accompanied by another familiar voice that was dripping in annoyance, saying, "By this point, your utter idiocy doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

I approached the doorway that led into the kitchen, where the commotion was coming from. As soon as I made it, another loud _POP_ punctured my eardrums and I felt the wetness of pancake batter slap against my right cheek. I didn't even flinch. I simply stared into the kitchen, which was already inhabited by two more fellow servants of the Phantomhive household.

One was Baldroy, the Young Master's chef with neutral skin, blue-green eyes, a muscular physique, dirty blonde hair that he kept brushed in a spiky style, and a cockney accent. He was currently stationed at the stove, wearing his standard all-white uniform with a pair of goggles hanging loosely around his neck. There was also a cigarette dangling from one of the corners of his mouth, like one always was. Except, this one wasn't lit.

Baldroy—or Bard, as he was usually addressed—was in the middle of flipping pancakes ... but like always, he had his own "special" way of doing it. Every time he would toss a pancake up into the air, he would quickly strike a match, ignite a stick of dynamite, and throw it at the half-baked goody, resulting in batter splattering, the room filling with smoke, and chunks of dynamite soaring in a variety of directions. With every explosion, he would throw his fist up into the air and cheer.

Then, there was Sebastian. He was the butler of this estate—as well as my brother. We had a _very_ close resemblance, often being mistaken as twins whenever we came in contact with the guests of our Puny Master. Like me, he had incredibly pale skin, a sophisticated British accent, and hair that was as dark and silky as the feathers of a raven. It was properly trimmed in the back, but also grown out more in the front in order to frame the sides of his face. His eyes, on the other hand, were a much more vibrant shade of red compared to mine.

Like always, he was dressed in a solid white button-down, a charcoal-colored vest, a pair of black trousers, matching boots, and a black tie. Normally, he would also be wearing white gloves and his double-breasted tailcoat that had the Phantomhive crest engraved on each of the buttons. However, since he was in the middle of chopping up ingredients for our Small Lord's breakfast, he had traded his tailcoat for an apron and typical gloves for a pair of plastic cooking gloves.

A platter of mint salad was already prepared on the island, and I could smell the heavy scent of scones that were in the process of baking. Of course, Sebastian always made sure to fix more than one dish in order to provide the young master with healthy options every morning. I was the one who handled lunchtime and the desserts, while Sebastian and I worked together on dinner. Preparing breakfast for our Little Lord was all up to him, but I still took the liberty to fix a tasty meal for the other servants almost every morning. Although, snack preparations were usually determined on whoever the Young Master rang for.

 _POP!_

"Yeah! Awesome!" Bard cheered as another stick of dynamite blew up.

Sebastian shot him an unsatisfied look, managing to slide the platter of mint salad out of the way just in time before a glob of batter could land in it.

"Baldroy, that's enough foolishness!" He growled.

The chef grabbed a nearby rag and wiped some pancake mix away from his face, completely unfazed by the smoke. Then, he said in a confident tone, "Aw, come on, Sebastian! There's no need to be a bitter bloke, especially when we got a whole day ahead of us. Like my motto says, 'Cooking is art! And art is-'"

"'Explosions.'" I finished with pure nonchalance, and then went on with a sliver of humor. "I see that you're still the same open-minded chef as you were yesterday evening when you made an offer to help me prepare the Young Master's chicken Parmesan by using firecrackers. Quite creative, but not exactly the route I, myself, would or will ever take while preparing food."

Bard immediately spun around to face my direction from the other side of the room, while Sebastian peeked at me from the corner of his eye.

A delighted smirk curled up on one of the corners of Bard's lips.

"Well, well, well! Look who's awake! Mornin', Elise!" He chuckled a little and tossed me the rag that he had used to clean his face.

In one swift motion, I shot my arm up and caught the rag before it could soar past my shoulder.

"Good morning, Baldroy." I said with a small grin as I wiped the pancake mix away from my cheek.

Sebastian, unfortunately, didn't look as pleased with my presence ... and I knew exactly why.

"It's about time that you decided to join us. You're late." He glanced back down at the ingredients and continued to chop them up with a condescending note in his voice. "You were supposed to be up on your feet nearly an hour-and-a-half ago."

I shot him a bland look as I folded the rag back up into a perfect square.

"How lovely it is to see you up and at 'em, too, dear brother." I grumbled, lacking just as much interest in my tone as I did on my face.

Bard stopped rearranging his few remaining sticks of dynamite and flicked his attention back over to me and the butler.

"Come on, cut her some slack." He said calmly with his cigarette bobbing between every few words. "After all, we all get a little more tired from time to time. Sleeping in on accident happens to the best of us."

Sebastian turned his head and stared at the chef with brutal honesty. "You don't even come remotely close to what I would label 'the best.' You still have quite the long ways to go before receiving a description like _that._ "

Bard bit down on the end of his cigarette a little harder, just as his face smoldered in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. Nonetheless, he knew better than to talk back to me or Sebastian—not that _I_ was ever a problem since I hardly breathed down the other servants' necks like my brother constantly did. Sebastian and I were known as the head servants of the manor, which meant that it was one of our many responsibilities to keep the other servants in line. So, we rarely received backtalk ... and considering how scary we could get, that was a _very_ good thing.

"Leave him alone, Sebastian. It's not like he's making things up." I came to Bard's defense after a couple of seconds and stared directly into my sibling's eyes from where I was still standing in the doorway. "It's true, I ended up needing a little more rest than usual ... but I'm positive that you know the reason as to why."

Since Bard had looked away to pour some more batter into the frying pan, I allowed my eyes to glow as I said that last part. In return, Sebastian also permitted his red orbs to light up for a brief period. Then, after a faint moment of silence, both of our eyes stopped shining and Sebastian continued to prepare the ingredients that were laid out in front of him.

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen too often. We only have thirty-five minutes before we must wake up the Young Master and there's still much to do before the evening arrives." Sebastian reminded, still looking a little pointed. "Also, Elise, if I were you, I would take the time to recall how a butler and nanny's day starts early. We're meant to rise at the very beginning of the day and get to work before anybody else in the manor."

With a roll of my eyes, I finally entered the kitchen and approached the butler. The sound of the batter fizzing on the stove filled the air as I did so.

"In case you haven't noticed, Sebastian, I'm _not_ a child and I _don't_ need a lecture from you." I remarked, placing the rag down on the island.

Sebastian peeked at me from the corner of his eye, definitely not in the mood for my attitude at this hour. "It was a reminder. Not a lecture." He corrected.

I pretended to not hear him and touched my chin while examining the variety of fresh ingredients.

"I see you've already prepared the option of mint salad for the Small Lord's breakfast." I noted. "I can also smell the aroma of fresh scones that are in the process of baking—his most common choice. All that's left is the new dish you're currently putting together ... even though I quite honestly don't see the point. We all know how much the young master loves his scones."

Bard poked the half-baked pancake with a spatula, right before he glanced back over his shoulder at me and Sebastian.

"That's true, but he's been very serious lately about wanting to have a new option to choose from every morning." He stated, and then snickered. "On the bright side though, no food around here ends up going to waste."

I breathed a small laugh, watching as my brother sprinkled some dried parsley over the other ingredients.

"What else do you expect from a household that contains seven people?" I asked in a rhetorical manner.

The chef looked like he was just about to flip the pancake, but he stopped and raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the butler. "Actually, come to think of that ... Sebastian, in all of our years of working under the same roof, I don't think I've _ever_ seen you settle down and enjoy a meal. Elise always eats with me, Finny, and Mey-Rin, but _you—_ "

I pursed my lips as Sebastian cut him off in a tone that was perfectly convincing.

"I always eat breakfast before anyone else awakens and I simply wait until the Young Master retires every night before making myself dinner. I can't allow my schedule to interfere with his, so I am willing to hold off on my own mealtime."

Among our kind, eating and sleeping were considered luxuries. Sebastian _never_ slept or ate, but I did simply because I enjoyed them and I figured that it would make our covers more believable. Not only that, but I actually possessed a specific ability that sometimes resulted in me actually _needing_ to take advantage of these luxuries.

"What's this that you're making for the third dish?" I inquired in order to change the topic.

Sebastian started adding salt to the ingredients as he replied with, "Lightly poached salmon. I noticed how much the Young Lord liked this meal when he recently dined with Lady Elizabeth. With just the proper amount of parsley, salt, pepper, and lemon juice, it can also make an ideal choice for breakfast."

Just then, immediately after his final word, Bard tossed the pancake that he'd been working on up into the air and grabbed another one of his beloved sticks of dynamite. He quickly struck a match by running it against the side of his boot and ignited it, right before he threw it up with enough force to make it puncture through the uncooked side of the goody. Within seconds after that, another ear-splitting _POP_ erupted through the air and the batter flew in every possible direction. Reacting fast, I shot my arm out and caught a few pieces of broken dynamite in the palm of my hand, preventing any of them from landing in the food that my brother had prepared for our Small Lord's breakfast.

I disposed of them properly in the nearest bin, shaking my head a little.

"Wahoo!" Bard hooted joyfully, still not bothered by the smoke.

Drawing out a heavy sigh, Sebastian sat the knife that he'd been holding down and approached the chef with an annoyed glint in his eyes.

"That's it. Give me the dynamite." He ordered, placing one gloved hand on his hip and holding the other one out.

In less than a second, Bard's glee transformed into disappointment. His shoulders sunk a little, as if he were a toddler who had just been sentenced to a timeout; but instead of protesting, the chef quietly exhaled and reluctantly handed over the three remaining sticks of dynamite to the butler.

"We don't need you blowing up the whole kitchen again." Sebastian criticized as he slid the dynamite into one of the pockets of his apron and retreated to his station at the island. "And we _especially_ don't need you disrupting the young lord's rest with such a ruckus. How many times must I say it? Dynamite isn't _at all_ required in order to make pancakes or any other type of food."

Bard removed his cigarette from his mouth and pretended to examine it as he muttered, "It was from where I came from..."

"Bard," I spoke up in a bittersweet tone, "as much as we—and by _we,_ I mean _I_ —admire how you're determined to bring new ways of cooking into existence, perhaps you should just let _me_ handle preparing breakfast again. After all, I highly doubt that Mey-Rin and Finny would be able to properly handle eating pancakes that have chunks of dynamite mixed into them."

It didn't go unnoticed that Sebastian had rolled his eyes when I changed the "we" to "I" in my statement.

The chef scratched the back of his neck, evidently taking what I said into consideration. "I suppose you're right..." He admitted slowly.

"It'll definitely be easier if you just leave the food preparations to me and Elise this morning." Sebastian agreed with a small huff as he added a pinch of pepper to the salmon. "The least you can do, Baldroy, is think about how you're going to _appropriately_ handle tonight's dinner and start cleaning up all of the pancake mix. We need to keep the manor as tidy as possible."

Bard placed his cigarette back between his teeth and murmured, "Right ... my bad, I guess."

Then, despite how I could tell that he was still disappointed about having his dynamite taken away, he grabbed another nearby rag and started using it to wipe up the sticky puddles of batter.

While this happened, I collected four white plates that were lined with small, fancy, lavender flowers, placed them in a straight line at the opposite side of the island, and started gathering ingredients to make French toast. Along the way, I made sure to slide on another apron to prevent my uniform from getting messy and, after confirming that Bard wasn't looking, removed my gloves to replace them with another pair of cooking gloves that matched the ones Sebastian was wearing.

After slicing up twelve pieces of thick bread, I bathed each of them—two at a time—in a sugary mixture of a single beaten egg, two teaspoons of ground cinnamon, one-and-a-half cups of milk, an extra teaspoon of vanilla extract, and a few pinches of salt. When that was over, I assigned three slices to each plate and prepared them the ways that were most admired by the other servants.

Mey-Rin's dish consisted of the French toast being positioned like fallen dominoes on one half of the plate, sprinkled in a light cloud of powdered sugar and decorated in fancy swirls of maple syrup. As for the other side of the plate, there were fresh strawberries and oranges that I'd taken the liberty to cut up and arrange into stars.

Bard's plate, on the other hand, had the French toast stacked on top of each other like a sandwich with a light layer of raspberry jam covering each of the slices. It was also topped with blueberries, a little bit of whipped cream, and more maple syrup.

Then, there was Finny—the gardener's—dish. With slices of banana lining the plate, the French toast was purposely positioned in a lopsided manner on top of each other in the direct center and lightly drizzled in a mixture of powdered sugar and chocolate syrup.

My dish was the last, but it had nothing special done with it yet. Much to my dismay, I had noticed a couple of days prior that the prime ingredient that I most definitely liked using on almost all of my mortal meals had ran out. As a result of that, my French toast was covered only in a slight drizzle of maple syrup. Hopefully, I would be able to collect more of that succulent ingredient _very_ soon.

I peeled off the cooking gloves and slid my black gloves back on, glad to no longer be feeling the plastic sticking to my skin.

"There we go." I declared while letting out a satisfied breath. "As always, a job well done, if I may say so myself."

Bard finished wiping down one of the countertops and swung the dirtied rag over his shoulder as he approached my side.

"Crikey!" He exclaimed, staring at the dishes with wide eyes and an amazed grin. "These look fantastic, Elise! I gotta say, I'm pretty impressed with how you and Sebastian are when it comes to my domain. The two of you sure are talented!"

With a slight tilt of my head, I shot him an angelic grin. At the same time, a mere smirk curled up on one of the corners of Sebastian's lips as he pretended to adjust his plastic gloves.

"As generous as you are for using such a word to describe me and my brother, believe me as I say that we are most definitely _not_ 'talented.' We are simply just as hardworking and humble as you, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Tanaka." I assured.

"Indeed, that's correct. Yet, you're almost making it sound like there is something _special_ about Elise and I." Sebastian informed the chef with a faint, devilish look in his eyes. "The two of us are nothing more than another pair of servants who are here to assist the Young Master and carry out his wishes. We do not consider ourselves as 'unique' or 'talented' in any particular way. By the end of the day, we are _all_ workers of the Phantomhive estate."

There was a brief moment of hesitation before Baldroy raised his shoulders and said with a small snicker, "Well, alright. If you both say so."

"Now, Bard," I said as I picked up his and Mey-Rin's plates. "I'm sure that you can manage setting these up at the servants' dining table. Mey-Rin accidentally broke another fine set of china yesterday, so take only two plates at a time to prevent dropping anything."

"You got it." Bard complied, taking the platters from me.

As he walked off to carry out my instructions, I rested my hands on my hips and flicked my attention back over to the butler. We made eye contact.

"For Bocchan's full schedule today, I'm hoping that you remembered to assemble another appropriate outfit for him." Sebastian said as he skillfully ran a knife through the salmon.

"Of course I did. I would _never_ forget to handle such a simple task." I retorted with a small shake of my head. "When you were giving him his bath last night, I selected an olive-green overcoat and a matching pair of trousers to go with his usual white blouse. I also picked out his pair of brown, buckled platform shoes and took the liberty to polish them before overlooking all of his accessories. I ended up deciding on a thin, navy blue ribbon to complete today's attire. I believe these two additional colors will blend together very well with that particular shade of green and make him look as appealing as ever to Mr. Hughes and Mr. Damiano."

My brother stared, evidently thinking about my outfit arrangement for our Small Master.

"Hmm." He said at last, just as Bard returned, grabbed mine and Finny's plates, and wandered away to take them to the servants' dining table. "Very well. That sounds acceptable."

I shot him a dry look, honestly annoyed by how he felt that he needed to give his approval on every little thing that I did. I could understand to an extent why he did this to Finny, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and (rarely) Tanaka, but I held the same title as he did. We were _both_ head servants, so it _really_ got on my nerves when he didn't treat me like one ... and what made it even more annoying was that I could tell that he often did it on purpose just to push my buttons.

"By this point and time, Sebastian, you should know that it's completely pointless to question my ability on choosing garments for our Young Master." I stated in a dead serious tone. "He assigned that particular duty to me. _I_ pick out the clothes every evening and _you_ put them on him every morning. There's no need for you to be concerned over whether or not I do my job correctly."

Sebastian stopped slicing up the salmon and stared at me dully.

"Your job and my job are tied together." His voice made it obvious that we'd had this conversation multiple times in the past and he was starting to grow impatient with it. "As the head servants of the Phantomhive manor, it is one of our many responsibilities to make sure that Bocchan is getting nothing but the best in every possible form ... no matter how ridiculous it may seem."

With a small roll of my eyes, I folded my arms. "You seem to be perfectly okay with addressing me as a head servant only when it's convenient for you."

An insulting smile formed on my brother's face almost immediately after I said that, resulting in me pinching the bridge of my nose and letting out a groan.

"I swear, even after roaming the earth for centuries, we've failed to stumble across any human who managed to get on my nerves as much and as often as you do." I grumbled. "You _really_ frustrate me at times."

Sebastian chuckled, increasing my irritation. "The feeling is mutual."

He then turned around to grab the bottle of lemon juice from the counter, only to have his attention get drawn upwards towards one of the small windows. Within seconds, his spiteful grin crumbled away like it was never there and his face was taken over by the same bland expression from moments before.

"And of course." Sebastian sighed heavily in disapproval. "This always seems to occur whenever we're dealing with a packed schedule."

I raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

The butler glanced over at me and then gestured up to the window with his pointed gaze, at which I walked over to his side to see what the problem was. We both stared out the glass, only to be greeted with the view of one of the many treelines that surrounded the estate in the distance. Despite how we didn't _see_ anything out of the ordinary, that didn't mean that there wasn't necessarily a problem. Like Sebastian, I could often sense when danger was near ... and currently, it didn't take much effort for me to realize that there was a group of men—assassins—hiding out there. _Again._

I lowered my eyebrows, unimpressed. "Ah, I see. It's another one of _these_ mornings."

Sebastian let out a low, displeased groan. "We already have _much_ to do today. We don't have time to condone trespassers."

"Hey, _relax._ There's no need for you to get your trousers in a knot. I'll take care of it this time." I concluded, giving him a smack on the shoulder. "Just lend me a stick of dynamite, would you?"

Sebastian sighed, making sure that the chef wasn't looking or listening before he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the sticks of dynamite.

"Make sure that you don't make _too_ much of a mess." He cautioned quietly, handing the explosive over to me. "Don't make too much noise either. If you disturb the Young Lord's rest, I'll have a bone to pick with you."

His eyes threatened to glow again as he said his last sentence, but I wasn't fazed.

"You and I almost always have a bone to pick with each other. It's nothing new to me."

I grabbed the stick of dynamite and slid it in to one of the pockets of my apron, right before I grabbed one of Bard's boxes of matches and a rope that'd been fashioned into a noose from one of the drawers. I slid it up my arm like a lasso and pocketed the matches, tilting my head slightly at my brother afterwards.

"I'll make sure to hurry this along so I'll still have time to eat before we wake up the Young Master." I stated professionally. "Speaking of which, it's _your_ turn to fix his tea this morning ... and since you seem to be doing positively on breakfast so far, be a doll and make me some coffee while you're at it, okay?"

A bitter stare crossed over the butler's face as I began my departure, my heels still clicking with every step.

"To be completely frank, I despise that whole 'be a doll' phrase of yours." Sebastian scorned, shooting vague daggers at my back.

"I know." I retaliated with a smirk, feeling amused by his hostility. "And that's _exactly_ why I say it. Now, if I were you, I would hurry up on that coffee. I like it black."

On my way out, I stopped in my tracks for a brief moment and glanced over at the end of the counter. Sitting on top of it, there was a beautifully woven basket that was created out of white wicker and had a dark purple ribbon tied neatly around its handle. It was something that had been given to me shortly after I first became the nanny of this estate. I often used it to carry around everything ... and I do mean _everything._

" _Since Bocchan has a guest coming over this evening, I better gather some flowers from the garden while I'm_ _outside._ " A small, fond sparkle formed in my wine-colored eyes as I reached my hand out and grabbed the basket. " _Like I always say, a table without a lovely centerpiece might as well be naked._ "

At last, I exited the kitchen and walked back down in the direction that I had came earlier. Then, after following many more hallways and turning down dozens of corners that I had memorized like the back of my hand, I made it to the main back entrance of the mansion—the one that led out into the courtyard. Immediately upon heading outside, I was greeted by a comfortable breeze that wrapped around me like a quilt and the fresh scents of morning dew and damp soil. The sun was also still in the process of rising, but the sky and its rich colors had noticeably become brighter since I had last studied them from the window in mine and Mey-Rin's room.

"The weather is certainly going to be beautiful today. Perfect for company." I muttered under my breath, right before I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh. "It's such a shame though that another fine morning like this is going to be violated by the smell of blood. Humans can't exactly handle it like me and Sebastian can."

I then cracked my eyes back open and saw somebody on their knees in the grass, humming a cheerful song and pulling out weeds. It was Finnian—Finny—the youngest servant of the Phantomhive family.

To me, he looked more like he was fourteen instead of sixteen, acquiring a white complexion, turquoise eyes that were full of innocence, and short, messy, strawberry-blonde hair that he kept out of his face with the help of five red bobby pins. He was already suited up in his uniform, which was a plain, white, long-sleeved shirt with red piping around the collar, plaid pants, a pair of gardening gloves, and black knee-high boots. He also had his beloved straw hat hanging around his neck. I had to admit that I was relieved to see that he wasn't accidentally pulling out any flowers or clumps of grass like he did during almost all of his prior attempts at weeding.

A soft, charming grin appeared on my face as I started to approach the gardener. At the sound of my footsteps, he lifted his head and looked over at me with a curious look on his face.

"Oh! Hi, Elise!" Finny greeted, flashing a perky smile at the realization that it was me.

I stopped walking when I made it over to his side, a grin still molded across my lips. "Hello, Finny. It's nice to see you getting a head start on your duties. I gather that you got a full night's rest last night?"

"Yep! I'm all set for another day of gardening!" The young boy blinked with the vibrant colors of the sunrise reflecting in his eyes. "You look very lovely this morning."

I internally chuckled a little. "Why, thank you. I'm very obliged by your kindness."

Finny reached for the brown pouch that was connected around his slender waist and opened it. Then, with the sweetness not faltering the tiniest bit from his face, he pulled out a lavender tulip that had a few of its petals slightly uncurled and rimmed with a faint shade of brown.

This was a tradition that the gardener and I had together—of course, after getting the Young Master's approval. Every morning, Finny would pick a different flower from the garden and give it to me. In return, I would gladly incorporate it some way into my appearance. According to the Small Lord, it was fine as long as Finny didn't bother or ruin any perfect flowers, especially his favorite white roses.

"This is for you." Finny said as he held the tulip out to me. "I'm sorry that it's a little wilted. I would've picked one of the prettier ones, but—"

"Oh, don't be preposterous." I cut him off, gently taking the flower from him and positioning it perfectly behind my right ear. "I think it's just perfect. Thank you for showing me such generosity."

I leaned down—considering I was almost six feet tall with my boots—and planted a small, simple, friendly kiss against the gardener's forehead. In return, his face became as red as a raspberry and he raised his shoulders up to his ears, showing off another smile that was both flattered and shy. Believe it or not, even as something not of this world, I found this quite adorable since Finny lacked plenty of experience with females and he often blushed so easily in the presence of them.

"I-it's no problem, Mistress Elise." Finny said, stumbling slightly and sweetly with his words. "I-I'm glad you like it."

I bowed my head, as if I was telling him that it was no problem, and focused on a single drop of dew that was resting on the tip of a bright green piece of grass. My smile wavered and a vague scowl started to form on my face as I zoomed my vision further in on the dewdrop. In its reflection, I noticed the head of an assassin peeking out from behind one of the trees in the distance. He ducked out of view a few seconds later.

" _It's unacceptable for a Phantomhive nanny to fall behind on her schedule. I better take care of those bastards before the time arrives for me and Sebastian to get the Young Earl up for the day._ "

With that thought on my mind, I put on another realistic grin and lifted my head back up to make eye contact with Finny again.

"I really do." I said, confirming my thankfulness for the flower. "Now, Finnian, by any chance, is Mey-Rin still out here? I understand that she had another ... _forgetful moment_ with the sheets from yesterday and needed to come outside in order to get them."

The strawberry-blonde boy nodded. "Yes, I saw her run over to the clothesline about ten minutes ago."

I gave a small nod and raised my hand with my forefinger pointed up, signaling for the gardener to wait a moment. Then, I turned my head towards the east side of the manor, where the clothesline was set up around the corner.

"Oh, Mey-Rin~!" I called out, and it didn't take much effort to overhear the maid letting out a small startled yelp. "Could you come here, please? _Now!_ "

"O-of course, Mistress Elise! Of course!" Mey-Rin squawked almost immediately. "I'm coming!"

Within seconds, she emerged from around the stone corner of the mansion, hurrying as fast as she could. There was pure panic covering her face, just like there nearly always was whenever she was in a rush. Her glasses bounced on the bridge of her nose with every step she ran and there were a couple of times in which she almost tripped over her own shoes. By the time she made it over to me and the gardener, another short shriek lunged out of her throat when she stumbled forward again. Lucky for her, I easily managed to grab a hold of her right arm and Finny didn't think twice before catching her other arm.

"Whoopsie!" Finny yelped as he and I helped the bespectacled woman get her balance back. "Are you okay, Mey-Rin?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Mey-Rin replied with an embarrassed stutter, fixing her glasses with her face lightly burning.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You really must be more careful. Remember what I said to you earlier? We can't risk falling behind on our responsibilities as loyal servants due to injuries and a twisted ankle would be hell to put up with while carrying out a hectic schedule."

"U-uhh, of course! You're right. I-I'll try to watch out more." The maid folded her hands and held them close to her heart, almost looking like she was begging for me to believe her. "You called for me, Elise?"

With another angelic smile playing around with my lips, I tilted my head slightly. "Yes. I just wanted to tell the two of you that I have recently finished preparing a delicious breakfast for us. It's time to head inside to enjoy it before the young master is due to wake up."

Relief swept over Mey-Rin's features and she exhaled, giving it away that she'd been fearing the worse when I called for her. At the same time, Finny's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning and he'd just hit the jackpot with presents. However, this only lasted a couple of seconds. Almost instantly, frowns appeared on both of the other servants' faces. The maid's was definitely more of a nervous frown, while the gardener's looked more guilty.

"You definitely prepare the greatest food that I've ever tasted, Elise," Finny started, sounding just as remorseful as he looked, "but Sebastian instructed me to finish removing all of the weeds from the courtyard before the Master's guest comes later on today."

Mey-Rin raised her folded hands up to her face, now peeking over her knuckles. "A-and I have to finish gathering all of the soiled sheets. I-if I don't manage to get them washed, the Young Master won't have anything to sleep on and Mr. Sebastian will throw a fit."

"Nonsense." I rebuked, flicking my eyebrows up in dead seriousness. "Surely, the two of you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I wouldn't want either of you to be sluggish due to lack of nourishment, nor could we risk that. The weeds and laundry will still be here when you're finished."

The redhead still looked a little unsure. "But Mr. Sebastian—"

"If my brother seems to have a problem with the two of you taking the time to eat, which I highly doubt he will, just tell him that I said that it was okay." I instructed, right before a small smirk formed on my porcelain face. "Did I mention that the breakfast I made for today is French toast?"

Finny's sweet smile almost instantly made a return to his face as he ran his tongue across his lips.

"Oh, I _love_ French toast!" Mey-Rin proclaimed, lowering her hands to reveal a new grin on her face as well.

I breathed a small laugh. "I'm aware. Bard is already helping himself to his dish, so I suggest you both get in there to enjoy your own. You wouldn't want the food to get cold, would you?"

Finnian shook his head and then asked, "Will you be joining us, Elise?"

"Of course. I just need to gather some flowers for the Young Lord's centerpieces first." I replied, secretly adding a sly note into my accent. "I'm going to need to borrow a pair of scissors. May I use yours, Finny?"

"Oh, sure!"

The strawberry-blonde boy reached down, retrieved a doable pair of red scissors from one of the compartments of his pouch, and snipped them two times, as if to check to see if they really were scissors. Then, as I snickered faintly at his playfulness, he handed them over to me.

"Thank you. Now, the two of you better hurry along." I said, offering another innocent grin to the gardener and then to the maid. "I'll be in shortly."

"Yes, Mistress Elise!" Mey-Rin and Finny exclaimed simultaneously.

I watched as the two of them trotted over to the nearest door and scurried inside. When they were no longer in sight, I turned back around and locked my attention on the scissors that were in my hand. As I stared at my reflection that was within the sharp pieces of metal, my wine-colored eyes lit up and my smile became a lot more sinister.

"'Don't let them get in ... and don't let them win my game under any circumstances.'" I muttered under my breath, quoting Bocchan's orders when it came to bloodthirsty trespassers. "Very well, Young Master. I won't disappoint you."

* * *

I stood atop a branch in one of the hundreds of trees that surrounded the estate. The thick groups of leaves blocked a majority of the light that was provided from the sunrise, helping to keep me hidden in the shadows. Looking down, I easily spotted thirteen assassins—all men with brawny physiques, black clothing, and guns—squatting behind a long line of bushes and rocks. I also counted five daggers, each of them strapped to either an assassin's hip or thigh. While doing this, I quietly tied the opposite end of the rope around the trunk and paid close attention to what was being said.

An assassin arose from his kneeling position and let out a long, loud, irritated groan. The intimidation that immediately formed on the other trespassers' faces made it clear to me that he must've been the Leader of their group.

Aside from his chin-length hair that was the color of rust and piercing green eyes, he also had an olive complexion, a trimmed stubble, and a pointed nose that looked like it used to belong to a witch. There was even a long, unappealing, pinkish-red scar slashed across its bridge.

"Dammit!" He sneered through tightly clenched teeth. "I knew that we should've taken out those damn servants when we had the chance!"

The assassin that I had seen poking his head out through the reflection of the dewdrop batted his lashes in confusion. He had a brunette cropped hairstyle, along with skin that had clearly been kissed by the sun for a long time and oval-shaped eyes that were this mixed shade of yellow-green.

"Who in the bloody hell was that woman in the purple and black dress?" inquired the yellow/green-eyed assassin.

The Leader rolled his eyes and grumbled, "I don't give a tiny rat's ass who she was."

"Well, don't you at least think she looked a little too ... I don't know, _sophisticated_ to be a servant?" The assassin with the yellow-green eyes went on.

Another assassin chuckled, possessing platinum blonde hair, skin that was as white as cream, and blue eyes that were so pale to the point that they were practically translucent. He also had a small scar etched horizontally across the right corner of his mouth and a distinctive bruise printed on his left cheek.

"In case you've forgotten, Adrian," the platinum blonde trespasser said as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, "what a woman wears doesn't define anything. It doesn't matter if they seem 'sophisticated' or not. In the end, all of them are tarts."

I rolled my eyes at that and grabbed the knot of the noose, holding back the urge to scoff.

The rest of the trespassers snickered along, just as the platinum blonde one decided to lean against the tree that I was hiding in and light his cigarette by striking a match against the sole of his boot. He inhaled deeply and held the smoke in for a couple of seconds, right before he blew it out with a sly smirk peeling across his face.

"Speaking of tarts, did you fellows get a good look at that maid?" More insulting chuckles leaked out of the platinum blonde's mouth. "I bet she's still the holder of her cherry. Maybe before we pop her with our bullets and go after the Queen's mongrel, I can pop her with something of my very own."

This time, while the rest of the assassins snorted again, something plucked a nerve inside of me. Displeasure electrocuted through my veins, causing my grip to tighten on the noose and my eyes to glow like burning embers once again as I continued to watch the trespassers.

"For the love of all that's holy, Charlie. Your ass _can't_ be serious." An assassin with toffee skin, jet-black hair, and hazel eyes shook his head in amusement. "Half of that broad's face was hidden behind those giant clown glasses."

The platinum blonde trespasser, who acquired the name Charlie, smirked even wider after letting out another puff from his cigarette. He then said, "Faces are meaningless. I'm more interested in getting to what's between her legs. We might as well have a little fun before wiping her from all of existence."

While scoping out the courtyard, the leader let out a husky huff and rolled his eyes again. "If it'll get you to shut up and focus on the mission, then _fine._ First, we'll take care of that spoiled brat. Then, if any of you are really _that_ desperate to relieve yourselves like Charlie apparently is, we'll take the damn tart with us."

The yellow/green-eyed assassin—Adrian—flashed a small, naughty grin. "Well, in Charlie's defense, it's not exactly a crime to want some fresh baps to stuff your face between."

Tired of this conversation, I decided to put my plan into action.

As the group of trespassers broke out into perverted laughter once again, my glowing eyes narrowed into thin slits and I threw the noose down with full force so it fell perfectly down Charlie's head and tightened around his neck. He immediately stopped laughing and looked down in confusion. At the sight of the noose, his eyes became wider than saucers and I could sense the terror that was now radiating off of him. Nonetheless, before he could make the tiniest move in order to attempt freeing himself, I roughly yanked the rope up in one swift motion.

Charlie shot up off the ground and a loud _SNAP_ filled the air, no doubt from his neck breaking. His body went limp, dangling from the branch with his head rolled over to the side and burning cigarette tucked weakly between his fingers. The faintest color that he had in his skin was already beginning to fade away and he had dropped his gun in the process of getting hanged. All of the other assassins were too busy snorting and checking out their view of the manor to notice.

"Isn't that right, Char—" Adrian continued to chuckle, but when he turned his head and saw the platinum blonde trespasser now hanging from the tree, he became as stiff as a statue. His skin paled to the point where it resembled a sheet and his eyes became googly with horror, looking like they were seconds away from popping out of his skull.

As the snickers from the other assassins started dying down, Adrian stuttered out, "W-what ... the ... h-hell..."

Another assassin with pasty skin, jade-green orbs, and curly, mid-length, dirty blonde hair raised an eyebrow at the yellow/green-eyed trespasser.

"Who stuck a burr under your saddle all of the sudden?" He inquired, right before he followed Adrian's gaze and nearly dropped his weapon from the shocking sight of one of his comrades now dead. "Oh my God..."

One by one, the remaining assassins started turning their heads and noticing Charlie's corpse. In the blink of an eye, their amusement disappeared and was replaced by a mixture of shock, disbelief, and fear. A few gasps came from the group, resulting in an evil smile returning to my porcelain face.

An assassin that had dull gray orbs, skin that looked like it was made out of melted caramel, and mahogany hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail almost looked like he was about to empty his stomach.

"U-uh ... sir?" He stammered, evidently addressing the leader while keeping his stunned eyes locked on Charlie's swaying body.

The Leader grumbled, "Not now, Johnson. I'm checking to see if the coast is clear."

"B-but, Sir—" Adrian stuttered.

"Hmm..." Without showing any care or concern, the Chief continued to whisper to himself. "Perhaps the best strategy is to go ahead and shoot up the windows. That way, we can get in, split up, and find the puny twerp. It'll be impossible for any of those servants to take a stand against all of us."

"Sir!" Adrian, along with three other assassins, exclaimed at the same time. The remaining seven were too busy gawking at their comrade's hanging body to say or do anything.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Now furious, the Leader tightened his grip on his weapon and his lips tore back, revealing his tightly clenched teeth. "I can't think with you idiots flapping your lips at me! What in the bloody hell is it?!"

The assassin with curly, mid-length, dirty blonde hair took a tiny step back, truly looking like he was moments away from passing out.

"I-it's ... it's..." He couldn't stop stuttering to save his life. "Char—"

"Did you swallow your tongue or somethin', Christopher?! Spit it out!" The Boss ordered, shortly before he finally decided to jerk his attention over in the direction that his fellow group members were staring in. "It's wh—"

He froze at the sight of Charlie's lifeless corpse. His glare immediately crumbled away from his face and his eyes expanded, almost appearing too large for his head.

"Charlie..." The Leader whispered, sounding almost completely out of breath. "Holy hell..."

With my lips still molded into a mischievous smile, I decided that it was officially time to carry out this particular duty of mine. So, I leaped down from the tree branch and the soles of my ankle boots struck the ground perfectly, resulting in a couple of startled yelps that escaped from the mouths of some of the assassins.

I stood directly in front of the hanging body and blinked slyly.

"Christ, it's _her!_ " exclaimed Johnson, really looking like he was a mere moment away from ruining his trousers.

"W-what ... what the..." Adrian sputtered. "S-she ... she did _that_ to Charlie?!"

My sinister grin automatically became a lot more unsettling, as I could feel the amount of fear that was radiating through the air increasing more and more by the minute.

I couldn't tell whether the Leader was more shocked or infuriated by my presence, especially after Adrian's outburst.

"Who in the hell are you?!" He inquired in a harsh, demanding tone.

With a chuckle, I closed my eyes, bowed my head in phony respect, and "innocently" placed the hand that was holding Finny's scissors over my heart. As this happened, I showed no concern whatsoever to the few guns and daggers that were being pointed in my direction.

"Oh, pardon me, sir. I apologize for the inconvenient loss of one of your men, but I'm afraid that he was talking a bunch of nonsense that I wasn't necessarily fond over and I felt that he needed to be taught a lesson in manners." As I said that last part, I opened my eyes back up and the mischief in my pupils continued to increase. "You see, I am the nanny of this lovely estate. It is one of my many duties to look out for the Earl and keep him safe from the no-good scum that pollutes this earth ... which includes perverted bitches like yourselves."

As soon as that last sentence left my mouth, all of the assassins—excluding Adrian—had glares twist across their faces. It was obvious that they were determined to kill me, but this wasn't the first time I dealt with a group of trespassers. In fact, I found it quite humorous when ungrateful humans got angry over the tiniest things.

"Aww. Such nasty, improper faces." I remarked, sounding just as taunting as I looked. "How disrespectful. Didn't your mothers teach you boys how to stare in the presence of a lady?"

As I said that last sentence, I traced the tip of Finny's scissors lightly across my forehead, simply using them to push a few stray strands of my hair out of my face.

"You ... you demented witch!" barked Christopher, now squeezing the handle of his polished dagger to the point where his hand was starting to tremble. "How dare you take the lives of one of my comrades! I'LL _END YOU_ FOR THIS!"

At his final sentence, he charged at me with his jaw viciously clenched and eyes electrocuting with wrath. He threw the dagger above his head and prepared to take a swing at my neck, but instead of showing the tiniest amount of concern or fear, I released a small chuckle from one of the corners of my mouth and reacted quickly. Without having my feet moved from where they were planted on the ground, I separated the blades of Finny's scissors and ran them along the jagged blade of Christopher's dagger, pushing it away and preventing it from making contact with my skin. Then, I roughly grabbed the curly-haired assassin by his wrist and effortlessly disarmed him by twisting his arm around his own neck.

The dagger fell to the grass and a distressed scream fled out of Christopher's mouth as a disgusting _POP_ echoed through the air, followed by a repeated crackling noise. It was obvious that I had dislocated his shoulder and the bones were breaking more with every passing second. All of this took place in no more than five seconds.

"Now, now. I am most certainly not a _witch._ " I informed calmly, still wearing a mischievous grin. "As my brother would more than likely say in a moment like this ... I am simply one _devil_ of a nanny."

I then threw the curly-haired trespasser down to the ground, taking the liberty to make sure that he would land on his damaged limb. He immediately rolled himself over onto his back, still groaning in pain as he clenched his teeth so tightly to the point where it was a miracle that they weren't breaking. Luckily, I knew _exactly_ how to make him shut up.

"Please refrain yourselves from making so much noise." I said over the sound of Christopher's whimpers. "I don't want my Young Master to be disturbed before his proper awakening hour."

The curly-haired assassin tried scowling at me through his agony. Unfortunately, before he could open his mouth to more than likely curse me out, I slashed his throat with the pointy tip of Finny's scissors. The pasty skin immediately separated and blood started gushing out like a crimson waterfall. As a result of this, Christopher's eyes widened to the point where they looked like they were bugging out of their sockets and he made a choking sound as he pressed his unharmed hand against the deep cut, drenching it in blood.

Then, within seconds after that, I lifted my right foot up, hovered it directly over Christopher's head, and brought it down with full force directly between his eyes. An unsettling _CRUNCH_ rang through the air, startling a couple of crows. They shot out from the trees and flew off together, cawing. At the same time, Christopher fell motionless—officially dead with his bulging eyes remaining open—and his blood continued to drip down to the ground, staining the grass. Like before, this took no more than five seconds.

"Holy shit!" Johnson cursed in an evident mixture of shock and terror. "S-she's _crazy!_ "

The Leader stared at me with large, horrified eyes as nervous beads of sweat started to trickle down from his hairline. Nonetheless, he maintained a fierce tone as he bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Don't just stand there gawking like morons! Kill her! I want her to be nothing but worm food! You hear me, bastards?! _KILL HER!_ "

With no hesitation, the remaining assassins lifted their guns and started to open fire. Hundreds of bullets soared in my direction, but I casually dodged each of them with absolutely no difficulties. They struck multiple trees, causing chips of bark to break off and fly in a variety of directions. They also hit Charlie and Christopher's lifeless bodies, covering them with holes and making them twitch like they were having seizures. More blood splashed across the ground and on the tree that Charlie was hanging from, but not once was I punctured by a bullet.

Amusement flickered in my sneaky orbs.

"It's almost cute how you pricks actually believe that I can be taken down with such poor aim!" I remarked, continuing to simply dodge the bullets as I withdrew the stick of dynamite and pack of matches from one of the pockets of my apron. "Though painful, a few scraps of metal will have no long-term affect on somebody like me!"

I struck a match against the side of my boot and ignited the stick of dynamite, still grinning mischievously.

"Here's a _special_ gift from yours truly! I hope you boys like it!" I exclaimed as I swung the explosive with full force over to the group of trespassers.

It struck the ground and the unlit end actually plunged into the earth, providing a good view of the fuse getting shorter with every passing second.

Adrian was the first one to stop shooting. He stared wide-eyed at the explosive and yelled over the sound of whizzing bullets, "OH, DAMMIT!"

The Chief then hollered out with sweat pouring even faster down his face, "EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!"

The rest of the assassins didn't think twice before obeying. The shooting stopped as abruptly as it had started and the group of trespassers dove to the ground, some landing on their stomachs and others kneeling down so fast that it was surprising that their legs didn't snap. With just a split second left after that, a loud _BANG_ erupted through the air. Small pellets of dirt, chunks of dynamite, and sections of grass flew in multiple directions, leaving behind a hallowed out hole in the ground and a thick cloud of smoke that I was going to use to my advantage.

Multiple coughs filled my eardrums as the assassins slowly began picking themselves back up, trying with all of their might to see clearly through the haze.

Johnson tried fanning some of the smoke away from him as he choked out through some coughs, "W-where did she go?!"

Just a mere moment after that question left his mouth, I plunged Finny's scissors directly into his abdomen from where I had appeared behind him. Johnson's eyes, which were squinted just a second before, automatically shot huge and a strained gasp lurched out from the back of his throat. He looked down and his entire body began to tremble at the sight of his black shirt growing darker from the blood that was leaking out of his stomach, giving it away that he was falling into a panic attack.

"Johnson!" A fellow assassin called out at the sound of his comrade's yelp, but it was still too hazy for him to fully open his eyes and get a better understanding as to where we were.

I rotated the scissors, burying the blades deeper into Johnson's bleeding flesh. Then, as tears began to weld up in the corners of his gray orbs and he let out another pained cry, I leaned in close so he could feel my breath on his ear and hear me over the sound of his fellow trespassers' coughing.

"Peek-a-boo~ ... I found you." I sang quietly with a sinister note in my voice and a devilish grin on my face.

After that, at the speed of lightning, I positioned one gloved hand on the top of Johnson's head, the other along his jawline, and I snapped his neck like a twig. The life that he possessed instantly vanished, leaving behind nothing but a gaping hole in his abdomen and a face that was still twisted in a mixture of plead, fear, and agony. His corpse flopped to the ground like a fish out of water, at which I tore Finny's scissors back out and peered into the reflection that was provided through the blades, completely unfazed by the scarlet drops that were falling onto my apron.

Even through the smoke, I easily spotted the trespasser with jet-black hair, toffee skin, and hazel orbs running up behind me like a venomous bull. He let out a furious battle cry, armed with a dagger that he already had held above his head. Nonetheless, before he could manage attempting to take a slice out of me, I forcefully shot my other fist up without even turning around and nailed him directly in the nose. Another sickening _CRUNCH_ echoed through the woods, followed by the sound of the hazel-eyed assassin letting out a distressed scream. It was obvious that I had broken his nose.

As soon as I finished punching him, he dropped his weapon to the ground, staggered back a couple of steps, and flung both of his hands up to his face.

At the same time, I spun around on my heels and shot him an unimpressed gaze.

"I believe I told you and your fellow jackasses to refrain yourselves from making any noise! My Young Master needs as much rest as he can get!" I growled, just as I thrusted the scissors into the direct center of his chest. Then, instead of stopping there, I decided to roughly drag them all the way up to his chin, leaving behind a long, deep, bloody laceration that began at the point between his abs, continued vertically up the center of his throat, and ended at the streak of white bone that was visible from the skin that I had torn at the direct tip of his chin. Once again, this whole thing took place in no more than five seconds.

With his vocal cords damaged, the hazel-eyed assassin started heaving in a panic and collapsed to his knees from lack of oxygen, holding his throat in his hands as the life faded from his eyes more and more with every passing second. It didn't take long before he toppled over in the fetal position in the grass, dead with a couple of curious insects already beginning to crawl across his bloody neck.

As this happened, the smoke cleared up well enough to provide at least a decent view for the remaining nine trespassers.

The Leader swore, "Shit!"

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" demanded an assassin that had pale brown eyes, an olive complexion, and shaggy hair that was the color of a fresh carrot. "Did the Phantomhive runt fish her out of some loony bin or somethin'?!"

The Chief didn't think twice before snapping out, "Lift your weapons and open fire again! We need her _DEAD_ _!_ "

Once again, the remaining assassins didn't hesitate to do as they were told. They raised their guns with their fingers already curled around the triggers and started shooting like before. This time, with a new mischievous grin covering my face, I decided to dodge the sea of bullets by preforming a series of backflips, somersaults, and other types of acrobatics.

The orange-haired assassin bellowed in disbelief, "Damn, she's _fast!_ "

"How is she doing this?!" proclaimed a redheaded trespasser with milky skin, lime-colored orbs, and a hideous scar that was slashed across his bottom lip. "It's _impossible!_ "

As soon as that last word left his mouth, I quietly released a bitter chuckle and snatched up the dagger that the hazel-eyed assassin had dropped. Then, with a storm of bullets still whizzing in my direction and constantly missing me, I spun around in a perfect circle and threw the weapon after aiming from the corner of my eye for a split second. At the speed of lightning, the dagger flew in a straight line towards the redheaded assassin and punctured him directly in the heart, eliciting the sound of the organ practically exploding. The amount of force caused the redhead to drop his weapon and fall flat on his back. His lime eyes remained wide open, but they became glossed over with death within seconds.

"Hasn't it occurred to any of you boys yet?" I inquired, wearing a mocking grin as I skillfully ducked just in time before one of the remaining assassins could slam me upside the head with his weapon. "It's _useless_ to battle against me! No matter what weapons or so-called skills some pathetic neanderthals like yourselves possess—" I spun around at the speed of lightning, karate-kicking the same assassin in the ass and sending him to the ground. As this happened, his finger slipped on the trigger of his gun and he ended up shooting himself in the face, ending his life. "—I will _not_ allow myself to be shaken or defeated!"

"Holy mother of God, she _is_ insane!" barked the Boss.

"Insane?" I scoffed like it was a foreign word, raising a brow with a sinister smirk still perfectly straight on my face. "Perhaps you should crack open a dictionary more often. There's a _huge_ difference between being _insane_ and being _loyal._ "

Immediately after my final word, an assassin with silver hair, honey-colored eyes, and lily-white skin pointed his gun at me and pulled the trigger with a venomous scowl twisted across his face. Within seconds after the air was pierced with another loud _BANG,_ I shot my hand up and caught the bullet painlessly between my fingers. A stunned moment of silence came over the group of trespassers, at which the one who had attempted to shoot me became terrified and started to sweat like he'd been wandering in the desert for months.

"Lose something, bastard?" I asked, using a sarcastic tone to go with my new angered look. "Here. Allow me to give it back to you."

I allowed a couple of seconds of pure silence to go by in order to increase the fear within each of the assassins. Then ... with a quick, simple, small flick of my fingers ... the bullet flew at an unnatural speed and punctured the silver-haired trespasser directly in the forehead. His honey eyes became wild and his jaw dropped like it had transformed into cement, just as a disturbing _CRACK_ from the piece of metal breaking through his skull echoed through the trees. The bullet drilled through his entire head and exploded out the back with a gush of blood, almost making the whole scene feel like it was happening in slow motion.

"W-what the—!" Adrian proclaimed, finishing that terrified statement with an improper F-bomb as he watched the silver-haired assassin fall face-first to the ground, dead.

"STOP HER ALREADY!" The Leader spat with his entire face now coated in a nervous sweat.

Adrian took a couple of small steps back, his legs quivering like two pieces of licorice. Then, with the leader watching and clenching his teeth harder than ever before, the last four trespassers let out enraged screams and came charging at me at the same time. All together, they tried striking me with punches and kicks, but I continued to dodge every single attempt. While doing so, I preformed a variety of more advanced karate moves, along with some sidesteps and extra somersaults, and I allowed every strike to miss me just by a couple of inches only so I could piss these assholes off even more.

" _Alright, that's enough playtime for now._ " I told myself in my mind, deciding to finish these trespassers off with the most unfortunate deaths.

First, I grabbed two assassins by the backs of their necks and slammed their heads together, resulting in their frontal lobes practically exploding from the amount of force that I used. Their skulls _shattered._ Even more blood splattered against my once-clean apron and splat across my right cheek, but I simply dropped the dead bodies down to the ground without showing any care.

After that, I spun around at an impressive speed, hooking my leg around the back of the next assassin's knee, and pulled his foot out from underneath him. With a panicked yell, he fought eagerly to regain his balance; but he failed and ended up landing roughly on his stomach. I timed the next event just right, waiting to see the man arch his back in an attempt to get back up. When he did, I raised my boot up as high as it could go and brought it down on the center of his back with an unnatural amount of strength, breaking his spinal cord in half. He immediately became limp and lifeless.

The exact moment after this happened, the fourth trespasser grabbed me by my shoulder, forced me to turn around, and threw a punch at my face. However, instead of striking me, I shot my hand up and grabbed his fist when it was just a couple of inches away from my nose. As this happened, an unsatisfied scowl crossed over my face.

"You dare try to strike a lady?" I asked, displeased. "How _impolite._ "

In one swift motion, I twisted the man's wrist so hard to the point where his entire arm snapped in the opposite direction. He wailed loudly, causing me to sharply shush him and ram him directly between the legs with my knee to shut him up. As a result, the fourth assassin practically toppled forward into my arms and his entire face almost became purple from the amount of pain that he was in.

I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I hope that you don't mind the taste of bark."

Suddenly, as the fourth assassin stared at me like he was about to fill his pants with waste, I overheard the sound of someone else starting to make a rampage towards me.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled the Chief.

I held the fourth assassin by the neckline of his shirt with a fierce grip, nearly strangling him as I swung my other arm down to snatch up a stray branch that had been lying beside my foot. Then, at the speed of lightning, I slammed the Leader across his face with the rough bark and sent his body jerking back in the other direction.

"AH!"

"SIR! NO!" Adrian screeched, just as the Leader dizzily collapsed to the ground, holding the area of his forehead that I had struck. Blood was already starting to lightly trickle through his fingers.

The assassin that I was still holding opened his mouth in desperation, also trying to call out to the Boss at the same time. However, all that he was able to let out was one strained gasp after another.

I dropped the stray branch—now dotted with blood—back down to the ground, breathing ferociously with a wild smile covering my face. Shortly after that, I placed my other hand firmly against the fourth assassin's forehead and forced him with my unworldly strength into a sharp branch that was hanging lowly from one of the nearby trees.

The sound of flesh tearing filled my eardrums as the branch impaled the fourth assassin through his wide-open mouth. In less than a second, his body became deader than a doorknob and he dangled in front of me like a mutated Christmas decoration with his terrified eyes staring up towards the sky.

I placed my hands on my hips and drew in one deep breath after another, managing to slow my heartbeat back down to its natural pace. The adrenaline that had been flowing through my veins started fading away as I reminded myself that there were still flowers to collect for my Young Master's centerpieces. I couldn't allow myself to get _too_ caught up in these assassins. Otherwise, I would fall behind on my schedule and that most certainly wasn't acceptable.

Adrian whimpered, stuttered, and breathed all in one, being the final assassin that was left—excluding the chief.

I looked like I had just finished any other ordinary chore, once again wearing a perfectly composed expression as I turned to face Adrian.

"P-please! Please, no!" The horrified, full-grown man shook his head at me with his entire body trembling like a leaf. "D-don't kill me! Please! I-I swear, I'll leave a-and I won't tell another soul about this!"

I offered him a charming, yet very misleading, smile and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tell me ... Adrian, is it?" I began to slowly take one casual step at a time towards the final trespasser, speaking to him in a haunting tone. "Do you _actually_ think that anyone would believe that you witnessed your fellow comrades get their _selfish, perverted lives_ taken from them by _the nanny_ of Her Majesty's Guard Dog?"

Adrian's teeth chattered and his glimmered with tears as he anxiously stepped back.

"Besides, even if you _did_ try to tell anyone about what you've seen, you would only end up needing to turn yourself in. For wandering on My Lord's property, uninvited, and not to mention trying to break in and kill him ... I have no doubt in my mind that the Queen would sentence you to death herself." I went on, allowing my innocent grin to alter into an amused smirk. "So, Adrian ... why must you try avoiding the inevitable? My Young Master made it perfectly clear to me and my brother that we're not meant to condone trespassers at all ... and I simply cannot allow myself to turn my back on his orders, just because you're finally showing the world what you really are— _a scared, pathetic, spineless bitch!_ "

The last assassin quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it shakily at me. However, before he could shoot ... he ended up sinking his foot into the hole that the stick of dynamite had formed in the ground when it blew up.

With an abrupt yell, Adrian tripped backwards and his back slammed roughly against the ground, causing two sounds to erupt through the air.

 _BANG!_ — His quivering finger pulled the trigger and the bullet went soaring through the trees, completely missing me and only managing to scare a couple of nearby birds.

 _CRACK!_ — Adrian's ankle snapped, causing part of the bone to break clear through his skin and be completely visible.

It only took a millisecond before Adrian started shrieking in agony. It was definitely the loudest scream that I had heard from any of these assassins yet, even managing to catch me a little off guard. For the briefest moment, I froze and stared in disbelief; but then, it occurred to me quickly that the other servants could be alerted by all of the noise. I couldn't allow them to discover just a gruesome scene, nor could I permit the Young Master from getting woken up.

I pounced at an unbelievable speed, literally throwing my body on top of Adrian's with one of my hands pressed securely over his mouth. He immediately had no choice but to shut up.

My face was blank and my eyes were cold as I stared directly into the traumatized, yellow/green orbs that were looking back at me.

"There's no need to wail like a banshee over such a petty injury." I growled, keeping my hand where it was over Adrian's mouth as I repositioned myself so I was straddling his chest with my knees digging harshly into the bones of his arms, pinning them down.

The final assassin had ultimately reached his breaking point. His whole body was practically convulsing and there were tears spilling down the sides of his head. From beneath my hand, I could just barely make out him shakily saying things like "Please" and "Don't do this."

My empty expression didn't change, despite how I was beginning to remember moments from the past just by observing this trespasser's behavior.

"I pleaded like that once too, you know? ... It's _nothing_ but a waste of breath―like a hammer that's being pounded away atop a piece of silk cloth. Begging ... is _pointless._ " I declared ominously, just as I raised Finny's scissors and traced the bloody tip along the bottom of one of Adrian's watery eyes. "Tch ... what a shame this is. Such a unique pair of eyes ... wasted on a useless mortal that was out to harm my Bocchan."

A delicate breeze whistled, causing a few stray strands of my hair to move along with its pattern. As this happened, I separated the scissor's blades and, with Adrian's increased whimpering and muffled sobs falling on deaf ears, positioned them over his eyes. At last, with no hesitation, I shot them down and pierced the final assassin smack-dab in the middle of his sockets.

 _POP! SQUISH!_

A gush of blood burst out of both emptied sockets like little sprinklers, just as Adrian's body became motionless and the squeaky noises that he had been making stopped. Much to my satisfaction, even though my face still remained plain, he was dead.

I easily pulled the gardener's scissors back out from the final assassin's head and stood up once more, taking the liberty to wipe off a few specks of dirt from the bottom of my bloodied apron while I was at it.

Then, there was a weak groan, coming from none other than the Boss. He was still on his knees, using some rocks as support as he finally began to help himself up from the ground.

"And then there was one." I stated, slipping Finny's scissors into the pocket of my apron while turning in the direction of the Chief. "Let's make this fast, shall we? There's a guest that's scheduled to arrive later in the afternoon and there's still a lot to do to prepare for his arrival. Those centerpieces aren't going to get arranged themselves, after all."

Despite how perky I sounded, the smirk that had formed on my lips was a very scary one.

Gritting his teeth in fear, the Leader made an attempt to run. Unfortunately, I ended up grabbing him by his neck and pinning him against a tree before he could even manage taking his fourth step. He now had no choice but to stand on his tiptoes in order to prevent himself from dangling in my hand like a helpless rag doll.

"Oh, are my eyes deceiving me? Or are you actually trying to run away?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow in a mocking fashion. "Whatever happened to that fierce attitude that you had when you were addressing me as a little bitch? ... Is it possible that you're _finally_ starting to show how much of a _coward_ you truly are?"

The Boss glared and grabbed at my wrist with both of his hands, regardless of the horror that was still visible in his eyes. He tried freeing himself, but it was no use with my steel strength. It took him about fifteen seconds before he finally came to terms with that, but he still held onto my wrist.

"Who ... _what_ the shit are you?!" inquired the Leader with blood dripping down from the wound on his forehead. "You―you _can't_ be just a nanny!"

My smirk grew to be a little wider, but as tempting as it was terrify this man even further, I knew that I couldn't risk wasting anymore valuable time.

"Let's just say, relating to what you said earlier ... I know for a fact that there's _nothing_ holy about hell." I remarked, right before I bit down on the edge of my glove and quick yanked it off to reveal my unmarked hand. "Now, good riddance!"

With my glove remaining between my teeth, I curled my hand into a tight fist and plowed it at the speed of lightning into the Chief's abdomen ... causing it to _completely go through his body!_ His jaw dropped and a sharp, strained gasp escaped from his mouth. At the same time, his eyes widened to the point where they looked too large for his head ... but then, he started making plenty of agonizing sounds as I proceeded to _rummage my hand around inside of him._

"Hmm ... where, oh where ... ah-ha! There it is!" I proclaimed, hooking my fingers around the item that I had been searching for. "Ah, your fate was sealed on a good day, indeed! I was hoping to gather more of this ingredient for my meals very soon!"

The Boss was still in major disbelief, evidently feeling my hand grip something from deep inside of him.

With a single jerk, followed by a gruesome _RIP,_ I had succeeded in tearing out the man's spinal cord. An incredibly sweet smile was decorating my face once again, and as the Leader's body fell still, I casually withdrew my opposite hand from his throat. He dropped down to the ground and rested against the three, eyes now rolled back in his head and intestines hanging out from his bloodied abdomen. _Dead._

My eyes sparkled with satisfaction as I glanced around at all thirteen of the bodies.

"Well, that wasn't hard at all. When will these trespassers start giving me a challenge?" I wondered aloud, using my apron to clean the blood away from my hand.

When that was finished, I started humming and got down pleasantly on my knees, paying no mind to the feeling of one of my shoes brushing against a nearby body in the process. After all of the blood was gone from my unmarked hand, I slid my glove back on, removed Finny's scissors from my pocket, and took off the apron. Then, lastly, I wrapped the spinal cord up in it ... but not before breaking off one of the bloodied segments and placing it in my mouth.

It cracked and crunched beneath my teeth as I chewed, becoming nothing but a grainy powder that coated my tongue. It was similar to if butter melted in a human's mouth, but simply not as smooth ... or as pleasant to the tastebuds.

"Ah, delicious!" I chimed in delight, right before I tucked the wrapped-up delicacy beneath my arm and plucked Finny's scissors back up from the ground. "Now, I believe that my job here is done. It's time for me to collect some flowers for those centerpieces. For this specific occasion, a combination of marigolds and tulips would be just perfect!"

* * *

Sebastian was waiting for me by the manor's back entrance, holding a saucer that had a cup of coffee on it.

I approached him with an accomplished look on my face and my basket at my side. It was now holding plenty of fully flourished, brightly colored flowers ... and not to mention the wrapped-up spinal cord that stuck out like a sore thumb. It attracted the butler's attention almost immediately and caused him to let out a sigh of exasperation.

I furrowed my brow at him, almost in disbelief since I had literally _just_ walked over to him. Then, I glanced down at the wrapped-up spine, seeing no problem with it. After all, this most definitely wasn't the first time in which I had snatched a mortal's spinal cord and had it with me in Sebastian's presence. He's even seen me devour them _plenty_ of times in the past.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as I redirected my attention back to my brother's face. "You're acting like you've never seen me smuggling in a human spine before. Don't you recall how you told me once many centuries ago that if I wanted to have the taste of bones incorporated into my meals, I would have to stock up on them myself?"

"Indeed, I do recall that ... but I don't care about the fact that you've just stolen a trespasser's spinal cord." Sebastian remarked, staring almost pitifully at the wrapped-up delicacy. "I told you not to make too much of a mess, did I not? Look at the blood stains on that apron. They'll take _plenty_ of time to get out."

I adjusted the tulip that Finny had given me a little behind my ear, sounding smug as I said, "Making a mess is part of the fun. It's one of the only things that truly brings me amusement and joy during hectic mornings like this one."

"A piece of me wishes that I could say the same, but we're already overbooked on duties as it is when it comes to visitors coming to the manor. This just means that we'll have yet another mess to clean up. However, that will just have to wait until Mr. Damiano departs from his visit." Sebastian concluded, just as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a handkerchief. "You got some blood on your face. Wipe it off before you head back inside. We can't risk having Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka seeing you like that."

I obliged, taking the handkerchief from the butler's hand and rubbing it smoothly against my face. It turns out, I had gotten so caught up in taking care of the assassins and feeling my adrenaline race like a wild horse to the point where I had nearly forgotten that my face had been splattered in blood.

"Better?" I asked after about ten seconds.

"Very much, indeed." Sebastian replied. "Now, here's your coffee."

He held the saucer out to me and I took it, repaying him by giving his handkerchief back afterwards.

After that, I picked the teacup up, swooshed it a little under my nose, and took in a whiff of the coffee's scent. As this happened, the butler took out his pocket watch to check the time and I finally raised the cup up to my lips.

A sip of the black coffee filled my mouth and my throat was filled with a pleasant warmth as I swallowed.

"It tastes quite nice." I said, detecting something different with this round compared to all of the other cups that I've had in the past. "Am I tasting ... a hint of blueberries?"

The butler stored his pocket watch away again as he answered with, "Yes. Over time, I noticed how much you seemed to like the taste of specific fruits, particularly blueberries. So, I decided to incorporate some blueberry juice into your coffee."

I nodded in an understanding manner, grinning faintly.

"Anyway," Sebastian went on, "we don't have much longer before the time will arrive for us to wake up our Young Lord. With that being said, I highly suggest you store that ... _delicacy_ of yours away and eat your breakfast quickly. Don't let anyone see that apron either."

Again, I nodded, having nothing from that statement to disagree with. "Very well. Let's prepare for another _hell_ of a day in the Phantomhive estate, shall we?"

With my brother following shortly behind, I walked back into the mansion.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go, ladies and gentlemen! This has been the prologue to my first ever "Black Butler" fanfic! ... And yes, I'm very aware that it was probably one of thee longest prologues in history. XD**

 **The only reason why I allowed this prologue to be so long was because it was simply supposed to give you all a good view of Elise's character. Although, there's still _plenty_ to learn about when it comes to her. ;) With that being said, I most definitely hope that I've captivated a majority of your interests and will have you returning to read more of this story! :D**

 **Note : This prologue was over 20,000 words. From here on out, it'll be my goal to _never_ go over that again. Since the "Black Butler" episodes have intermissions, my chapters will as well. That will make them easier for you all to read and easier for me to write. :)**

 **However, let's also keep in mind that writing genuinely takes time and I have other responsibilities to juggle. With that being said, chapters _will_ take time to plan out and fully put together. Updates will be as frequent as I can possibly make them, but please don't _demand_ any updates and please don't try rushing me. Otherwise, I'll become stressed and will need to take time away from the computer. **

**I usually take 1-2 weeks off between every chapter before writing again as well, considering this will provide me with time to relax myself, plan the next chapter, and give my brain a chance to recharge. I hope you all understand. :)**

 **I'm most certainly looking forward to writing more of Elise and carrying on with the actual "Black Butler" plot, which will begin in the next chapter. :D :D I hope you are all as thrilled as I am!**

 **Remember, I love feedback and I appreciate it very much! Feel free to share your opinions in the reviews or you can PM them to me at anytime! I look forward to seeing everyone's reactions all the time! :) :)**

 **Anyway, I believe that I've stated everything that I wanted to.**

 **You've been one _hell_ of an audience. ;)**

 **Until the next update, everyone!**

 **Crystalteen, out!**

 **:D :D :) :)**


	2. His Butler & Nanny, Able (Part I)

**A/N: Salutations, my fantastic viewers! How are you all doing today? :)**

 **The time has come for the first official episode of "Black Butler" to take place, so I hope that you are all as thrilled as I am! :D**

 **However, before we begin, I would like to take the time to personally thank all of you for reading the prologue and being satisfied to the point where you're now determined to follow Elise on this journey! I can most definitely guarantee that it will be one _hell_ of an adventure. ;)**

 **Nonetheless : Let's also take the time to recall that writing is something that takes time to accomplish and I have other responsibilities that don't revolve around being glued to my laptop. With that being said, my updates will absolutely require patience and understanding, which I'm sure won't be a problem. I thank you all for providing me with these things beforehand.**

 **Warning : "Episode One" will later include innuendos and slight descriptions of sexuality, but absolutely no smut or anything major. If either of these things make you uncomfortable, I highly suggest proceeding with caution.**

 **Furthermore, I absolutely adore feedback and I look forward to all of it very much. Please don't hesitate to share your opinions on this story in the reviews or you can PM them to me at anytime. Make sure to review! Thank you, everybody! :)**

 **Anyway, that's all that I can possibly think of to say right now! I hope all of you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Here we go! :D**

* * *

Elise's POV

Like every morning, when the other servants and I finished eating breakfast, I gathered up all of the dirty dishes—plates perfectly balanced on top of each other in one hand and utensils gathered together in the other—and immediately started washing them to make them look as good as new. Of course, before doing so, I made sure to roll my mid-length sleeves up and trade my normal gloves for another pair of plastic, throwaway ones.

One of the first ever lessons that Sebastian and I came to learn almost instantly after becoming Phantomhive servants was that the Young Master _never_ liked it when his fancy pieces of chinaware were left untouched after being used. He also had a _very_ specific picture of what clean dishes were supposed to look like. No fingerprints, no lipstick marks, no stains, no nothing. If there was as much as a single, teeny-weeny crumb left on a plate, he would throw a fit and demand for _all_ of the dishes to be washed again.

With that being said, it was _never_ an option to leave the table completely cluttered with dishes after a meal. They were meant to get cleaned, dried, and put back in their appropriate places right away ... and since Bocchan was expecting company in just a couple of hours, I most certainly couldn't allow the kitchen to look the tiniest bit unruly or disorganized.

Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin had disappeared from the room shortly after they finished their meals, but I'm afraid that they wouldn't have been able to assist in giving me a hand with this particular chore anyway.

Even though the three of them were quite ... _interesting,_ I guess one could say ... Mey-Rin was accident-prone, Finny didn't fully understand how to handle his "special" strength yet, and Bard couldn't seem to go a day without completely charring something with his beloved flamethrower. In fact, there was only _one_ time in which I decided to give them the opportunity to help me with the dishes. Bard somehow ended up melting one of the china sets with his flamethrower, while Finny broke some of the plates just by scrubbing them too hard with the sponge and Mey-Rin tripped over her bootlace, causing plenty of other platters to shatter against the floor. After the results of that day, I assured them that I could manage the dishes by myself from now on.

As for Sebastian, he returned to the kitchen shortly after entering the manor again in order to gather all of the finished food. After he placed it on the trolley and rolled it out, he hadn't returned. There was no doubt in my mind that he had gone to prepare the table in the dining hall for Bocchan. Then, he would have to take the time to make our Puny Lord's morning tea, as it was his turn to do so.

It didn't take long at all for me to handle the dishes. I was a fast worker in general, but since there was nobody else in the kitchen with me, I was able to use some of my unworldly speed in order to get the job done even quicker.

I was down to the final spoon, holding it up to watch it capture the light as I polished the head with a rag. Like always, when I was finished, I could see my reflection in the silver, staring directly back at me like the spoon had transformed into a mirror.

"Ah, magnificent! Everything is spotless once again." I declared with a proud smile, in which I returned the spoon to its proper place in the closest utensil drawer.

After that, I folded the rag back into a perfect square, removed the plastic gloves from my hands, disposed of them in the nearest trash bin, slid my black gloves back on, and unrolled my sleeves.

Then, as I picked up an antique pitcher that was decorated with the design of cherry blossoms, along with its matching wash bowl, and began filling the pitcher with lukewarm water...

 _Brrriinng! Brrriinng! ... Brrriinng! Brrriinng!_

... The phone started to ring, filling the whole kitchen with its typical, high-pitched, chiming pattern.

In less than a second, I froze and flicked my gaze over to the wall with tiny sparks of confusion already starting to flicker through my maroon eyes. It definitely wasn't common for anybody to call the manor to make any requests for the Small Earl at an hour like _this._ After all, it was nearly seven in the morning―most certainty _not_ the best time to attempt getting in contact with someone, _especially_ if they were the Young Master. He didn't like having to get up at such an early hour to begin with, so I couldn't see why anybody would _want_ to try reaching him at this time.

"A call _this_ early in the day?" I wondered aloud, voicing my somewhat puzzled thoughts as I delicately placed the wash bowl and priceless pitcher back down on the island. "Whoever could it be?"

 _Brrriinng! Brrriinng! ... Brrriinng! Brrriinng!_

One of the other responsibilities that Sebastian and I had as head servants was being Bocchan's personal secretaries. So, to prevent the noisy ringing from going on any longer, I turned the water off, trotted over to where the rotary line was on the wall, grabbed the phone from the side of the wooden box, and positioned it up to my ear.

"Greetings from the Phantomhive Estate." I spoke professionally and stated the exact same words that I always did while answering a call. "This is Elise Michaelis, the nanny, speaking. Might I ask who this is and how I can be of assistance?"

"Ah, yes! Hello!" I was greeted by another female, who's voice gave it away that she was definitely career-oriented and determined to handle whatever reason there was behind this call. "This is Samantha Madsen, calling on behalf of Richard Hughes—the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. I understand that he's being expected to meet with Earl Phantomhive today."

When this "Samantha Madsen" first introduced herself, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow from never hearing of her before. Nonetheless, as soon as she brought up the well-known name of Mr. Hughes and informed me on how she was calling for him, I came to realize that she must've been his personal secretary or something among those lines.

"Indeed, that information is correct." I declared as I rested my unoccupied arm across my chest. "Are you calling to double-check the time that it's scheduled to occur? Or do you and Mr. Hughes have concerns about other details, such as the topics that my Young Master is awaiting to discuss?"

Miss Madsen let out a faint sigh. "Actually, I'm calling to inform the Phantomhive residents that Mr. Hughes is _unable_ to attend the meeting today. You see, there was a rather _large_ mix-up in his schedule and it turns out, he had another appointment expected to take place at the same exact time as his meeting with Earl Phantomhive. He had no choice but to pick between the two events and just recently decided to settle on the other meeting."

I blinked and for the briefest moment, I couldn't help but fall silent from not expecting to receive information like this—especially on such short notice. I could tell that the mixture of disbelief and confusion that had appeared on my face was noticeable. I had even lowered the phone for a second in order to stare at it inquisitively, as if I was debating over whether or not I should believe that Miss Madsen was a reliable source. Nonetheless, despite my curiosity towards the abrupt change in plans, I made sure to maintain a respectful tone as I raised the phone back up to my ear and continued to speak. After all, as a Phantomhive servant, I _had_ to be proper and I _had_ to prevent the urge to pry during inconvenient situations—such as this one.

"Well, that's very unfortunate to hear." I said, right before I dragged my bottom lip between my teeth in thought and placed my other hand on my hip. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful, so forgive me if I do, Miss Madsen ... but my Young Lord's entire morning had been cleared _specifically_ for that meeting. For two weeks, it has been marked on his schedule for today and he's turned down a variety of other invitations for other events in order to meet with Mr. Hughes. To have it cancelled out of the blue like this is ... _highly_ inconvenient."

I could hear the sound of something being scribbled down in the background, followed by the sound of paper being flipped. Miss Madsen must've been double-tasking, handling paperwork or possibly writing a report while carrying on with this conversation with me.

"Mr. Hughes sends his condolences for this, he really does." Miss Madsen remarked, despite how her voice wasn't exactly what I would describe as 'reassuring.' "However, courtesy of how well-known he is, his presence is often requested and required by _plenty_ of people. It's _never_ easy to manage his schedule ... not that I'm claiming that Earl Phantomhive's schedule is any easier to handle, of course."

As she said that last sentence, I couldn't help but scoff a little under my breath. The tone that she was using made it completely obvious that even though she was claiming one thing, she personally meant the opposite. I didn't doubt that she must've been one of those people that were strongly convinced that just because Bocchan was only twelve, he was _unfit_ to possess such a large title and that he was _surely_ easier to take care of compared to other nobles since children typically "did as they were told." ... Both of those theories couldn't have _possibly_ been anymore incorrect.

However, as tempted as I was to inform Mr. Hughes's secretary on how she was making the mistake of underestimating the Young Earl, I knew that it wouldn't be polite. I represented the Phantomhive name and that meant if I allowed myself to behave bitterly towards other people, I would face the risk of tarnishing my Small Master's reputation. So, instead of objecting to anything that Miss Madsen had said, I quietly drew in a deep breath, held it in for a couple of seconds, and then let it out to help keep myself composed.

"Nowadays, I'm afraid that Mr. Hughes has appointments overlapping each other on a daily basis." Miss Madsen went on, and I continued to listen carefully. "With that being said, Earl Phantomhive is most certainly _not_ the only person that Mr. Hughes had to cancel on for the time being."

I squinted after hearing the secretary's final four words, feeling the curiosity within myself continuing to increase with every passing second. By saying "for the time being," it came to my attention almost instantly that Mr. Hughes hadn't only cancelled his meeting with my Young Master ... but he had been doing the same thing towards other nobles in order to attend this mystery appointment that had come up _out of nowhere_ just recently.

"I see..." I said a little slowly, but made sure to avoid giving it away that I could tell that something was odd about this whole situation.

Shortly after that, I tucked the phone between my cheek and shoulder in order to grab a nearby pen and the small notepad that Sebastian purposely left in the kitchen in case there were any important messages that needed to be written down.

"Well, Miss Madsen, considering this whole change of events, Mr. Hughes's company will surely be missed." I declared as I clicked the pen and prepared myself to write down any information. "Is it possible for me to have the name and number of this other person that he will be meeting with instead? This is simply in case my Young Lord wishes for me or one of the other servants to get in contact with him in order to discuss when we can reschedule the Phantomhive appointment."

Everything on the other side of the line suddenly became silent. The writing stopped, as did the shuffling of papers, and I couldn't even detect the sound of Miss Madsen breathing. Although, the call was still active and I couldn't exactly come up with a direct reason as to why she had fallen silent over such a reasonable request. It was very common for people to take notes in order to recall important information, especially if they were for somebody as significant as the Queen's Guard Dog.

I lifted my gaze up from the notepad, keeping the tip of the pen positioned on top of it. "Hello? ... Miss Madsen?" I said with perfect nonchalance. "Are you still there?"

A few extra seconds of pure silence went by before I was finally given a response.

"Ahem!" Miss Madsen coughed a single time, but it wasn't difficult for me to be able to tell that it was fake. "Yes, I'm still here, Miss Michaelis. My apologies for that brief pause there. Unfortunately ... I am not at liberty to discuss any of the information that you requested. All of that is strictly Mr. Hughes's business."

I furrowed my brow, unable to tell by this point whether I felt more confused or concerned by Miss Madsen's change in behavior.

"With all due respect, it's a pretty standard request to carry out." I pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, Miss Michaelis. And I'm sorry." Miss Madsen apologized, and the tone of her voice made it clear that she was concluding that she genuinely couldn't—or possibly didn't want to—fulfill my request. "I'll look over all of the possible openings that Mr. Hughes has in his schedule and make sure to alert him on how Earl Phantomhive will want their appointment together to be rescheduled as soon as possible. When we settle on a plan, I'll be sure to get back to you for the Earl's thoughts on the matter. Until then, goodbye."

Before I could even be provided with the opportunity to say anything back, Miss Madsen had already hung up.

This time, since I wasn't pleased with how she hadn't been helpful at all by the end of the call, I ended up shooting mildly annoyed daggers at the phone. Nevertheless, courtesy of how this actually wasn't the first time in which somebody contacted the manor in order to discuss cancelling their plans with Master Ciel, it didn't take long before I became engulfed with concern again.

I placed the phone back on the rotary line, sat the pen back down in its original place, and raised my hand up to my chin with my eyes narrowed in thought.

" _First, it was Mr. Cotham—the owner of one of the largest, multitalented fleets in the offshore drilling industry—that needed to take a rain check with the Puny Lord. After that, Lady Ferris—the ex-wife of Master Ciel's Uncle Chlaus—suddenly insisted that she had something else to do during the time in which she was supposed to join Bocchan for tea. Then, there's Mr. Brewer—the innkeeper of London's most popular inn. He, apparently, couldn't make it on the day of his own appointment either. And now, Mr. Hughes is new to the list._ " I told myself in my brain, lightly tapping my jaw with my index finger. " _Out of nowhere, they all reported to have had other matters to attend. Hmm ... I wonder if it's a possibility that all of those previous 'matters' were actually connected to this unidentified being that Mr. Hughes is having a meeting with **today.** If that's truly the case ... who in the hell could this person be?_"

Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of somebody's footsteps coming down in the direction of the kitchen. With no hesitation, I lowered my hand from my chin and turned to face the door. Within seconds, Sebastian appeared in the doorway and froze there with a silver tray being held in his gloved hands. On it, there was an elegant, floral, pastel-colored tea set that I had shined to a flawless state just the morning before.

" _There_ you are, Elise." Sebastian said as the two of us made eye contact. "Come on, the clock is just five minutes away from striking seven. It's time for us to head to the Young Lord's chambers and get him ready for what the day has in store for him."

I already knew that I was going to have to inform the butler on this abrupt change in plans, especially with all of these inquisitive thoughts running through my mind and making me even more concerned for the Small Earl's reputation. However, considering there was such a short amount of time remaining between now and the time where Master Ciel was expected to be woken up, I could tell that it wouldn't be the wise choice to speak of what happened with Mr. Hughes's appointment at this very moment. Not even a minute in Bocchan's hectic schedule could risk being put to waste—even though he no longer had anything planned for the entire morning.

"Right." I said, giving my brother a faint nod.

After that, I placed a new washcloth atop my shoulder, grabbed the cherry blossom pitcher by its handle, and positioned the wash bowl securely between my arm and hip while still supporting it by the bottom.

Sebastian and I walked side-by-side in complete silence, excluding the sound of our shoes tapping against the floor with every step that we took. We both had perfect posture and despite all of the work that we had already gotten done, we still looked completely proper and presentable. Although, considering how the two of us were meant to be _ideal_ servants, this didn't surprise me in the slightest.

While walking down the variety of corridors that sooner led back to the large foyer, I watched as the concrete floor and slightly cracked walls from the Servants' Area transferred back over to the shiny wood and slowly deteriorating wallpaper. However, when the time came for the butler and I to ascend up the fancy staircase, there was something from the corner of my eye that ended up grabbing my attention.

Shortly after making it to the top of the first set of stairs, I ended up ceasing on the platform and turning my head in order to look at the wall. There was a large portrait hanging right before my eyes, presenting the remarkably painted image of a noble couple.

The lady had long hair that was pulled back in a twisted ponytail, as well as vibrant blue eyes, lily-white skin, and an optimistic smile. She was sitting suitably in an elegant chair, hands folded on her lap while wearing a pastel gold dress that was detailed with a peach bodice, white frill, matching flowers along the bottom, and tiny black buttons. Beside her, a gentleman with a similar porcelain complexion was standing in an entirely blue suit that was accompanied by black gloves, a white undershirt, and a matching scarf. Compared to the woman, his features were much more obscure. Grayish/blue fringe was hanging at the sides of his face, preventing his eyes from being seen. Nevertheless, his lips were still molded into a small, charming, genuine grin.

That portrait was of none other than Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive—the Puny Master's deceased parents. It was placed in the foyer out of respect, as well as to be shown off to visitors as soon as they entered the mansion.

I stared at the framed piece of art with an empty expression, blinking every few seconds as I took in as many of the details as possible. For a moment, as I started to slowly drag my wine-colored eyes back and forth between the two faces, there was a strange numbness in my chest. Then, it transformed into this slight heaviness. Its sensation felt like a tight knot in the direct center of my clavicle, as if a pebble had somehow appeared beneath my skin. I didn't like this feeling, simply because the sensation was significantly annoying, unpleasant, and even a little distracting. Nonetheless, this definitely wasn't the first time in which this odd sensation had occurred within me and I had gotten used to it to the point where I refused to put too much thought into it. Although, a piece of me still questioned what in the hell it actually _was._

"Ahem! Elise, we don't have time to just stand around and dawdle." Sebastian pointed out, now looking back at me from where he was standing in the middle of the second staircase with a somewhat stern look on his face. "If you're so fascinated by the manor's artwork, then you can look at it on your own time. However, as of right now, we have our Young Master to attend to."

With a roll of my eyes, I turned away from the portrait and pierced my sibling with a sullen stare. "There's absolutely no need to speak to me in a bitter tone like that." I shot back with annoyance dripping from my accent. "If you keep doing so, you're bound to get your tailcoat in such a tight bunch to the point where not even _you_ or _I_ would be able to rip it off."

"Perhaps, there's a chance that I would have an easier time reacting to this situation if it didn't occur nearly every morning." Sebastian remarked. His expression remained grim, but it was clear that he must've agreed to lessen the hostility in his tone. "Now, there's still plenty of work to get done before the sun goes down. With that being said, let's make sure that we both remain diligent and awaken the Young Lord like we're supposed to."

"Hmph." I huffed, regaining a composed face as I turned my head back in the direction of the portrait. At the same time, my voice became calm and efficient again. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Sebastian, but just because I'm taking the time to look at a fine piece of art _doesn't_ make me any less diligent."

A mixture of uncertainty and concern brewed within the butler's crimson orbs as he squinted at me. "You seem to be awfully interested in _that_ particular painting." He noted with a hint of curiosity inserted in his voice.

"How can I not be?" I inquired with a look in my eyes that was almost entirely vacant. "It shows the two people that brought Bocchan into existence, does it not? Without them, he wouldn't have been born and we wouldn't be here right now."

Sebastian didn't say anything back, knowing that I had just stated a fact, and faintly peeked up at the portrait with a dull expression masking his features. Then, after a few seconds, I looked away from it once and for all. A faint and charming, but also very mysterious, smile was now curled up on the corners of my rosy lips—only because I understood that it wouldn't be proper to be in the Little Earl's presence with such an unclear look on my face.

"Now, let's continue on our way. The Puny Master is waiting, as you and I both know." I said as I started walking up the second pair of steps in order to make it back to my brother's side.

"Indeed. That's enough lollygagging for one day." Sebastian declared, taking an extra second to stare plainly at the massive painting before he turned his back on it and pursued upstairs with me following.

Eventually, after walking down a couple of more long, endless, splendid hallways, the butler and I had finally arrived at the large mahogany door that marked the entrance to the Small Lord's bedchamber. Like always, Sebastian used his knuckles to lightly tap on the door a couple of times, a pleasant grin already in place on his lips. Even though Bocchan was asleep, it was a requirement for us—along with the other servants—to _always_ knock before entering the same room as him.

When that was done, my brother grabbed the knob, turned it as far as it could go, and opened the door to reveal the Young Master's dim bedroom. Aside from the pastel blue wallpaper and the dark fuchsia carpet, which were both accompanied by incredible details, the room was _very_ organized. It contained multiple mahogany tables, a large wardrobe, framed photographs from the Little Lord's childhood, comfortable chairs that were similar to the one that Rachel Phantomhive had been helping herself to in the portrait, and shelves that were neatly cluttered with board games, stuffed animals, and a variety of other toys. This was because the Young Master had taken over his family's toy company—Funtom's—shortly after he officially became the Earl.

I had to admit, the toy that I found most interesting from the Funtom Company was the Small Lord's latest creation: Bitter Bunny. It was a stuffed rabbit that was sold in a variety of colors, especially white, and each one came with a striped vest, a dark blue bow, and an eyepatch. I had even taken one for myself—after getting reluctant permission from the Young Master, of course—and I kept it in mine and Mey-Rin's room since I was actually very fond of rabbits.

A huge bed with all-white blankets, a cream-colored headboard, and dark blue drapes was positioned against the West wall. There, Master Ciel Phantomhive was breathing peacefully. His head was sunk deeply into the single pillow that he had and his grayish/azure hair was styled in its typical morning mess, covering mainly the left side of the twelve-year-old's pale face.

"Master. It is time for you to wake up." Sebastian announced.

"The day is in need of your presence yet again, Young Lord." I incorporated.

The two of us entered the room while saying these things, but like always, the Puny Earl didn't wake up right away. So, after setting the silver tray that he'd been carrying down on the bedside table, Sebastian headed over to the gigantic window that provided a spectacular view of plenty of the land that surrounded the Estate and pushed the thick curtains aside. As he did this, I placed the wash bowl and pitcher of tepid water down neatly in front of a dart board that was also on top of the bedside table. Then, I removed the washcloth from where it was still resting on top of my shoulder and joined it with the rest of the items.

A shower of morning sunlight immediately poured into the bedroom upon Sebastian opening the curtains, causing his silhouette to appear against the furniture. At the same time, the Young Master stirred and opened his visible eye—the one that still perfectly resembled a sapphire.

"Good morning, Bocchan. I hope you slept well." I said with pure respect as I walked around to the side of the bed that was closer to the window.

Master Ciel sent me a somewhat groggy look when I came into his view, still squinting from the bright light that had filled his chambers. "Yes." He replied in the form of a small, dull, morning grunt.

While this happened, my brother walked back over to the same side of the bed as before, picked up a glossy teacup that was already positioned on top of a sparkling saucer, and began pouring the Puny Earl's tea.

"For breakfast today, we have lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. Elise and I can also offer toast, scones, or _pain de campagne._ " Sebastian explained, watching the steam as it rose from the teacup. "Which dish would you care for this morning?"

During his rundown of today's menu, I had grabbed opposing sides of the wrinkled blanket and folded it down in order to reveal the Puny Lord's body. Like always, he was wearing nothing but a pair of undergarments and a solid-white nightshirt that was very baggy on his slender frame.

Bocchan sat up with his fringe still hanging sloppily in front of his right eye. Then, with a yawn, he answered with, "A scone."

"Ah, excellent choice, Master." I said, right before I held my gloved hand out towards him with the palm-side facing upwards. "Before getting you ready, do you need to use the restroom this morning?"

The Little Lord rubbed his exposed eye and yawned again, appearing to be completely innocent when he—in fact—was actually the furthest thing from that.

"Yes, I do." He responded, in which he turned his body in my direction, placed his own hand on top of mine, and held it in order to prevent himself from tripping as he slid off from the edge of the bed.

"Very well, Young Lord. We'll be waiting patiently for you to return." Sebastian informed.

As soon as Bocchan's bare feet met the floor safely, he didn't think twice before withdrawing his hand from mine and heading in the direction of a wide-open doorway that sat in the upper left corner of his chambers. It was his own personal bathroom, meant to be used only by him ... and luckily, when it came to the Young Master relieving himself, he didn't need any assistance.

When Master Ciel closed the door behind him, my polite smile crumbled away and was replaced by the same displeased stare that had appeared on my face during Miss Madsen's phone call. I redirected my attention over to the butler, watching him take the time to stir our Small Lord's tea before setting it back down on the silver tray. This was the time where I was going to have to inform him on the mysterious change in Mr. Hughes's agenda ... and while doing so, I was also going to fix the Puny Earl's bed—like I did every morning.

"That's quite the change of face that you have there all of the sudden." Sebastian commented as he turned to observe me, arms positioned again at his sides. "Is something on your mind?"

With both hands, I grabbed one side of the blanket and easily tossed it up into the air with a _whoosh_ sound. As it came back down, it landed perfectly against the mattress and I folded the top part down since that was the way the Young Master liked it. Then, I took the liberty to smooth out a couple of leftover wrinkles that were in the fabric.

"Unfortunately, Sebastian, it appears that this morning is _full_ of unpleasant surprises." I replied with a sigh, just as I started fluffing and repositioning Master Ciel's pillow. "Shortly after I finished washing the platters and putting them away, there was a phone call from a Miss Samantha Madsen. Apparently, she's the personal secretary of Mr. Hughes ... and she was calling to report that Mr. Hughes had to cancel his appointment with the Puny Lord today."

For a brief second, my brother looked caught off guard. His ruby-like eyes widened, but then narrowed a little in an unsatisfied manner.

" _Another_ cancellation?" He asked in a slightly pointed tone. "That makes four of them in just six weeks. The Young Master's whole morning revolved around that particular appointment as well."

"I know, but that's not all." I said, smoothing out the final wrinkle on the Little Earl's bed before I stood up straight again. "According to Miss Madsen, Mr. Hughes has been cancelling a variety of his meetings lately. Today, he had _another_ appointment to attend at the exact same time as his appointment with Bocchan ... but this appointment came up just recently, while our Young Master's meeting had been official for the past two weeks. It's just like with what happened with Mr. Cotham, Lady Ferris, and Mr. Brewer—all three of them, along with Mr. Hughes, cancelled on the _Queen's Watchdog_ in order to attend to other unknown events that popped up out of the blue."

Sebastian positioned his hand against his chin and rested his elbow in the palm of his opposite hand. "Hmm..." He murmured, evidently trying to put together and think about all of the information that I had just given him.

"I also tried requesting for Miss Madsen to give the name and number of this mystery person that Mr. Hughes would be meeting with in case we needed to get in contact with him today ... but she refused to cooperate. Instead, she assured me that she and Mr. Hughes would get back to us whenever they came up with a new plan for the appointment with our Young Master." I went on, holding my hands together behind my back. "By this point, I can't help but wonder if all of these cancellations are connected to the same anonymous person ... but there doesn't seem to be enough information, if any, towards their identity just yet. For the time being, all that's certain is that if the Young Master continues to have his guests flaking on him, rumors are sure to spread all throughout London and his reputation is bound to take a hit."

"As troubling as that possibility is, let's be sure to not cross any bridges that we haven't even managed to stumble across yet." Sebastian instructed, still looking deep in thought as he lowered his hand from his chin. "As of now, there's nothing threatening the Young Lord. With that being said, we can store the information that you gathered from Miss Madsen to the back of our minds and focus on preparing for Mr. Damiano's visit that's still scheduled for later this afternoon."

I pursed my lips, taking a moment to think about my sibling's words. As much as I hated to admit it, particularly because I still found this whole situation to be suspicious, I knew that Sebastian had a point. We couldn't risk jumping to conclusions with this unidentified person, nor could we forget about how Mr. Damiano was still coming to the Estate. After all, like Sebastian had said, there was currently nothing that was putting Master Ciel's reputation at stake. So, the best thing to do for now was focus less on Miss Madsen's statements and more on Mr. Damiano's coming.

"Well ... since the Young Lord's morning is now free, perhaps I can squeeze in a brief fencing lesson with him." I proposed, unhooking my hands so I was no longer holding them behind my back. "Then, when that's over, I can proceed to assist in the preparations for Mr. Damiano's visit."

With a brief nod, Sebastian replied with, "That sounds quite doable. Just make sure to keep an eye on the time."

Shortly after that, the sound of the toilet flushing filled the air, followed by the sound of a faucet turning on. Then, after about ten seconds, the faucet turned back off and the restroom door opened to reveal Master Ciel again. Except, this time, despite his disheveled hair and wrinkled nightwear, his face was as serious as it nearly always was and his posture was as straight as a line. It was as if he hadn't been drowsy just a minute or two before.

The time had come for me and Sebastian to carry out our daily routine of making the Queen's Guard Dog presentable.

While approaching the—now neatly made—bed, the Puny Earl said with authority, "Let's not waste any time in beating around the bush. What's on my agenda today?"

"Regrettably, Young Master, it seems that there has been an alteration made to your schedule this morning." Sebastian said, at which I paced back over to the side of the bed that he was standing on and started calmly pouring the water from the antique pitcher into the wash bowl.

Bocchan positioned himself back on the edge of the bed, staring directly at the butler with his exposed eye. "What kind of alteration?" He asked.

"A woman by the name of _Samantha Madsen_ called a little while ago. It appears that she's a devoted worker to Mr. Hughes—the authority on the history of the Roman Empire." Sebastian explained. "According to her, Mr. Hughes is unable to attend his meeting with you today."

The Small Earl narrowed his vibrant blue eye a little. "Did she care to explain _why?_ "

"I was told that there was a large mix-up in Mr. Hughes's schedule and he ended up having another appointment booked at the exact same time as yours." I replied, in which I positioned the washcloth on my arm, picked up the wash bowl with both hands, and easily got down on my knees in front of Bocchan. "He sends his apologies for not having us alerted sooner about this whole change of plans. However, Miss Madsen _did_ promise that she would call back whenever there was an opportunity to reschedule."

"Hmm ... this is the _fourth_ guest to have cancelled on me for another matter of theirs." Master Ciel grumbled, sounding both displeased and concerned as he watched me remove the glove that covered my unmarked hand. "Sebastian, Elise. If I receive _one more_ cancellation from a guest that claims to have another event to attend out of the nowhere in the next month, we are going to look deeper into this and see if there's anything going on that I should know about. Is that understood?"

My brother and I placed our hands over our hearts, bowing slightly before the twelve-year-old. Normally, I would've curtsied, but I couldn't do so while being on the floor.

"Yes, Young Lord." Sebastian and I said simultaneously.

Afterwards, I dipped the washcloth into the lukewarm water, ringed it out, and lifted it up to the Puny Master's face. He closed his eyes, in which I gently pushed his messy hair out of the way with my opposite hand and started cleaning his face with the moist cloth.

"Since Mr. Hughes is unable to make it to the manor today, I'll be providing you with a small fencing lesson instead." I declared.

Master Ciel's face scrunched a little as he opened only his blue eye to look at me. "A fencing lesson?" He questioned, not sounding at all enthusiastic.

"Yes. At this hour, it's better if you are up and getting your blood flowing. Otherwise, you'll be spending even more time than you already do in your office and it's not healthy for somebody your age to sit around for so long." I pointed out, knowing very well that the Small Earl wasn't exactly used to having such active lessons during this part of the day. "If a fencing lesson isn't to your liking, would you prefer to have another lesson on the violin? Or perhaps table manners?"

While saying that last part, a cheeky smirk appeared on my face since I understood that the Puny Lord hated nearly everything about the other two specific lessons that I had mentioned.

"Hmph..." Bocchan shot me an unamused stare, right before he closed his eye again to let me finish cleansing his face. "Fencing will do just fine."

Shortly after he gave his approval, I rose back up onto my feet and traded the wash bowl, along with the damp cloth, for the Little Lord's hairbrush. Then, while Sebastian walked over to the wardrobe to retrieve the outfit that I had already selected for Master Ciel, I took a seat on the bed in order to brush his hair.

When I finished, my brother handed me our Small Lord's eyepatch—something that was used to hide something that was _very_ personal—and I knotted the strings together after positioning it correctly over his right eye. As this happened, Sebastian handed Bocchan his tea on a saucer, unbuttoned his nightshirt, and started getting him redressed. As long as he wasn't completely naked, the Little Lord didn't have a problem with me being in the same room.

"Elise will handle giving you this fencing lesson on her own. I, on the other hand, will be beginning further preparations for the day." Sebastian informed while pulling one of the sleeves of Bocchan's white blouse down his arm. "And this evening, Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit."

"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" Master Ciel asked as he tilted his head back a little, allowing the butler to lace the navy blue ribbon around his neck.

"Yes. We were told he's Italian." Sebastian replied, cutting a faint glance over at me before he finished tying the ribbon into a perfect bow. "We will, of course, offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide."

"We will also be sure to advertise the most proper behavior possible, just like we always do." I added in while adjusting the collar of the Young Lord's olive-green overcoat. "We _do_ represent the Phantomhive name, after all."

The Small Earl remained perfectly still, allowing the butler to kneel down in front of him and lift his legs up one at a time in order to slip on his buckled shoes.

"I know this smell." He commented, gently swaying the teacup under his nose. "Is this tea Earl Gray?"

"Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly." Sebastian replied. He slid on the Puny Lord's other shoe and stood back up, placing his hand over his heart while bowing slightly. "I shall wait for you at the dining table, Master. Elise will do the honors of escorting you yet again."

Master Ciel sat his emptied teacup aside, just as Sebastian turned away and began walking in the direction of the door. Then, while moving as quickly as he could, the Little Earl snatched up a dart from its holder and threw it as hard as he could at my sibling. Unfortunately, instead of striking him like I could tell that the Young Master was hoping for, Sebastian—without turning around—shot his hand up and easily caught the soaring dart between his fingers.

A sliver of discouragement formed in Bocchan's visible eye, but was immediately chased away by the annoying fact that he had—once again—failed to strike his target.

"Well throw, my Lord." Sebastian said in a slightly amused tone, right before he turned to look at our Master with a smile. "Even so, let's—"

 _Whizzzz!_

Another dart abruptly flew across the room—this one soaring at a _much_ faster speed—and it came just a mere inch away from the side of my brother's nose before he shot his opposite hand up and caught it between two more of his fingers. As this happened, Sebastian and the Young Master didn't think twice before snapping their attention over to me.

I was standing near the beside table with mischief dancing in my pupils and a smug grin on my face. While returning the hairbrush to its original spot, I decided to participate in this little "game" of Master Ciel's since he was still in the process of learning how to aim and I liked providing examples of how throwing darts _should_ be done. I also had to admit that I enjoyed being a little bit of a showoff from time to time.

"Not bad, Elise." Sebastian said as he lowered the dart from his face, smile almost becoming a smirk. "Once again, you nearly struck your target."

I gave him a faint nod before turning my gaze over to Bocchan. "It's all in the wrist, Young Master. You're definitely getting better, but you know what the saying says. There's always room for improvement."

"Even so," the butler declared, evidently stating what he had been trying to say before I had thrown the second dart, "let's save the games for later."

The Little Earl hesitated for a moment before closing his eye and replying with, "Yes, I suppose you're right, Sebastian. You as well, Elise."

With the two darts still being held in his hands, Sebastian turned away again and exited the room. The door closed behind him with a mild _bang._

* * *

 **His Butler & Nanny, Able**

* * *

 _~ Ciel: "My butler is an able man. My nanny is an able woman." ~_

* * *

After my brother's departure, my sly grin transformed back into an elegant one and I retrieved the glove that was meant to go on my unmarked hand, considering I had removed it in order to prevent it from getting wet while cleaning the Earl's face.

"Shall we venture down to the Dining Hall, my Lord?" I asked while slipping my glove back on.

"Mm-hm." Master Ciel droned in a somewhat careless reply.

He stood up from the bed, grabbed his walking stick, and walked ahead of me, considering another rule from the Young Master was that his servants were _always_ meant to stay behind him—mainly for protection and to show respect. However, when we made it over to the door, the Little Earl ceased in his tracks and waited for me to open it for him. When I did, I also made sure to preform a small curtsy while gesturing with my arm for him to leave first. He obliged and I followed, pulling the door shut behind us with another brief _bang_ after departing from the bedroom.

The whole walk was silent, just like it was ninety-nine percent of the time. I walked with my hands neatly folded in front of myself and there was just a step or two separating me from Bocchan. Nonetheless, when we made it to the foyer and began descending down the first set of stairs, the Puny Lord unexpectedly stopped and I immediately froze before I could risk bumping into him. Then, with a turn of his head, Master Ciel locked his dull gaze on the portrait of his parents. There was no direct emotion visible on his face, but I could tell that he was thinking about something that revolved around that particular painting.

I also redirected my attention over to the portrait. Once again, while studying the smiling faces of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, my magenta orbs became a little distant and I detected that same, strange, pebble-like sensation starting to form beneath the skin in my chest.

"Bocchan ... pardon me for asking, but have you been experiencing anymore nightmares lately?" I questioned after the moment of silence carried on for about fifteen seconds.

Shortly after Sebastian and I became Phantomhive servants, it came to our awareness that the Little Lord was actually a victim of intense nightmares—and a majority of them revolved around none other than his dead parents. Quite frequently, he would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, sweating profusely, thrashing around, and breathing _much_ harder than normal. There were even a few occasions in which the Young Earl would be so terrified to the point where he would unintentionally wet the bed, but he hadn't experienced a situation like _that_ for over a year now.

"Tsk." Master Ciel sneered slightly and continued to walk down the stairs, as if the painting had never caught his attention. "No, I've been sleeping just fine. Now, let's keep moving."

"Right away, my Lord." I said, keeping my stare glued to the portrait for about two more seconds before I finally looked away and pursued after the Queen's Watchdog.

After making it down to the ground floor, the two of us headed down yet another hallway. The pair of doors that marked the entrance of the Dining Hall was just at the end of it, where a tiny, well-dressed, elderly man was standing with a small green cup that had Japanese writing on it in his hands. It was Tanaka—the Phantomhive family's steward—who possessed white skin that was accompanied by wrinkles, a slicked back hairstyle that was a pale shade of silver, a matching mustache, a pair of dark brown eyes, and a cheerful smile. Also, courtesy of his old age, Tanaka often struggled with being his "normal" self and handled this problem by staying in what was known as a "chibi" form.

"Ah, good day, Tanaka." I greeted graciously as I made it to the end of the hall with Bocchan. "The Young Master is ready to enjoy his breakfast."

"Ho, ho, ho..." Tanaka said in return. That was his most common phrase.

After that, the elderly gentleman opened one of the large doors and held it open for the Little Lord, as well as myself. Then, after we entered the Dining Room, Tanaka walked in as well and gently pulled the door shut behind him.

This room was just as massive and sophisticated as the rest of the rooms in the manor. Aside from its paneled walls, shiny wooden floor, and beautiful chandelier, the furniture consisted of exquisitely polished tables, a variety of antique vases, fancy pieces of framed artwork, multiple cabinets that were filled with chinaware, royal blue chairs, and a matching rug that tied everything together.

Upon entering, it almost instantly came to my attention that Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard were gathered together near the window, having a conversation among themselves. However, after they realized that Master Ciel was now in their presence, panicked yelps escaped from all three of their mouths and they seemed to start chasing each other in rapid circles. Then, after a moment of scrambling around like they were being chased by a tornado, the three other servants froze at each other's sides and bowed in the direction of the Small Earl.

"Good morning, Young Master!" Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hmph..." Bocchan mumbled while walking past them, visible eye closed again.

Regardless of how Sebastian wasn't anywhere in sight, he—just like I had predicted earlier—had already prepared the table for our Puny Lord. The lightly poached salmon, mint salad, and scones were already placed on silver platters with another tea set positioned around it, providing another fresh cup of Earl Gray and a glass of water.

I pulled out the chair that was at the head of the table, took the walking stick from the Little Earl's hand, sat it aside, and pushed the chair back in after Bocchan took a seat.

"Elise, prepare two scones for me." Master Ciel instructed.

"Certainly, Young Lord." I complied, remaining beside his chair as I picked up two scones from the silver basket that they were in. "And just what would you like to have on them? We have gravy, raspberry jam, blueberry jam, grape jelly, and butter to choose from."

"Butter." Bocchan answered, voice remaining plain.

With an understanding nod, I picked up a nearby knife and easily sliced both scones open. All four pieces were equal and as soon as I started smearing butter on them, the butter began to melt into the warm bread right before my eyes. Then, not even two seconds after I placed the finished scones down on another plate...

 _Whizzzz!_

The Small Lord turned violently in his seat and hurled another dart as hard as he could, evidently trying to aim for my upper lip. Unfortunately, instead of managing to hit me or at least getting me to flinch, I reacted at the speed of lightning by snapping my head in the direction of the dart, opening my mouth, and effortlessly catching it by its sharp point between my teeth. For a moment, after this happened, I nonchalantly kept the dart positioned like a toothpick and made direct eye contact with Master Ciel. His expression was bitter, just like it had been when he had also failed to strike Sebastian back in his chambers.

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny stared with wide eyes and jaws practically hitting the ground, making them perfectly resemble three deer that had been caught off guard by an incoming carriage.

With a single chuckle, I removed the dart from between my teeth and held it between my fingers like a cigar.

"Close, but no cigar, my Lord." I said while offering him an amused smirk. "It was a good attempt, but I'm afraid that you still need to work on your timing."

Master Ciel groaned a little under his breath, making it almost sound like he was growling. In return, I only held the dart out for him to take and watched as he snatched it back.

At the same time, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny started whispering to each other in pure amazement. Although, they weren't exactly the world's greatest people when it came to keeping their voices down ... and it was _very_ easy for Bocchan and I to hear them.

"Did you guys see that?" Bard inquired. "Christ, isn't there _anything_ that Elise and Sebastian _can't_ do?"

"That was very incredible, yes it was!" Mey-Rin chirped enthusiastically.

Finny then chimed in with admiration, "That's our Elise! Always full of surprises!"

The Little Lord peeked over in their direction from the corner of his eye. He obviously wasn't satisfied with how they were obsessing over my skills since that meant they had seen how he had failed to puncture me in the first place. So, instead of simply ordering the other servants to silence themselves or to take their conversation elsewhere...

 _Whizzzz!_

For the third time today, the Queen's Guard Dog threw a dart. It soared all the way over to the other side of the room, puncturing straight through Finny's straw hat and nicking him in the back of the head. With no hesitation, the delight from the three servants faded away like it was never there. The maid stared at the gardener in a mixture of sympathy and fear, while the chef gaped in disbelief.

Finny threw his hands to the back of his head and began running around the dining room like a chicken that had just had its head chopped off.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He shrieked, shortly before he hurried over to the opposite side of the Puny Earl's chair. "What was that for, Master? What did I do?"

Master Ciel casually swallowed a sip of Earl Gray before answering. "Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions."

After getting a response like _that,_ the gardener let out a nervous breath and I easily retrieved the dart from the back of his head. Luckily, aside from the new hole in his hat and a teeny scratch that was hardly noticeable, there was no serious damage done to Finny.

"As true as that is, Young Lord, let's try to refrain from playing games at the table from now on." I instructed, holding the dart in my folded hands. "It isn't proper behavior to engage in such activities during a meal."

"Hmm." Bocchan took another sip of his tea before placing the cup back down on its saucer. "You may have a fair point, Elise."

I knelt down, deciding to tuck the dart between two of the many laces that were incorporated into my right ankle boot. Then, shortly after I stood back up with the dart now hidden due to the long skirt of my dress, both of the Dining Room's doors burst open to reveal a flustered Sebastian.

"There you are!" Sebastian proclaimed, catching Finny off guard and causing him to do a little dance in order to regain his balance. "Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny?"

The gardener's eyes grew. "Huh?"

The butler then flicked his pointed gaze over to the maid, who already had a slight blush on her cheeks from seeing him.

"Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings?" Sebastian inquired.

A small, squeaky gasp escaped from the redhead's mouth. "Umm, well..." She grinned shyly, tapping her fingers together.

Once again, my brother's eyes jumped to another person. "Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?"

"Tch..." Bard muttered with a slight, nervous sweat already beginning to form on his face.

"Tanaka ... Elise..." Sebastian peeked down at the elderly man, watching him calmly take a sip of tea from his cup before he glanced over at me and saw how well I was preforming my duties as the nanny. "Well, I suppose you're both alright as you are."

"Ho, ho, ho..." Tanaka chuckled, while I casually adjusted the tulip that Finny had given me behind my ear.

Just a second later, a stern scowl appeared on the butler's face as he focused his attention entirely on Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard.

"Now all of you, we have no time for thumb-twiddling this morning." Sebastian sneered, practically triggering lightning as he threw his arm strictly in their direction. "So get to work!"

With no hesitation, the three other servants let out horrified yelps and began hurrying out of the Dining Hall as fast as their legs could carry them. I, on the other hand, remained standing beside the Little Earl's chair as I stared at my sibling with an unfazed expression.

"Y-y-yes, Sir!" Mey-Rin squawked, shortly before she, Bard, and Finny disappeared from the room.

Sebastian turned to face the door, watching it slam shut after their departure. "Simply hopeless." He grumbled.

"Perhaps, you should consider using the word 'jaunty' to describe them instead, Sebastian." I remarked professionally, despite my unimpressed face. "After all, it isn't an option to be 'hopeless' while serving the Phantomhive family."

The Young Master pursed his lips after hearing me say that. Then, without a word, he lifted one of his scones up to his mouth and took a bite.

* * *

Considering there was still _plenty_ of work to get done, I escorted the Puny Lord to the Fencing Room and began the lesson almost immediately after he finished breakfast. It was a wide-open room, consisting of a tile floor that was the color of ice, powder blue walls with gold trimming, and more mahogany tables and cabinets that were backed up directly against the walls in order to provide enough space to practice.

I had brought a medium-sized dummy out of the closet that was also provided in the room and positioned it in the direct center. It was created out of thick wood that was made to perfectly resemble sturdy arms, a strong midsection, and an oval-shaped head. There were red dots placed on top of the best areas to strike, such as the heart and the neck. However, they were now barely noticeable since this dummy was covered in plenty of violent scratches after being put through so many sparring lessons. Aside from that, the dummy also had a metal pipe going through it and it was connected to a heavy piece of rock. This meant that it was impossible for any plain human to be able to move.

Now, for the past twenty minutes, I had been holding a foil sword and carefully observing the Young Master as he slashed his own weapon at the dummy.

 _Flick! ... Flick! ... Flick!_

The tip of Master Ciel's foil sword kept striking the dummy across its blank face, just barely managing to leave behind any new crevices in the wood. It was obvious that he was swinging as hard as he could, but the only thing that was proven from that was that Sebastian and I needed to assist further in increasing his strength.

"Bocchan, for the _third_ time, you _must_ be alert of your stance at all times! You don't have it wide enough right now!" I pointed out over the sound of the Small Earl's sword hitting against the dummy. "Keep your body lowered as well! If you don't, you'll become an easy target for the opponent!"

Master Ciel growled a little to himself, cutting a brief glance down to his feet while he lowered himself into a better—but still incorrect—position. Then, just as he was swung his sword back, he stopped when he heard me let out a sigh.

"What now?!" Bocchan inquired, glancing over at me with a impatient glare on his face.

"I'm afraid that you just broke one of the major rules that comes with fencing." I replied, massaging the bridge of my nose before I made eye contact with Her Majesty's Guard Dog again. "No matter what is going on, you're _never_ supposed to take your eyes off of your challenger. If this were a real battle, you more than likely would've been struck and severely injured by now."

The Puny Earl's cheeks started to burn from being so flustered. "If that's the case, then how about instead of just _standing there_ and _watching,_ you actually provide an example of how it's supposed to be done?!"

I had provided _plenty_ of examples in the past, but that didn't stop me from feeling at least a tiny bit entertained by Bocchan's hostility.

"As you wish, Young Lord." I complied, raising my weapon with a wise glint in my maroon orbs.

Master Ciel stepped back, a scowl still in place on his face as he watched me approach the dummy. However, instead of immediately launching into an attack, like I could tell the Little Lord was expecting, I took the proper stance—knee bent with one leg out in front of the other, resulting in the sword being extended out further. After that, while swinging my arm around so fast to the point where the weapon practically became a blur, I skillfully sliced the dummy at least a dozen times.

 _FLICK! FLICK! SLASH! SLASH!_

By the time I finished and returned to my normal posture, there were a variety of new crannies in the wood. Except, these ones were so deep to the point where parts of the metal pole could almost be seen as clear as day straight through the wood.

As I studied the results of my attack with a satisfied smirk, the Young Earl stared at them in a mixture of shock and exasperation. Then, after the head of the dummy just so happened to fall off from a clear slice to the throat and land on the floor near my foot, I altered my smirk into an angelic smile while turning to look at my Master once again.

"You see, Master? It is _essential_ to keep your eyes on the enemy, just like maintaining the proper battle stance can be _very_ helpful." I informed.

Bocchan gripped his weapon a little tighter. "W-well, what exactly is the point of all of this training when I'm not even able to battle against an opponent that's actually capable of _fighting back?!_ "

I raised my unoccupied hand up to my chin and looked down at the decapitated head of the dummy. "Dummies are commonly used for every type of physical training. They're meant to provide you with the chance of getting comfortable in your own skin, as well as the opportunity to increase your skills before you move on to—"

Just then, I shot my foil sword out and dramatically turned my head back in the direction of the Puny Lord. He had just attempted flinging his weapon at me, but ended up failing due to how I had noticed his reflection in the very bottom of the dummy's metal pole.

 _CLING!_

With our weapons now in the position of an X, I took a moment to study the sour expression that was printed on the Earl's face. It was the exact same look that he had been wearing back in the Dining Hall, as well as his bedroom, when he was getting himself involved with the darts.

" _Another_ attempt at a sneak attack, I see?" I chortled, allowing a new smirk to form on my lips. "That makes three of them just this morning, Young Lord—excluding your direct hit with Finny. I must say, I admire your ambition."

"Flattery will get nobody anywhere with me." Bocchan retorted, keeping his grip tight as he pushed his sword against mine. "This is an order, give me a _real_ challenge!"

I placed my unoccupied hand over my heart. "Very well, Bocchan."

Not even a split second after that, I preformed a backflip in order to break away from the position that Master Ciel and I had been in. He nearly dropped his sword from no longer having my own pressed against it, but he quickly regained his grip and positioned his body in a far more accurate stance. I did the same, holding my weapon out towards him with every hasty step that I took. In the process, I effortlessly dodged all of Bocchan's sharp pokes and violent swings by either blocking them with my own sword, or preforming a sidestep or somersault.

 _CLING! CLING! CLANK! CLANK!_

"Put your whole body into it, Young Master!" I instructed, just as he managed to save himself from getting punctured in the cheek by blocking my sword with his yet again. "Right foot first, and then your left one! Keep moving backwards and forwards in order to prevent your challenger from knowing _exactly_ when you'll strike! Faster now!"

 _CLING! CLANK!_

While gritting his teeth and glaring, Master Ciel followed my instructions without breaking his attention away from me. Our speedy footsteps lingered through the air of the giant room, moving backwards and forwards in an endless pattern. However, even though I was just ordered to provide the Puny Earl with an actual challenge, it was obvious to both of us that I couldn't _actually_ let myself go completely loose like I had on the dummy. If I did, the Little Lord was bound to get terribly injured and as his nanny, I couldn't allow that to happen.

 _CLANG! CLANG! CLINK! CLINK!_

A numerous amount of times, Bocchan and I struck our weapons together and blocked each other's attacks. Of course, I managed to avoid more of them far easier than the Queen's Watchdog, who literally came inches away from getting scratched up by my sword almost the entire time.

"When it comes to fencing, my Lord, balance is the key! Keep your footing firm at all times!" I advised shortly after Master Ciel stumbled back a couple of steps and almost collapsed on his ass from how hard I had struck our weapons together that time. "Don't let too much space form between you or your opponent either! If you do, it'll give them the greater advantage of being able to charge you!"

The Small Earl rubbed his wrist, where discomfort was probably starting to form due to all of the movements that he had been making.

"Perhaps, this training session would go _much_ more smoothly if you stopped preforming so many damn acrobatics!" He proclaimed.

"I must say that I respectfully disagree, Young Master. After all, it wouldn't be much of a _challenge_ if I just stood still, now would it?" I retaliated, unable to resist getting a little cheeky again. "Plus, you _did_ say so yourself that you didn't see a point behind battling against a challenger that was _unable_ to fight back in the first place, did you not?"

Instead of saying anything back, the Puny Lord narrowed his sapphire eye and let out another low sound that perfectly resembled an impatient snarl. It was obvious that he wasn't pleased with how his words had come back and bitten him right on the ass. He also wasn't going to admit it anytime soon, but I wasn't bothered by that at all.

After returning to his doable stance, Master Ciel swung his weapon back and tried to swipe me in the side. Nonetheless, I managed to dodge by preforming another backflip and, while in a keeling position immediately after that, guarded my head with my sword from yet another swing. Following that, Bocchan and I ended up slamming our weapons together a variety of more times.

 _CLANK! CLANG! CLINK! CLANK!_

Nevertheless, after about another two minutes of sparring, I noticed the Little Lord make himself vulnerable by looking away from me in order to check his feet again. With this opportunity, my eyes practically exploded into two glowing embers for a split second and I did a full twirl before striking the handle of Bocchan's sword with my own weapon. As a result of this, Master Ciel ended up losing his grip and the sword went soaring all the way across to the other side of the room, clinking against the floor as it struck it. Normally, this would've been the part of the battle where somebody lost to a horrific injury or even death ... but since this was just a lesson, I simply ended it with pointing the tip of my sword at my Young Lord's face.

"How in the hell did you—" Master Ciel began, but then stubbornly shut himself up from already knowing the answer to his question.

"You took your eyes off of me, Bocchan. Unfortunately, because of that, you left yourself wide open for that attack ... but there's certainly no need to be scared. You know that as your nanny, I would never hurt you." I declared, slightly teasing Bocchan as I withdrew my weapon from where it was just inches away from his face.

A vibrant shade of red made a return to the Puny Earl's cheeks. Whether he was irritated by my brash attitude or humiliated by how he had lost the sparring match, I couldn't exactly tell.

"I was not _scared!_ How dare you even joke about such a thing!" Bocchan sneered with just a hint of embarrassment exposed in his accent. "And quit being so cheeky! I'm not finding it amusing _at all!_ "

"My apologies, Young Lord. What I meant to say before was that you're doing a decent job so far ... but practice still makes perfect." I declared, curtsying in front of the Little Master before looking over at the clock. "Hmm. It appears that this session has been carrying on for a full thirty-five minutes. Since today is such a busy day, how about we end it here and continue fencing some other time in the near future?"

Master Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled back, "Yes, that's the best idea that I've heard since we first entered this room."

Shortly after that, he lowered his arms back down to his sides and watched as I returned my sword to its proper area with a slightly less stern look on his face.

"Continue working with Sebastian to finish the preparations for my guest's visit this evening." He instructed, taking his walking stick as soon as I retrieved it and offered it to him. "For you, that includes finding the board game that my Uncle Chlaus gifted me with during his last trip here from Germany."

"Ah, you mean _Road to Ruins?_ " I asked, in which I followed the Small Master over to the door, opened it, and gestured for him to exit first.

"Yes, that's it."

"Well, Young Master, you can most definitely leave it to me."

The two of us stepped out into the foyer and started going our separate ways. The Little Lord began walking upstairs to head to his office, while I started heading off to find the butler. However, it didn't take long before I found myself ceasing in my tracks. From the corner of my eye, I spotted the the Queen's Watchdog coming to a halt on the second set of stairs in order to gaze up at the portrait of his parents again. As a result of this, I raised an eyebrow and watched as my Master stared dimly at the painting, as if checking to see if the image would move right before him.

"Is everything alright, my Lord?" I questioned.

"Hmph..." Bocchan withdrew his attention from the portrait after a brief pause and continued ascending. "Everything is fine. Get to work."

Despite my curiosity, I rested my right hand over my chest and curtsied again. "I will right away."

The Small Earl vanished around the upstairs corner, in which I took a moment to also glance back at the portrait. It felt like this was my millionth time doing that just this morning, but the barren look on my face and the annoying sensation that almost instantly returned to my chest remained the same.

" _I wonder if the Puny Master or anybody else has noticed that their eyes make it seem like they're observing everything from beyond the grave._ " Even in my mind, the words failed to lack any particular tone. They just sounded ... distant. " _I wonder if those who have perished in this world can truly remember the events that took their lives after they enter through the gates of paradise._ "

I inquisitively narrowed my eyes as that second thought came to my mind, still feeling the pebble-like sensation poking away at the inside of my clavicle at the same exact time. Then, while exhaling through my nose, I sharply turned my attention away from the portrait and continued on my way.

* * *

After locating Sebastian, he and I worked alongside each other for a countless amount of hours. We had practically ran around the entire mansion, refusing to leave the tiniest spot untouched or unobserved while attending to our duties. With the Little Lord remaining in his office and the rest of the servants being nowhere in sight, it was _very_ simple for my brother and I to accomplish a boatload of tasks. However, there was still quite a bit of work to get done before Mr. Damiano's visit and not much time was left before he was scheduled to arrive.

Once again, the butler and I were wearing aprons and we had replaced our normal gloves with plastic pairs of cooking gloves. We were currently in the kitchen, trying to work together to prepare a spectacular dinner with a variety of raw meats, fresh fruits, tasty vegetables, exotic butters, and other ingredients neatly gathered together on the island. Pots, pans, utensils, and other silver containers were perfectly arranged around the preparations as well.

With a satisfied smile on his face, Sebastian worked on dicing a carrot. At the same time, I placed a shiny cherry at the top of some purple gelatin that I had prepared as a small, fancy, somewhat sweet appetizer.

"The silver is polished to a spotless shine." Sebastian affirmed, going down a list of jobs that the two of us had finished. "The tablecloth is crisp, clean, and wrinkle-free."

"The centerpieces are finished, incorporating a variety of freshly bloomed marigolds, tulips, and lilacs." I chipped in as I started to skillfully chop up a green pepper. "The dusting has been done as well. There isn't the tiniest fleck in even the deepest crevices of the entire manor."

Sebastian glanced over at me, appearing to be pleased with my words. I could tell that he was thinking that all of this seemed almost too good to be true, considering we often had far more messes and accidents to take care of on the side of our own duties from Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard.

"There is not a single bruised blossom among Master's favorite white roses." Sebastian went on. "And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner."

He then sat his knife down in order to pick up one of the centerpieces that I had put together. While holding it out and examining it, the satisfaction seemed to increase a little in his ruby-like eyes.

"The table is perfection. This will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome."

"Of course it will be." I agreed with a faint smirk curled up on one of the corners of my lips. "If we couldn't do something as simple as prepare everything in the mansion for the Little Lord's guest with complete elegance and diligence, then what kind of nanny and butler would we be?"

Suddenly, as soon as I reached the end of my sentence...

 _Ring! Ring!_

... One of the many bells that hung on the north wall started ringing. They were hooked up to practically every single room in the estate, providing a quick and simple way for the Puny Earl to announce that he was in need of something without requiring to leave the room that he was in.

Sebastian and I immediately turned, noticing that it was the _Study_ bell that had been ringing. Both of our grins vanished almost instantly and were replaced by new expressions. My stare was more confused and curious as to why the Small Master was requesting us at a time like this. Sebastian's stare, on the other hand, was slightly more on the exasperated side.

The butler sighed. "Still so much to do and he calls us now."

He dusted his hands together, just as I sat my knife down, pulled off my plastic gloves, and replaced them with my natural gloves.

"Well, I guess that means that we might as well get a move on." I declared as I then removed my apron. "Bocchan requested for me to find that board game, _Road to Ruins,_ for him. So, you go on ahead and I'll catch up."

"Alright, but be sure to make your search fast." Sebastian instructed while untangling his own apron. "After all, we don't know which one of us the Young Lord is requesting for."

"Don't worry, I will only be a minute."

After giving me a faint nod, my sibling grabbed his tailcoat and pulled it on while departing from the kitchen. I eventually started to follow, heading into one of the long, narrow, deteriorating corridors that belonged to the Servants' Area. However, I found myself coming to a halt when I noticed Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin poking their heads out from another doorway. They were looking down at Sebastian, who had just vanished around the corner, and they just so happened to be in the room where I could've sworn that Master Ciel's requested game was in.

A shimmer of confusion shot through my pupils as I watched the three other servants dunk back out of sight. Then, while making sure that I was stepping lightly enough so my high-heeled boots wouldn't produce too much noise while tapping against the floor, I approached the wide-open doorway. Although, instead of going in right away, I decided to stay hidden at the side and give a quick listen as to what was going on.

"A guest is comin'." Bard said, crossing his arms over his chest with his lips molded into a determined smirk. "All right, then this is our chance."

I furrowed my brow in curiosity, just as Mey-Rin and Finny turned to look at their older colleague like two lost puppies.

"Unlike Elise, Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today, we will be so perfect he won't even know what 'it 'im." Bard went on, right before he dropped his jaw and staged a look of pure shock, even going as far as to include a fake gasp. "'Ah!' Yeah, that's what he's gonna say!"

"Ah!" Finny and Mey-Rin gasped simultaneously and allowed their jaws to fall, copying the face that Bard had made a moment before.

The chef stared at the other two with slight disapproval, arms folded again. "That's for him to say, not you." He pointed out.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Mey-Rin chirped, curling her hands in optimism.

Finny then flashed a bold smile and chimed in with, "Right, we have to stop relying on Sebastian and Elise for everything."

The pieces were already starting to come together in my mind. The chef, gardener, and maid were making a plan to carry out their duties _on their own_ instead of messing up and calling out for me and the butler for help. With this, I decided that I've heard enough and stepped into the doorway, exposing my presence.

"I wouldn't exactly say that the three of you rely on my brother and I for _everything._ " I said, causing Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard to let out small screams and jump like startled cats. "If that were the case, you wouldn't even attempt to do your jobs in the first place."

"O-oh, Mistress Elise!" Mey-Rin and Finny squeaked at the exact same time.

Bard scratched the back of his neck in an awkward manner, staring at me with wide eyes. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

I folded my arms while responding, "Not long at all. However, do forgive me for not being able to help but overhear your little conversation."

"E-eh!" The maid began to nervously stutter, raising her folded hands up to her face like a pleading child. "W-we're so sorry for talking down on Mr. Sebastian like that!"

"'Talking down?'" I blinked, pausing for a brief period before I released a couple of quiet chuckles. "Oh, don't be absurd. Judging by what I heard, the three of you were just commenting on the fact that my brother tends to look down on others. He's been like that for as long as I can remember and even looks down on _me_ every so often. It's just the type of being that he is. I must admit, however, that we caught him in a good mood today."

As I said that last sentence, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny stared at me like I had just grown a second head.

" _That's_ his good mood?!" Bard inquired, evidently thinking back to the butler's attitude in the Dining Hall.

"Yes." I confirmed with a single nod. "Believe me, if there's anyone who can clearly tell the difference between Sebastian's good mood and bad mood ... it would most definitely be _me._ "

The gardener dropped his gaze to the floor, suddenly looking crestfallen. "We just want to have the chance to preform our jobs as responsibly as you and Sebastian do, Elise. Neither of you ever seem to have any slip-ups and we want to try providing the same services for the Young Master on our own for a change."

I flicked my attention between him and the other two servants, not showing any negative emotions towards what I just heard. Then, I opened my mouth and said, "So do it."

"Huh?!" Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin yelped simultaneously, once again looking at me in utter disbelief.

Considering how they typically got scolded or turned away whenever they made an offer to attend to their duties, I could tell that they were trying to figure out whether this exact moment was a dream or reality. They're might've not been the _greatest_ servants, but I knew that I couldn't tell them to keep staying hidden for the rest of the preparations. If I did, they were bound to destroy _themselves_ on complete accident ... and besides, Sebastian and I had already handled a majority of the tasks that needed to be finished for Mr. Damiano's visit. There couldn't _possibly_ be enough duties leftover to provide Mey-Rin, Finny, or Bard with an opening to unintentionally ruin the evening.

"I said do it." I repeated as a nonchalant grin appeared on my porcelain face. "Mey-Rin, we're going to need the lavender tea set with the gold rims and turquoise flowers. It's the one that we most commonly use for guests. Finny, there's still some weeds that need to be removed from the garden. Get rid of them as soon as possible. And, Bardroy, Sebastian and I already got a head start on the dinner preparations ... but it shouldn't be hard for you to add more ingredients to the main courses, as well as begin cooking them. Proceed carefully and diligently at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

Delighted smiles practically exploded across all three of the other servants' faces. Together, they exclaimed in overjoyed tones, "Yes, Mistress Elise!"

"Excellent." I said, uncrossing my arms. "Now that that's settled, the Young Master has requested for mine and Sebastian's presence in his study. Nonetheless, before I go, I need the _Road to Ruins_ board game. He instructed me to get it for him."

"Ah, the one that his Uncle gave him recently, right? That's right over here." Bard remarked, an unlit cigarette still dangling at one of the corners of his mouth.

He walked over to a rundown bookshelf that was made out of dusty, beige wood and grabbed the box that contained _Road to Ruins_ from the bottom shelf. Until now, I hadn't noticed that Tanaka was sitting on his knees beside the same shelf, still in chibi form and observing the scene with his cup of tea being held in his hands.

"Oh, Tanaka. Pardon me for not acknowledging your presence sooner. You were being so proper and quiet over there to the point where I hadn't realized that you were also in the room." I explained, taking the board game's box from the chef as soon as he offered it to me. "While Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard handle the tasks that I have assigned them ... how about you just do whatever it is that you usually do?"

Tanaka took a sip of his tea before responding with, "Ho, ho, ho..."

A dignified smile returned to my lips, in which I glanced around one more time at the others. "I wish you all luck with your assignments. Sebastian and I will reunite with you again eventually."

"Right!" Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny said, right before I spun around on my heels and exited the room.

Then, while beginning my way down the hall with my heels clicking against the floor, I overheard a few more pieces of dialogue come from the other servants.

"Alright, you all heard the lady!" Bard concluded with pure confidence. "It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!"

After that, he, along with Mey-Rin and Finny, cheered, "Let's get to it!"

I didn't need to see them to know that they had just thrown their fists up into the air, making their agreement official.

"Ho, ho, ho..." Tanaka chuckled again, just as I reached the bottom of the hall and turned down the corner.

* * *

The Little Lord's study was off-limits to anybody that didn't live in the manor. It was a medium-sized room that was just recently painted to be this particular shade of mocha. A majority of its wooden floor was also covered by a gigantic, pastel green rug that was rimmed with thousands of gold frays and was decorated with the fantastic design of flowers. Aside from that, it had a large window—accompanied by champagne-colored drapes—that gave the room a fantastic view of the land around the estate. Then, the only furniture that really occupied the office were plenty of towering high bookshelves, a variety of more paintings, and the fancy desk that the Young Master spent a large portion of his days at.

I had caught up with my sibling in time and now, the two of us were standing beside each other in front of that very desk. Master Ciel was sitting at it with plenty of papers scattered in front of him, but his attention was locked entirely on us.

"You rang, Young Master?" Sebastian said.

"I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat." Bocchan reported, folding his hands beneath his chin.

The butler didn't look at all surprised by his "important" request, but maintained his respectful tone. "You shouldn't eat now, Master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening."

"I don't care about that. Make me a parfait."

Sebastian closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir."

A spark of annoyance twinkled in the Puny Earl's blue eye as he shot daggers at my brother, shortly before he redirected his gaze over to me. This was a typical trick of his: whenever Sebastian denied him something, he went to me since it was the nanny's job to be the prime one that took care of the child.

"Elise, I am having specific cravings for a parfait or perhaps a slice of cheesecake." Master Ciel described. "Make one of those options for me and bring it back here right away."

With the board game's box tucked underneath my arm, I bowed my head. "With all due respect, Young Lord, I must deny your request. Like Sebastian said, you don't want to risk eating now and getting sick over dinner."

"Tch..." The Small Lord gritted his teeth in displeasure, but reluctantly decided to concede. "Fine then. About the portrait in the hallway..."

He stood up from his chair, which was actually _much_ bigger than him, and turned his back on the butler and I in order to look out the window.

"Yes?" Sebastian wondered.

I tilted my head a little to the side, automatically recalling how the Little Master had stopped to stare at the portrait twice today. A piece of me had been curious about the thoughts that were running through his mind while looking at it ... but out of the millions of possibilities, I definitely wasn't expecting the one that came out of Bocchan's mouth next.

"Take it down."

My brother and I had completely different reactions. Sebastian's eyes widened for a split second, but then he raised an eyebrow and stared at the back of our Master's head like he was trying to figure out whether or not he bluffing. I, on the other hand, felt my eyes grow to be the size of two quarters and they stayed that way as I listened to the Puny Lord's words seem to repeat themselves a couple of times in my brain. Nonetheless, despite the disbelief that was visible on my face, I made sure to keep my voice proper and casual.

"Take it down?" I inquired with a sliver of concern managing to slip across my tongue. "Are you sure, Bocchan? ... After all, that portrait is in memory of your parents. It has been hanging in that specific area of the foyer ever since the estate was first built."

The Young Master glanced over his shoulder at me, scowling a little. There was a moment of complete silence, but it was broken when he lowered his attention to his hand. With an lost, somewhat depressed look in his visible eye, he delicately caressed a ring that was on his thumb—but it wasn't just any ordinary ring. It was an ornate silver piece that held an emerald-cut, deep blue sapphire—a family heirloom that used to belong to his father.

"That doesn't matter ... keeping that portrait up _will not_ bring them back. They're gone for good." Master Ciel said while watching the priceless jewel shimmer. Shortly after that, he let out a mere scoff. "Those people couldn't even make the image accurate. It wouldn't have killed them to have gone out and found amber paint for my mother's hair ... and they even had the nerve to leave my father's face in the shadows. I don't find these careless mistakes 'honorable' at all."

"Young Master..." I attempted to speak again, but immediately silenced myself when Bocchan darted his attention over to me again.

"Are you questioning my authority, Elise?"

"Certainly not, Young Lord." I replied honestly, shaking my head before placing a hand over my heart. "If you felt that I was giving off that particular vibe, please forgive me for it. However, as your nanny, I was just making sure that this decision of yours was something that you truly did want to make official."

"If it was something that I didn't wish for, I wouldn't have ordered it to you and Sebastian in the first place." Master Ciel remarked.

Once again, he turned away to look out the window and from the corner of my eye, I could see the butler looking at me with an expression that was both concerned and uncertain. It was obvious that he was trying to figure out why I had tried talking our Master out of his plans on having the portrait taken down, especially since Bocchan rarely _ever_ backed down from an order. Nevertheless, I chose to ignore my brother's stare and mentally agreed with Bocchan's latest instruction ... even though I didn't fully understand the reason behind _why_ I felt so compelled to defend that specific painting in the first place.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent..." Bocchan stated in a stern tone, stroking his ring again, "...and _I_ am the head of the house now."

For the second time, the office was violated by an intense and eerie silence that would make any plain human feel uncomfortable.

Sebastian's mouth curved into a knowing smirk, at which he then positioned an arm across his body and bowed. "Consider it done, my Lord." He declared.

"Sebastian and I will take care of it as soon as possible, Master." I promised shortly after, choosing to pay no attention to the faint sunken feeling that had formed in the pit of my abdomen. "Oh, yes. I have also located and retrieved _Road to Ruins,_ just as you requested."

I took the box out from underneath my arm, just as the Queen's Guard Dog glanced over his shoulder again to see it.

"Good. I'll need you to set it up in the Drawing Room, considering that's where I'll be with my guest when he arrives."

"Yes, of course, my Lord." I said with a curtsy, right before I positioned the box beneath my arm again.

With that, my sibling and I turned to leave. However, after taking a couple of steps towards the door, we both ended up jerking to a halt after we picked up the sound of the Little Lord letting out a stunned gasp. With no hesitation, Sebastian and I spun ourselves back around to face Master Ciel, only to see him standing closer to the window and staring outside again. Except, this time, his eyes were huge, his hands were curled into tight fists, and his mouth was hanging open in a mixture of shock and fury.

"Young Lord, what's the matter?" Sebastian asked, immediately approaching the window with me in pursuit.

As soon as we looked out, I could've sworn that I felt my heart firmly punch me in the chest from not expecting to see what was there. The _entire lawn_ was horribly wilted, showing off the atrocious colors of mold instead of its prior, vibrant, remarkable shade of green. It looked almost like the grass hadn't been taken care of for months, even though it had been perfect all throughout the preparations.

"My _lawn!_ " Master Ciel exclaimed.

Sebastian looked just as caught off guard as I did, as well as a little angry. "What in the world happened to it? The whole yard looks absolutely _horrendous!_ "

"We were literally _just_ _out there_ not even an hour ago! Everything was perfect then!" I reminded.

Suddenly, Bocchan's face crinkled in what I could only guess was concern and he tilted his up towards the ceiling. As this happened, he sniffed the air, causing me and the butler to redirect our attention to him once more. I opened my mouth to ask the Puny Earl if he was okay, but before I could, I ended up detecting a scent that had started lingering through the office out of nowhere. It didn't take much effort to realize that it was the nasty smell of something ... burning.

"Do I smell ... fire?" Master Ciel asked slowly.

Not even a second after that question left his mouth, the air was pierced by a high-pitched shriek that, without a doubt, belonged to Mey-Rin. It was accompanied by a loud _CRASH,_ along with what sounded like glass shattering against the floor. As all of these things played back in my head, my magenta orbs grew from me thinking back to how I had instructed the gardener, maid, and chef to handle specific duties that involved chinaware, dinner, and outdoor work.

In that moment, the first thought that came to my mind was, " _Oh, shit! Not again!_ "

"What in the bloody hell is going on in my manor?!" Bocchan demanded. "I can't believe this! All of this damage is going on when I have a guest that's expected to arrive in just a couple of more hours!"

My brother and I exchanged glances, right before we started fast-walking in the direction of the door.

"No need to worry, Young Lord! We'll see to it all." I promised.

Sebastian then added, "In the meantime, you can return to what's left of your paperwork before heading on to the Drawing Room."

After that, the two of us vanished from our Master's study and didn't think twice before hurrying back in the direction of the Servants' Area.

* * *

When Sebastian and I made it all the way back to the Servants' Area, the first thing that we saw was plenty of smoke coming out from the kitchen. Mey-Rin and Finny were standing directly outside the doorway and staring into the smoky room, mouths trembling and hands anxiously being held together. Finny had shameful tears curled up in the corners of his eyes, while Mey-Rin had a noticeable crack in one of the lenses of her glasses.

The air was also filled with the sound of Bardroy practically hacking his lungs out. He eventually emerged from the kitchen, waving a fire extinguisher around and suddenly possessing a messy Afro instead of his typical, spiky hairstyle.

Lastly, Chibi Tanaka was standing calmly against the wall, still holding his Japanese cup while paying close attention to everything.

"Is it out?! Is the fire out?!" Mey-Rin inquired, squawking her words like a bird.

"Yeah ... yeah, it's out." Bard replied after managing to regain enough of his breath.

After observing them from the very end of the hallway, I dragged my bottom lip between my teeth and cut a small glance over to the butler. His face was now covered by a large, ridiculously fake smile and if it wasn't for his hair being grown out at the sides, I could tell that a vain would've been seen as clear as day in his forehead, throbbing away. Even after working underneath the same roof for two years, Sebastian couldn't seem to get used to the other servants and _every single time_ they failed to properly handle their duties, he was forced to keep calm in order to prevent himself from breaking his "ideal butler" character. Although, even as the Phantomhive nanny and not to mention Sebastian's sister ... I never did seem to find myself holding any grudges against Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, or Tanaka.

"Ahem!" Sebastian said, pretending to clear his throat.

With no hesitation, the other servants snapped their heads in our direction and as soon as each of their eyes landed on us, my sibling and I received different forms of panicked reactions.

"O-Oh! M-Mr. Sebastian!" Mey-Rin shrieked, holding her trembling fists up close to her face like a terrified child.

"M-Mistress Elise!" Finny exclaimed just a millisecond later with the water noticeably increasing in his eyes.

Bard's turquoise orbs grew to be the size of two large globes and a few nervous beads of sweat already began to trickle down from his hairline. However, instead of calling anything out like his two younger colleagues had, Bard ended up tossing the fire extinguisher back into the kitchen and shoving his hands into the pockets of his all-white uniform. It was obvious that he was trying—and failing—to convince himself that Sebastian and I hadn't seen him putting out a fire that he had caused.

The three servants stood in a nervous line as I started walking down the hall with Sebastian following almost immediately. Then, when we made it down to where the smoke had finally started to clear up, the two of us poked our heads into the kitchen. All of the food that we had prepared had been burnt to the point where everything now resembled either chunks of charcoal or puddles of tar. Not only that, but one of the cabinets and a trolley had been knocked over, resulting in broken glass and hundreds of shards that used to belong to expensive pieces of chinaware to be spewed across the floor.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Oh, dear..."

After that, as I pinched the bridge of my nose and began to think about how I was going to have to get all of this cleaned up again as soon as possible, Sebastian redirected his false grin over to the other servants.

"Now, how exactly did _this_ happen?" He inquired, locking his gaze on Finny first.

The gardener squeezed his tearful eyes shut. "I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden."

One of the corners of Sebastian's lips twitched, giving it away that he was trying not to snarl. He then jumped his attention over to Mey-Rin.

The maid blushed anxiously. "I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell!"

That time, the butler gave his eyes a slight roll before flicking them over to Bardroy.

The chef glanced down at the floor, evidently wanting to avoid eye contact. "There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner, and it was gonna take a long time ... so, uh, I used me flamethrower."

At last, Sebastian's phony smile disappeared and was instantly replaced by a disapproving glare. As this happened, I lowered my arms back down to my sides and also stared at the other employees with a half bare, half pitiful expression. In return, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny stared at the two of us like we were suddenly beginning to grow taller than them.

"Oh~ we're so sorry! We didn't mean to!" Finny and Mey-Rin broke out, shedding apologetic tears.

With a remorseful frown, Bard rubbed the back of his neck and said over the sound of the other two's panicking, "We were only trying to carry out Elise's orders! We didn't think that things would get so out of hand like this!"

As the three of them began talking on top of each other in a mixture of shame and humiliation, I couldn't help but slightly grimace from hearing the chef's comment. Not because I wished that he had kept it to himself, but because I knew _exactly_ how Sebastian would react to it ... and after being at Sebastian's side for centuries, I had grown tired of his attitude. Most of the time, I found myself being immune to it; but that didn't mean that I wasn't capable of becoming irritated.

Sebastian's vibrant red orbs widened after he heard Bard's words and he didn't think twice before turning his head to look at me. Just like I had predicted, he wasn't the tiniest bit pleased.

" _'Elise's orders?!'_ " Sebastian's disapproving voice tumbled into my brain, causing me to slowly return his gaze. " ** _You're_** _the one that instructed them to handle these_ _tasks?!_ "

While making eye contact, a somewhat bitter expression formed on my face and I crossed my arms over my chest. As this happened, the other employees' frantic rambling practically melted away on deaf ears and I chose to ignore the unsatisfied scowl that was now marking my brother's face.

Courtesy of not being part of this world, Sebastian and I possessed the ability of being able to communicate to each other telepathically. This didn't mean that we could read each other's minds—because we couldn't. We could only read the thoughts that we sent to each other by using this power ... and needless to say, it was a _very_ useful one to have. Unfortunately, it also required energy, which meant that the butler and I always had to make sure that we weren't going overboard. If we did, we would find ourselves temporarily weakened and _that_ could result in _plenty_ of risky situations—particularly for me.

Luckily, since Sebastian and I were currently near each other, we didn't need to worry about having hardly any of our energy drained at all. However, if we weren't in a close enough range and tried to communicate with each other through our minds, the energy would drain much faster. It wasn't exactly the easiest ability to explain, especially since...

...Well, there was no reason getting into _that_ now.

" _You know, the least you can do is **stop**_ _making it sound like I was ordering them to do whatever they damn well pleased._ " I mentally pointed out, filling my words with a serious tone. " _On the contrary, I was telling them to **do their jobs.** How in the hell was I supposed to know that they were going to accidentally ruin all of the things that we had already taken the liberty to prepare?!_"

Sebastian squinted at me like I was a total idiot and fired back with, " _Because they're **them!**_ "

" _It wouldn't kill you to at least **act** like you see **a smidge** of potential in them, Sebastian. Perhaps, if you did that, you wouldn't need to worry about turning into such an uptight ass on a daily basis._"

" _Ugh! **Enough!** We don't have time for this bloody nonsense right now._" With that, Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and raised his other hand up to his chin as he examined the time. " _Our guest will arrive just after six. At most, we have two hours left. Not enough time to replace the tea set or find premium meats. What should we do?_ "

I pressed my lips into a straight line, trying to come up with an answer while wondering the same question.

" _The tea set might be broken, but perhaps we can quickly gather our most recent purchases of new chinaware from the storage room._ "I mentally suggested after a moment.

" _Well, we don't really have many options left to choose from. With that being said, gathering the new chinaware sounds doable._ " Sebastian approved, still wearing his determined stare.

While this occurred, the yelps, sniffles, and whimpers coming from Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard returned to mine and the butler's attention.

"Calm down, all of you." Sebastian instructed as he tucked his pocket watch away again. "Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book, and start behaving like—"

Suddenly, Sebastian cuts himself off and judging by the look in his eyes, he had gotten an idea. At the exact same time, I just so happened to get the feeling that a lightbulb had just turned on above my head. My brother and I briefly exchanged slightly wide-eyed glances, right before we quickly directed our attention over to Tanaka—or more specifically, his little green cup.

" _That's it! A spectacular new theme!_ " I exclaimed to myself in my mind.

The chibi, elderly man raised his eyebrows. "Hoh?"

"Everyone. Listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this." Sebastian explained, walking over to Tanaka and taking his tea from him. "We might save this night yet."

I raised my index finger. "If I may make a request first."

"Wasn't it your requests that got us in this predicament in the first place?" Sebastian inquired, slightly pointed. When all he got in return was me shooting daggers at him, he let out a sigh and reluctantly backtracked. "Fine. What kind of request, Elise?"

I locked my gaze on Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny. Then, as one of my radiant grins made a return, I said, "I'm going to need quite a bit of construction paper."

* * *

Within the two remaining hours that we had, Sebastian, Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and I worked together to transform all of the ruined grass into a spectacular Stone Garden. Gravel had been used to create realistic ripples, surrounded by moss-covered rocks and patches of blue tiger lilies that I had managed to revive from Finny's weeding. A wooden platform had also been built, hovering over the gravel and neatly zig-zagging over to the path that led up to one of the side door's of the manor. Not only that, but I had taken the liberty of using construction paper to create hundreds of perfect, brightly colored, origami cranes and Japanese flowers. The flowers were positioned in a variety of areas throughout the gravel, making them look like the were floating. The cranes, on the other hand, were suspending from thin strings in the trees like they were actually flying.

Sebastian and I also made sure to clean up the damages that had been done in the kitchen, while the other servants quickly made themselves more presentable. By the time that all of this had been finished, an ebony-colored _City Coupe_ started riding down the dirt road that led up to the estate.

" _Well, would you look at that? Right on time!_ " I told myself in my mind with a confident sparkle in my wine-colored orbs.

The carriage came to a halt in front of the Stone Garden and Sebastian opened its door with a humble grin on his face. I stood on the opposite side of the door, wearing a similar smile with my hands folded in front of myself.

Mr. Damiano stepped out from the carriage and helped himself down to the ground. He looked like he was in his early-to-mid thirties, acquiring an ivory complexion, denim-blue eyes, mid-length hair that was the color of sand, and a matching beard that was properly trimmed and connected to an unfinished mustache. Aside from that, his noble ensemble incorporated multiple shades of brown and beige—not including his maroon neck-piece, black top hat, white button-down, pale gloves, and matching scarf. Judging by his appearance, he really _did_ seem like a proper guest.

Mr. Damiano's eyes shimmered with fascination at the sight of the Stone Garden. "Oh, how impressive!" He commented, definitely possessing an Italian accent.

A bamboo stick that had been fashioned into a special fountain tapped against a rock.

 _Clink!_

Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka bowed from where they were standing side-by-side on the platform.

Together, they said, "Hello, welcome, sir."

Sebastian closed the carriage's door before speaking next. "This is called a Stone Garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan."

"Ah, prodigioso!" Mr. Damiano cheered, tossing his arms out at his sides. "Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden."

"We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening." Sebastian informed.

I stepped up to our guest's side and unfolded my hands in order to hold one out to him. "Mr. Damiano, may I take your hat and scarf for you?"

The Italian gentleman turned his head to look at me, just now appearing to notice my presence. As soon as his eyes met mine, they seemed to almost light up with delight and a vibrant grin formed on his features. Instead of removing the garments that I had offered to take, our visitor ended up curling his fingers around mine and turning my hand over so he could hold it.

"Oh, buon giorno, dear woman!" Mr. Damiano greeted politely. "My, oh my! I must apologize for not noticing your presence sooner. It's almost impossible for me to believe that I had been admiring the radiance of this wonderful garden instead of admiring a being that possesses _far more_ beauty, such as yourself. If it's okay for me to ask, who might you be?"

I offered a flattered smile, even though I had received _plenty_ of similar compliments from a numerous amount of men that had visited the mansion and was practically immune to any romantic advances.

"I am deeply humbled by your generous compliment." I said with a small bow of my head, right before I made eye contact with the Italian gentleman again. "My name is Elise Michaelis. I am the nanny of this estate. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Ah, Elise Michaelis..." Mr. Damiano whispered, sounding almost enchanted as he lifted my gloved hand up to his lips and delivered a gentle kiss to my knuckles. "What a lovely name, indeed. It makes me think of ... a black rose. Very unique and rare to find. Leave it to a Phantomhive to locate such a valuable thing."

I almost smirked after being compared to something like a rose, but made sure to stick with showing off my angelic grin.

"Surely, Mr. Damiano, you're too kind." I remarked.

Instead of saying anything back, the guest simply continued to smile as he removed his top hat and scarf. Then, he handed them over to me.

"Sir," Sebastian spoke up again, gaining Mr. Damiano's attention, "allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready."

With that, our Italian guest slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers and started walking across the platform. Sebastian walked beside him while I walked a little further ahead, eventually making it all the way across. After this, Tanaka took over Sebastian's part by beginning to escort Mr. Damiano along the side of the manor. By this point, I made sure to hand the top hat and scarf over to the butler before following shortly behind Tanaka and Mr. Damiano.

"Ha ha ha, I should have expected this from a Phantomhive." Mr. Damiano commented with a light-hearted chuckle. "I cannot wait to see what else is in store!"

Upon making it to the side door of the manor, Tanaka allowed Mr. Damiano to go in first before pursuing after him. I, on the other hand, took a moment to halt in the doorway in order to look back at my fellow colleagues with a satisfied smirk.

"Phew, we actually did it!" Bard sighed in relief, wiping some nervous beads of sweat away from his forehead.

Finny chimed in next, happily observing the Stone Garden with twinkly eyes. "Who would've thought a dozen boxes of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?"

Sebastian turned to them with a smile. "Naturally, we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family, after all. There's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the Master is talking business with his guest. Look sharp now."

"Right!" Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny agreed.

"For the time being, I trust that the four of you will do just fine without my presence." I spoke up from the doorway, placing a hand on my hip. "I'll reunite with you all shortly, but as of right now, I must be at the Young Lord's side during his meeting. Good luck with your duties."

I was about to walk inside, but stopped again when I heard the sound of my sibling's voice saying my name.

"Elise." His voice was natural.

I glanced back at him. "Yes, Sebastian?"

The butler's grin remained on his face as he turned his head away from me. A gentle breeze whistled through his hair as he focused on a few of the paper cranes that I had created in the distance, watching them delicately sway around from the branches that they were connected to.

"I must admit, despite our previous setbacks..." Sebastian said, "...the origami was a rather splendid touch to the atmosphere."

All he got in return was a faint snicker, along with the smirk that was still twisted across my lips. Then, as the bamboo stick made another _clink_ sound against the rock that it had struck, I entered the manor and closed the door behind me.

* * *

It didn't take long before I managed to catch up with Tanaka and Mr. Damiano. Tanaka was leading the way to the Drawing Room, while I was walking a fair distance away from Mr. Damiano's side to ensure that he wouldn't get lost. The entire time, the sound of our footsteps lingered through the air and the Italian gentleman couldn't seem to settle his fascinated gaze on anything. As soon as his eyes landed on one thing, they would only jump to another within just a couple of seconds.

"Ah, this manor is simply incredible!" Mr. Damiano proclaimed as he, Tanaka, and I walked down one of the second floor's corridors. "Just look at all of these paintings and other priceless knick-knacks! I swear, with every turn we make down these halls, I feel like I'm-a on a whole new adventure!"

"I'll be sure to pass that comment along to my Master." I said respectfully. "I also hope that the view outside was to your liking."

Just then, as I peeked over at Mr. Damiano from the corner of my eye to see his reaction ... I could've sworn that I saw him actually beginning to study me from the bottom of my shoes to the top of my head. There was a new look on his face as well—a new smile that definitely didn't match up to the friendly one that he had been showing off while greeting everyone. This one seemed to be more smug, and his eyes were almost appearing to be ... lustful.

"Oh, most definitely..." Mr. Damiano let out a quiet chuckle, suddenly sounding like a whole new person as he murmured to himself. "I can _certainly_ guarantee that I was _deeply_ satisfied by the view."

"What was that?" I inquired, sounding somewhat defensive as I turned to make eye contact with the visitor.

As this happened, the Italian gentleman's expression almost immediately switched back over to a polite one and I couldn't help but wonder if I had heard him correctly. However, I was ninety-nine percent certain that I _had_ heard those exact words ... and just the thought of Mr. Damiano speaking about _me_ in such a manner made something inside of my gut feel a little heavy.

"Oh, I was just talking about how pleased I was with the Stone Garden!" Mr. Damiano replied, somehow managing to bring back his perky accent right away. "All of it was truly remarkable! It provided a spectacular view of Mother Nature while also incorporating fine details from the Japanese culture! I was deeply satisfied by it!"

I blinked a couple of times, thinking about everything that he just said. Eventually, I also decided to shift in the direction of forgetting about whatever comment Mr. Damiano had muttered before—despite how it, along with his staring, triggered a mixture of confusion and concern within me. With that being said, even though I looked nonchalant on the outside, I was secretly remaining a little watchful.

" _Hmm ... t_ _his must be what humans call 'paranoia.' I must say, I am most definitely **not** a fan of it._" I thought to myself, still feeling the unpleasant weight in the pit of my stomach. " _Nevertheless, the show must go on. Like the Puny Lord says ... as a Phantomhive servant, I must provide the best hospitality for guests._ "

"Well, I am glad to hear that. I'm sure that my Master will be, too." I said as politely as possible, shortly before I decided to change the topic. "Speaking of Earl Phantomhive, I hope that you're the type of person who enjoys games."

"Games?" Mr. Damiano asked, now appearing to be taken aback.

"Yes. You see, whenever my Young Lord has a guest that's scheduled to visit the mansion for a meeting, he chooses a game to play during their time together. They make things more ... interesting." I explained, and as I said that final word, a faint smirk curled up on one of the corners of my mouth. "For your visit, he has selected a board game that his Uncle recently gifted to him called _Road to Ruins._ The rules are very simple to follow, so I don't doubt that the two of you will have fun while talking business. If you have any questions at all, I'm sure that the Young Lord or myself will be able to provide you with answers."

Mr. Damiano's eyes grew a little. " _You're_ going to be attending the meeting as well?"

"Of course. As my Master's nanny, it is one of my many duties to be at his side during all of his appointments." I answered.

The Italian gentleman glanced away shortly after that, puncturing the floor with what looked like an unsatisfied scowl. As this happened, he also grumbled something under his breath in Italian. I couldn't catch what it was, but it definitely didn't sound like he was pleased with my response.

My eyes shimmered with slight disapproval towards the guest's reaction.

"Surely, that wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

"Oh, no! Of course not!" Mr. Damiano replied, turning to look at me again with yet another smile. "Like the saying says, the more the merrier!"

" _Huh ..._ _I've never seen a visitor look so against my presence during a meeting with the Little Lord before. Just what exactly is going on with this_ _gentleman here?_ " I wondered.

I continued to stare at Mr. Damiano for a couple of more seconds before forcing myself to smile again.

"That's the spirit, sir! Now, the Drawing Room is just down this next hall."

Chibi Tanaka pointed ahead, seeming to agree with my words. "Ho, ho, ho..."

* * *

The Drawing Room was almost the same exact size as Bocchan's office. Its beige, paneled walls were covered with hundreds of swords, hatchets, shields, and animal heads—all of them being _real._ Aside from that, the polished floorboards were mostly hidden beneath a large, fantastically detailed, dark blue rug that had its edges decorated with lime-green frays. Then, there was the rest of the furniture: plum-colored chairs, small mahogany tables, matching cabinets that had misty glass windows incorporated into them, and a fancy fireplace that was constructed out of silver stone. This was actually one of the most common rooms that the Little Lord's guests enjoyed visiting whenever they found themselves on the Phantomhive property.

After escorting the Italian gentleman to the Drawing Room's entrance, Tanaka headed off to do whatever it was that he usually did and I knocked to alert the Young Master that his guest had arrived for the meeting. Upon that, he permitted our entry.

Mr. Damiano almost immediately helped himself to the chair that was across from the matching seat that Master Ciel was sitting in. As this happened, I noticed his eyes land on the _Road to Ruins_ board game that was sitting on the little table that was between the two of them. Just like Bocchan had ordered, I had managed to set up all of the cards and game pieces shortly after assisting Sebastian in restoring the kitchen.

The guest squinted at the pastel-colored board, as if waiting to see if it would evaporate right before his eyes. Then, a couple of seconds after that, he redirected his attention over to me and just watched as I stood directly beside the Small Earl's chair. It was almost like he was _checking_ to see if I was going to keep my word and stay present during the meeting. Nonetheless, instead of allowing his odd behavior to get the best of me, I decided to offer him a nonchalant grin before looking over at the clock.

"My Lord, it is officially five minutes past six."

"Very well. Let's start the meeting then."

As he said those words, Master Ciel picked up his most favorite character piece, which resembled a gargoyle that was perched on top of a rock, and spun the top-shaped die on the board to begin the game. At the same time, I flicked my attention back over to the mansion's guest, only to notice him _still_ looking at me. Except, this time, there was a slightly debating look in his eyes ... and when I saw that, I couldn't help but feel the watchfulness inside of me enhance a little more.

"By all means, Mr. Damiano, pretend that I am not here." I insisted, gesturing for him to begin the meeting as my Puny Master studied the amount of spaces that he was now permitted to move. "Go ahead and speak your business with my Young Master."

"Ah, yes. Certainly." Mr. Damiano agreed. He blinked a couple of times, practically forcing that odd look out of his eyes as he leaned back in his chair and watched Bocchan move his character piece. "The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff."

" _'_ _Bewitched by the eyes of the dead.'_ " Master Ciel abruptly recited, staring at the specific box that his game piece had landed on with a dull expression. "What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn."

This was the first time in which I had seen the Earl playing this game. So, I decided to take the opportunity to glance down at the board and study the image that was accompanied by his game piece. It showed dozens of similar, somewhat cracked skulls that were positioned in the shape of an eerie pyramid. Their mouths were also wide open, purposely designed to make it look like they had been releasing bloodcurdling screams when they perished.

"Right now is the perfect time." Mr. Damiano went on. "We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force, it would—"

Bocchan leaned back, folding his hands. "Go on. It's your turn."

For a faint moment, the Italian gentleman found himself falling silent. Nonetheless, he decided to comply about three seconds later.

"Oh, yes. I just spin this then."

Mr. Damiano started reaching for the top-shaped die, but stopped himself when I spoke up.

"Actually, my Lord ... pardon me for interrupting, but it appears that you have forgotten that according to the instructions, all members that lose a turn have the choice to pick a card from the deck in order to attempt avenging yourself for the round that you miss." I pointed to the stack of red cards that were in the direct center of the board while explaining. "Apparently, you can never tell whether the card you draw is going to help you _or_ your opponent. It's the same thing when it comes to the possibility of either player getting harmed, judging entirely by what is written on the card. It's completely randomized ... but I guess that's part of the fun." There was a hint of slyness that snuck into my accent as I said that last part. "So, Bocchan, what do you say? Do you wish to pick a card?"

The Little Earl leaned forward a little in his chair again, studying the card deck for about five seconds before he finally gave his answer.

"Hmm ... I might as well."

Mr. Damiano blinked in disbelief while watching Master Ciel take his time to grab a card and turn it over.

Shortly after that, Bocchan read out loud, " _'Move opponent ahead two spaces.'_ " He narrowed his visible eye slightly in displeasure, but didn't bother to protest.

"Well, well, well. What do you know, Mr. Damiano? It looks like you're getting a head start before even rolling the die for the first time." I declared with a small snicker ... but despite my smile, my voice became a little more mischievous as I continued. "However, I must admit that it seems like this is nothing more than beginner's luck on your part. After all, Earl Phantomhive isn't one who loses games so easily."

Not knowing what he could possibly say in return to _that,_ the estate's visitor only watched as Bocchan grabbed _his_ game piece—a similar, but smaller gargoyle that was also sitting on a rock—and moved it two spaces ahead from the box that marked the was labeled _Start._ It had also landed on a box that contained a picture.

" _'You are p_ _ierced by the rose of death.'_ " Master Ciel narrated while examining the image.

"Oh, dear. That's quite a graphic image." I remarked, even though I wasn't at all disturbed by it.

The photo in the box was of a man that was lying on his side, screaming in agony with tears flowing down his face. His shirt was stained noticeably in blood, courtesy of the gaping wound that was located a little underneath his left set of ribs. Directly beside him, there was an oversized rose towering over him. Its petals were pure black and it had a dark green, tangled, never-ending stem that was covered almost entirely in sharp thorns. One of them was dripping in the crimson liquid.

Mr. Damiano let out a small, somewhat uneasy huff as he also took the time to examine the picture. Clearly, he wasn't somebody that could handle "scary" material—definitely not like the Small Master.

"Alright. _Now_ you may go." Bocchan said as he rested back in his chair, closed his eye, and neatly folded his hands again.

"Oh, um ... of course."

The Italian gentleman snapped himself out of whatever unsettled trance that he had been in and forced another smile to appear on his face as he spun the top-shaped die. When it finished twirling around, he grabbed his piece and started moving it like he was glad to be getting it away from the box that it had been on just previously. The entire time, I watched closely.

"Okay there, five spaces." Mr. Damiano said, right before he focused on the Puny Earl again. "Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another twelve thousand pounds to support our expansion?"

As soon as that amount of money came out of the guest's mouth, I didn't think twice before raising my head and staring at him like I was questioning his audacity ... which I actually _was._ After all, the Young Master had already contributed _plenty_ of money. Not just for this specific factory that was being talked about, but _multiple_ ones. So, I definitely found it both rude and strange that Mr. Damiano was making such a high request.

" _Something most definitely isn't adding up here..._ " I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes in a fashion that was both disapproving and inquisitive. " _Bocchan already incorporated **plenty** of money for this company and I see no 'simple business' that could **possibly** require an extra twelve thousand pounds. __Hmm ..._ _I must get to the bottom of whatever is going on here while keeping on top of my role as the 'ideal nanny.'_ "

Mr. Damiano made plenty of hand gestures as he continued. "I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company…"

" _'_ _Lose a leg in the enchanted forest.'_ " Master Ciel cut him off, obviously not in the mood to discuss this request for the time being.

"Huh?" Mr. Damiano's face became one that a toddler would make while trying to understand something that its parents had said.

Apparently, he hadn't noticed how his character piece had landed on yet another picture. This one featured another man that was hollering in pain in the middle of a forest while having his legs sliced off by a long blade that was being held by a hooded skeleton.

"And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" Bocchan reminded. "That's how you got pierced by the rose of death."

"Oh, I see." Mr. Damiano said softly. Once more, he spun the top-shaped die and prepared to move his game piece. "Right, I move six."

The Little Earl corrected him almost instantly. "You _don't._ That's three."

"What? But..."

"You lost a leg, if you recall. Now, you only move half the number of spaces."

"With all due respect, Mr. Damiano, you should consider yourself lucky." I jumped in, using a voice that was just as calm as my Master's. "You're still managing to _move_ half of the number of spaces, despite losing a leg while _also_ being punctured in the side. That's quite the loss of blood, you know? It wouldn't be easy to move _at all_ with such injuries ... but it looks like you're enduring it all in order to do so."

The Italian gentleman looked completely dumbstruck, flicking his denim orbs back and forth between me and Bocchan for a couple of seconds.

"Oh my, ha ha ha ha." He then proceeded to laugh, still holding his game piece. "This is a gruesome-a board game, isn't it? Is there-a no way for me to restore my leg or side, then?"

Suddenly, a morbid look formed on Master Ciel's face and his voice became deadly serious. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can _never_ get it back again."

As soon as those words left the Small Lord's mouth, I shut my eyes and had no choice but to battle against the urge to flinch. At the same time, I quietly drew in a deep breath through my nose, held it in for a couple of seconds, and then released it softly through my mouth.

" _You couldn't possibly be more correct about such a thing,_ _my Lord..._ " My eyes flickered with disgrace and my face became a little grim as my mind filled with memories that nobody in all of existence would want to be stuck with. " _When you lose something, it really **is** impossible to get it bad ... and I am proof of that._"

Just then, the Young Earl reached forward and snatched Mr. Damiano's game piece from him. Then, he proceeded to move it just three spaces, where another image was waiting in yet another box.

I raised my hand up to my chin while examining it, slowly regaining my casual expression. A terrified man was tied to a stake and was just seconds away from being burned alive, just like witches would be whenever they were discovered by vengeful humans.

Master Ciel's tone became much more ominous. " _'Y_ _our body is burnt by raging flames.'_ "

Mr. Damiano exhaled in an unsettled manner again, glancing at me and Bocchan before he dropped his somewhat anxious gaze down onto the image.

* * *

 _~ Intermission ~_

* * *

 **A/N: There we go, everybody! That is the end of part one to "His Butler & Nanny, Able." :D ****I hope that you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed bringing it to life.**

 **Note : I've _already_ managed to break my own rule of not going over 20,000 words (23,625). With that being said, I'm going to extend my rule to 30,000 words instead. However, that doesn't mean that _all_ chapters will be this lengthy. It honestly depends what all I have planned before and after the intermissions. **

**Also : Like I've stated in my prior Author's Note, I usually take 1-2 weeks off between every update in order to give myself time to plan out the next chapter and to relax my brain. In this case, I literally started writing this chapter _the day after_ I posted the prologue and I finished this _whole thing_ in just a week, only because I was on my laptop for nearly the entire day, _everyday_** **... and I would honestly appreciate it very much if nobody expected me to do that for _every single chapter._**

 **Don't get me wrong, I absolutely _love_ writing and I'm having a great time with bringing Elise into existence after constructing her and this entire story for literally a year and a half. However, I have other responsibilities to take care of and I also require breaks in order to prevent myself from becoming stressed out. That's why I usually take those 1-2 weeks off that I just mentioned. **

**So, I hope you all understand that even though I'm having a fantastic time with this story (and I'm _definitely_ looking forward to what's to come in the future), my writing genuinely takes time to complete and I can't stay stationed at my laptop 24/7. Trust me, if I could do that without struggling with exhaustion, headaches, frustration, or temporary writer's block, I wouldn't hesitate to do so. Unfortunately, that's just not the way that the human mind/body works. **

**Once again, my updates will take time. That doesn't mean that I'm abandoning this story. It just means that I'll need time to recharge my brain, plan chapters out, and officially write them. With that, I thank you all for understanding. :)**

 **Keep in mind, I absolutely adore feedback and I look forward to it all the time! Don't hesitate to share your thoughts in the reviews, or you can PM them to me at anytime! Knowing your reactions is literally something that I can't get enough of! :D :D**

 **Anyway, I believe that I've stated everything that I wanted to. It looks like that this is my time to go!**

 **Thank you, everybody! :D**

 **You've been one _hell_ of an audience. ;)**

 **Until the next update!**

 **Crystalteen, out!**

 **:D :D :) :)**


	3. His Butler & Nanny, Able (Part II)

**A/N: Greetings, my wonderful viewers! How are you all doing today? Great, I hope! :D**

 **The time has come for the second part of "His Butler & Nanny, Able" to take place, so I'm also hoping that you're all ready for it!**

 **Nevertheless, before we begin, I would like to take the time to thank all of you for reading up to this point and I would also like to thank those who have already added this story to their favorites/follows. Seriously, there are no words that could possibly begin to describe how much that means to me and I'm _really_ looking forward to more that's going to come in the future with this story. Once again, thank you all. :D**

 **Also, let's keep in mind that I usually take 1-2 weeks off between every update in order to take the time to plan out the next chapter and give my brain a chance to relax. With that being said, please understand that my updates will require time and patience. I thank you all for understanding. :)**

 **Furthermore,** **I absolutely adore feedback and I look forward to all of it very much. Please don't hesitate to share your opinions on this story in the reviews or you can PM them to me at anytime. Make sure to review! :)**

 **Warning : This chapter will include some sexual comments/conversations/activity (no smut), as well as detailed descriptions of violence, bloodshed, and abuse. If any of these things trigger you, I highly suggest proceeding with caution.**

 **Note : If anybody is curious as to what "Blind Man's Buff" is, it's a game that's similar to "Marco Polo." Except, it's on land.**

 **Well, I believe that's all I wanted to say for now. It's time for you all to sit back, relax, and enjoy the second part of "His Butler & Nanny, Able." Here we go!**

* * *

Elise's POV

Normally, I paid full attention during all of my Young Master's appointments. As his loyal nanny, I would always stay at his side and listen carefully to every word that came out of the guest's mouth in order to help prevent anything from going over the Little Lord's head, such as any abrupt changes in stories, shifts in tones, or little details that simply came off as suspicious—such as Mr. Damiano's request for an additional twelve thousand pounds in order to expand the East India Factory. It was Bocchan's job to carry on the conversation responsibly, while it was _my_ duty to gather all of the information, sort through it, and provide feedback in order to assist the Puny Earl in choosing how he should handle the issue that was being discussed.

However, at the moment, I couldn't get myself to look away from the latest box that Mr. Damiano's character piece had landed on.

" _'Your body is burnt by raging flames.'_ "

Its words echoed softly inside my head and with every passing second, my gaze seemed to grow more distant. As I stared at the horrified face of the fictional man that was tied to the stake, everything that was going on around me started feeling like it was melting away. Complete silence filled my eardrums, despite Mr. Damiano's next attempt to continue the business-related conversation and Master Ciel cutting him off once more in order to spin the top-shaped die again. As this happened, my attention was dragged to the flames that were detailed into the image and my pupils slowly began to dilate as a specific memory was triggered in my brain.

I pressed my lips together, recalling all of the details of _that_ day.

* * *

 **His Butler & Nanny, Able (Part II)**

* * *

 _The setting is dim, only being illuminated by blazing flames, boiling magma, and burning torches. The land is nothing but endless stretches of cracked, molten rock and vibrant pools of lava. It also consisted of towering high mountains that were oozing with thick waterfalls of more magma, volcanoes that were filling the "sky" with heavy black clouds, and ash-covered pedestals that were arranged to indicate different paths to take. Not only that, but patches of jagged stalagmites that perfectly resembled the thorns that would be attached to a rose covered parts of the ground. Pointy stalactites were suspending from above as well, but the roof of the cave-like atmosphere was so far from the ground to the point where they looked like nothing more than just tiny dots._

 _There were hundreds of eerie mansions and other buildings in the distance, completely surrounded by flames and iron gates in order to prevent specific beings from sneaking in or sneaking out. Rundown bridges, uneven stairs, cliffsides, and drop-offs were also incorporated into the environment, hovering over bottomless pits and raging rivers of even **more** lava. Also, a majority of the lava just so happened to be overflowing with millions of skulls and other damaged bones. These represented the tortured remains of the **many** animals that were put through religious and demonic sacrifices back in the human world—excluding those from the Bible. __Lastly, the rocky walls were covered in a mixture of more ash, dried splatters of blood, and fingernail marks that had been formed from some creatures attempting to desperately climb out of this place._

 _ **This** ... was the deepest pit of Hell._

 _A woman with long, unruly, jet-black hair and ghostly white skin_ _was running frantically and breathing hard. Accompanied by the sounds of flames crackling and magma bubbling, she was also filling the air with the sound of her bare feet pitter-pattering across the blackened ground. She was completely covered in horrific injuries. From head to toe, there was **nothing** but a __a disgusting mixture of fresh bruises, bloody lacerations, intense burns, violent bite marks, and tiny pricks. Plus, h_ _er wrists and ankles were completely red and inflamed, no doubt being the result of being brutally tied up. Unfortunately, the injuries didn't stop there. Her bottom lip was busted, one of her eyes were swollen halfway, and a symbol had been deeply carved into the back of her left shoulder blade. It was a circle with what looked like a crescent moon lying on top of it, resembling horns. It stood for the Horn God ... or, as he was often addressed in the human world, Lucifer._

 _Furthermore, the only piece of clothing that this woman had on was an oversized, tattered, dark brown dress that perfectly resembled a burlap sack. It was covered in a blend of ash and blood, which was just as appealing as it sounded. This woman was **me,** outside of my creature form, and I was trying my hardest to ignore the pain that was electrocuting through nearly every inch of my body as I ran._

 _I gritted my teeth, keeping my hand pressed over a gaping wound that had been stabbed directly over my spleen. Eventually, after running for what felt like a century, I started to cough to the point where it felt like I was seconds away from vomiting and I had to stop running._

 _"Shit ... oh, shit..." I panted as I swapped hands, placing my bloodied one against the rough wall for support._

 _With a gag, I bent forward and spat out a mixture of bile and rust-colored drool. Then, with my stinging lips still dripping with the long strings of mucus and saliva, I worked urgently to catch my breath._

 _"Ah, dammit..." I squeaked out, cringing from the burning sensation that was now attacking the back of my throat. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up in a condition like **this**..."_

 _Suddenly, a new voice_ _—one that was awfully scratchy and maniacal_ _—punctured the air from somewhere in the direction that I had been running away from._ _It hollered out through mischievous chuckles, "You can run, but you can't hide, sweetheart!"_

 _Within seconds after that, another voice_ _—this one being deeper and more malicious_ _—called out, "There's **no** escaping your fate! You're trapped here! You're **his** property!"_

 _My unharmed eye grew to be the size of a saucer and an anxious gasp escaped from my mouth as I took a quick glance over my shoulder. Further back, not even a full mile away, I saw two shadows_ _—one_ _that had a shimmery mist evaporating from them_ _—_ _starting to emerge from around a corner. With no hesitation, I gathered up all of the stamina that I had left in my damaged state and, while continuing to breathe heavily, forced myself to keep running. As this happened, I ended up leaving behind a bloody handprint on the wall._

 _"There she is! Over there!" bellowed the deeper voice. "She's still running!"_

 _The owner of the other voice snickered evilly again. "We're coming for you, you little bitch!_ _No matter where you go, we'll **always** find you!" _

_By this point, my heart rate was out of control and my feet felt like they were sprinting across the sharpest knives in all of existence with every step that I took. Nonetheless, I refused to slow down, nearly tripping over my own legs almost every ten seconds. Along the way, while zig-zagging down multiple paths and hurrying up a variety of damaged stairs, I made sure to dodge a series of obstacles_ _—such as puddles of lava, collapsed pedestals, broken glass, and clutters of extra bones that looked like they had recently been chewed on._

 _"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed under my breath, panicking as I quickly seated myself on the edge of a horribly rundown platform. "Why can't they just leave me be?!"_

 _I pushed myself off the edge and fell the short distance, making sure to bend my knees in order to prevent a rough landing. I successfully landed in a squatting position, only to end up clenching the area over my spleen and releasing a strained yelp from the enormous amount of agonizing discomfort. Nevertheless, while continuing to curse a little under my breath, I pursued my getaway._

 _I refused to look back, easily detecting the sound of two more pairs of footsteps **trampling** in my exact direction from not that far back. The apprehension on my battered face kept increasing more and more with every passing second. My mind was filled with a whirlpool of god-awful thoughts, each one relating to the **many** different forms of torture and abuse that I had been subjected to for an unbelievable amount of centuries. This actually wasn't my first time trying to escape ... and I **definitely** didn't want to relive the punishments that would surely occur again if I was captured once more._

 _"Crap, crap, oh crap!_ _" Through my anxious wheezing, I paid no mind to the bloody saliva that was still dripping from my cracked lips while stumbling up an incline. "Come on, come on! Why can't I move faster?! ... They're getting closer, dammit!"_

 _Regardless of how exhausted I felt and how much my body was literally **begging** me to stop running, I kept forcing myself to concentrate on getting the hell away from those two other beings. Unfortunately, after stumbling across another platform, I made the foolish decision of **not** checking the surface below ... and on top of that, I ended up **jumping** down this time in order to avoid the risk of wasting time. It turns out, there was a group of pointy stalagmites sitting beneath the drop-off. On impact, my right foot was penetrated directly in the middle by a single, blackened, razor sharp stalagmite. Although, by some miracle_ _—and that's saying something while being in **Hell** of all places_ _—_ _it somehow didn't end up going all the way through._

 _A piercing shriek of pure agony almost immediately lurched out of my throat, causing me to fling my hand up to my face in an attempt to smother it. Of course, that was much easier said than done. The scream continued to seep through my bloody fingers and practically echo throughout the **entire** cave-like atmosphere. _

_Afterwards, while clenching my teeth to the point where my jaws started to ache, I stared in distress at my new injury and tried my hardest not to start hyperventilating from the indescribable amount of pain. Even more scarlet liquid was already starting to gush from the underside of my foot and trickle down the sides of the stalagmite like individual waterfalls. Ironically, this didn't even compare to the variety of other wounds that I've seen and received in the past ... but that didn't make it any less bearable._

 _"Shit ... oh, shit, this **can't** be happening!" I squeaked. _

_For a moment, my hands trembled in disbelief. Then, I was able to get them to reach down and hook together around my reddened ankle, grimacing while doing so._

 _"Ahh, son of a bitch!" I hissed through my gritting teeth._

 _The stalagmite was buried deeply into my flesh and refused to release me so easily. With that being said, I had no choice but to wiggle my foot back and forth a couple of times, guiding it by my ankle like it was a handle. The jagged tip of the stalagmite made it feel like liquid fire was entering my body and traveling through every inch of my foot. It also decided to continue its way up my right leg, but it only managed to make it to the area that was directly below my knee because **that's** when I managed to remove my foot from the stalagmite. However, in the process, I ended up losing my balance from the very tip of the rock abruptly breaking off and remaining embedded in my skin like an enlarged splinter._

 _I let out a startled gasp, landing on the side that was accompanied by the fresh wound over my spleen. As a result of this, my face ended up twisting in even **more** anguish and I felt this unexplained_ _—but very_ _familiar_ _—_ _wetness start to curl up in the corners of my eyes. Apparently, this strange_ _phenomenon_ _happened to me quite often. Whenever I was put through such a strong amount of pain, whether it was internal or external ... my eyes filled with what were like tears_ _—but that was impossible since creatures like me weren't **supposed** to cry or feel **anything** that could result in such a thing. Plus, it wasn't water that poured down from my eyes during situations like this. It was blood_ _—actual **blood.**_

 _I'll admit, I **did** get into the habit of describing this activity as "crying," but I didn't believe that's what it **actually** was. I simply didn't know how else to describe it and nobody else among my kind did either. All that I knew for sure about these "blood tears" was that here in Hell ... **I** was the only one who seemed to be able to produce them._

 _More strings of bile filled the bottom half of my mouth shortly after the impact, so I spat them out. Some specks of ash then infiltrated the inside of my throat, causing me to cough a little sloppily. As this happened, I felt a couple of crimson drops already beginning to leak down my cheeks and, with some terror-induced reluctance, I glanced back over my shoulder to examine the piece of the stalagmite that was officially stuck in the direct center of my foot. To be quite frank, I couldn't tell whether it **looked** or **felt** more gruesome._

 _I stared at my punctured limb like I had just witnessed it sprout an extra set of toes out of nowhere. Then, when I attempted to twitch it in order to check to see if I could still move it, I ended up receiving a sensation that what was like a gallon of salt being poured directly on the wound. After releasing a small wail of agony, my breathing started to heighten from the realization hitting me that I would no longer able to run._

 _"No, no, no, no! Oh, shit ... oh, damn..." I sniveled, also incorporating a variety of other explicit words as I shakily pushed myself up onto my hands and knees. " **Why** did this have to happen **now?!** "_

 _After overcoming the shock that was triggered by the damn stalagmite, I started to frantically crawl like a wolf across the charred surface. Along the way, I breathed violently and ash swept across my hands, knees, and shins, irritating my damaged skin_ _—especially the raw parts that surrounded the_ _bite marks, burns, and lacerations. I zig-zagged down a couple of more paths, grunting while unintentionally ramming the sides of my body into some more rocky structures. This happened during every couple of turns since I was in a **huge** rush and I didn't have time to slow down while twisting around hardly any abrupt corners._

 _However, just as I was starting to believe that this situation couldn't **possibly** get any worse, I was proven wrong when I ended up arriving at a humongous abyss. My jaw dropped and a gasp shot out of my mouth, just as I quickly started sliding my body back against the stony ground like a desperate dog and skidded to a halt. With just a split second left to spare, I stopped with my hands directly on the edge of the drop-off and felt an intense wave of heat immediately slam me in the face as I looked down. The abyss was about a twenty-story drop and occupied by a thick, never-ending, bubbling river of molten lava that was flowing at a rapid speed. _

_I gasped, pulling my hands back as a piece of crumbled rock broke off from beneath one of them and plummeted all the way down. As soon as it fell into the magma, a burst of fire exploded from where the piece of rock struck and it disappeared forever._

 _Creatures like me couldn't perish from lava or fire, but we **could** feel discomfort from coming in contact with them. It mostly depended on how long we were being exposed to the flames or scorching liquid ... but pain, overall, was a rather difficult thing to explain when describing my kind. _

_Despite all of the myths and legends that were told about supernatural beings like me, my kind truly **was** capable of feeling pain. Not only that, but depending on the problem_ _—such as being stabbed or shot_ _—_ _it was actually a hundred times more excruciating for us compared to humans. That was just **one** of our **many** punishments for siding with Hell. It was no different than when God increased the labor pains for women when Eve first sinned in the Garden of Eden_ _—except, our pain was **far more**_ _torturous and not to mention eternal._

 _Although, my kind also had much higher pain tolerance and_ _—once again, depending on the_ _predicament—_ _could actually hold out for a long time while being harmed. This was why specific rituals, particularly exorcisms, weren't exactly easy to accomplish. Nevertheless, this didn't mean that we **enjoyed** getting ourselves tangled in situations that could result in us getting hurt_ _—because we sure as hell didn't_ _. It just meant that when we **did** get hurt, we were far better at working through the pain and actually **preferred** doing that._

 _Unfortunately, in the horrible condition that I was in, I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to put up a strong fight against something like a river of burning magma. I also wasn't able to climb the wall or jump across to the other side of the humongous abyss because of all of my injuries_ _—particularly the ones that left my feet looking like two nasty pieces of bruised roadkill. It took **a lot** to damage a creature like me to **that** extent ... yet, here I was, completely vulnerable and looking like the world's most mistreated rag doll. For the time being, it would be **impossible** for me to work through any extra pain that would definitely be inflicted on me by the lava if I touched it._

 _"Shitty hell!_ _I can't get across this damn pit in such a damaged state_ _!" I panted heavily between every few words, desperate to refill my aching lungs with oxygen as I felt a tingling sensation around my eyebrows from the severe heat. "Dammit,_ _I have to find another way around! ... **F** **ast!** "_

 _With yet another grimace, I quickly backed myself up from the direct edge of the abyss and felt another tear of blood leak down from my left eye as I tried my hardest to ignore the burning sensation that was circulating a lot more intensely throughout my penetrated foot. By this point, I couldn't tell whether the drops of sweat that were beginning to drizzle down from my hairline were caused by the extremity of my anxiety, my pain, or just the overall heat that engulfed all of Hell._

 _I sucked in a pained breath, placing one hand back over the gaping wound that was over my spleen. Then, with my other hand, I started to crawl urgently back in the direction that I had already came. However, before I could even manage making it five paces ... I had no choice but to come to a sharp stop when the two figures that had been yelling out to me just a couple of minutes earlier suddenly jumped down from a forty foot wall of dirty, pointy, slightly lopsided rocks and revealed their presence to me._

 _My maroon eyes practically bulged out of their sockets at the sight of them, overflowing with a mixture of nervousness, terror, and crimson tears. As this happened, a sharp gasp lurched out of my throat and I jumped back onto my knees so quickly to the point where I ended up falling backwards and landing on my back._

 _Like me, these figures had themselves disguised in their human forms. They were_ _a pair of gentlemen that looked like they were in their late twenties or early thirties. Both of them possessed slender physiques that still had muscles incorporated into them and perfectly chiseled faces that could easily make any female mortal swoon. Those, along with the same black fingernails that every being among our kind had, were the only similarities that they shared._

 _The owner of the raspy voice that sounded like it was on the verge of insanity was as pale as snow. His fringe reached down to the very bottom of his neck, combed back in a remarkably sleek style in order to keep his face exposed. It was such a vibrant shade of red, putting a ruby to shame while looking like its ends would start flickering with tiny flames at any moment. He also had upturned, lime-colored eyes that were accompanied by long lashes and a small beauty mark that was just to the side of his right one._

 _Aside from his physical features, the Redheaded Monster had a bronze dagger strapped to the front of his left thigh and he had given himself a close-fitted suit that looked like it belonged to a successful nobleman. It was the color of charcoal, incorporating tiny grey buttons, silver epaulets, and dark green ruffles along the rear of the jacket. The same, unsettling shade of green was also detailed into the suit's lapel and cuffs, while a black undershirt that had even more ruffles positioned neatly over the chest rested beneath the other layers of elegant clothing._

 _However, the sleeves failed to cover the symbol that was printed on the lime-eyed creature's left wrist_ _—an olive-colored octagon that was pierced with what looked like dozens of curled fangs, containing a ravenous beast that possessed multiple, long, serpent-like heads with wide-open mouths and thin, twisted tongues. It was his Faustian mark._

 _The other figure with the deeper and more spiteful voice had an entirely different appearance. He had a light tan complexion, along with perfectly round eyes that were the color of two polished topazes and chestnut-colored hair that was tied back in a small ponytail. It rested against the nape of his neck, exposing multiple silver earrings that he had lined up along the rim of his right ear and his own Faustian print. It was branded on the right side of his throat, a couple of inches below his earlobe_ _—a dark brown, upside-down, fiery triangle that held a wide, abnormal, eerie-looking eye with wings sprouting from it in its direct center_ _._

 _His outfit, on the other hand, also looked like it came from a high-class background. It consisted of an embroidered overcoat that was the color of sand, a solid white button-down, a vest that was a vibrant shade of scarlet, chocolate-colored trousers, and matching platform shoes with buckles. Lastly, in his hand, he was holding a leather whip that had multiple poppers attached to the thong. I knew from experience that every time those poppers were flogged, they produced fiery sparks from their tips that felt like scorching hot rocks being pressed against your skin._

 _A sinister smile was spread practically ear-to-ear across the Redheaded Creature's face, revealing plenty of his teeth. The Chestnut-haired Monster, on the other hand, looked far more irritated and displeased. The unimpressed, hateful look in his eyes gave it away that he was tired of having to keep tracking me down with his accomplice whenever I tried to "escape my fate." He definitely wasn't planning on letting me get away with this attempt either._

 _Just seeing their expressions made my heart feel like it had transformed into a boulder and dropped all the way down into the pit of my stomach. At the same time, my whole body automatically started to tremble like a leaf and even though we were in Hell, I could've sworn that my breath could be seen at least a little bit as I shakily breathed._

 _"Well, well, well ... lookie-lookie at what we have here~" the Redheaded Monster said, suddenly possessing an Englishman's accent with a mischievous sing-song note inserted in as well. "Trying to flee from the inevitable **again,** aren't we?"_

 _I felt a few droplets of sweat begin to race nervously down my forehead as I tried desperately to prevent myself from hyperventilating. At the same time, with my teeth being clenched so tightly to the point where I could already feel my jaws beginning to hurt, I glanced from left to right in an attempt to locate another route that I could take in order to get away from these men. However, there was nowhere else that I could go ... and even if there **was,** I knew that it would be **impossible** for me to escape in the condition that I was in. For the billionth time ... I was trapped._

 _"N-no!" I barked tearfully, immediately sliding myself back a single time across the stone ground when the two gentlemen took a step towards me. "S-stay the hell away from me!"_

 _The Chestnut-haired Creature remained silent for a moment. Then, he raised an eyebrow so quickly to the point where it made my entire body jerk and he coldly observed the several rivers of scarlet that were pouring down from my eyes. As he spoke, I noticed how he had also given himself an accent_ _—a Londoner one_ _—and right now would also be a good time to mention that nobody else among my kind addressed this unexplained habit of mine as "crying_ _." I was the only one that did that, only because I felt incredibly desperate to give it some type of description_ _—even if it was one that I didn't agree with_ _._

 _"Her eyes are doing that ridiculous blood-spewing thing again. Tch ... I can't believe this barbaric bullshit. It's **beyond** pathetic." The Chestnut-haired Creature grumbled a couple of more explicit words under his breath, right before he bitterly rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Ugh! ... Due to all of these events, I can already tell that we're going to have **no choice** but to write out even **more** reports for the Horned One. To be quite frank, I'm getting **sick** and **tired** of being expected to track down this little slut whenever she decides to convince her worthless ass to try running away."_

 _The Redheaded Monster examined his nails, still grinning like a maniac at the sight of my blood on his fingertips. "Well, I just so happen to **enjoy** these little 'Cat and Mouse' games from time to time." He declared with a creepy chuckle, right before he stuck the tip of his tongue out and licked a drop of blood away from his index finger. "They make things more ... **entertaining.** "_

 _The Chestnut-haired Monster sneered, shooting his accomplice a pointed stare from the corner of his eye. "Oh, shut up. I don't like having to spend anymore time with you than I'm already required to, **Serpent.** " He increased the scorn in his voice as he said his final word, addressing the other creature as the beast that his pest form revolved around. "Tch ... you would think that after Lucifer disguised himself as one of your members in the Garden of Eden, you would be at least the tiniest bit interesting to be around and not to mention **useful.** "_

 _The Serpent stopped sucking on the tip of his middle finger and for the faintest second, as he sent an annoyed look over to the other creature, I witnessed his pupils become slits. His eyes glowed like two lime-colored balls of fire, but transformed back into normal, human-like eyes almost immediately._

 _"I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you ... dear **Locust.** " A wild, insulting grin stretched abruptly across the Serpent's face, making him resemble a Cheshire Cat._ _"Correct me if I'm wrong, but in the human world, your pest form is described as an omen. It's known for warning someone about an upcoming situation that could possibly jeopardize their entire belief system or even their lives_ _. Yet, **you** can't seem to stop complaining about something that revolves specifically around warning somebody_ _—a no-good, helpless skank_ _, to be exact_ _—about what will all continue to happen to her if she keeps attempting to escape from her eternal punishments. To be honest, I **do** admire the irony."_

 _The Locust snarled, turning his head quickly over to his snickering associate. His lips parted, revealing his clenched teeth as a blush that was triggered by both anger and embarrassment spread across his cheeks like a wildfire._

 _" **D-don't** call me that!" I stammered in a weak attempt to sound brave, forcing my face to morph into a slight glare. However, when the two gentlemen redirected their attention back over to me, my stomach felt like it had preformed a somersault and my faint scowl crumbled away to reveal the pleading terror that was still there._

 _"Mmm ... little kitty..." The Serpent lowered his eyelids halfway, sounding creepily enticing and sadistic at the same time. "You just won't **stop** being naughty, will you?"_

 _He started to walk towards me again, scaring me further by just barely grazing the handle of his dagger with his bloody fingertips. The Locust walked alongside him, still gripping his whip at his side with that same, blank, heartless expression returning to his face._

 _With a yelp, I began to drag myself back across the blackened surface again, kicking at small chunks of charcoal and ignoring the ash that was being powdered across my tattered dress in the process._

 _"G-get back!" I proclaimed, still wincing and grinding my teeth from the agonizing wound that was over my spleen. "L-leave me **alone!** "_

 _The Serpent's face suddenly twisted into a terrifying glare that would make any normal human's heart stop. Once again, his eyes lit up like vibrant green embers, resulting in chills starting to ricochet up and down my spine._

 _"_ _I'm warning you, sweetheart, you better keep that pretty, battered mouth of yours **shut.** " He hissed. After a moment, his orbs stopped glowing and his insane, ear-to-ear, perverted smirk made a return. "Or ... how about my partner and I jog your memory of some other specific **activities** that it could be used for?"_

 _As soon as I heard those words, unpleasant memories that related to those "activities" filled my brain like a tsunami. My wine-colored orbs expanded once again and I fought the urge to gag as even **more** crimson drops started to fall down my cheeks. They felt as sticky as maple syrup and my tongue kept twitching in disgust from the obscene flashbacks. The entire time, I couldn't help but put up with the sound of my heartbeat practically ringing in my ears._

 _"You..." I whispered, scraping my damaged knuckles even more against the rocky ground as I curled my hands into incredibly tight fists. "Vile ... **disgusting**_ _bastards!_ "

 _"Now, now." The Locust spoke up, looking bored and sounding nonchalant all over again. "You should take the time to remember exactly **who** you're talking to, bitch."_

 _I sucked in a sharp, nervous breath and immediately started hauling myself backwards once more. This, by the way, was **much** harder and even **more** painful to do with a pointy piece of stalagmite lodged deeply into one of my feet. Every little move that I made caused an intense stinging sensation to shoot up my leg and explode through the rest of my aching body like a firework._

 _Meanwhile, the Locust started to take one, slow, exaggerated step after another, heading in my direction with the Serpent eventually following his example._

 _My pouting lips trembled and fearful whimpers fell from my lips as my eyes flickered back and forth from the whip to the dagger. One by one, small embers fell at a delicate, yet menacing, pace from the poppers and the handle of the dagger gleamed as little drops of my blood continued to leak down from it._

 _"Please ... no..." I found myself whispering those words over and over again, squeaking in desperation. It literally felt like I had lost the ability to say any other possible word in existence and was reduced to only being able to stifle out those two petrified words._

 _I almost choked on my sobs repeatedly, making the inside of my throat feel like it was having a fist shoved roughly down it with every breath that I sucked in._

 _Suddenly, I felt the radiating heat of the boiling magma nipping at the back of my neck and I let out a gasp as I instantly stopped crab walking. Then, upon looking over my shoulder, I could've sworn that I felt my eyebrows nearly begin to burn off. I was directly back on the edge of the abyss, witnessing a few tiny pebbles dropping into the lava after having the nearby weight of my hand press down onto the crumbling rock. Mini explosions occurred as soon as the pebbles landed in the molten substance, causing it to splatter a little against the walls and lighten embers that had been lodged together in some cracks._

 _"Well, would you look at that, darling? There's nowhere to run~" The Serpent taunted, matching his demented smile with his sinister eyes and provocative chuckles perfectly. "Now ... how about you do all of Hell a favor and put these little Hide and Seek shenanigans aside for the time being? Be a good little **tramp** and let us play with you until we get bored!"_

 _That last sentence rang in my ears, triggering something inside of me. Without warning, I stopped sniffling._

 _Despite how I had been paralyzed with fear just a moment before ... it literally felt like I had lost the purpose of crying. I started drawing in deeper, slower breaths ... and every time I exhaled, it sounded like an inhuman growl was being dragged out of my throat. There were still scarlet-colored drops leaking down from the rims of my puffy eyes, adding even more bloody streaks to my battered face ... but they no longer felt like they were being caused by pain or fear. Underneath all of the terror that was piled up inside of me, I felt the return of this indescribable fiery sensation that seemed to come to me only when I felt like I couldn't take anymore fear or anxiety. It was like an intense inferno that was blazing in my bones_ _—it was **rage.**_

 _"So vulgar..." I sneered under my breath through grinding teeth._

 _The Locust rolled his eyes and peeked over at his partner in annoyance as he said, "Let's focus on the task at hand before we do anything else, moron. You know what the Horned One expects with runaways ... especially **this one** in particular."_

 _The Serpent smacked his arms down at his sides and allowed his head to fall back in an overdramatic manner._

 _"Ughhh!" He groaned loudly, right before he stared at the Locust with an expression that made it seem like he hadn't been offered an invitation to a gathering. "What is it with Locusts like you always being such buzzkills?! There's **always** going to be errands to run and reports to write out! I'll also admit that my patience isn't at its greatest peak, considering how I haven't been summoned in over a decade!"_

 _With every word that the Serpent spoke, the angrier his voice got and the more obvious it became that he was using every last ounce of his willpower to prevent his true form from coming out._

 _"I'm **starving** and since I'm unable to get my hands on any succulent souls right now, the least you can do is allow me to have a quickie with this little whore before we take her back to the Horned One!"_

 _With a heavy sigh, the Locust pinched the bridge of his nose and massaged it with his fingertips. "How many times must I go over this with you? You know the rules." He retaliated in a surprisingly calm and uninterested voice. "According to the Horned One, we are meant to..."_

 _While the two other creatures went into a brief conversation that incorporated some explicit language, childish complaints, and the detailed guidelines of what was expected from Lucifer's henchmen, I glanced from left to right in an attempt to locate something. I wasn't necessarily one hundred percent sure of what that "something" was yet, but I just knew that I had to find **something.** My teeth were still clenched, my face still felt sticky from the streaks of crimson tears, and at that moment ... I was being controlled entirely by the fury that had been ignited out of nowhere inside of me._

 _Just then, I noticed a couple of tiny, dented pebbles that were lying in a spewed mess a couple of feet away from me. The only reason that I was able to see them against the blackened surface was because they were literally **glowing.** Each of the pebbles were red-hot and had orange embers flicking off of them like sparks, showing that they had recently been exposed to lava._

 _The next part happened so fast. As if the pain had vanished from my body, I twisted myself over in the direction of the smoldering pebbles and stretched my arm out as far as I could. Then,_ _I tightly screwed my eyes shut and hissed from the scorching sensation of the puny stones coming in contact with my wounded skin. Nonetheless, I forced myself to keep them clutched in the palm of my hand and I chose to ignore how they felt like they were seconds away from melting through my flesh as I repositioned myself yet again._

 _" **Enough!** This isn't the time for lollygagging!" declared the Locust, now sounding authoritative. "It's time for us to_ _—"_

 _He turned his head to look at me again ... and **that's** when it happened. With a furious battle cry, I flung my arm back as far as it could go and threw the inflamed pebbles in the direction of the Locust. They soared at such an unnatural speed to the point where they perfectly resembled mini, blurry meteors ... and while some of them just bounced off against the Locust's face, a couple actually managed to hit where I had been aiming. They flew **directly** into his topaz-colored eyes._

 _The results of my abrupt action were immediate._

 _"AGHHHH!" The Locust yelled at the top of his lungs, dropping the whip as he flew his hands up to his face and rubbed it in agony. "MY EYES! DAMMIT!"_

 _The Serpent stared with his eyes suddenly resembling two massive globes and his jaw had dropped. Needless to say, he looked absolutely dumbfounded as he reached his arms out to his distressed partner. Although, he never touched him, giving it away that he was debating on whether or not he should risk grabbing the other creature._

 _"L-Locust!" The Serpent exclaimed as he watched the other monster accidentally fall backwards on his ass. "Are you okay?!"_

 _While keeping a hand over one of his eyes, the Locust cracked open his other eye and looked up at his accomplice in a mixture of disbelief and fury. His teeth were clenched so tightly to the point where it was a miracle that they weren't breaking, and it was easy to spot one of the glowing pebbles lodged in the corner of his exposed eye._

 _"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" snapped the distressed creature, as if steam was seconds away from pouring out of his ears. "THERE ARE BURNING PIECES OF SHARP ROCK IN MY EYES!"_

 _The exact second after the Locust let out his first scream, all of the anger vanished from my system as abruptly as it had appeared. I stared at him like a puny child, both stunned and horrified as I hastily replayed what I just did in my head a couple of times. I had only made this whole predicament even **worse.** _

_"Oh, no ... oh, shit ... what did I just do?!" I whispered to myself in an evident panic._

 _The honey-eyed monster then screamed in absolute hatred, "DAMN WHORE!"_

 _With reluctance, the Serpent placed his hands against the Locust's shoulders in some pointless attempt to provide him with some comfort. As this happened, I quickly scrambled up onto my feet and began hobbling at a surprising speed in the direction that I had previously came from. I didn't have the slightest clue as to where this new batch of stamina had come from, but I wasn't planning on letting it go to waste. Although, while making my next getaway, I had no choice but to either drag my right foot or keep it positioned on its side in order to prevent the sharp tip of the stalagmite from digging itself even further into my flesh._

 _"HEY!" The Serpent bellowed. "GET BACK HERE!"_

 _I couldn't tell whether he sounded more shocked or angry towards the fact that I had actually managed to get away from him and his partner for a second time in one day. Either way, he attempted to snatch a hold of my arm as I bolted past him, but ended up missing by just a couple of inches._

 _"DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT WE'RE GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS, SWEETHEART!" The Serpent went on, now sounding like he was beginning to have a difficult time with containing his true self again. "YOU'RE SURE AS HELL IN FOR IT NOW! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!"_

 _The Locust snapped out just a mere second later, "HELP ME UP FIRST, YOU NITWIT!"_

 _No matter how much distance I managed to put between the two of them and myself, each of their words managed to reach me so well to the point where it sounded like they were directly behind me._

 _I never dared to look back, practically feeling my heart throbbing in my throat as I quickly hobbled down a variety of random twists and turns. I had no idea where I was going, nor did I really even care. All that mattered to me was getting away and **staying** away from those bastards that were **still** after me._

 _While limping, I kept my teeth clenched and continued to suck in hasty, agonizing breaths. Along the way, due to how I wasn't trying to follow any particular routes, I tried my hardest to even out following paths that were lined with lopsided torches and paths that were often neglected_ _—as shown by them having nothing at their sides_ _. There were even some choices that were so last minute to the point where I had to force myself to skid to a halt and prevent my body from bashing into any of the walls, torches, or stalagmites. Pebbles went soaring across the rough ground almost every time that I stopped and ash was kicked up in clouds around my inflamed ankles._

 _The sounds of my frantic footsteps and rapid heartbeat filled my eardrums like powerful screams. Not only that, but every single vein in my body was practically overflowing with pain and all of my injuries were being even **more** tormented by the trickles were sweat that were starting to form all over myself. __However, I knew that I couldn't afford to give up. Especially **now.**_

 _"Oh, shit!" I panted, spotting something coming up ahead._

 _After staggering for about a full minute and curving down yet another random trail, I saw that there were a variety of filthy, fallen, broken-down pedestals and mostly knee-high walls of damaged rock spread out all across the path. I didn't have much time to react and my brain was already spinning from everything that was going on. So, I treated the crumbling walls and old pedestals like hurdles, practically flinging myself over them and grunting almost every time that I did so from the circulating pain._

 _Once again, it didn't matter how far I ran. It **always** felt like the Serpent and the Locust were **right behind** me. Their voices were starting to linger through the hot air again ... but this time, they had with what sounded like hundreds of raspy, devilish breaths and psychotic, dark cackles incorporated into them. Also, instead of possessing British accents, the Serpent's voice was awfully hoarse and insane again. The Locust's voice, on the other hand, was abnormally deep and filled with an indescribable amount of vengeance once more. They were speaking with their **true** voices, as well as using their unworldly powers to include the nonexistent breathing and demonic laughter. They were trying_ _—and unfortunately managing_ _—to_ _terrify me even further._

 _The Serpent's voice called out to me in a sing-song fashion, "Faster, honey~! We're catching up~!"_

 _An anxious whimper escaped from my lips as I quickly climbed over yet another obstacle and kept hobbling down the trail._

 _The Locust hollered out next, also sounding like he was taunting me with a song, "Hurry, darling~! Right behind you!"_

 _Despite how I knew that the hissing breaths weren't real, it still felt like they were nipping at the tips of my ears and at the back of my neck. I **still** refused to stop hobbling ... but in that moment, I could no longer ignore the urge to look back. I just wanted to make sure that the Locust and the Serpent weren't **actually** behind me. So, I peered over my shoulder and, for the briefest second, felt the tiniest spark of relief shoot through my system after I concluded that there was no one **directly** on my heels._

 _However, shortly after that, I felt all of the weight in my body topple forward and I let out an agitated gasp as I tripped over a large piece of yet another decaying pedestal. I had accidentally ran into it while looking behind me and only had a split second to spare before I managed to save myself from landing directly on my face. Unfortunately, the impact was **still** rough and unpleasant. It caused a couple of new gashes to appear almost out of nowhere on my shins and knees, which was as pleasant as it sounded._

 _I coughed as a mixture of ash and dust flew around my face, automatically feeling the hotness of bile starting to threaten the back of my throat._

 _"Ah, dammit! My spleen!" I wheezed, shortly before I forced myself to swallow a small splash of vomit and grimaced from the nasty, toxic taste._

 _With the injury over my spleen almost feeling like it was pulsating, I achingly pushed myself up onto my knees and immediately covered it with one of my hands again._

 _"Her presence is near! I can sense it!" The Locust's voice growled from somewhere in the near distance. "This way!"_

 _For the thousandth time, my eyes expanded to be the size of boulders and my swollen one was just now starting to throb again. My heart felt like it was trying to explode out of my chest as I hurriedly tried to clamber back up onto my feet. Unfortunately, within seconds after I managed to stand, my knees buckled and I gritted my teeth as I ended up collapsing onto my hands and shins again. A long, low, sore moan dragged itself out of my throat._

 _It felt like all of my organs were just seconds away from bursting. All of my muscles were throbbing to the point where they felt like they were at war with each other, trying to gather up as much of my blood as possible to keep them going. However, after going through **everything** that I had so far, I had finally reached the point where my human form was in desperate need of a break. If I kept running, it would only be a matter of time before I fell __unconscious from pushing myself too hard in such a damaged condition. That meant that if I wanted to avoid getting caught by those assholes, I was going to have to hide for at least a couple of minutes so my energy could recharge._

 _"Shit ... shit, I can't believe this..."_

 _I began looking in any possible direction for someplace to hide, trying to fight the urge to start shedding bloody teardrops all over again due to the indescribable amount of agony that I was in. Fortunately, it didn't take long before I noticed something. Behind a couple of broad stalagmites, there was a crack in the towering high wall. It bent from left to right a couple of times, but eventually split into a narrow opening that entered a cave. There were literally **millions** of caverns here in Hell, but since I had recently went down one of the commonly neglected paths, it was clear that this one wasn't going to be occupied by any other possible threats._

 _While grimacing and mumbling many explicit words through my clenched teeth, I positioned my bloodied hand back over the injury that was over my spleen and picked myself back up from the rocky ground as quickly as possible. Still dragging my penetrated foot along after me, I trudged over to the crack and positioned my human form as flat against the right side of the opening as I could. The opening was so slim to the point where I could feel the coldness of the uneven surface easily slipping through the tattered fabric of my dress. With every careful move that I made to possibly avoid getting snagged or trapped, I felt some protruding parts of both sides of the wall trace along my ribs and back. It was uncomfortable the entire time, only because I knew that if I did so much as draw in a deep breath, I would face the risk of pressing my injured body against the rocks. Luckily, after a couple of hasty baby steps, I managed to slip into the dim shadows of the cavern._

 _It wasn't exactly large or small, possessing only one or two paths_ _—which, I believe, showed that this cave didn't hold many places to possibly hide even further_ _. The paths led in opposite directions through dozens of sections of even more stalagmites that were placed in coincidental patterns. Some of them were so tall to the point where their sharp tips were inches away from touching the ceiling. Although, the shortest stalagmites that were in this specific cavern still managed to reach up to a person's waist. Aside from that, there were a variety of dirty, decaying bones from both humans and animals just lying around in random piles and the only source of light that was provided in the cave came from a couple of flickering torches that were on the ash-covered walls._

 _As soon as I made it in, I rested my back against the wall and my body dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes from exhaustion. Gasping for breath, I laid my head back and took a moment to rest my maroon eyes shut. I stayed like that for about fifteen seconds, just breathing, sweating, and cringing._

 _Then, as I sluggishly cracked my eyes back open, my attention immediately fell on my right foot and I decided to pull it back in order to examine the piece of stalagmite. A squeak flew out of my mouth as I did this, considering every little move that I made caused my foot to feel like it was getting violently poked with billions of needles. Nonetheless, I managed to bend my leg and rest my pierced limb on my knee._

 _By no surprise, the bloodied stalagmite tip was still buried deeply into my flesh. Luckily, it hadn't been shoved even deeper into my sole; but it was still making it easier to expose my body to even more anguish and even more difficult for me to move around._

 _"Oh, dammit..." I whimpered, not even being able to twitch my toes without feeling a fiery sensation explode throughout my foot. "I need to get this freaking thing **out...** "_

 _With reluctance, I reached my battered hand out and carefully pinched the end of the stalagmite with the very tips of my fingers. Not even a split second after I did that, I regretted it. The pain was like a bolt of electricity, shooting through practically all of my veins in the blink of an eye. It literally made it feel like I was dealing with trying to remove a butcher knife from my foot instead of a jagged piece of rock._

 _I screwed my eyes shut as tightly as possible and pressed my teeth together so hard to the point where it was a miracle that I wasn't causing them to shatter. As this happened, I nearly jerked my hand back and I could feel the newest beads of sweat starting to trickle down from my hairline. I had to force myself to keep my fingers where they were ... and after a couple of seconds of even **more** reluctance, I started to carefully wiggle the piece of stalagmite back and forth. It made disgusting, squishy sounds beneath my flesh with every left to right movement ... but no matter how many times I fiddled around with it, the stalagmite tip wouldn't budge._

 _"Gah!" I gasped, feeling the wetness of blood starting to pour down the bottom of my stinging foot and violate my fingertips. "Shit, this damn thing is **really** lodged in there! ... I-I can't get it!" _

_Eventually, after cringing and hissing in agony for what felt like a century, I gave up and withdrew my hand from the stalagmite with an exasperated huff. My head rolled back against the cold wall of the cave again, and I tried to ignore how humiliating this situation actually was. I was a beast from Hell, a creature from plenty of scary stories that was known for stalking humans, forming contracts, and devouring souls ... and here I was, being tortured by the broken head of a stalagmite. Although, despite the current results, I actually **was** perfectly capable of being able remove it ... but there was no doubt in my mind that if I just ripped it out of my sole, I was going to face the risk of screaming and giving away my whereabouts._

 _Regardless of how staying calm wasn't really an option, I tried doing so. I continued to draw in one deep breath after another, trying to hold each one in for a couple of seconds in order to give my lungs a chance to fully appreciate the oxygen. While I did this, my face continued to contort into agonized expressions ... and as I moved my hand to wipe the sweat away from my bruised forehead, I was in too much pain to bother holding myself back from letting out another quiet, inhuman, bone-chilling growl. In the process, I ended up smearing some of the blood from my fingertips across my forehead._

 _Then, I looked down at the most recent injury that I had received_ _—the_ _laceration that was directly over my spleen. Within seconds after I did that, my mind wandered back to **how** I got it in the first place. My eyes became glassy like two wine-colored marbles as my mind spun in a static-like mess, bringing back the traumatizing events that I had gone through before getting pierced. I was as still as a statue, continuing to sweat, bleed, and breathe a little harshly ... but as quickly as the memories had started playing in my head, they immediately stopped when I felt something that snapped me out of it. _

_"H-huh?" I breathed._

 _Still a little anxious from the unpleasant thoughts, I reached my marked hand up to my cheek and touched it like a curious child. After that, I checked my fingers and realized that the "something" that I had felt was a brand new flood of bloody teardrops. They were slipping down my cheeks in a sticky mess and I could only imagine how awful my eyes must've looked by this point. After all, one of them **was** swollen halfway and their rims were probably covered in the crispy, clotted remains of my previous batch of tears._

 _Suddenly, I heard something that made my blood shiver. It was the sound of two pairs of feet trampling down the path that I had just been on, accompanied by the extra sounds of breathing and pebbles being kicked across the uneven ground. I had no doubt that those noises were being caused by the Locust and the Serpent._

 _Once again, my entire body grew tense and I didn't think twice before covering my mouth with both of my hands in order to muffle my harsh breathing. Then, after a heavy moment of hesitation, I dared myself to just barely poke my head out from around the corner of the wall so I could peer down in the direction of the cavern's entrance. Even with the scarlet teardrops dripping down my face and managing to compromise my vision every few seconds, I managed to spot the Serpent and the Locust. They had stopped running and were now standing right outside the cave._

 _The Serpent had his hands on his knees and was working hard to catch his breath. The Locust, on the other hand, was standing perfectly straight and staring at his accomplice with an impatient, judgmental stare on his face and his arms crossed. Also, it didn't go unnoticed that the white parts of the Locust's topaz-colored eyes had been severely damaged by the inflamed pebbles. Some parts looked like they had been horribly cut, while other parts were just covered in blotches of pure redness. It was obvious that if we had been actual humans, the Locust would've been blinded by what I did to him._

 _"What in the hell is wrong with you, Serpent?! Look alive! This isn't the time for wheezing!" The Locust sneered, once again possessing the voice of an irritated Englishman. "Ugghh! I **still** can't believe that you allowed yourself to get outsmarted by that little slut in the first place! I hope that you realize by now that it's **your** fault that we got into this predicament to begin with!"_

 _The Serpent peeked up at him, still panting and evidently not pleased. "You know something, Locust? I **never** get tired of your team spirit." His British accent had also returned, completely drenched in sarcasm. "We are **both** Lucifer's henchmen. According to him, we are partners_ _—_ _"_

 _The Locust scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he grumbled, "Don't remind me."_

 _"_ _—So, why don't we **both** take responsibility for this?!_ _" inquired the Serpent, who continued to speak like his accomplice had never spoke up to begin with._

 _"Because **I** wasn't the one on guard duty, idiot! **You** were supposed to be keeping an eye on her!"_

 _For a moment, all the Serpent did was stare. He still looked annoyed, but there was something new in his lime-colored eyes that gave it away that he knew that his partner had a good point. Eventually, the Serpent sighed heavily and straightened himself back up, choosing not to say anything back._

 _The Locust ran a hand through his hair with an exasperated huff, right before he turned his attention down in the direction of where the trail continued._

 _"Come on, let's keep moving and get that bitch! She's going to pay for what she did with those molten rocks! I can sense that she's near!"_

 _After that, the Locust continued down the path at an unbelievably fast pace, disappearing from my viewpoint. However, before the Serpent could start to follow him ... I noticed how he had narrowed his eyes in a concerned manner and suddenly lifted his head a little more. It was similiar to a reaction that a dog would give upon hearing a strange noise._

 _"Yeah! I can sense that she's..." The Serpent stopped calling out to his partner, only to end up dropping his voice into a watchful mutter, "...really near, too."_

 _I quickly dunked back out of sight, almost releasing a startled gasp. Luckily, I managed to stop it before it could fly out of my mouth and I still had both of my hands folded on top of each other over my lips. From the corner of my eye, before hiding myself back in the dim shadows of the cave, I had seen the Serpent beginning to turn his head in the direction of the entrance. Now, despite how he hadn't seen me, I could just **feel** him staring intently in the direction of the cavern._

 _Just then, the Locust's voice punctured through the air, "Oi, Serpent! What's the hold up?!"_

 _"Uhh ... I'm going to check something out over here! You go on ahead and I'll catch up!"_

 _"Well, you better make it fast! We need to find that damn tramp and report back to the Horned One as soon as possible!"_

 _"I know, I know! Just keep searching down the path!"_

 _I could've sworn that I felt my heart plummet all the way down to my toes. There were no words that could possibly describe how much I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut and convince myself that I hadn't heard what I just heard ... but at the sound of the Serpent's boots starting to slowly stalk towards the cave's entrance, I knew that there was absolutely no point in continuing to do that._

 _My breathing was out of control. It took plenty, if not **all** of my willpower to prevent myself from breathing too loudly. Every breath was quick and shallow, making my throat feel like it was being violated by a sore lump that was growing bigger and bigger with every passing second. There were even a couple of times in which I felt like I was about to choke on the louder breaths that I was forcing to keep locked up inside of me. Nonetheless, despite how much it hurt my chest and throat, I managed to keep my shaky breathing quieter than a mouse._

 _Thinking fast, I flung my body as close to the ground as I could and crawled frantically along the side of the cavern. Then, just as I made a beeline down a slim opening that was between two sections of stalagmites and hid behind the one that was just an inch or so taller than the other ... I heard the sound of the Serpent's footsteps sidestepping through the narrow crack._

 _Once again, I pressed one hand firmly over my mouth and placed the over one back over the injury to my spleen. After that, while fighting the urge to yelp from the pain, I rose myself just slightly onto my knees in order to peek between two of the stalagmites. As a result, I witnessed the Serpent finish slipping his slender frame through the crack with a grunt. Then, after flipping some of his red fringe out of his pale face and scowling at the cave's entrance like it had done something to him, the Serpent started to slowly drag his eyes around the dim atmosphere. That's when I dunked back down behind the stalagmites, sticking as close to the ground as possible._

 _The next part made the tips of my ears feel as if they had become numb right on the spot. It was the sound of the Serpent slowly withdrawing his dagger. It sent a shiver through my bones, causing me to not know whether I had flinched because of the unsettling noise or because of the sudden chill. Either way, I was anxious as hell._

 _For a moment, aside from the sound of tiny stones cracking beneath the Serpent's boots with every watchful step that he took, everything was silent. Then, he_ _chuckled creepily._

 _"Oh, darling~ ... Come out, come out, wherever you are~"_

 _Despite how I had one hand still placed securely over my mouth, I forced myself to bite down on my bottom lip in order to ensure even further that no whimpers or loud breaths would escape from my throat. My teeth chattered a little against my bottom lip and I was biting down so hard to the point where it was actually surprising that I wasn't drawing any blood. There was even a tiny piece of me that was so traumatized to the point where it was tempted to have me close my eyes, cover my ears, curl up into a ball, and just hope for the best. However, I **refused** to believe that giving up and surrendering was on the list of options._

 _Suddenly, the Serpent began to do something that made a tight knot form in the deepest part of my gut in less than a second. He was kicking his taunting up a notch by beginning to tap the razor-sharp tip of his bronze dagger against the wall. Every sequence held three hair-raising taps and there was a tiny pause that lasted about two seconds between each one._

 _ **Tap ... tap ... tap...** _

_"Come on, sweetie. There's no point in hiding~" The Serpent's voice was haunting, still dripping with unsettling snickers that one would expect from somebody in a loony-bin. "If you're really in here, I'm going to find you one way or the other. You're **never** going to escape."_

 _With my enhanced hearing, I listened **very** carefully to his footsteps in order to figure out where he was. After that, with my muscles constantly growing more and more tense and my heart practically exploding through my chest, I started to hastily_ _—but even **more** quietly_ _—_ _crawl again. Every time I raised either of my hands from the ground, I internally cringed and grinded my teeth from the thought of being caught since there were plenty of pebbles and bones that I had to try avoiding._

 _ **Tap ... tap ... tap...**_

 _I kept dragging myself like a dog across the blackened surface until I made it back around the same section of stalagmites that I was previously dunked behind. Then, with the footsteps of the Serpent rounding the corner of another group of stalagmites, I didn't think twice before crawling down one of the skinny paths and making a random turn. Along the way, I had no choice but to sometimes contort my aching body and slowly lift my legs over a couple of skulls and other decaying bones in order to prevent them from being knocked across the cave floor. The Serpent had only missed me by probably three or so seconds before I made my beeline to the opposite side of the cavern, where I immediately dove behind another group of stalagmites. Even though these ones wasn't as tall as the ones that I had just been hiding behind, I managed to stick close to the ground to avoid being spotted._

 _I took a hasty moment to pay attention to my breathing again, still listening closely for the Serpent's footsteps as I made sure that my breaths weren't getting too loud or out of control again. Then, just to get a better idea of where the Serpent actually was, I convinced myself to spy on him between two of the new stalagmites. He was just now walking past the cluster of stalagmites that I had been hiding behind previously, still cautiously checking in every possible direction while dragging the tip of his dagger across the wall. A nearby torch illuminated the left side of his face and made his eyes look like they were on fire as this happened._

 ** _Sccrrraatttcchhh..._**

 _"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." The Serpent shook his head in phony disappointment, right before he had another one of his cunning smirks appear on his face. "First, it was Tag. Now, it's Hide and Seek again, eh? ... Well, little kitten, since you just **love** playing games so much, how about we play another one? ... Blind Man's Buff."_

 _I quickly got down again, literally **feeling** that bastard's eyes jump over in my direction and stay where they were for about five seconds. The entire time, I found myself with my eyes clenched shut and more scarlet teardrops pouring down my cheeks like individual rivers. Nevertheless, I made sure to focus entirely on my breathing and tried my absolute hardest to ignore the prickly numbness that wouldn't stop attacking my spine from me **sensing** the Serpent's gaze. Eventually, after about an additional five seconds, I felt the other creature's eyes continue their search around the cavern and my chest slowly deflated._

 _Then, at the sound of the Serpent beginning to continue his course again, I took another brief peek through the stalagmites just to give my frantic self a brief reminder of where he currently was. I witnessed him run the tip of his index finger along the side of his dagger, watching the blood_ _— **my** blood_ _—_ _that was dripping from it with heavy, sadistic satisfaction._

 _"Blind Man's~" He sang, still wearing that crooked grin while rubbing the crimson liquid between two of his fingers with pure nonchalance._

 _My thoughts were like a tornado that was spinning at an incomprehensible speed, but I was still able to piece together a plan. I was going to crawl in the opposite direction of the Serpent and keep going until I finished making it all the way back to the cavern's entrance. Along the way, I would continue to dunk behind stalagmites and remain as quiet as possible. Then, when I made it back to the crack in the wall, I would be able to get the hell out of this cave._

 ** _Tap ... tap ... tap..._**

 _I heard the sound of the Serpent's lips smacking, proving that he must've just got done licking the blood off from his fingers. After that, he chuckled._

 _"Don't hold out on me like that, honey~ I'm sure that you know the rules to Blind Man's Buff. After all, it's quite a popular game. That's why I picked it out for us to play right now. So, how about cooperating with me for a change?"_

 _I could never tell if the Serpent was the type to taunt like that or the type to just wrongly assume that others were dumb enough to fall into his words after going through as much shit as I have. Either way, I never had the desire to find out._

 ** _Sccrrraatttcchhh..._**

 _It was time to start crawling again, so I did. I positioned myself back on my hands and knees and skittered like a cockroach across the ground. The entire time, I kept my head down and made sure that I was being cautious with every move. I hid behind the cluster of stalagmites that was near the group that I had previously been using as a hiding spot. Then, after poking my head out for a split second to check and make sure that the Serpent hadn't changed his course or anything, I scurried behind the the **next** group of stalagmites._

 _However, almost immediately after I made it behind that next group, I felt something sharp puncture me in the palm of my right hand._

 _My jaw dropped like it had transformed into cement and a yelp almost lunged right out of my throat. Luckily, I managed to throw my other hand over my mouth before it could escape and I knew that there was no chance that I could've possibly alerted the Serpent._

 _"Blind Man's~" His voice hauntingly called out again, at which I carefully lifted my right hand up from the ground and turned it over._

 ** _Tap ... tap ... tap..._**

 _Upon first glance, I realized that my palm had been pricked by what looked like a slightly curved, broken piece of a femur bone. It was about five inches long and judging by how it wasn't as decayed as a majority of the other bones in the cavern were, it was easy to assume that it represented the offering of a very recent sacrifice or ritual that took place back in the human world._

 _I bit down on my bottom lip, wincing slightly as I pinched the opposite end of the bone between two of my nails and removed it from my palm. After doing so, I couldn't help but notice how sharp the tip was. It almost seemed to captivate me, causing me to stare like a little child that was mesmerized by a new toy through a shop's window. I couldn't exactly put my finger on the reason why, but ... I was incredibly fascinated by pointy objects._

 ** _Sccrrraatttcchhh..._**

 _If it wasn't for the sound of the Serpent's dagger scraping much more harshly across the wall, I could've sworn that I would've melted away into my own little world for at least a couple of seconds. Instead, after redirecting my focus entirely on the current situation, I lifted the part of my filthy dress that covered my right shoulder and slipped the piece of bone securely behind a couple of pieces of thread. When that was finished, I gave it a quick pat to ensure that it wouldn't slip out and I decided to peek through two more stalagmites in order to spot the Serpent again._

 _Now, he looked like he was starting to get more and more exasperated with every passing second. He looked from left to right, not even glancing in my direction. His lime-colored eyes were swarming with bitterness and he used the bloodied tip of his dagger to push away a couple of stray strands of his red hair from his face. Shortly after that, he smacked his arms down at his sides and let out an impatient groan._

 _His voice gave it away that he was no longer enjoying this 'game.' In a much more stubborn and irritated tone, he proclaimed, " **Blind Man's!** "_

 _It felt like his words bounced off and ricocheted between multiple stalagmites, darting through the cave like a soaring bullet. They made me flinch to the point where I practically raised my shoulders all the way up to my ears, but I made sure to remain as quiet as possible while keeping my eyes on the Serpent._

 _After looking around in a variety of more directions and spinning around in a couple of circle, he did something that I didn't see coming. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his fists into ridiculously tight fists, surprisingly not breaking his dagger in the process. And then..._

 _" **UUGGGHHH!** "_

 _...with an infuriated battle scream, he shot his arm back as far as it could go and **threw his dagger.** I could tell that it wasn't even maximum strength, but that didn't change how the dagger soared all the way across the cave and ended up crashing into a pile of dirty, broken bones that looked like they used to belong to the ribs and legs of multiple humans. They soared in every which direction, clanking against the ground, and a couple of decaying skulls went rolling. It was a miracle that none of them seemed to be damaged even further from the impact._

 _ **CRASH! CLANK! CLUNK!**_

 _This time, I couldn't help but throw my trembling hands up in order to press them as firmly as possible over my ears. The sounds were so loud to the point where it felt like knives were being plunged directly into them, reaching all the way to my brain. At the same time, I released a startled gasp that had_ _—with the tiniest shred of luck in a situation like this_ _—_ _been drowned out by the noises and I didn't think twice before dunking back behind the stalagmites._

 _My heart was skipping to the point where my entire body felt like it was pulsating with every pump that occurred._

 _I stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, hands positioned over my ears, eyes screwed shut, and whole body leaning forward to the point where my face was literally inches away from the ground. However, after counting about five bloody teardrops that had managed to leak out from my clenched eyelids and fall from my chin, I forced myself to take control again. If I didn't, I was bound to get caught._ _So, after quietly lowering my battered hands from my sore ears, I carefully lifted myself back up and peeked through the stalagmites to see that bastard again._

 _He was massaging the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, obviously flustered._

 _"What did I say about cooperating with me?! You're **supposed** to be calling back to me! Surely, you can't be **that** much of a dumb bimbo! Ugh! ... Don't you realize how **rude** it is to **not** participate in a game after being asked to play?! In case you haven't noticed, I'm actually **trying** to give you a chance to make this easier on yourself! And you're **blowing it!** " He started grinding his teeth, having a brief pause in his blowout before he slowly peeled his eyes back open. "Dammit, princess ... you're **really** starting to test my patience..."_

 _I watched him drop his arms back down to his sides and run his thumbs over his knuckles as he let out a heavy sigh. Then, just as I was about to dunk down again, I saw something that made my wine-colored eyes widen. The Serpent was beginning to walk in the direction of where he had thrown his dagger to retrieve it_ _—the direction of where I was needing to crawl in order to get back around to the entrance of the cave_ _. That meant that, in order for me to avoid getting caught, I was going to have to immediately turn back around and scurry back in the opposite direction that I had already come._

 _The raw skin that was covering my knees stung like hundreds of sharp bee stings as I spun my body back around as quickly as I could without producing hardly any noise. As this happened, my jaw dropped from the pain, more crimson tears started racing down my face, and I had no choice but to bite down on my knuckles for a couple of seconds in order to prevent myself from releasing any yelps or gasps._

 _The Serpent was mumbling to himself, helping me to have a good idea as to where he was. So, while listening carefully and being as quiet as possible, I began to frantically crawl back in the other direction. Along the way, I had to make sure that I continued to avoid the bones and pebbles that were cluttered along the route._

 _No matter how far I got, the cavern felt like it was expanding and everything kept feeling like it was happening in slow motion. There was a piece of me that even felt like it was on the verge of making me vomit again, courtesy of all of the pressure that I was under and all of the work that I was putting my battered condition through._

 _"Come on ... come **on...** " I whispered to myself in the tiniest, most strained voice in all of existence. "Gotta keep **going...** "_

 _My hands were beginning to feel awfully chapped against the stone ground and I couldn't even curl my toes or twitch my fingers without feeling sparks of pain being shot through the rest of my body._

 _However, after a couple of more seconds, I noticed something that made my blood feel like it became colder than a blizzard and I ended up skidding to a halt like I had just saved myself from slamming into a wall. Then, I waited for a couple of seconds to pass by in order to confirm my realization. The cave was absolutely **silent.** There were no more footsteps, no more taps or scrapes on the wall from the Serpent's dagger, and no more "Blind Man's Bluff." That also meant that I could no longer figure out where the Serpent was by listening to the sound of him complaining under his breath. **Everything** was quiet._

 _The hairs stood up on the back of my neck and I could feel cold drops of sweat starting to trickle down from my hairline. In that very moment, it literally felt like I had the whole world being pressed down on my shoulders. My muscles felt heavy, my skin felt tingly, my heartbeat almost felt numb ... and it felt like somebody was staring intently at me._

 _My magenta orbs grew to be the size of quarters as I remained where I was on my hands and knees, hidden behind yet another cluster of stalagmites. Then, while taking in shallow breaths, I started to slowly turn my head to glance over my shoulder in order to check behind me._ _Every passing second felt agonizing, as if my lungs were slowly becoming deflated ... but when I finished turning my head around as far as it could go, it came to my realization that there was no one behind me._

 _I let out a deep, quiet, somewhat shaky breath and relaxed my eyes shut for a moment. My entire face felt cold, courtesy of the freezing drops of sweat that were mixing together with my sticky, crimson tears. I ignored it as much as I could, pushing some of my messy, dirty, oily hair out of my face ... but as soon as I turned back around and opened my eyes again, I could've sworn that I was on the verge of a heart attack._

 _I was now staring directly into the eyes of the Serpent. He had appeared literally out of nowhere and was kneeling down on one knee in front of me, blocking my path and holding the sharp tip of his dagger just a couple of mere inches away from the bottom of my chin. Not only that, but his eyes weren't **human** anymore. Instead, they had become glassy like marbles. The white portions were entirely lime green with little specks of yellow and his pupils were very narrow, pitch-black slits. Those ... were the eyes of a **serpent.**_

 _My eyes nearly popped out of my skull and I gasped so loudly to the point where it felt like I had been roughly punched in the chest. Shortly after that, I watched as a large, creepy grin spread practically ear-to-ear across the Serpent's face._

 _"Surprise, sweetie pie~" He sang, sounding like some ravenous animal that was eager to devour its prey. "My, my~ I have to admit, you did **much** better at hiding than I thought you would while being in such an **awful** condition like this ... but you didn't **actually** think that you were going to get away with officially **escaping** from me and Locust, did you? Because if **that's** the case ... well, to be honest, there just **might** be a teeny-weeny piece of me that has pity for you..."_

 _I felt him lift the point of his blade so it was now resting directly against the bottom of my chin. The feeling of the cold metal being pressed against my skin automatically sent a jolt through my bones and triggered more bloody tears in my bulging eyes. By this point, they were on the verge of overflowing ... but just as I began to make the mistake of assuming that this situation couldn't **possibly** get any worse, I was proven wrong when I witnessed the Serpent's freaky smile crumble away like it was never there. It was instantly replaced by a scolding glare, as if I was a puppy that had just used the restroom on a rug._

 _"But then again, why **should** there be any pity for you at all?" He inquired hatefully. "After all, you can't seem to do **anything** right." _

_I felt a couple of more crimson teardrops begin to leak down my cheeks as I had no choice but to continue looking directly at the bastard that was holding a dagger dangerously close to my throat._

 _"I-if that were the case..." I said after a brief moment of silence, stuttering a little from my anxiousness. "...t-then I wouldn't have been able to devour **a-all** of the souls of my p-prior summoners. E-e-everyone knows t-that we are unable t-to feed on humans i-if we're unable to succeed at our end of the __bargains w-with them in the first place."_

 _Just then, shortly after the end of my statement, I felt a small twinge of something inside of me that made me narrow my eyes a little at the Serpent._

 _"H-how many souls have **you**_ _recently eaten again?" I inquired, already knowing the answer and almost catching myself off guard by how taunting my voice sounded all of the sudden._

 _However, my fear made a sharp return as soon as I felt the Serpent grab my arm with a solid grip and yank me straight up onto my knees so fast to the point where it was a miracle that my spine didn't snap. A startled yelp immediately shot out of my mouth and the entire time, the dagger remained terrifyingly close to my skin._

 _The Serpent's slit pupils expanded a little before narrowing again, repeating that pattern a numerous amount of times. Meanwhile, his lips slowly peeled back, transforming into a dark smile, and chuckles that sounded like they belonged to a mentally unstable person started to pour out of his mouth._

 _"Oh, princess ... I wouldn't flaunt my appetite around if I were you." He spoke with an ominous note in his voice, sending even more chills through my body. "I believe that you remember how I had reminded Locust not that long ago that I haven't been so fortunate with being summoned for a little over a decade. If you're not careful, the lack of nourishment just might get to me while I'm in this human form ... and maybe it'll make my hands start to **tremble.** "_

 _As he spoke, I felt him slowly stroke my neck with the side of his dagger and I could've sworn that my heart was seconds away from bursting out of my chest. The whole time, while drawing in shaky breaths through my nose, I tried to stay as still as possible in order to prevent myself from getting cut. However, shortly after the Serpent finished his final sentence, I felt him press the tip of the blade against the middle of my jaw with a noticeable increase in pressure ..._ _and before I had the chance to react, it was too late_ _._

 _" **Aghhh!** " I gasped, feeling even more scarlet teardrops beginning to rain down my face as I clenched my eyes shut._

 _After that, I whimpered like a helpless puppy and pressed my lips together as firmly as possible in order to keep the rest of my cries contained. The Serpent dragged his dagger along the side of my face, slitting my bruised skin and leaving behind yet another brutal cut that made me feel like I was being attacked with liquid fire. It began at the middle of my right jawline and stretched all the way to the back of my ear, which was at pleasant as it sounded. While receiving it, I could feel even more blood beginning to leak out from my battered body and trickle down the side of my neck._

 _The cut was given to me in just a couple of seconds, but the pain was so extreme to the point where it felt like it had lasted years. This **was** Hell, after all._

 _The Serpent withdrew his dagger, which now had its blade covered in even more of my blood. While cutting me, his smile had grown even **darker** and he hadn't taken his evil eyes away from my face._

 _"Oh, dear, would you look at that? It looks like my hand **did** start to feel the urge to slip. Whoopsie!"_

 _Another small flicker of that mysterious feeling from before made an abrupt return inside of me, causing my face to darken a little._

 _"B-bastard!" I hissed, almost entirely under my breath. My voice had even been on the verge of altering ... but not even a full second after that word left my mouth, I ended up yelping again from the Serpent increasing his grip on my arm and my terror shot through me like a billion volts of electricity. I could practically feel brand new bruises from that asshole's nasty fingers beginning to form on my sensitive skin._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, dearie! Are you in pain? ... Well, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. And do you know why? ... Shh, wipe those drops of blood away from your face~"_

 _He dropped his voice into a whisper as he said that last sentence and just as I thought that he was about to cut off the circulation in my arm, he released it. Then, I nearly flinched when I felt him place his cold fingertips against the side of my face. He traced them down my uncut jawline and cuffed my chin like a dog. After that, he lifted his dagger, placed its cold metal flat against my skin, and used it to wipe away the crimson teardrops from my face without cutting me. However, I was still filled with intimidation and I was pretty sure that all he was managing to do was smear the streaks of blood even more across my face. I was, without a doubt, an absolute mess._

 _Eventually, after the Serpent slowly lowered his dagger from my face, he leaned in close to my ear. His cheek was inches away from mine, nearly causing me to choke on my own shallow breaths, and I could feel his hot breath tickling my ear as he spoke. His voice was quiet, yet scary ... and I didn't need to see his face to know that his sinister grin had made an unnerving return._

 _"I'm going take your pain away and replace it once again with waves of intense pleasure~ Who cares if it's just for a little while~? After all ... you should be **used** to being a whore by now~ You're **nothing** but a dirty, little curse that wasn't even allowed be known as Lucifer's property like the rest of us until recently ... and everybody knows it~" The Serpent snickered insultingly and began to drag his other hand up my arm, still holding his weapon in the process. "Whether you like it or not, sweetie ... I **won't** stop having my way with you until you're screaming loud enough for all of Hell to hear you. Even if you struggle, I'll hold you down and force you to take **every single second** that I wish to have with you, you hear? ... No matter how much you kick, squirm, and try to escape, **n** **othing** will prevent me from_ _—AGH! SHIT!"_

 _His fingertips had just poked underneath the sleeve of my burlap-like dress and began to try pulling it down my shoulder when I reacted. Desperate to get the hell away, I had reached my arm out as far as it could go and grabbed the first thing that I felt. It turned out to be the deteriorating skull of some unlucky human, but I didn't really take the time to look at it. Instead, I ended up smashing it as hard as I could upside the Serpent's head, causing the skull to shatter almost completely. Not only that, but my strength was so strong to the point where it caused the Serpent to also hit his head against the cluster of stalagmites that we had been behind._

 _Not even a full second later, I clambered back up onto my feet as quickly as I could and started darting away from the Serpent. Along the way, I had no choice but to mostly drag my punctured foot behind me and I sometimes had to prevent myself from tripping by using the cavern's wall or some stalagmites for support._

 _I limped through the slim opening that was between two other groups of stalagmites, still too near that redheaded bastard for my liking. After that, when I managed to press my hand against the cave's wall and save myself from stumbling, I ended up looking back to make sure that the Serpent hadn't appeared behind me. Fortunately, he hadn't. He was just now picking himself up from the ground, clenching his teeth and holding a new gash on the side of his forehead in his hand. He was also still grasping his dagger in his opposite hand and he didn't seem to notice_ _—or care about_ _—the few flakes of bone that had stuck to his hair after I had slammed and broke the skull upside his head._

 _The Serpent was furious as he hollered out at the top of his lungs, "YOU STUPID BITCH!"_

 _By this point, I had become even **more** desperate. I knew that there was no way of backing out now and that if I wanted to escape this cavern, I **had** to keep defending myself in any possible way that I could. So, while breathing hard and cringing every few seconds from the pain in my human form, I pushed myself away from the wall and frantically began to snatch up a variety of other decaying skulls that were randomly spewed across the floor of the cave. Then, with audible grunts escaping from my mouth, I flung my arm back as far as it could and threw the skulls one at a time in the direction of the Serpent. I never took the time to aim, so some of the skulls missed him completely_ _—but only by a couple of inches._

 _"AGHH!" He yelled again, stumbling back a small step and firmly clenching his teeth when one of the skulls struck him directly in the gut. It practically exploded into millions of pieces on impact, making it almost look like it had disappeared in some magic trick._

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _"HOW DARE YOU_ _!_ _AGH!"_

 _The Serpent through his arm up to his face, guarding it as another semi-broken skull flew by his head, missed it by just a mere inch, and shattered completely against the wall. Shortly after that, there was another skull that had smashed completely against the ground, also missing that asshole by the tiniest hair. If he hadn't moved his foot back while staggering backwards again, I knew that skull **definitely** would've greeted his toes. _

_I sent about seven more skulls in the Serpent's direction, still breathing hard and maintaining a hectic speed. While this occurred, I witnessed each skull practically explode into nothing but dust and dirty flakes after striking against the wall, the ground, or that bastard's upper body._

 _ **CRASH! CRACK! SHATTER!**_

 _Every time he was hit, the Serpent grunted in a mixture of fury and discomfort; but he stood his ground, refusing to be defeated as he kept his arm positioned where it was over his face. At the same time, he shouted angrily at me, practically rattling nearly all of the stalagmites as he filled the cavern with plenty of explicit words. Although, they weren't in English. They were in some type of voodoo language that was associated with Lucifer_ _—and for creatures like us, it was actually no different than how humans would start cussing after accidentally stubbing their toe or hitting their hip against a doorknob._

 _With every throw I made, the heavier my stomach felt and the more my heart raced ... but, at the same time, there was something else. In that very moment, I could feel it suddenly starting to poke somewhere deep, **deep** down inside of me. Beyond all of the sweat, filth, bruises, scratches, blood, and overall terror ... it almost felt like there was a spark of **pleasure** beginning to expose itself to me_ _—as if a jewel had been discovered in a bottomless rut_ _. Despite how frantic and fearful I still looked looked and felt, the thought of inflicting harm on the Serpent and possibly others like him ... actually **satisfied** **me.** Not in a sexual way, but ... certainly in **some** way. Actually, now that I was taking the time to think about it, I had also felt this similar trace of pleasure when I had thrown those hot pebbles into the Locust's eyes. I hadn't noticed it at the time, but ... I really **did** enjoy the thought of hurting these bastards._

 _Once I made it down to the final skull in my arms, I narrowed my eyes a little and I found the corners of my lips curling back a little in order to release a small, displeased sound. Although, I couldn't necessarily tell if it was a snarl, a scoff, or even a snivel since my nose was stuffy and there were still bloody teardrops raining down my face. Regardless of the abrupt shift in my expression, I flung my arm back and roughly chucked the last skull in the direction of the Serpent_ _—who was still protecting his head and cursing vulgarly at me._

 _This time, I received a much bigger reaction. The skull had struck the Serpent directly in the kneecap, causing his leg to immediately bend and his upper body to arch forward like an elderly man_ _from the strong impact_ _. As this happened, the corners of his lips tore back, revealing that his teeth were now grinding even harder than before, and his serpent-like eyes practically burst into lime-colored sparklers._

 _"AGHH! MY KNEE! DAMMIT!" He bellowed as he threw his arm away from his face and grasped the knee that had been hit, no longer using that Satanic language._

 _Shortly after that, the Serpent lifted his head again and stared at me with some of his fringe hanging dangerously in front of his face. His gaze was so piercing and vengeful to the point where it was very easy to tell that he was wishing that holes would start burning through me right then and there._

 _"UGHHH!" He yelled like a ferocious beast, making it almost unbelievable that he wasn't bursting into his creature form. "SCREW YOU, YOU DAMN TART! DO YOU HEAR ME?! **SCREW! YOU!** "_

 _Everything was still happening so fast. By the time that those two final words had left the Serpent's mouth, I had flipped what was left of my oily hair out of my face, wiped a sticky layer of sweat away from my forehead, and snatched up **another** rotting skull that just so happened to be lying on the ground nearby. Then, when I threw it roughly towards the other creature without aiming once again, the skull ended up hitting him in the hand that was clutching his dagger. The impact must've been highly unexpected, because the Serpent's glowing orbs instantly widened and his jaw dropped in surprise as he watched his weapon fly out of his hand before he had the chance to increase his grip on it. The dagger then soared through the air and eventually landed with a loud **CLANK** somewhere else in the cavern, leaving that redheaded bastard unarmed._

 _With my chest rising and falling at a rapid speed, I began to glance around frantically for any other skulls that I could possibly use to defend myself. However, before I could manage to locate anymore, the Serpent ended up snapping his attention back over to me and he let out a long, terrifying, inhumane **HISS** that was so piercing to the point where it automatically made my eardrums begin to madly throb. As a result, I ended up flinging my hands up to my ears and I pressed them there as hard as I could, trying to ignore the sharp pain that was shooting through their canals like long needles. At the same time, I let out a mild, somewhat strained groan and I squeezed my blood-rimmed eyes shut as tightly as I could._

 _Then, after a couple of seconds, I detected some type of thumping pattern beneath my bare feet ... and when I opened my eyes again, I could've sworn that I felt my heart drop all the way down to the tips of my toes at what I saw. The Serpent was **trampling** towards me like a wild boar, letting out a battle cry and jumping a little with every step since I must've given him a limp after striking him in the knee._

 _My maroon orbs shot gigantic, swarming with horror as a stunned gasp lurched out of my mouth. A freezing, prickly sensation jolted through my entire body and I shot my arms out in an attempt to shove the Serpent away. However, despite how I had managed to grasp him by his biceps, he was still able to knock me off my feet and send us both tumbling to the ground._

 _The landing was rough, consisting of me slamming my wounded back against the cavern's floor with that asshole's additional weight lying on top of me. The air was immediately knocked out of my lungs and not even a full three seconds after being tackled to the ground, the Serpent nailed me directly in the face with his fist. His knuckles had hit me so firmly to the point where my head was forced to jerk in the exact direction of the punch, sending a sharp, cramping sensation down the side of my neck. At the same time, an agonizing cry of pain shot out of my mouth in the form of a breathless gasp, along with a small spurt of blood that was mixed with saliva. It literally felt like I had just been slammed in the head with a giant block of cobblestone._

 _Not long after that, the Serpent grabbed me harshly by my chin once again and he forced me to look up at him, as if I was a stubborn child that wasn't obeying its parent. As soon as I saw his face, I could've sworn that I felt the color rush out of my skin and my terrified eyes remained huge. Now, not only were the Serpent's slit eyes glowing even more intensely like burning coals, but his canine teeth had completely transformed into larger versions of the long, horrifying, slightly curved fangs of a serpent._

 _The Serpent stared directly into my blood-rimmed eyes, breathing ferociously and ignoring the fringe that was hanging in his face._

 _"BITCH!" He snapped, nearly spitting on me as he kept holding my chin with one hand and flew his other hand all the way back._

 _Before I had the chance to react, that bastard backhanded me on my opposite cheek so hard to the point where the whole cave practically filled with an echoing **SMACK.** I immediately released another wail of misery and increased my grip on the Serpent's biceps, nearly having my head roll in the same direction as the slap. The only thing that stopped me was the redheaded creature's opposite hand, which was **still** cuffing my chin. He yanked my head back so I would be staring up at him again, practically making my brain spin to the point where it was a miracle that it wasn't mush._

 _"Who in the hell do you think you are?! Did you **actually** think that I would allow you to get away with **pelting me** with freakin' skulls?! What exactly is going on in that insane head of yours, dearie?! You're even **more** messed up than all of Hell claims you to be! Is that mutated brain of yours even processing my words correctly right now?! Or do you need me to smack you around some more until it decides to start functioning properly?!" With every word that the Serpent bellowed, he violently shook me around like a rag doll by my head and even banged the back of it a couple of times against the solid ground. "I can't believe you were actually **stupid** enough to believe that throwing things at me was the better choice instead of just surrendering! Hasn't it even occurred to you yet, sweetheart?! I **refuse** to be taken down, especially by a **pathetic** **, worthless, low-life** of a **whore** like **YOU!** "_

 _Within seconds after that, while overhearing the Serpent's scornful words repeating themselves in my head, I felt that blazing inferno make a sudden return inside of me. The intense anger from earlier had reappeared, overpowering me in the blink of an eye and causing me to do something that I almost didn't expect_ _—especially in **that** moment_ _._

 _With my magenta eyes now narrowed venomously, I released one of the Serpent's arms and the next thing happened so fast. I curled my hand into a tight fist, swung it back as far as it could go, and collided my knuckles with that redheaded bastard's cheek so hard to the point where his whole body swung to the side, almost flying off of me. As this happened, a heavy sneer that sounded like it was mixed together with a short, yet rough, battle cry fled from my mouth and the Serpent had even released a strong, bewildered gasp while receiving the firm punch._

 _There were a variety of mixed sensations shooting through my body. Like before, when I had thrown the molten pebbles into the Locust's eyes, I felt a strong burst of shock shoot through each of my veins. Plus, despite how the anger had fled from my eyes, I could still feel the fiery rage burning through some parts in my chest_ _... and lastly, there was that tiny spark of non-sexual pleasure that was **very** deep down inside of me. As soon as I delivered that punch to the Serpent's face, I could actually feel the pleasure flaring through my human form like a quick, tingling wave of electricity. It probably would've been more incredible if I knew what it **actually** was and if it wasn't mixing with the fear and irritation._

 _With a few drops of blood trickling down from the gash on his forehead, along with a hand now resting on the cheek that had been whacked, the Serpent slowly turned his attention back to me. When he did, I immediately noticed that his snake-like eyes and fangs had completely transformed back into his human ones, as if I had literally knocked the evil out of him._

 _His breathing started to tremble in an unsettling manner and he stared at me with a wild look in his eyes. At the same time, t_ _he Serpent clenched his teeth and tightened his other hand on me to the point where I could feel his fingernails digging firmly into my skin._

 _"Oh, princess ... **now** you're in for it!"_

 _The parts of my chest that were filled with fury flared up even more, practically bursting like separate wildfires and blending together with my fear. In that moment, I couldn't even tell if my face was decorated with anger, terror, or pain. Regardless, the situation escalated even **further** almost instantly after that bastard's latest remark. With a violent glare plastered on his face, the Serpent pulled his hand away from his reddened cheek, balled it up into another tight fist, and flew it back. However, when he attempted to nail me in the face again ... I ended up moving my head at the very last second, resulting in the Serpent slamming his hand roughly against the ground. Quite frankly, it was a miracle that there wasn't the sound of bones shattering._

 _The Serpent's eyes practically exploded out of their sockets before clenching shut. Then, while letting out a roaring scream that was filled with pain and unspeakable swear words, he yanked his hand back in order to securely place his other one over it_ _—as if that would rewind what just happened. Due to the impact against the rock surface, his knuckles had been mostly skinned and some drops of blood were beginning to take their time to drip down his long fingers._

 _That was when I took action, gripping both of the Serpent's arms again before I brought my knee up and socked him directly in the pelvic region with a mild battle cry. Then, as he clutched his jaws and let out a blaring grunt that immediately filled my eardrums, I jerked him to the side by his biceps and rolled my own body over so the tables would be turned. After that, with me straddling his waist and him staring up at me in a blend of discomfort, rage, and bewilderment, I flung a fist back and started to punch him as many times in the face as I could. With every punch, I felt the teeny spark of delight seem to grow stronger inside of me and continue to electrocute throughout the rest of my body. Despite how my expression still made me look like a deer that was caught off guard by an incoming carriage ... I was slowly beginning to realize that I really **did** find inflicting pain to be **thrilling.**_

 _Suddenly, after delivering what felt like a million punches, the Serpent retaliated by shooting one of his hands up, grabbing a fistful of my hair, and spatting plenty of obscenities at me. Then, with blood now dotting the left corner of his mouth and beginning to trickle down from his right nostril, he nailed me directly in the chin with his opposite fist and used his grip on my hair to yank me to the side like I had done to him previously. Surprisingly, no strands had been ripped out of my scalp and after that redheaded bastard had managed to regain his spot on top of me, I had attempted placing a trembling hand over the area on my head that was now throbbing._

 _The Serpent spat a mixture of saliva and blood in my face, right before he started shaking me like a rag doll and backhanding me all over again. Although, it didn't take long before I had kneed him off of me and rolled my aching self up on top of him again. It was an endless cycle, containing terrified sniffles, puppy-like whimpers, anxious pleads, strained grunts, vicious snarls, explicit insults, and violent threats. It was **very** simple to identity which noises came from who as that asshole and I rolled like a pair of tumbleweeds all over the cavern, punching, kicking, shaking, spitting, and kneeing at each other. __On some occasions, we had even rolled into the sides of some stalagmites before bouncing back off, also receiving some minor scratches from rolling over pointy pebbles._

 _Eventually, the Serpent ended up on top of me again with his teeth clenched and eyes narrowed in a flustered manner. While panting hard, I attempted to ignore my **many** throbbing injuries and frantically slapped at that bastard's hands while wriggling around like a desperate worm on a hook beneath him. However, no matter how hard I struggled, the Serpent managed to keep me pinned against the ground and he blocked himself from all of my swings with his own hands. Then, with my wine-colored eyes still overflowing with scarlet tears, I ended up letting out another strained yelp when the Serpent ended up delivering the sharpest backhand across my face yet._

 _" **UGH!** You might've made the **huge** mistake of toying around with fire in the past, **sweetheart,** but **this**... oh, **this** goes **beyond** anything that you've **ever** done before! **STOP** your squirming and **come here!** "_

 _The Serpent snatched my wrists with a fierce grip, pulling and pushing against my resisting arms for what felt like an eternity._

 _" **N-no!** L-let me **go!** " I exclaimed in an attempt to sound brave, and I probably would've if my accent hadn't been so shaky._

 _" **Shut up!** "_

 _The struggle was actually very brief, lasting no longer than ten seconds. Despite being in my human form, I definitely would've been able to put up a **much** better fight if I hadn't been in such a ruthless condition_ _—and not to mention in **Hell**_ _ **.** Unfortunately, my __arms began to quiver and no matter how much I tried to keep resisting that asshole's strength, he ended up pinning my arms above my head and he kept them held there by continuing to firmly hold my wrists in one hand._

 _The Serpent breathed ferociously and stared directly into my eyes, as if he were imagining what it would be like to drill right through them. I had no choice but to stare back up at him, eyes still overflowing with terror and crimson tears. At the same time, my mind raced with hundreds of traumatizing scenarios that could be seconds away from taking place._

 _" **You ...** still have **plenty** to learn about obedience, little bitch. Listen to me and listen good!" _

_The Serpent rammed me roughly in the side with his knee, just a little below my lower ribs. I could tell that it must've been because I had started trying to escape from underneath him by rocking my sore body from side to side and pulling at my wrists._

 _" **A-ACH!** " I cried out like a hopeless, high-pitched, wounded animal, feeling even more bloody teardrops beginning to spill from my eyes as the sharp pain shot through my side._

 _Once again, the Serpent cuffed my chin like I was a mutt and continued to scowl directly at me. The whole time, he paid no attention to the blood that was taking its time to continue leaking down from his right nostril, the left corner of his mouth, and the gash on his forehead._

 _"Just because you sometimes get referred to as a 'special case,' **doesn't** mean that you're actually **special!** Don't you even understand something as simple as that, **tart?!** I'm pretty sure that a **five-year-old mortal** would've already been able to understand a sarcastic saying like that! In case you have forgotten, you're supposed to do exactly **everything** that you are told! You come when you're called, you preform when you're told to preform, you allow yourself to be tied up when you're supposed to, and you **never** try to put up such a violent fight! It's **that** easy, yet you make the dumb choice of **refusing** to cooperate most of the time ... and this time, you **really** made sure to go out of your way to be disrespectful. With that being said, punishment is **definitely** required."_

 _As soon as he finished that final sentence, he bent my burned wrists further back in an unpleasant position until there was a small crackling noise. Nothing broke, but I could still feel discomfort prodding at my bones. It caused me to clench my teeth to the point where my jaws automatically ached, and a strained groan was dragged out from my throat._

 _At the same time, the Serpent's lime-colored eyes started to faintly glow and one of the corners of his mouth twisted upward, forming a smirk that looked mistakenly calm._

 _"I'm sure that you know how I am by now, sweetie pie ... I don't mind it at all when a little bit of **force** and **roughness** is needed in order to prove a good point."_

 _There was a slight hiss at the end of the words "force" and "roughness," blending together with the mischief that was in that bastard's accent as he removed his hand from my chin in order to drag an unruly lock of my jet-black hair through two of his bloody fingers. After that, with my squirming wrists still being held firmly above my head, the Serpent began to slowly lower his face close to mine. For a moment, I thought that he was going to try kissing me and I ended up sucking my chapped, somewhat quivering lips into my mouth to prevent him from doing so. Although, instead of pressing his own lips anywhere against my body or forcing his tongue down my throat like he'd done a billion times before, the Serpent stopped when the tips of our noses were literally an inch apart ... and a new, vengeful glare appeared on his face._

 _"Perhaps, **this** will teach you to **never** engage in any of these arrogant decisions **ever** again!"_

 _After that, the Serpent leaned back and positioned three of his fingers at the entrance of the fresh wound that was located directly over my spleen. Upon noticing, my breathing automatically picked up the pace and my jaw nearly dropped from suddenly feeling heavy. However, before I even had the chance to fully comprehend what was about to happen, that asshole had already shoved his fingers deeply into the wound and began to wiggle them around. The sound of my bloody, torn, inflamed skin was disturbing, squishing on the inside with every little movement that the Serpent made._

 _The pain that shot through my body was **indescribable,**_ _causing_ _my wine-colored orbs to grow to be the size of two globes. At the same time, I tossed my head back and my back jerked upward into as much of an arched position as it could while I was being straddled. It was like I was getting filled with molten lava while it was getting shocked with endless, tense, stinging bolts of electricity._

 _"AHHHHHH!" I shrieked so loudly to the point where I could feel my lungs literally vibrating in despair._

 _I could've sworn that the cavern had started shaking, but I couldn't necessarily tell if it really **did** or if I was just screaming to the point where it **felt** like an earthquake had just broke out of nowhere._

 _The Serpent chuckled cruelly, continuing to slowly finger my gruesome injury with a menacing look in his upturned eyes and a cold grin covering his face yet again. Obviously, he was taking pleasure **and** amusement in observing me as I screeched like an agonized banshee and tugged desperately at my wrists. My arms whacked against the ground with every pull that I made, stinging and aching. Unfortunately, that elegantly-dressed asshole kept his grip as strong as stone, almost making my wrists feel like they were seconds away from becoming dislocated._

 _Between every scream, high-pitched cries fell from my lips and I could feel the wetness of even **more** scarlet teardrops curling up in the corners of my eyes. I clenched them shut so tightly to the point where it was a miracle that they weren't popping, feeling my chest rising and falling at a rapid speed at the same time. Then, with every single second feeling like a century ... I felt something else. The fiery sensations that were spread throughout different parts of my chest seemed to flicker and crackle like actual embers ... right before they completely **exploded** into that uncontrollable inferno again. It had returned to me again_ _—the seething **rage.**_

 _Suddenly, with the whole new boatload of tears beginning to pour down the sides of my head and unite with my hair ... I felt the inner wildfire take complete control of me again._ _My teeth became clenched even harder than before and the corners of my lips practically tore back like the mouth of a starving wolf, exposing nearly all of them. Then, as_ _I cracked my maroon eyes open and allowed them to expose the fury that was burning violently inside of me, I ended up letting out a noise that sounded like the mixture of a breathless whimper and an abnormal growl._

 _As this happen, I kept pulling **a lot** more roughly at my trapped wrists. It still took a couple of tugs, but I **finally** managed to yank one free ... and as soon as I did, I ended up shooting my hand up to the Serpent's face. Finally, with all of this taking place in no more than ten seconds ... I placed my thumb directly over that bastard's right eye and started pressing it as hard as I could. I even made sure to curl my thumb like a hook while digging it deeply into the corner of the socket, despite how I wasn't necessarily trying to scoop out the Serpent's eye. Nonetheless, regardless of that, __I had almost instantly caused vibrant blood to begin gushing out and flowing down that asshole's face from the entire outline of his targeted eye._

 _"AGGHHHHHH!"_

 _The Serpent screamed just as loudly as I had, practically making some stalagmites tremble. His grip on my other wrist remained tight, but noticeably began to waver from him trying to debate on whether or not he should let go in order to protect his eye._

 _"MY **EYE!** UGGHH! **BITCH!** "_

 _Eventually, with his strained voice drilling its way entirely into my head and his teeth grinding in agony, the Serpent caved and jerked his opposite hand away from my wrist with a grunt. At the same time, he tore his three fingers back out of my inflamed wound, making me sharply cringe in the process, and he flew his arm back to take a swipe at me with his nails like a wild animal. Although, before he could, I ended up withdrawing my hand from his eye and, while ignoring the blood that was now drenching my thumb, I curled my leg up_ _and_ _—despite all of the pain that was traveling through every inch of my body_ _—_ _delivered a powerful kick right in the center of the Serpent's ribs. Again, this entire scenario took place **very** quickly._

 _With an angry, startled, pained yell, the Redhead Creature flew off of me and soared all the way to the other side of the cave. However, instead of slamming against the wall or skidding across the ground, he ended up flying into a group of stalagmites instead. Upon impact, almost all of the stalagmites **broke** from how strong my kick had been and collapsed loudly to the blackened floor. The Serpent coughed while lying across some of the fallen stalagmites in an unpleasant position, fanning dust and ash away from him with one hand while covering his bloody eye with the other. Blood was still dripping from his nose, mouth, and forehead, too._

 _I immediately sat up, groaning as I placed a hand firmly over my swollen spleen injury. Unfortunately, not long after that, I felt the fury from within me somehow disappear in the blink of an eye all over again, as if it was purposely trying to make this whole predicament even **more** difficult for me to handle. The burning sensation in my bones was gone once again, leaving me with the annoying, unsolved mystery as to what **exactly** was going on inside of me to cause all of these abrupt changes in my behavior. Nonetheless, instead of taking the time to just sit there and go through the endless list of possibilities, my fear made a sharp return as I reminded myself that I needed to get the hell out of this cave._

 _I attempted to stand, but immediately collapsed back down to my knees from three things. One, I had tried getting up too fast. Two, the wound over my spleen felt like it was getting licked by fire after getting treated like a freaking toy. And three, after getting straddled and knocked around so much, I must've received hundreds of more bruises all over my upper body, making it **that** much harder for me to even stand fully. So, I had no choice but to resort to crawling all over again._

 _"S-shit ... shit, shit!" I cursed under my breath, whimpering and feeling scarlet tears continuing to rain down my face in a sticky storm as I forced myself to_ _—yet again_ _—_ _push my agony to the very back of my mind._

 _I then threw myself onto my hands and knees and started to hastily crawl across the cold ground, no longer taking the time to be cautious of any nearby bones or pebbles. My palms stung, my eyes were like two magenta pools of despair, and my heart was charging to the point where it made my chest feel like it was seconds away from popping open. Nevertheless, I kept going, staying alert and looking in every possible direction in order to make sure that the Serpent wasn't trying to pop back up._

 _However, speak of the devil..._

 _The Serpent hollered out from somewhere behind me, "WHY YOU LITTLE...!"_

 _He finished that sentence with a thick, diabolical growl that sounded like it belonged to an unidentified animal of some sort. Within seconds after that, I let out another scream and almost fell to my face when I felt a hand grab my bruised calf with a fierce grip. It was none other than the Serpent, who jerked me back so my body dropped heavily against the rock surface. I didn't think twice before clawing at the ground in an attempt to escape, only to have my aching fingers tremble and long nails leave behind crevices. Then, I felt that bastard take the opportunity to roam his other perverted hand over my ass before he pressed it down just inches above my tailbone, obviously to prevent me from being able to squirm away. After that, he released my leg, threw **that** arm around my neck, and yanked me back while wrapping his other arm around the one that was already tightened around my throat._

 _Now, I was sitting up on my knees again with my back pressed against that asshole's athletic chest. My eyes had grown to be the size of plates and I was trying my hardest to gasp for oxygen, only to end up releasing choking sounds whenever I opened my mouth. I even grabbed the Serpent's arms and tried desperately to untangle them from me, but he kept his muscles secured where they were._

 _I didn't need to see the Serpent's face to know that he was wearing his most bitter scowl yet, releasing grunts almost every time that I plowed my body into his. Unfortunately, no matter how much or how hard I fought to regain my freedom, that asshole refused to release me from his stranglehold._

 _"You've left me with **no** choice, sweetheart! **All of this** could've been avoided, but you just **had** to act up like the attention whore that you are! You've force my hand! Now, stop your squirming and allow yourself to slip away into an unconscious state so we can return to the Horned One!"_

 _I could already feel a painful dizziness starting to swirl around in the center of my brain, as well as my lungs beginning to throb from the lack of oxygen. When it came to creatures like me, we could hold our breaths for long periods of time and didn't necessarily **need** oxygen as much or as often as humans did. However, that little advantage only came in handy for my kind whenever we were roaming the **real world.** Being in Hell, on the other hand, resulted in **plenty** of limitations to our powers, abilities, and benefits. Even our **true forms** didn't hold as much strength as they did in the human realm, despite how they were **still** our strongest go-to advantage here. _

_In the end, I really **could** fall unconscious from getting strangled ... and if that happened, I would find myself trapped in the clutches of Lucifer and hundreds of other lustful beasts like the Serpent all over again._

 _My chest started to feel sick and my stomach began to feel like a deflated balloon. Everything inside of me was beginning to tingle, **begging** me to draw in some air. My blood-rimmed eyes darted from left to right as sounds of strangulation continued to lurch out of my throat. I kept trying to wiggle the fingers of one of my hands between my neck and the Serpent's arms, while I began using my other hand to feel around the ground for something_ _—anything_ _—_ _in desperation._

 _Suddenly, I felt my fingertips graze across something cold ... and as soon as I noticed what it was from the very corner of my eye, I could've sworn that I felt my heart take a leap of actual **joy.** It was that asshole's dagger, lying where it must've landed after I had hit it out of the Serpent's hand. A nearby torch was flickering, helping to illuminate the sharp blade that was still covered in my slowly drying blood. _

_I smacked my hand against the ground numerous times, trying to reach for the weapon without alerting that redheaded bastard and without applying even more pressure to my throat. Meanwhile, with desperate gasps of air still escaping from my system, saliva beginning to drip a little from my lips, and my body beginning to feel like it was just seconds away from imploding, I **finally** managed to snatch a hold of the dagger. I gripped its handle so hard to the point where it was a miracle that my fingers weren't snapping. Then, with my almond-shaped eyes flickering like burning coals for a brief moment, I lifted the blade, positioned it backwards, folded my one hand on top of the other, and incorporated as much strength as possible as I drove the dagger **directly** into the part of the Serpent's outer arm that was below his elbow. This whole thing happened at the speed of lightning, followed by me ripping the dagger back out before stabbing the exact same place a couple of more times._

 _In less than a second, the Serpent let out a piercing howl that instantaneously rattled my eardrums. I still didn't need to see his face to know that his eyes must've been bulging out of his skull, showing that he didn't know whether he was more stunned or more in pain by what I just did._

 _With every stab that I delivered, the more blood began to stain the cave's floor and the more that bastard's slightly quivering arms started to loosen around my throat. So, after piercing him about seven times in the arm and even rotating the dagger around at least once to pay him back for fingering my wound, I decided to quickly lower the weapon down near my midsection and take a backwards jab there. As soon as I did, the Serpent's body ended up jolting away in the opposite direction and he let out a strong grimace that was mixed together with another loud shriek._ _At the same time, his arms had **finally** unraveled from around my neck and I found myself immediately drawing in a **massive** breath of air. The color automatically felt like it had returned to my creamy complexion and I could literally feel each of my organs beginning to revive themselves from their prior lack of oxygen._

 _My mind was doing somersaults, playing back every single bewildering choice that I'd made that was bound to only make this whole predicament even harder to deal with. For a moment, after I **stabbed** that asshole and was released, I almost found myself remaining as still as a statue with my eyes nearly bugging out of my head. However, while hearing the sounds of the Serpent loudly groaning, growling, and cursing from his new wounds, I found myself snapping back into it and I didn't think twice before beginning to hobble as quickly as I could in order to get **out.** I kept gasping for breath in the process, working hard to refill my body with the oxygen that I hadn't been able to take in beforehand._

 _Regrettably, within seconds after I had began to hastily limp away, I ended up feeling all of the air getting knocked out of me again when the Serpent snatched a hold of the back of my burlap dress and guided me harshly into the wall. I let out a noise that sounded like a mixture of a strained gasp and a horrified scream, feeling my ribs and forehead getting pressed helplessly against the cold wall. Not only that, but the shove was so abrupt to the point where I_ _—much to my dismay_ _—_ _ended up loosing my grip entirely on the dagger and it dropped to the ground with a **CLANK.**_

 _Meanwhile, as soft cries escaped raggedly from my throat and the scarlet tears continued to flow down my cheeks, the Serpent stood directly behind me. I could literally **feel** his towering frame right behind me, leaving just a crack between the two of us. He was keeping me pinned by holding the back of my neck like a human would typically do to a pet in order to punish them for using the restroom indoors ... and while he did that, he used his other hand to swipe his dagger back up from the ground._

 _I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting so many different things to happen to me in that moment to the point where I genuinely didn't know what to expect at all. There was a very brief pause before I felt the cold steel of the dagger get placed against the side of my neck, directly below my jawline ... and I suddenly heard the Serpent begin to let out very specific chuckles that were all too familiar. He dragged the blade lightly over my arteries, not nicking me, and used it to just push aside some of my hair. After that, I felt the very tip of the dagger get traced along the shell of me ear, still not cutting ... and the Serpent's hot breath appeared on my earlobe just seconds later, slowly exhaling._

 _An unpleasant chill ran down my spine as I kept my magenta orbs screwed shut so tightly to the point where the sides of my head were already beginning to hurt. I didn't need to see that bastard to know that his glistening, snake-like eyes and long fangs had made a reappearance. He_ _tightened his fingers a little more around the back of my neck, making me let out a slightly louder cry._

 _"Well, aren't **you** being quite the feisty troublemaker lately~? I must say ... this fierce, uncontrollable attitude of yours is **almost** a full turn-on for me. However ... just because I like it rough, honey-bunch ... **doesn't** mean that I appreciate being on the receiving end of a **stab.** Just the thought of you getting away with something **that** drastic is infuriating to me. With that being said ... I see no problem whatsoever with giving you a quick preview of what I can already tell your upcoming punishment will be~"_

 _My chest felt like it shriveled up as soon as I heard that. My fingers trembled as I curled them up underneath the rest of my hand, feeling the coldness of the cave wall torment them. At the same time, my_ _shoulders grew tense and my_ _bottom lip started to quiver a little._

 _"No ... n-no..." I whimpered, shaking my head as much as I could while having my forehead being pressed against the wall._

 _"Sh, sh, sh..."_

 _While hushing me, the Serpent loosened his fingers around my neck and began to gradually drag his hand down my back. It continued down my waist and as this happened, he held the dagger horrendously close to my cheek. Then, I felt him begin to rub his hand directly over my ass, also taking the opportunity to squeeze it as hard as he could. As soon as that happened, everything inside of me felt completely empty. I clenched my eyes shut all over again, letting out another small and devastated cry as I felt the tears of blood continue to flow freely down my face. Some even dripped off and landed against my dress, while others plummeted all the way down to the ground. My whole body started to tremble like a leaf and my stomach was a mess, swirling with so many sensations to the point where I couldn't exactly tell what was going on._

 _The Serpent exhaled lustfully against my ear again, right before he whispered, "Now, be a good little toy~ The more you relax, the more fun it will be. We've done this enough times for you to know how everything goes ... so, **stop** your sniveling ... and **be grateful** to have somebody like me with you in this moment." _

_After that, a tearful yelp escaped from my mouth when I felt the Serpent do something else. He removed his hand from my butt and placed it gently against my battered leg, beginning to slowly drag it up in order to get underneath my dress. Not only that, but he stuck his tongue out and trailed it along the rim of my ear, leaving behind a slimy path of saliva. Not only that, but it felt just like the tongue of a **sneak** instead of a **human.**_

 _"Mmm~ I've been yearning to get my hands back on this succulent, curvy form of yours~"_

 _I clenched my teeth so hard to the point where my gums automatically started to ache and I cracked my eyes open once again. By this point, I was starting to taste the scarlet teardrops after they were managing to slip into my mouth while flooding down my face. Once again, I could feel that seething inferno beginning to return to multiple parts of my chest ... but this time, it was different. The jumbled sensations in my stomach felt like they were sending millions of different thoughts through my brain_ _—none of them, in which, were the slightest bit pleasant. Instead, they were dark ... and hopeless ... and most definitely, traumatizing._

 _I felt completely numb ... yet, it also felt like there was a whirlpool inside of me. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. My heart was beating at its fastest rate than ever before, echoing in my eardrums with every pump, and I couldn't tell if my blood felt like it was on the verge of boiling or freezing over. In fact, I couldn't exactly figure out if both halves of my body were different temperatures or if I was just thinking too much about it. Either way, my mind felt like it was being attacked by a violent storm ... and in the very pit of my stomach, as I felt the Serpent's fingertips just begin to slither underneath my dress, I felt all of those unexplained sensations squeeze together to form a heavy, tight ball. In that moment, while being unable to fight off that bastard again, all I wanted to do ... was let out a scream._

 _... What happened next was something that I **definitely** didn't expect at all._

 _I pulled my trembling hand away from the wall, keeping it held in a tight fist as my scarlet teardrops continued to pour. Then, as I released a loud scream was filled with so much pain to the point where a new word just **had** to be invented to even describe it, I hit my hand back against the wall with no more force than a mere mortal would while striking something ... and **that's** when it happened._

 _As if it was happening in slow motion, every single torch that was in the cave had its flames immediately grow to be at least ten times their average size. It was like they **expl** **oded,** filling the whole cave up with a blazing heat that made it almost perfectly resemble an oven. I could've sworn that I felt one of the bursts of fire come just a few hairs away from caressing my cheek, and for just a split second, the freezing sweat that was drenching my human form became hot. Each torch had their scorching flames reach all the way up to the roof of the cave before shrinking back down to their normal size ... but a nearby torch ended up surprising me by having its raging flames slap the Serpent in the left side of his face like a wave. It couldn't have stayed long enough against his skin to leave **major** scars, but there would definitely be burn marks that would probably end up transforming into nasty, pinkish blemishes sooner or later._

 _"AAAGGGGHHHHH!" wailed the Serpent during the whole catastrophe. He jerked his hands away from me in order to cover the part of his face that had been greeted by the flames and cursed venomously between tightly clenched teeth, still holding on tightly to his weapon. Not only that, but as if the spurt of fire had somehow managed to shove him, he ended up collapsing to the ground._

 _After that, everything felt like it was playing at its normal pace again. With wide eyes, I glanced over my shoulder at that redheaded bastard and noticed that instead of piercing him in the side like I thought that I had while possessing his dagger shortly before, I had only managed to cut him by slicing through his jacket and other pieces of noble clothing. Then, I quickly glanced back at the wall like a dumbfounded child, staring at it like it would suddenly sprout a mouth and begin breaking down what just happened._

 _"What the hell...?!" I muttered to myself, replaying the unexplained event with the torches in my head._

 _After about three seconds, I decided to push it to the far back of my mind and agreed that there would be plenty of time to get to the bottom of this abrupt mystery later. Then, with my heart already feeling like it was hundreds of pumps ahead of me, I started hopping and hobbling at an impressive speed in the direction of the cave's entrance, still wincing and breathing raggedly along the way._

 _"HEY!" hollered the Serpent, in which he attempted to take a swing at the back of one of my ankles with the dagger. He missed, snarling in displeasure afterwards. "LOCUST! LOCUST, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN! **LOCUST!** "_

 _After what felt like a century, I **finally** made it back over to the cavern's entrance and I didn't think twice before arching myself into the correct position so I could slide out without harming myself even further. The whole time, I refused to look back, just knowing that the Serpent was starting to pick himself up from the ground. I don't think that I've **ever** been so glad to make it back out onto one of the pathways of Hell, but as soon as I finished wiggling my way back out through the narrow crack, I didn't think twice before beginning to hastily limp back in the direction that I had raced down beforehand. Along the way, I found myself having no choice but to jump and climb back over dozens of collapsed pedestals and knee-high walls of demolished rock. Not only that, but I could still faintly hear the Serpent calling out at the top of his lungs for the Locust ... and despite how far I managed to get, I was still able to detect the sound of the Locust's voice, eventually hollering out at the Serpent, "WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Nonetheless, I kept staggering and never dared to glance back._

 _I kept my hand pressed firmly over the throbbing injury that was directly over my spleen, trampling across the ashy ground as fast as I could while putting up with my excruciating form. The pain that I was feeling was so extreme to the point where if I had been a mere mortal, I would have just thrown myself in the street and hoped to death that I would have been struck by an incoming carriage to end it all. In fact, I didn't pay attention to how long I had been running. I just raced down a variety of random paths, cringing, yelping, spitting, crying, and panting with every step that I took. The whole time, I didn't care about **where** I was going_ _—as long as it was **away.** I caught myself from stumbling up inclines, I jumped down from rickety platforms, I slid down from declines, I practically tossed myself from left to right, and the list of obstacles could go on for miles._

 _Suddenly, I found myself jerking to a halt from stumbling across something that I didn't expect. At the same time, out of reflex, my blood-rimmed eyes grew to be the size of plates and almost all of the air lurched out of my lungs in the form of a gasp. Right ahead of me, there was another deep abyss that was completely filled with glowing, molten rock and bubbling lava_ _—except, this one was at least five times bigger than the other pit that I had found myself nearly trapped at earlier. Not only that, but unlike the other abyss, this one had a long bridge that led from one side to the other. However, it was constructed entirely out of dirty, frayed, horribly knotted ropes that were hanging awfully loose in some places and uneven, rotten floorboards that weren't lined up equally for the most part._

 _I could've sworn that I felt my heart drill its way all the down into the deepest part of my gut. At first glance, it was more than obvious that it would be nearly impossible for that bridge to support hardly any weight without having the decaying floorboards break and send whatever_ _—or whoever_ _—_ _was there plummeting all the way down into the boiling magma._

 _A groan that sounded like it was mixed with a mild, somewhat squeaky whimper escaped from my mouth, just as I placed one of my bloodied hands against a nearby stalagmite to prevent myself from collapsing to the ground. My other hand remained where it was, positioned over my wounded spleen, and I couldn't resist leaning over as some gags threatened to leave my mouth. I was incredibly nauseous, as well as exhausted ... but I knew that turning back wasn't an option. Even with this **horrendous** bridge, I couldn't allow myself to just give up and risk changing my route again. If I did, I was bound to run back into the Serpent and the Locust ... and after all of the damage that I had managed to inflict on the Serpent, especially in the god-awful condition that I was in ... I **really** didn't want to see either of them again._

 _My legs shook a little as I forced myself to gather my balance back, no longer using the nearby stalagmite for support. At the same time, I traded hands so my other hand was back over the gaping hole that was worn across the area over my spleen. I tried to ignore the feeling of my stomach doing somersaults and my head pumping like it had just been slammed with a hammer. The hotness of bile started to tease the very back of my throat again, but I took down a large gulp to help get rid of it, regardless of the toxic taste that it left behind. Then, at last, I raised my head and rested my drained gaze back on the unpromising bridge. However ... just as I drew in a deep breath through my nose and was about to take my first, limping step towards my next obstacle..._

 _"Hey!"_

 _The sound of somebody else's voice called out to me, causing me to feel my heart practically burst out of my chest and soar all the way over to the other side of Hell. I nearly choked on my next intake of oxygen and I felt almost all of the color wash out of my bruised skin as I spun my body around so fast to the point where it was a surprise that I hadn't transformed into a tornado. Not even a split second later, my wine-colored hues landed on the source of the voice. It was **him**_ _—another member of my kind that was currently disguised as an appealing gentleman with a lean figure, ghostly pale skin, vibrant red eyes that perfectly resembled priceless rubies, and jet-black hair that automatically made me think about the feathers of a raven. I had **seen** this **exact** fella on numerous occasions ... but I didn't know **anything** about him because he was the only male creature that I could think of from the top of my head that had never used me to "fulfill his desires" like all of the other male members of our species had._

 _He was staring directly at me, leaning his head in one hand with a smirk that looked awfully amused plastered practically ear to ear across his face. His nails were long, looking more like the fingernails of a woman instead of a man. They were perfectly visible, courtesy of how his leather gloves that reached all the way up to the bottoms of his elbows were completely fingerless to leave all ten of the thin limbs exposed._

 _Aside from that, this familiar gentleman was wearing a pair of distinct, high-heeled, stiletto boots that were created out of the same black material as the rest of his outfit. Then, there was the pair of skintight, leather trousers that seemed to become a **very** dark shade of blue whenever they were exposed to the illumination of light. The shirt was the same, having the sleeves torn right off to expose the dark-haired fella's shoulders and some of the fabric was purposely ripped around the abdomen to show off narrow slits of muscle. Lastly, excluding the series of belts, buckles, and laces that were incorporated into the assemble, there was a necklace that almost perfectly resembled a collar connected around the gentleman's neck. On it, there was a pendant shaped like a pentagram. Needless to say, despite how he was in a human form, he had covered himself in attire that a creature would wear. _

_The familiar gentleman might as well have appeared out of thin air, suddenly sitting with pure nonchalance on a medium-sized rock and observing me with that same, dark grin still decorating his pale face._

 _"Unless you're curious to know what it's like to be drenched in smoldering lava, I wouldn't suggest using that bridge if I were you!" He cautioned, also possessing a British accent that had cold snickers dripping from it. "My, my ... you don't look like somebody that I've seen around these parts before ... and I soar through this part of Hell quite frequently. I've certainly never seen someone attempt to cross this **pathetic** excuse of a bridge either ... so, is it safe for me to assume that you're just a colossal idiot? Or do you have some sort of reasoning behind this **ridiculous** decision of yours?"_

 _I curled my toes as much as I could, feeling that fella's piercing eyes studying me from the very bottom of my feet to the top of my head in a judgmental fashion. It took **plenty** of courage_ _—courage that I'm not even sure that I actually had to begin with_ _—but after a brief moment of hesitation that went by feeling like an eternity, I slowly lifted my head in order to expose my anxious, battered face to this familiar gentleman. While I was at it, instead of giving a damn about the blood that was completely drenching my hands, I used one to assist in pushing my scraggly hair out of the way so I could see better._

 _As soon as my face was revealed, the crimson-eyed fella's face completely twisted in a mixture of disbelief and seriousness, as if he had never been smirking just seconds before. His eyes expanded to be the size of plates and his jaw nearly dropped all the way down to his feet. Meanwhile, he began to rise to his feet and, regardless of how there was plenty of space that remained between us, I didn't think twice before taking a step back. Saliva was curling up in the corners of my mouth from how hard I was breathing, and my aching knees were still wobbling around._

 _"Oh my devil..." The familiar gentleman whispered, sounding like he didn't know whether to be more stunned or more fierce. "It's **you ...** the **Deformed One.** "_

* * *

Suddenly, I found myself snapping out of it when I detected the sound of something growling. My whole body felt like it almost jolted and my focus, which had been so heavily engulfed in that memory, fell back on the pastel-colored board game that I had been requested to find hours before. One of the gargoyle-shaped pieces were still placed on top of the box that contained the imagine of that unfortunate man that was about to be burned to death at the stake, but the other piece was now being held in the hand of my Young Master.

I blinked a numerous amount of times, almost finding myself making a stunned expression since I honestly couldn't believe that I had allowed myself to drift off into the past like that. Fortunately, as I delicately lifted one of my gloved hands up to my face to recall how there were no crimson tears or violent injuries, I managed to maintain my nonchalance. As the Phantomhive nanny, it was highly inconvenient of me to get caught up in recalling something from my past at a time like _this._ I was supposed to be supervising the Small Lord's current meeting ... but in that moment, as I overheard the growling sound that I now understood came from a stomach, everything about Mr. Damiano's visit came rushing back to me like a tsunami.

"Young Master?" I said, furrowing my brow in a curious manner before I dropped my gaze down to stare at him.

Master Ciel was glancing down at his own stomach, clenching the opposite game piece in his hand with an embarrassed blush dusted across his cheeks.

Mr. Damiano, who had appeared to be concerned for a moment, repositioned himself in his seat so his hands were now neatly folded and one of his legs were properly crossed over the other. Then, a bright smile swept across his face and he began to freely laugh, bringing back all of the questions and suspicions that I had about him since he had requested for the Puny Earl to donate _plenty_ of more money for one of his businesses.

"Oh, ho, ho! It appears that you're-a beginning to feel rather hungry! Isn't that right, Young Lord?"

The Little Lord pressed his lips together in a somewhat stubborn manner, just as he peeked up at me from the corner of his uncovered eye.

"Yes, well ... I was warned earlier by my butler and nanny that I shouldn't risk eating anything before our appointment." Master Ciel remarked, still holding one of the game pieces in his hand as he began reaching for the top-shaped dice again with his other hand. "Elise, go check on the dinner preparations."

As soon as I heard that, my maroon orbs widened for a split second before returning back to their normal size. After all, with all of these unsolved questions that I was getting from just being in Mr. Damiano's presence, I didn't necessarily admire the thought of leaving the Small Earl alone with him.

"Are you certain, My Lord?" I asked as I bent myself slightly at the waist in order to prevent him from having to crank his head up to look at me.

"Yes." Master Ciel answered without even returning my gaze, as he was more focused on the top-shaped dice since he had just spun it again. His voice was bland, but at the same time, I could easily detect something that was hidden in his accent, assuring me that he could also tell that something wasn't right with our guest. Of course, I still didn't wish to abandon my Young Master during one of his appointments ... but as one of his loyal servants, I knew that I couldn't turn down an order.

"Very well. I shall do so immediately." I declared, in which I straightened myself back up, bowed my head, and preformed a respectful curtsy. "I will return as soon as I can."

"Oh, there's certainly no need to rush, Miss Michaelis!" Mr. Damiano chimed in again, staring directly at me with his dark blue eyes shimmering with something that was hiding itself beneath what I could tell was phony kindness by this point. "Please, take as much time as you need in completing your tasks! A lovely, one of a kind woman like yourself mustn't stress herself out, no? I'll-a keep a good eye on your Young Lord for you. There's certainly no-a need to worry about him!"

I took a moment to drink in the sight of that Italian gentleman's large, charming smile ... but the longer that I stared at it, the higher my suspicions raised and the more dark I began to feel. Nonetheless, while raising an eyebrow at Mr. Damiano, I returned his fake grin with a wide, pretty, realistic grin of my own.

"Oh, believe me, Mr. Damiano ... _he's_ not the one that I'm worried about." I said in a wise, yet ominous tone. "Now, I hope that the two of you enjoy the continuation of your game."

After that, I turned my back on my Young Master and on Mr. Damiano, easily managing to sense him staring at me as I headed towards the door to fulfill Master Ciel's latest order.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! That was definitely the busiest chapter yet! XD**

 **Now, I'm sure that you're all wondering about where I've been for the past four months. Well, I have multiple reasons behind why this chapter took me literally so long to write. In case you truly _are_ wondering about what has been happening with me, here's the list:**

 **1) The end of my summer got really hectic, especially with my job and I had to focus on other responsibilities.**

 **2) There were _so_ many things in this chapter that kept getting added in, taken out, and swapped around. Every time that I thought that the chapter was officially planned, I had to go back and rethink a variety of details. So, planning was a _huge_ task in this chapter—as I'm sure you all can tell by all of the action that has occurred in it.**

 **3) My family and I went on a vacation towards the end of summer as well. I had no WiFi while on the road and clearly, I couldn't spend every single second of the trip on my laptop.**

 **4) Since my immune system picks and chooses its moments on when it wants to be strong or weak, I ended up falling ill a numerous amount of times and I couldn't get myself to focus on writing while recovering.**

 **5) There were times where the WiFi was just horrible and I couldn't connect no matter what.**

 **6) The site was down at times and I was unable to write for obvious reasons then.**

 **7) When I'm genuinely not in the mood to write, I can't force it. Otherwise, the chapters will come out sloppy and rushed. With that being said, _please_ remain patient with me. I'm currently back in school, getting ready to head into my second semester of my second year at college. I'm handling a lot of homework and studying, so please understand that I can't just sit down and type full-length chapters just by the snap of my fingers. Seriously, I wish that I _could_ do that, but that's just not the way that the human mind/body works.**

 **Now, with my excuses out of the way, I would like to clarify a few things about this chapter:**

 **1) The reason why the ending of the flashback may seem a little quick is because there's multiple parts to the flashback. They're supposed to be shown throughout the story, so more of Elise's past will be revealed through the form of flashbacks here and there. Plus, this chapter is already over 27,000 words and 30,000 words is my limit for simple episodes.**

 **2) That "familiar gentleman" at the end of the flashback _is_ supposed to be Sebastian** **—I don't think that's really a surprise.**

 **3) Elise wasn't dating the Serpent or the Locust. Whenever she's addressed as "honey," "sweetheart," "princess," and so on, they're saying it to mock her and to sexualize her.**

 **4) When Elise says she feels _pleasure_ from inflicting pain, she's _not_ referring to anything sexual.**

 **5) We _will_ be getting back to the official episode in the next chapter. I didn't think that this flashback would be _this_ long at first. XD**

 **Anyway, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I've just been busy a lot with school, as well as with juggling a variety of other responsibilities and trying to plot out more of this story. Nonetheless, keep in mind that no matter how long I seem to be away, I'm _not_ abandoning my writing. This stuff just takes time, so please remember that. :) **

**There's still _plenty_ to learn about Elise, so stay tuned for the next chapter! Make sure to share your thoughts in the reviews or you can PM them to me at anytime!**

 **You've been one hell of an audience! Until the next update, everybody! :D**

 **Crystalteen, out!**


	4. His Butler & Nanny, Able (Part III)

**A/N: Salutations, all of my wonderful viewers! I hope that you are all having a great day! :D**

 **After months of planning and working on the first episode of the series, it's officially time for us to finish up "** **His Butler & Nanny, Able" before moving on to the next episode! Not only that, but after everything that has happened in the previous chapter, I bet that you're all at least a tiny bit relieved to be getting back to the official episode! I most definitely am as well, but let's keep in mind that there's still _plenty_ to learn about Elise. Those flashbacks will come and go throughout the story, so you'll never know what else you'll find out! Keep an eye out! ;)**

 **Now, before jumping in, I would like to take the time to thank you all once again for enjoying this story so far and for adding it to your lists of favorites and/or follows. That means a lot to me. :D I would also like to thank everyone for being patient with me, considering how I'm juggling schoolwork and writing other minor works on the side of this. You're all awesome and I'm grateful to have one hell of an audience. ;D**

 **Also, once again, please remind yourself that I usually take 1-2 weeks off between every update in order to give me a chance to relax my brain and plan the next chapter. I wouldn't want to rush the chapters and make them come out all sloppy, so thank you for understanding that my updates will require time and patience.**

 **Furthermore,** **I absolutely adore feedback and I always look forward to receiving thoughts from my viewers! Please, don't hesitate to share your opinions on this story in the reviews or you can PM them to me at anytime. Make sure to review and make my day! :D**

 **Quick** **Message : I am _very_ well-aware that my chapters are lengthy. I allow them to be long because I simply enjoy writing lengthy works and I want to make sure that you all have something worth reading after waiting for the update. Nonetheless, I'm going to start including bookmarks in each of my chapters, meaning that every few thousand words or so, I'll be incorporating a place for you all to stop reading if necessary. That way, if something comes up and you need to come back to finish reading later, you'll be able to find where you left off. :) **

****Warning : This chapter will include some sexual conversations, as well as graphic descriptions of violent acts and bloodshed. If you do not feel comfortable with any of that, please proceed with caution. ****

****Well, I believe that's all I wanted to say for now. It's time for you all to sit back, relax, and enjoy the final part of "His Butler & Nanny, Able." I'll see you all again in the end! Here we go!****

* * *

Elise's POV

I walked down one of the narrow corridors of the Servants' Area, listening to my high-heeled boots clicking against the floor with every step that I took. My wine-colored eyes were narrowed in deep concentration, while one of my gloved hands were curled into a loose fist and positioned underneath my chin. To some, I might've looked pissed; but that wasn't the case at all. On the contrary, I was trying—and surprisingly managing—to push that intense flashback to the back of my mind while also attempting to juggle the dozens of concerns and unanswered questions that I had about Mr. Damiano. By this point, it was clear to me that whatever his intentions with Bocchan were, they weren't the intentions of a typical guest. However, as of now, what _wasn't_ clear to me was what Mr. Damiano _actually_ wanted and why he eagerly agreed to schedule an appointment with Master Ciel in the first place.

" _Hmm ... by this point, not much effort is needed for me to understand that there's something suspicious going on with Mr. Damiano. His behavior is **definitely** beginning to concern me. Not only did he seem to be highly against me being present during his meeting with my Puny Master, but he also had the audacity to make such an **extravagant** request almost immediately upon starting. An additional **twelve thousand pounds** after the Small Lord was generous enough to donate a few thousand pounds beforehand?_" I almost scoffed, shaking my head a little to myself in disapproval before continuing to think. " _If he were asking for just a hundred or so extra pounds, that would be far more understandable ... but **twelve thousand?** Even after trying to take it into consideration that Mr. Damiano had said that the money was needed to support their desired expansion, I still don't see any reason behind why that would require **that much** of an additional loan._"

I squinted even more, thinking back to when Mr. Damiano had first arrived at the estate. When he stepped out of the carriage, he had seemed like a well-mannered gentleman, complimenting the elegance of the Stone Garden, the wisdom that was common among the Phantomhive name, and even my physical beauty. Although, when Tanaka and I were helping Mr. Damiano find the Drawing Room by escorting him through the manor, everything about his character seemed to change for just a couple of seconds—despite how it felt like it had lasted much longer. I could easily remember how he had dropped his voice into what was like a seductive whisper ... and from the corner of my eye, I could've sworn that I saw him examining every inch of my body that he could with lust in his denim-blue eyes and a naughty grin on his face. A little earlier, I had convinced myself to just ignore it ... but now, after observing more of Mr. Damiano's behavior, I was beginning to wonder if I really _had_ just been paranoid.

" _Our guest certainly has multiple sides of him ... and despite how common that is among humans, there is a time and place for everything. If Mr. Damiano really **was** looking at me in a lewd manner..." _I inhaled and rested my rested my eyes shut for a moment, feeling something inside of me shutter in disgust at the recent memory. " _...Regardless of how I'm not **at all** flattered, he shouldn't have been doing such a thing at a time like **this.** Not only is he in my Small Lord's manor, but he is supposed to be here to talk business and I am nothing more than a loyal servant to the Phantomhive estate. Perhaps, I really **am** just allowing paranoia to get the best of me ... but I'm afraid that I can't tell at this particular moment. Whatever it is that Mr. Damiano is up to ... I'm sure as hell going to get to the bottom of it."_

* * *

 **His Butler & Nanny, Able (Part III)**

* * *

Just then, after a couple of more seconds, I found my many thoughts getting put to a halt and I ceased in my tracks when I heard the sound of a familiar voice speaking out to me.

"Elise?"

I wiped the concentrated look off my face. Then, with my brow furrowed, I turned my head in order to look down another deteriorating hallway of the Servants' Area. Just as I'd expect, it was Sebastian. He was emerging from the dimness of the shadows at the opposite end of the corridor, courtesy of how there weren't hardly any windows in this specific part of the mansion and a couple of the ceiling lights needed to be repaired. While watching Sebastian appear, there was a piece of my mind that could've sworn for a brief moment that I had seen the faint outline of the faintly ripped, leather outfit that he had been wearing in the unpleasant flashback from minutes before. Nonetheless, when he came entirely into the light, I wasn't surprised to see that he was actually still wearing his proper butler uniform.

I blinked a couple of times and lowered my hand from beneath my chin, forcing myself to continue shoving that prior memory that involved the Locust and the Serpent to the furthest back part of my brain.

"Ah. Hello again, Sebastian." I said with perfect nonchalance, just as he finished approaching me. "I assume that you just finished setting up the table outdoors for Bocchan's dinner with Mr. Damiano. Is that correct?"

"Well, almost. I finished applying the tablecloth and I made sure to use some of the centerpieces that you had put together to add even more elegance to the atmosphere. However, I'm _still_ waiting on Mey-Rin to locate the newest sets of chinaware that you had suggested, courtesy of that whole _catastrophe_ from earlier." Sebastian explained, unable to resist rolling his eyes at the mention of the list of disasters that had occurred just hours before. Shortly after that, he crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Now, might I ask for the reason behind _why_ you're wandering through these halls instead of remaining by our Young Lord's side and supervising his meeting?"

I stared directly into his scarlet orbs while giving my answer. "Bocchan instructed me to check on the dinner preparations after his stomach just so happened to growl."

"Oh, really? ... How convenient. I was just on my way to do the same thing. Which reminds me, I've been meaning to tell you something. Earlier, when we finished cleaning up the kitchen and you left to construct all of those origami cranes and Japanese flowers, I had managed to find the tiniest shred of luck that had miraculously survived the debacles of ... _those three._ " Sebastian had left out a small scoff before saying those final two words, not even bothering to hide the vague irritation that was dripping from his accent at the mention of Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard. Then, after softly shaking his head in a way that showed that he was trying to forget about it, my brother continued speaking professionally. "I was about to dispose of the premium meats, but noticed before doing so that there was _one_ particular meat—the beef—that Baldroy had failed to ruin entirely. Despite how charred the outside was, the inside was still remarkably fresh and untouched by the flamethrower!"

I bat my eyelashes like a small child, already knowing where this story was going since there wasn't enough time remaining before dinner to properly cook and prepare the beef as exquisitely as the butler and I had been planning on before the chef took it upon himself to bring his beloved flamethrower back into the kitchen.

"We're going to serve _raw meat_ to the Small Lord and Mr. Damiano for dinner?" I asked, definitely sounding more concerned than anything since I already knew what the answer to that question was. "I understand that we're running low on time and we lost a majority of ingredients that could possibly be used to create a whole new meal after Bardroy's little ... _outbreak._ But are you sure that _uncooked_ _beef_ is a good idea, Sebastian? After all, you and I of all people know how much of a picky eater Bocchan is and whenever there's a guest visiting the mansion, he has even _higher_ expectations for his meals."

"Yes, I _am_ well aware of that. Fortunately, I was able to recall a specific recipe from a Japanese cookbook that I had just so happened to look over in the near past. It was referred to as _Donburi._ It's a dish that is served in the style of a rice bowl, consisting of silken tofu with ground beef that is cooked in an intensely flavorful sauce. It's simple to make, it's not too spicy and won't upset our Young Lord's stomach or tastebuds, and it would go along splendidly with our new theme." Sebastian explained everything with a wise glint in his eyes and a cheeky grin molded across his lips. "Plus, as of now, the only other ingredients that we have in stock are appropriate for bean soup. That would be a disgrace to serve at a time like this, especially since Bocchan only accepts bean soup when he's bedridden and _you're_ the one that prepares it."

At first, when the butler was describing the solution for the Puny Earl's dinner with Mr. Damiano, I had to admit that I felt at least a little impressed. A small smile that almost perfectly resembled a satisfied smirk appeared on my face, just as I placed my hands on my hips and gave a faint nod of approval. However, as Sebastian went on to mention _bean soup ..._ my grin gradually faltered and a faint, distant, somewhat disturbed look appeared in my eyes. It was true that Master Ciel only accepted a "low class" dish like bean soup whenever he was ill and it was also true that he only ate it when _I_ was the one who made it for him. It was the only meal that nobody else, not even Sebastian, could prepare for the Little Lord ... and _I_ was the only one who knew the reason as to why. It was just _one_ of the _many_ secrets that I had up my sleeve.

I pretended to clear my throat, not wanting to wait too long to say something back in order to prevent my brother from becoming skeptical again. At the same time, I removed my hands from my hips and pretended to smooth out a couple of wrinkles from the skirt of my dress. Then, I neatly folded my hands in front of myself and made eye contact with the butler again.

"Yes, well ... Donburi sounds just fine, Sebastian. I must say, I applaud you for coming up with an idea like that on such short notice." I said, sounding so natural to the point where it would've been difficult to believe that my mind had just been violated by a couple of other thoughts. "Judging by the description, I can already tell that the Small Master and Mr. Damiano will be incredibly satisfied."

Despite how I had fallen silent for no more than five seconds before giving my reply, that was still long enough Sebastian to look a little suspicious again. He blinked a couple of times, staring at me with this particular look in his eyes that gave it away that he had noticed my brief moment of hesitation. Nonetheless, after his own faint pause, he ended up nodding his head in agreement and carrying on the conversation.

"Speaking of the Young Lord and his guest, how does their meeting appear to be going so far?"

I almost hesitated again after receiving that question, but I _refused_ to allow myself to falter for a second time in a row. Instead, I forced my rose-colored lips to stretch into an appealing grin that was very believable.

"Oh, everything is going just fine." I declared just as convincingly. "Bocchan is listening to Mr. Damiano speak about the latest progress of the East India Factory while the two of them enjoy an interesting round of _Road to Ruins._ Like always, the Small Lord appears to be in the lead by multiple spaces."

At my final sentence, Sebastian's lips slowly curled into a faint smirk that was full of mischief and he bowed his head as he did his best to stifle a single snicker that would send chills up the spine of any mere mortal. Then, after a couple of seconds, he lifted his gaze back up to me with his porcelain face now decorated with a smile that was much friendlier and more content.

"I can't say that I'm at all surprised. After all, when it comes to any particular game, challenge, or obstacle, the Young Master isn't one who just rolls over and allows himself to lose. No matter the difficulty or the identity of the opponent ... Bocchan is _always_ determined to overcome who or whatever gets in his way." Sebastian pointed out, in which I was able to easily detect some slyness and amusement that was buried underneath his nonchalant accent. "Anyhow, it sounds to me like everything is going rather productively. It won't be long before the clock strikes the dining hour, so we better check on the meal preparations. Shall we?"

"Certainly." I answered, actually agreeing with _everything_ that my brother had said and not just his request for the two of us to continue our way down to the kitchen.

Sebastian made a gesture for me to take the first step, so I obliged. Then, as the two of us pursued down the corridor in complete silence, I replayed that moment multiple times in my head, already knowing _exactly_ how the butler would've reacted if I had told him anything about my suspicions towards Mr. Damiano.

It would've been no different to the conversation that Sebastian and I earlier this morning about Mr. Hughes's mysterious cancellation. There was no _proof_ that Mr. Hughes had canceled his appointment with Master Ciel in order to attend his meeting with some unidentified person, just like there wasn't any _proof_ that Mr. Damiano was up to something. He might've asked the Puny Earl for an extra twelve thousand pounds, but aside from my intuition, there was no solid evidence that could be used against the Italian businessman. Plus, when it came to the other situation with him crudely observing me, I still wasn't one hundred percent positive over that ... and despite how Sebastian would've made sure to keep an eye out, he still would've said that we needed to make sure that we didn't jump to any conclusions. With that being said, I didn't want to risk disrupting the Small Lord's appointment and I was willing to handle whatever was going on here by myself for the time being.

Eventually, after turning down a couple of more corners and following each other side-by-side down at least five more hallways, my brother and I had finally made it to the kitchen. We halted in the doorway and looked in, witnessing Bard position the large hunk of blackened beef on one of its ends before he used a cleaver to begin carefully severing at one side. Finny was also in the room, standing on the opposite side of the island and watching the chef do his job with a pure smile of genuine accomplishment covering his face.

I could smell the rich scents of difference sauces and other delectable ingredients swirling together in the air, which made it even more difficult to believe that just a couple of hours prior, the kitchen had been filled with smoke, ashes, and the unpleasant smell of fire. I had to admit, regardless of everything that was going on with Mr. Damiano, it was still pleasing to see everything else managing to come together—especially with the help of the other servants. Although, while I grinned in an encouraging manner at the gardener and the chef, the butler remained unimpressed by what we were seeing and wore an expression that was strictly business.

"How's it going?" Sebastian inquired, speaking up first.

"I'm doin' it like you said to." Bard answered. He stopped slicing and turned to show the meat to Sebastian and I, flashing a hopeful smile. "Is this really what you want?"

A pleased expression crossed over my brother's face as he replied with, "Yes, that looks excellent."

"And it all smells just as magnificent." I chipped in, sounding just as delighted as I looked. "I am deeply satisfied to see how well you've all been doing with working together on the dinner preparations while I've been supervising the Young Master's meeting. Now, with the food coming along nicely, it looks like all we have left to do is arrange what's left at the table. After that, we'll be all set for the Small Lord and his guest."

Suddenly, within seconds after Sebastian gave me a faint nod of agreement, there was the sound of a somebody's footsteps coming down from the opposite end of the hallway. Accompanying that, there was also the sound of multiple items being jingled around and the familiar, high-pitched, squeaky voice of Mey-Rin called out, "Sebaaasstiaaan! Ellliissse! Found 'eeeeemmmm!"

With no hesitation, the butler and I turned our heads with similar, cautious, almost surprised expressions now decorating our faces. That's when we saw the maid trotting down the corridor with a delighted smile spread widely across her lips and plenty of sealed boxes stacked unevenly in her arms. With every skip that she made, the boxes bounced and became even more unbalanced. However, Mey-Rin didn't seem to notice, too caught up in giggling like an excited child to realize that one of her bootlaces had come undone.

"Mey-Rin! You really _must_ be careful!" I tried to alert her with my magenta orbs already wide enough to perfectly match the size of cricket balls. "Look out for—!"

Before I could finish, the bespectacled woman had already stepped on the loose lace and in less than a second, her bubbly grin completely transformed into a look of pure panic.

"AAAHHH!" Mey-Rin squawked as she immediately flew forward. In the process, she lost her hold on the stack of fragile boxes and sent each one in a different direction.

Sebastian and I didn't think twice before jumping into action, literally pouncing in the maid's direction with our eyes filled with a blend of urgency and determination. With no difficulties whatsoever, my brother simply held his hand out and managed to catch four of the boxes. They landed perfectly on top of each other, while Sebastian also stuck out his leg a little in order to save a fifth box by having it land on the head of his boot. I, on the other hand, preformed a one-handed cartwheel and, with a split second left to spare, saved a sixth box by sliding the tip of my boot underneath it. Then, after skillfully kicking it back up into the air to prevent it from coming in contact with the ground, I managed to stretch my arms out and catch a seventh box in my hands. At last, with a sigh of relief, I caught the sixth box on my right shoulder and held it there while positioning the final box safely against my left hip. Now, I stood with my back facing one of the dozens of white doors that lined the corridor.

There was definite reluctance in Sebastian's crimson orbs as he locked his attention back on Mey-Rin, making it obvious that he was debating over whether or not he should catch her since she was completely accident-prone and this sort of behavior was nothing new. Nonetheless, with a silent huff, my brother remained where he was and was unmoved when the maid fell into his chest with a small, embarrassed yelp.

"Oh, honestly." Sebastian said, looking down at maid with an almost pitiful expression and making her become the exact same shade as a raspberry. "How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, Mey-Rin?"

"And how many times do _I_ have to make it clear that we, as Phantomhive servants, _must_ be careful in order to avoid getting ourselves injured?" I inquired as I raised my eyebrows and made sure to speak in a tone that was calm, yet serious. "I believe that this is second or even the _third_ time that I've said it today."

Mey-Rin let out a small shriek and balled her fists up, holding them up to her smoldering cheeks like a nervous child as she quickly scurried backwards. She then exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, sir! Mistress! My glasses cracked and I can't see a thing!"

I exhaled and eventually put on the faintest sliver of a smile, knowing that this situation wasn't worth fretting over since I had _much_ bigger and _far_ more important matters to focus on this evening.

"Don't worry, Mey-Rin. I'll fix them again later on this evening before bed. In the meantime, please retie your bootlace and refrain yourself from hurrying through the mansion like that from here on out."

"Gah!" Mey-Rin gasped, making it seem like all of her hair had stood up as she looked down and noticed that her bootlace had indeed come undone. After that, she immediately dropped herself down onto one knee and anxiously began to jumble the laces together as she proclaimed, "O-oh, yes! O-of course, Mistress Elise!"

Meanwhile, Sebastian casually kicked the one box that had been balanced on his foot upward and had it land perfectly on top of the stack that he was still holding in his one hand. After that, he spun around on his heel and made eye contact with me while declaring, "These are the last items we needed for dinner. "

At that very moment, as I nodded my head a little in agreement and continued to hold the other two boxes that I had saved, Bard and Finny poked their heads out of the kitchen in order to see what was going on. They were like a pair of confused puppies, taking a glance at Mey-Rin before they locked their attention on me and my brother.

In unison, Sebastian and I turned our heads in the direction of the chef and the gardener with grins molded across our lips. Although, while the butler's smile seemed more forced and staged, my grin was definitely more genuine and promising.

"Splendid work, everyone. And now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me, as well as Elise, and relax for a bit. But we'll need you to do well, _very well,_ during dinner tonight." Sebastian concluded, obviously keeping his eyes closed in order to hide the viciously serious look that was in them when he emphasized how our other colleagues needed to advertise their grandest behavior if ever in Mr. Damiano's presence.

Bard stared at the butler with large, somewhat uneasy eyes. "He said it twice..."

"Ooh, that's serious." Finny chipped in, speaking in a tone that sounded much more mesmerized and respectful.

Shortly afterwards, while remaining on her knees, Mey-Rin raised her hands back up to her rosy face and stared at Sebastian like she was seconds away from sprouting wings in order to fly up to heaven. At the same time, while I stifled a couple of chuckles from the irony of that thought, the maid drew out a quiet, squeaky, moan-like noise that sounded shy, anxious, and enticed all in one. It honestly made me think of a sound that a virgin would make while being in the process of building up passion through tender caresses and kisses, shortly before preparing themselves mentally for their first time of being intimate.

With a small flick of my wrist, I tossed the one box that I had been holding against my hip up to the top of Sebastian's stack and it landed neatly where I wanted it to. Then, while keeping the other box where it was on my shoulder, I walked over to Mey-Rin, knelt down near her, and snapped her out of her trance by wrapping one of my arms around hers. After that, I helped lift her back up onto her feet and she nervously fiddled around her glasses a little after realizing that I must've seen her gawking at my brother.

"Mey-Rin, Finny ... the two of you can go down to the cellar to locate the particular wine that I had specially ordered a couple of days ago for this occasion. It shouldn't be too difficult to find and you'll definitely know the vintage that I'm speaking about when you see it. Afterwards, you both can see if you can find Tanaka in order to let him know that he's also free to take a break from doing ... whatever it is that he usually does." I instructed, untangling my arm from around Mey-Rin's arm as I flicked my attention back and forth from her to Finny.

"Right, Mistress Elise!" Mey-Rin nearly blurted as she flew her hand up to her forehead, as if she were saluting me with a new look of determination on her face.

"You can count on us!" Finny agreed with his eyes sparkling like two shooting stars of pure excitement, more than likely because he had just been given a new task to handle. After all, courtesy of his "special" strength, Sebastian and the Puny Lord hardly permitted for him to do anything that wasn't related to gardening—but I was different. Not only that, but with him having the maid at his side, I figured that the two of them would be able to balance each other out and they would be able to prevent anymore accidents.

I then jumped my gaze over to the chef. "As for you, Bard, you can finish what's left of the dinner preparations and after you're done, you can place everything neatly on the trolley."

He breathed a small chuckle, seeming flattered by how much I trusted him, and crossed his arms over his chest. Afterwards, he said, "Consider it done."

"Now, everyone, let's move quickly, but responsibly." Sebastian chipped in authoritatively, in which he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time before stashing it away again. "Dinner is scheduled to take place in less than half an hour. With that being said, it's time to finish all of the preparations."

In unison, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny said, "Right!"

After that, as the chef disappeared back into the kitchen and the maid began trotting down the corridor with the gardener at her side, my brother turned his head back over to me. Again, the two of us stared directly into each other's eyes.

"Let's unseal these boxes and get the chinaware placed in their correct spots at the outdoor dining table right away." Sebastian instructed with his accent still authoritative, but calmer than what it was when he was speaking to the three other servants.

Once more, I only nodded in response and together, the butler and I began to walk down the opposite end of the same hallway that Finny and Mey-Rin had traveled down in order to make it outside.

* * *

 **A/N: Bookmark #1**

* * *

The remaining time ticked by in what felt like the blink of an eye, but it was a _major_ relief to know that Sebastian and I had—once again—managed to take control of an inconvenient situation in order to prevent it from determining Bocchan's fate during his meeting. Just as I suspected, Bard had succeeded in his simple task, while Mey-Rin and Finny had also managed to locate the particular wine that I had picked out for this exact evening. Not only that, but with her trembling hands, the maid had willingly decided to take the instructions a step further by uncorking the bottle in order to pour a majority of the expensive beverage into the fancy, sterling silver bottle that we used for serving alcoholic drinks. Plus, according to Finny, he and Mey-Rin had found Tanaka in his bedroom, still in chibi form and sitting at his desk with his legs folded beneath him. So, with everything now prepared, it was _finally_ dinnertime.

Like always, my brother and I stood at each other's sides as we walked all the way back to the Drawing Room in announce the news. When we made it, I took the liberty to knock three times and, after a brief pause, Sebastian opened the door. The Little Lord and Mr. Damiano were already staring in our direction ... and at the sight of the estate's guest, I immediately knew that my eyes had darkened a little. Although, unless somebody _truly_ took the time to stare at me and examine my face for a long enough period, it wasn't very noticeable—just as I wanted it.

Sebastian spoke up first, "Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served."

"Oh, dinning out in that exquisite stone garden?" Mr. Damiano said, sounding just as delighted as he looked. "Shall we go, my Lord?"

Master Ciel nonchalantly glanced back at him. "Very well, we'll finish the game later."

As soon as he received that particular response, Mr. Damiano stopped himself from pushing himself out of his chair and he almost slumped back in what I could tell must've secretly been disappointment. After all, this wasn't the first time that the Small Earl had played a game of any sort with a guest and I had observed _plenty_ of different reactions. Some were genuinely amused and happy to go along with it, some were surprised by the experience and full of praise for Bocchan's different choices as a noble figure ... and some were like Mr. Damiano.

"Oh, is there any real need to finish it?" Mr. Damiano asked with the pleasure in his smile noticeably faltering a little. "It's obvious I'm-a going to lose."

A soft smirk peeled across Bocchan's lips as he stood up from his seat. "I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through."

At first, the Italian businessman didn't seem to show any sort of reaction ... but as soon as he saw the Small Master beginning to head towards the door with his back now facing his direction, Mr. Damiano's expression completely changed. He rose his thumb up to his temple, now wearing an unamused and bitter glare that almost made it seem like he was secretly trying to battle the urge to strangle Master Ciel.

"How childish..." Mr. Damiano grumbled, definitely not keeping his voice low enough.

Almost immediately, the Puny Earl froze in his tracks and turned his head back over in the older gentleman's direction with a fiery look in his exposed, sapphire eye. At the same time, my wine-colored orbs burned like hot coals as I stared directly at the manor's guest and I slowly grinded my teeth behind my closed lips. Although, courtesy of how it was part of my job to maintain my character as the "ideal nanny," I had to hold myself back from looking as intimidating as I wanted to.

At the sight of Bocchan's displeased stare, a slight, nervous sweat appeared on Mr. Damiano's face and he didn't think twice before trying to recover.

"Oh, I ... I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important." He spoke perkily all over again, already wearing a brand new smile that almost perfectly matched the one that he had been showing off upon his arrival. "It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhive's the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the Italian nobleman, obviously not falling for his attempt at backtracking on his previous insult towards our Young Master. However, I couldn't exactly tell whether this now meant that my brother now understood that something wasn't right with Mr. Damiano or not. I couldn't help but doubt it, only because Sebastian hadn't been around to witness much of Mr. Damiano's behavior. Not only that, but even if Sebastian _did_ notice that something was off about this whole appointment, he wouldn't be allowed to break out of his "perfect servant" character either.

"Heh!" I said with false amusement, almost making it sound like I was releasing a single laugh that was completely drained of any genuine efforts. It was awfully monotone, courtesy of the bullshit that I was definitely smelling in the presence of Mr. Damiano.

It took less than a second before I gained the attention of the butler, the Little Lord, and the mansion's guest. All three of them were giving me different expressions. Bocchan was staring at me with a blank face, obviously not bothered by my abrupt outburst. Sebastian, on the other hand, still had his ruby-colored orbs narrowed from the Italian businessman and he was peeking over at me from the corner of his eye with an eyebrow raised. Lastly, Mr. Damiano was staring at me like a confused child, evidently trying to make it seem like that moment from before had never happened.

"Pardon, Miss Michaelis?" Mr. Damiano said with his accent drenched in phony—though somewhat realistic—innocence and slight bewilderment.

I stared at him with the straightest face before breaking out almost unexpectedly into a new, staged, charming grin that almost looked too wide to be natural. In fact, my change in expression was so abrupt to the point where I could've sworn that I had seen the tiniest hint of a grimace come from the denim-eyed gentleman.

"Oh, that's just _exactly_ what I thought you meant when you used a word like _'childish'_ to describe my Young Lord, Mr. Damiano. It's nothing more than that." I answered convincingly, despite how there was also something buried in my voice that made it obvious that I was secretly holding a grudge against the Italian businessman for mocking my Master.

Shortly after that, my unsettling grin disappeared from my face like it was never there and it was instantly replaced by a friendlier, warmer, much more delightful smile. Then, I redirected my attention over to Bocchan.

"Now, Young Master, Sebastian will be doing the honors of escorting you outside to the stone garden for dinner." I said, keeping my gloved hands neatly folded in front of myself. "In the meantime, _I_ will be leading our guest to the same destination."

Master Ciel remained natural as he simply replied with, "Fine."

For a brief moment, my brother stared at me with confusion appearing vaguely in his eyes. I could tell that he must've been wondering why I had insisted on being the one to escort Mr. Damiano when he was usually the servant that assisted our guests. Nonetheless, Sebastian chose not to say anything to me and he gestured for Bocchan to leave the Drawing Room first.

"After you, Young Lord."

The Puny Master exited the room and, with the butler following shortly behind, began walking down the hall. I, on the other hand, remained where I was with my flawless posture lined up against the door and I took a moment to watch as the two of them. Eventually, when they made it close to the end of the corridor and were just about to vanish around the corner, I witnessed Sebastian cease in his tracks and take the opportunity to take a glance back at me from over his shoulder. He had a suspicious look in his eyes, but he didn't get the chance to stare at me for long. In order to avoid getting hollered at by the Small Earl, the butler silently turned away and continued his way around the corner, vanishing from sight.

I straightened my lips for a couple of seconds, immediately recalling all of my unanswered questions and concerns that related to the Italian businessman. Nonetheless, in order to prevent myself from giving it away that I already knew that there was something not right with this appointment, I had myself maintain a nonchalant face as I turned my head back over in Mr. Damiano's direction. Upon doing that, it almost immediately came to my attention that he was looking at me from the corner of his eye; but not even a split second after I glanced back, Mr. Damiano made it seem like all he had been doing was getting ready to rub a small itch away from the corner of his eye. Then, shortly after that, the denim-eyed gentleman did something that I didn't necessarily see coming.

At first, while standing up from his chair, Mr. Damiano reached one of his hands up to the side of his neck, as if he was trying to rub away a small kink, and stretched. Although, I found that part to be understandable since it was natural for humans to need to stretch their bodies after staying in the same place for long periods of time. However, what I _wasn't_ expecting was when Mr. Damiano suddenly began to stretch in order to "conveniently" show off the muscles in his arms. They were faintly visible through the fabric of his suit, probably enough to make any mortal woman swoon ... but my reaction was nothing of the sort.

I furrowed my brow at the Italian gentleman, wearing a blank expression that was similar to the one that my brother had been wearing when we were checking on the dinner preparations. At the same time, I gave my eyes a slight roll when Mr. Damiano wasn't looking and the first thought that came to my mind was, " _What exactly is it about male mortals that make them believe that they can impress or entice just about **any** female by doing something as simple as flexing their muscles? It's utterly ridiculous._"

After about ten seconds, I finally decided to speak up. "Mr. Damiano? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I don't think that we should stay too far behind from the Young Lord. We wouldn't want the food to get cold and we _are_ on a rather strict schedule."

For the briefest moment, Mr. Damiano appeared to be caught off guard. He stared at me like a dumbfounded child, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times as a vague shade of red appeared on his cheeks. Now, it was obvious that he was having a difficult time believing that I hadn't given him a reaction that he was more than likely aiming for.

"Oh, um ... indeed, that's true." Mr. Damiano said after managing to find his voice again.

I stayed put and continued to observe the Italian gentleman as he finally ended his flexing session and began to approach the door. As this happened, my face remained vacant, my mind continued to overflow with hundreds of different suspicions, and Mr. Damiano offered me a pleasant smile that was clearly being used as an attempt to hide the teeny shred of embarrassment that was visible in his eyes. However, instead of exiting the Drawing Room, the denim-eyed businessman almost had me cocking an eyebrow in confusion when he ended up ceasing in his tracks. Now, he stood with just a gap of space remaining between the two of us.

"Ah, and ... Elise—" Mr. Damiano began to speak again; but this time, I noticed that there was the smallest hint of flirtatiousness hidden subtly in his accent.

My entire body nearly stiffened and I didn't think twice before raising one of my index fingers, signaling for the manor's guest to silence himself. I wasn't trying to tarnish my Puny Lord's reputation by coming off as disrespectful, but it simply wasn't appropriate for a guest to address a servant by their first name and I needed to make sure that Mr. Damiano understood that. Not only that, but I didn't exactly _admire_ how he had said my name while confirming with his tone that he did, in fact, have some type of—currently undetermined—interest in me.

"Please, Mr. Damiano ... if you don't mind, let's just stick to addressing me as Miss Michaelis." I said, remaining professional as I lowered my finger.

Something shot through the Italian gentleman's eyes, vanishing before I could get the chance to identify it. Although, at the same time, I witnessed him almost clench his teeth in what I felt was displeasure before he almost forced himself to break out into another charming smile. However, despite how this one was still fairly realistic, it wasn't _as_ realistic as his prior grin had been.

"Uhh ... yes, of course." Mr. Damiano replied. His dark blue hues stared directly into my wine-colored ones for a couple of seconds, shortly before he let out a small, lighthearted, almost seductive chuckle and made a gesture towards the back of his right ear with his finger. "Pardon me, Miss Michaelis, but-a ... I couldn't help but notice that you had what-a looks like a ... _weed_ of some sort tucked behind your ear there. Perhaps, you were doing some-a work in the lovely garden earlier? Please ... allow me to-a remove it for you."

Without even waiting for me to give a response, the Italian businessman began to reach his gloved hand out towards my face and I knew for a fact that I saw something that looked rather _hungry_ in his eyes. As this happened, my maroon eyes hardened in dead seriousness and I almost sucked in a sharp breath from not expecting him to make such a move. Not only that, but it didn't take long at all for it to dawn on me that Mr. Damiano had mistaken the lavender, somewhat wilted tulip that Finny had given me earlier this morning for a _weed._ To be honest, there was _actually_ a piece of me that almost felt offended for that.

In one swift motion, just as the very tips of Mr. Damiano's fingers came inches away from caressing my ear, I shot my hand up and grabbed him securely by his wrist. In return, his eyes grew to be the size of saucers, his jaw dropped a little, and he let out a small noise that sounded like a blend between a gasp and a yelp. Of course, I wasn't gripping him enough to cause him any discomfort; but I _was_ making sure that my grasp was still firm enough to get my point across.

"With all due respect, Mr. Damiano, that _weed_ that you see behind my ear isn't a _weed_ at all. On the contrary, it's a lovely gift from one of my fellow coworkers—a tulip, to be exact." I remarked with my British accent drenched in the same amount of seriousness that was visible in my eyes. However, I also made sure not to cross the line since the Little Earl had made it clear a thousand times that hospitality was important. "Now, I most certainly don't wish to sound rude or disrespectful, but I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained yourself from reaching towards me like that again. In fact, we should _all_ make sure that we keep our hands to ourselves in order to prevent any ... _inconvenience_ from occurring. Do you understand, sir?"

Clearly startled, Mr. Damiano darted his attention back and forth a couple of times from my face to the wrist that was still being held. A moment of silence went by, feeling so strong to the point where I was one hundred percent convinced that a pin could be heard if it was dropped all the way on the other side of the manor. Then ... I noticed the Italian nobleman's face completely change, just before he had lowered his head in order to prevent me from seeing it. His shock had vanished like it was never there, only to be replaced by a new expression that was _very_ similar to the one that he had been wearing while describing Master Ciel as "childish." Unfortunately, before I could even get my mind to completely process what he just did, Mr. Damiano pulled his wrist away from me with a single jerk ... and when he lifted his head back up, his lips were already molded into another one of his staged grins.

"Certainly, Miss Michaelis. My most sincere apologies. A true gentleman shouldn't be so hasty to put his hands on a woman ... that is, unless it's their wedding night."

Mr. Damiano laughed lightly at his own joke and made sure to send me a friendly wink as soon as he finished it. Needless to say, I didn't find it to be the slightest bit entertaining and I nearly grimaced as I felt a faint, sinking sensation appear suddenly in the lowest part of my stomach—as if there was a rock resting in it. Nonetheless, in order to prevent running late to dinner, I decided to go along with the denim-eyed gentleman for just this moment. So, after giving the smallest and faintest chuckle possible, I put on one of my pleasant smiles once again and neatly folded my hands back in front of myself.

"Well, Mr. Damiano, my Young Lord is surely almost to the stone garden by this point. The two of us better catch up if we want the food to be served on time." I declared, shortly before I made a gesture for the Italian businessman to depart. "Shall we?"

Instead of saying anything back, Mr. Damiano only bowed his head in agreement before walking out of the Drawing Room. I followed shortly behind, making sure to pull the door shut behind me before doing so ... and as this happened, I got it out of my system to shoot daggers at the back of the denim-eyed gentleman's head. By doing that, I was fully able to get myself to put on one of those special, staged grins of mine again as soon as I made it to Mr. Damiano's side. At last, I was able to commit myself to escorting him.

* * *

In the dimness of the passing evening, there were hundreds of classy, rectangular lights placed in a variety of areas. While two were positioned on opposing ends of the long table, at least a dozen others were neatly lined up along each of the sides of the slab of stone that was in the direct center of the garden. Then, there were plenty of more lights hanging from suspenders in the air, each one being separated by one of my origami cranes. The lights also went along perfectly with the Japanese theme, casting beautiful glows that bounced against the ground and made almost all of the swirly patterns in the gravel twinkle like shooting stars. Aside from that, Sebastian had picked two of my similar centerpieces—wonderfully flourishing, purple irises in fancy, teal pots—to add even more beauty to the table. Lastly, the air was filled with a soothing, lukewarm breeze, as well as the fresh scents of lavender, mint, and other flowers. The whole setting was _perfect._

Conveniently, by the time that Mr. Damiano and I had made it outside, Sebastian had just finished seating Bocchan at east end of the table and Mey-Rin was in the middle of pushing the trolley out from the nearest back door of the manor. It didn't go unnoticed by me that the butler had cut another skeptical glance in my direction as I led the Italian gentleman down to the west end of the table and pulled his chair out for him. Then, shortly after I helped Mr. Damiano push himself in, Sebastian and I walked back around to the side of the table. Our backs were in the direction of the Small Earl and the Italian nobleman.

"Elise..." Sebastian whispered to me, narrowing his eyes in a similar manner to when he had done it after hearing Mr. Damiano's insulting remark towards the Little Lord. "...In regards to the meeting, are you _certain_ that there's nothing out of the ordinary going on?"

I made sure to maintain a nonchalant expression, fighting the urge to shrug or scratch the back of my neck as I responded just as quietly. "Surely, Sebastian, you know that _we,_ of all ... _things_ _..._ shouldn't see _anything_ in this world as 'out of the ordinary.'"

"That doesn't answer my question." The suspicion in my brother's voice automatically increased and the somewhat hard look on his face made it clear that he was beginning to understand that I knew something that he didn't. "The way that our guest had uttered about the Young Master back in the Drawing Room. He was—"

Sebastian ended up silencing himself when Mey-Rin finished pushing the trolley up to where the two of us were standing. He silently huffed, the look in his eyes telling me that we weren't done with this conversation. In return, I pinched the bridge and, after softly shaking my head for a moment, I gave my own eyes a slight roll. Then, as the maid shyly approached the butler's left side, I remained on his other side and we both turned back around to face the table again. Now, our faces were decorated by warm, proper smiles that looked like they had been there all this time.

"Please do excuse us for the wait. At last, dinner is served." Sebastian declared as he bowed his head briefly in respect. "On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef Donburi, courtesy of our chef, Baldroy."

While the butler went into explaining the food, I took it upon myself to pick up the silver tray that had the Young Master's part of the meal already prepared on it. Then, as I proceeded to carry it down to the east end of the table and begin to place everything neatly in front of Bocchan, I couldn't help but notice how he was staring at the meal like a deer that was caught off guard by an incoming carriage. I even took a small peek over at the opposite end of the table and saw that Mr. Damiano was wearing a much similar expression while watching Sebastian serve the other half of the dinner to him.

"A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" Mr. Damiano inquired, staring wide-eyed at his bowl of remarkably prepared meat.

I tucked the silver tray underneath my arm, picked up the gravy boat that was filled with soy sauce, and began to neatly drizzle some all over the Little Lord's meal. Sebastian, meanwhile, stood beside the Italian businessman's chair and, of course, came well-prepared for such a comment.

"Yes, but surely you have heard of it?" Sebastian spoke in a graceful tone as the wind danced calmly through his hair and the lights made his eyes shine like actual rubies. Then, in the blink of an eye, he began to move his arms around in a variety of wise, determined gestures." This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of Donburi!"

"Oh, Donburi!"

I stifled a couple of chuckles, gently setting the gravy boat down beside Bocchan's glass of water as I observed Mr. Damiano nearly begin to melt in his chair. His mouth looked like it was on the verge of watering and his eyes gave it away that he was practically lost in a pleasant trance that had been triggered by my brother's words.

Sebastian returned to his prior position, simply standing at the side of Mr. Damiano's seat with a new grin of pure satisfaction. "This is a token from our Master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated."

"We also hope that you won't mind having to depend on chopsticks for a majority of the meal." I spoke up with wisdom shimmering in my magenta orbs and my creamy complexion perfectly resembling a porcelain doll from the casting glow of a nearby light gleaming against it. "Of course, you are more than welcome to use the silverware if that's what you wish. Although, here at the Phantomhive estate, we decided to commit ourselves as much as possible to our lovely Japanese theme and we are determined to give you as much of an unforgettable experience as possible. With that being said, among the Japanese culture, it is actually believed that only the wisest and the most hardworking people can handle chopsticks correctly and flawlessly."

Suddenly, as I handed Master Ciel his pair of chopsticks and watched as he began to properly pick at his Donburi, I noticed something in the reflection of his glass of water. At first, I was confused; but then, as I used my unworldly abilities to zoom my vision further in like I had done earlier this morning before slaughtering those assassins, I realized that Finny, Tanaka, and Bard were hiding together in the reeds of the garden. They had pieces of the reeds positioned on top of their heads like crowns and they each had one of my colorful, origami flowers tucked behind their ears like that would assist them further in blending in.

"Now, that's our Sebastian and Elise for you!" Finny whispered with his turquoise hues twinkling in awe.

"They saved the day!" Bard chipped in, holding a thumb up proudly.

Chibi Tanaka took a sip of his tea before chuckling just as quietly, "Ho, ho, ho."

One of the corners of my mouth twitched in amusement, but I forced myself to keep my snickers submerged in order to prevent giving Bard, Finny, and Tanaka away. After all, when Sebastian told them that they could leave the rest of today's plans to me and him, he never specified _how_ they could've used their free time. With that being said, I simply didn't mind how the three of them wanted to observe the Puny Earl's dinner with Mr. Damiano.

I zoomed my vision back out from the reflection that was in Bocchan's glass, still wearing a faint grin and internally chuckling a little. After that, as my brother and I started heading back over to the trolley, the denim-eyed gentleman tossed his arms up into the air in a praising fashion.

"Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!"

I knelt down, tucking the silver tray away on the bottom half of the trolley. Then, after listening to Mr. Damiano's comment, I peeked over in his direction from the corner of my eye and my smile flickered ominously.

" _I'll admit, Mr. Damiano, you **do** seem to be a rather talented actor ... but don't think for a second that this jolly attitude of yours is going to change the fact that I am **very** well aware that there's something not right about you or this overall appointment. I can detect the scent of bullshit from miles away._"

By the end of that thought, I rose back up onto my feet and when I turned my attention over to the maid, I just so happened to notice that her pinafore was beginning to look like it was sagging a little on her slim figure. This usually happened at least four times a week, courtesy of how she would attempt to tie it around herself on her own and, being accident-prone, Mey-Rin genuinely didn't have the best luck.

"Mey-Rin! Hold still, okay?" I whispered to her as I stepped behind her back and noticed her overly thick glasses beginning to follow me like a confused toddler. "Your pinafore is coming loose. I'm going to fix it before we risk having it slide right off of you."

The bespectacled woman looked down and nearly squawked after realizing that I was right; but she surprisingly managed to smother the noise that automatically flew out of her mouth well enough to prevent Master Ciel or Mr. Damiano from being alerted. Sebastian, on the other hand, noticed, peeked over from the corner of his eye, and genuinely didn't care since nobody else had been bothered.

"O-oh! Certainly, Mistress Elise! T-thank you!" Mey-Rin yelped, whispering her words to me in a somewhat mousy manner. While doing this, she held herself as still as possible and I grabbed the back of her pinafore, beginning to retie it nonchalantly.

Within seconds, I had finished making the maid's apron look as good as new and I went back to simply holding my folded hands in front of myself. Mey-Rin followed my example, just as my brother made a gesture towards the trolley.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce." Sebastian announced, right before he cut a glance over at the maid. "Mey-Rin."

As soon as she heard her name come out of the butler's mouth, Mey-Rin nearly became as stiff as a statue and she ended up letting out a small noise that sounded like a slight, swooning whimper.

Sebastian exhaled softly. "Now, Mey-Rin."

That time, Mey-Rin almost seemed to shiver and she didn't think twice before turning her head in my brother's direction. The look on her face was so innocent and shy, as if she were a small child that was trying to figure out how to speak to her first crush. I blinked at her in concern, only because I understood that all of Bocchan's appointments were important and _this_ wasn't exactly the best time for Mey-Rin's interest in Sebastian to take control of her.

"Y-yes, sir!" Mey-Rin chirped.

Completely engulfed in his duties as a butler, Sebastian didn't care to pay any attention to Mey-Rin's swooning and he leaned in close to her ear. Not even a split second later, a violent blush practically exploded across the maid's face like a wildfire and her expression became much more panicked. There was even a piece of me that could've sworn that I heard Mey-Rin's heart beginning to pump so wildly to the point where her glasses were starting to jump along with every skipping beat.

"Why are you just standing there?" Sebastian asked in a gentle, somewhat confused whisper. "Pour the man a glass of wine."

The anxious maid replied almost instantly, "O-of course, yes, sir!"

I grabbed my bottom lip between my teeth and began to lightly nibble on it, unable to resist keeping a close eye on Mey-Rin as she carefully picked up the silver bottle. She held it by its long neck in one hand, while she used her other hand to support it from the bottom. However, despite how she was holding the bottle in the correct manner that she was taught, I couldn't help but feel like something was about to go _very_ wrong.

Sebastian picked up another silver pitcher from the trolley and carried it over to the Small Lord, who was in the middle of enjoying the dinner. I, on the hand, couldn't shake this heavy, cautious feeling that only seemed to be burrowing deeper and deeper inside of me with every passing second. In that moment, for whatever reason, I felt compelled to look back over in the direction of the reeds. So, I did, still making sure to not give Bard, Tanaka, and Finny away ... and that's when I noticed the hard, focused expression that was now masking the chef's face.

"Hey..." Bard said, and regardless of how he was speaking quietly, I could easily hear him with my enhanced hearing.

Finny, who had been grinning cheerfully, peeked up at him in confusion. "What?"

"Is it just me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?"

After that, I redirected my attention back over to the bespectacled woman, noticing her shaking, wobbling, and even spinning around in circles as she approached the end of the table that was accompanied by Mr. Damiano. When she made it to where she needed to be, she practically jerked herself to a halt and her hands kept trembling like she was in the middle of getting electrocuted.

"Mey-Rin!" I tried to whisper to her from where I was still standing near the trolley, but she clearly didn't hear me.

"S-S-Sebastian's watching me! I can't take it!" Mey-Rin sputtered, evidently caught up in a whirlpool of emotions as she continued to quake madly in her boots. "Don't look at me that way!"

After that, as if she were a dragon, the maid huffed and finally leaned forward to serve the wine. However, when the beverage poured out like a bright purple waterfall, it ended up _completely_ missing Mr. Damiano's glass and it splashed _directly_ against the tablecloth instead. Upon witnessing that, my maroon eyes automatically felt like they became five times their normal size and a sharp bolt of shock shot through my body like a bolt of lightning.

The chef and the gardener screamed together in a panic, "AHHHHH!"

Fortunately, Mr. Damiano was too caught up in feeding himself to even notice everything else that was going on around him. He literally had his bowl of Donburi held up to his face in delight and he was digging it all out with his chopsticks ... but with every passing second, the puddle of wine was expanding more and more across the table. It would only be a matter of seconds before it reached the end of the table and spilled all over the estate's guest.

Finny made a frantic attempt to call out to the maid, "Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?!"

I looked down towards the east end of the table, seeing two entirely different reactions from the butler and the Puny Lord. Master Ciel looked genuinely worried, frozen in his chair with his single, exposed, sapphire eye now wide enough to be mistaken for a plate. Sebastian, on the other hand, appeared to be completely unfazed, courtesy of how he was more than likely used to being in situations like this. Of course, I was as well; but that didn't make these predicaments any less risky or disastrous.

Acting fast, I dashed over to Mey-Rin and tossed one of my arms around her waist from behind. At the same time, I used my other hand to grab one of her arms and I tried to pull her up in order to get her to stop spilling the wine all over the place. It was much easier said than done, considering I had to prevent myself from using my inhumane strength and I didn't want to take any chances in _just now_ catching Mr. Damiano's attention.

"Mey-Rin!" I somewhat exclaimed, trying to avoid raising my voice _too_ much. "Mey-Rin, give me the wine!"

However, just as I was starting to think that this dinner couldn't _possibly_ get anymore complex, I was proven wrong. Within seconds after I tried pulling the maid away from the table, she ended up snapping out of her flustered state and the fact that she didn't realize right off the bat that it was _me_ that was suddenly pulling on her had her reacting in a way that was ... _incredibly_ inconvenient.

"GAAAHHHH!"

With a startled shriek, Mey-Rin threw herself back up so fast to the point where she practically toppled back into my arms and she ended up flinging her own arms up into the air, as if she were surrendering to a threat. The silver bottle that contained the wine immediately flew out of her hand and went soaring like a shooting star, straight up into the air. In fact, it went _so high_ to the point where it was almost hard to believe that it had just been thrown by a mere mortal.

At the exact same time, the spilled wine had just finished spreading to the edge of the table and was _just about_ to pour all over the Italian businessman. I didn't think twice before looking back over in Sebastian's direction, and the two of us exchanged serious stares for the briefest second. After that, we both sprang right into action, acting as if we were the only ones in the stone garden for the time being.

Sebastian snatched a hold of the tablecloth and, with determination and focus, skillfully yanked it back before the first drop of wine could plummet down to Mr. Damiano's trousers. Without disturbing any of the lights, centerpieces, or platters, my brother succeeded in removing the stained cloth completely from the table. It flew back in his arms, sending a gush of wind through his and Bocchan's hair.

Meanwhile, _I_ had no choice but to shove the dizzy maid out of my arms. Then, as she kept spinning around in wobbly circles and moaning to herself like she had a headache, I snatched up Mr. Damiano's empty glass from the table and sprinted back over to where the trolley was. After that, with the glass being held correctly between my fingers, I _leaped_ on top of trolley and _jumped_ straight up into the air. I preformed a somersault in the process, right before I locked my eyes _directly_ on the silver bottle of wine. It was twirling around in the sky, just now beginning to fall back down and sending a bunch of wine droplets in a variety of directions like rain. Nonetheless, with my eyes narrowed in persistence, I held Mr. Damiano's glass out and managed to catch each of the bright purple drops before they could possibly go to waste. At last, I was able to reach my other hand out and grab the neck of the silver bottle ... and as soon as I did, a content grin formed on my rosy lips.

The evening breeze whistled, making my braided hair sway and the bottom of my dress flutter. The moon shined gloriously behind me as I proceeded to pour Mr. Damiano's wine. It captured my silhouette and even made me look like a goddess. Then, as I dropped all the way back down to the ground, I preformed another somersault before landing perfectly on my feet beside the Italian gentleman's chair. Finally, with the glass now filled with the delectable beverage, I placed it back down on the table in pure satisfaction.

In the end, despite how fast Sebastian and I had fixed everything, it all felt like it had occurred in slow motion.

Back in the reeds, the chef and the gardener were gawking at my brother and I in utter surprise. Their eyes were larger than globes and their jaws were practically meeting the ground. Although, Tanaka appeared to be far more delighted, probably because he rarely showed any other expressions while in his Chibi form.

I took a peek back over in Mey-Rin's direction and saw that she was still a stuttering, whimpering, staggering mess. So, while beginning to walk down to the center of the table, I made an urgent, yet subtle, gesture for Finny and Bard to come get her. The two of them didn't hesitate to obey, not even stopping to try figuring out how I knew where they were. Then, just as Mey-Rin practically fell back into their arms and was dragged away, Mr. Damiano lowered his bowl from his face in satisfaction. However, as soon as he saw the table and realized that the tablecloth was gone, he immediately became stunned.

"Oh?! Where did the tablecloth-a go?!" inquired the Italian businessman.

A faint smirk crossed over the Little Lord's face as he replied convincingly, "A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it."

Sebastian bowed, holding the—now neatly folded—tablecloth over his arms. "Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure."

"Please don't hesitate to give tonight's special vintage a taste as well." I added on, advertising the silver bottle in my hands with a professional stare on my face. "The flavor is very exquisite and is highly admired throughout Europe, Germany, and Paris. Not even a single drop of this fine wine is expected to go to waste, so the Master wishes for his guests to savor it as much as possible. As long as they're being responsible at the same time, of course."

Mr. Damiano stared in total amazement, flicking his eyes back and forth from me to my brother.

"Oh, oh my! Ha, ha, ha!" He then started to laugh before breaking out into a new, polite smile. "Lord Phantomhive, once again, you have truly impressed me. What an able butler and nanny you've acquired."

Sebastian and I bowed our heads in respect, flashing humble grins after receiving such a compliment like that. Master Ciel, on the other hand, let out a single snicker under his breath before lifting his gaze back up to the estate's guest.

"Pay them no mind. They merely act as befits two of my servants."

"Our Master is quite correct about that—naturally." Sebastian incorporated, just as he raised his own head again and revealed that his polite smile had been replaced by a small smirk. "You see, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler."

Within seconds after I heard that, I couldn't resist chuckling a little. Then, as a slight smirk appeared on my own face, I declared, "And _I_ am simply one _devil_ of a nanny."

The Puny Earl almost instantly shot a vague glare in Sebastian's direction, followed by him doing the same thing in my direction. The glint in his vibrant blue eye was incredibly serious for a twelve-year-old, as if he were demanding to know why my brother and I were speaking with _that_ particular vocabulary around one of his guests. Nonetheless, instead of saying anything, Bocchan simply made a "Humph..." sound and returned to his meal.

After that, a pleasant grin returned to my face like my smirk was never there and I carried the silver bottle back over to the trolley. As I did this, my mind began to remind me of how quickly this day was passing by and I automatically remembered something else that needed to get finished before the end of this appointment.

"Oh, yes." I said out loud to my thoughts, right before I turned to look back at Bocchan. "Young Master, since dinner is in the process of being enjoyed, shall I go begin the preparations for dessert?"

The Small Lord lowered his glass of water from his lips and swallowed what was in his mouth. After that, he gave a small gesture of approval for Sebastian to add some more water to his cup, right before he gazed over at me.

"You might as well, yes. Go ahead and begin as much of the dessert preparations as possible. Make sure to be back in the Drawing Room by the time that dinner is finished though."

I placed a hand over my heart, bowed my head, and preformed a curtsy while bending myself slightly at the waist.

"Of course, my Lord."

Then, as I straightened myself back up, I turned away completely from the dining table and left my brother to handle and observe the rest of the meal on his own. However, as I made my journey back inside, I could easily sense the feeling of somebody watching me. It made my back feel numb and it was almost like needles were poking painlessly, but uncomfortably, at my spinal cord. Nevertheless, I refused to look back and I focused on my latest order from Master Ciel ... just knowing that if there truly _was_ someone watching me in that moment, it was Mr. Damiano.

* * *

 **A/N: Bookmark #2**

* * *

A few days previously, Sebastian and I had agreed after going down a _long_ list of desserts that the _perfect_ one for this particular evening would be Lemon Meringue Pie. So, since the end of dinnertime was almost always difficult to predict whenever there was a guest visiting the mansion, I made sure to get right down to business as soon as I made it all the way back to the kitchen. I slid on an apron, traded my black gloves for another pair of plastic cooking gloves, gathered all of the necessary ingredients, pans, bowls, and utensils, laid them all out across the island in a neatly organized fashion, and began the preparations almost immediately.

I hummed softly to myself, grinning softly and contently as I basked in the pure silence of the manor. It was almost heavenly, especially since I almost always had Sebastian breathing down my neck and practically playing Twenty Questions about whatever it was that I was doing just to push my buttons. Not only that, but Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard couldn't seem to get through a single day without causing some type of accident. So, regardless of how I was most definitely used to serving alongside my brother and coworkers, I simply enjoyed having some alone time every once in a while.

It took me no more than ten minutes to make the pie crust from scratch. I had placed it in the oven and, while waiting for it to cook, took the opportunity to begin working on the lemon filling. After selecting one of the pans, I filled it with one cup of sugar, four tablespoons of cornstarch, and one-eighth of an extra teaspoon of salt. Following that, I made sure to use the whisk that I had nearby to give this combination a quick stir in order to prevent anything from becoming too sticky. Then, I proceeded to follow the recipe by adding a cup and a half of water, one-fourth of a cup of lemon juice that I had extracted from some freshly sliced lemons myself, and I even included some lemon zest in order to intense the flavor. Finally, after giving everything another small stir to combine it all even more, I placed the pan on the stove and was able to remove the pie crust from inside.

Then, after switching the top of the stove stove to a medium heat, I decided to give the combination a chance to start boiling. In the meantime, I cracked a couple of eggs into a small, glass bowl that I kept beside the whisk. Not long after that, I added two additional teaspoons of unsalted butter to the filling and began to use the whisk again to stir some more. Now, the creation was beginning to bubble a little and I waited for the butter to completely melt before I gradually poured the egg yolks from the glass bowl into the pan. Finally, when the eggs finished leaking in, I sat the glass bowl back aside and focused on getting a thick consistency from the liquid by continuing to stir.

I leaned forward slightly and took a small whiff, easily managing to detect the sugary aroma that was beginning to radiate from inside of the pan.

"My, my. This pie is certainly going to be _very_ sweet." I said to myself, in which I straightened myself back up and kept stirring. "I can already tell that it's going to meet the Little Lord's standards, but he better make sure that he allows me or Sebastian to brush his teeth extra thoroughly before he goes to bed tonight. We wouldn't want to risk him getting any new cavities."

Suddenly, after about another ten seconds of me stirring and watching the substance bubble in the pan, I overheard the sound of what was most definitely footsteps beginning to walk down the corridor that was right outside the kitchen. Of course, since this _was_ the Servants' Area, the first thought that came to my mind was that it must've been the chef or the butler. Perhaps, Bard had picked up on the scent of the dessert that I was putting together and wanted to see what was being prepared; or maybe, Sebastian was coming to get something for the Puny Earl or to possibly return some dirty dishes.

The footsteps got closer with every passing second, but I kept working without putting too much thought into them. Eventually, I heard them come to a halt for a couple of seconds, as if whoever was making them was now standing in the doorway. Then, they entered the kitchen with their shoes continuing to casually click against the floor.

"Hey, Sebastian? Bard? ... Whichever one of you are there, you've arrived just in time." I declared without looking away from the pan. "I'm just about finished with the filling for tonight's dessert. Would you mind handing me the wooden spoon that I have laid out?"

I expected to receive some sort of response ... but when I didn't, I found myself squinting a little in confusion. However, it didn't take long before I then heard the footsteps beginning to walk over to the island. Following that, I detected the sound of something—the wooden spoon—getting picked up.

"Do you mean this one?"

As soon as I heard that voice, I snapped my head up and my eyes expanded to the point where they almost felt like they had suddenly become too large for my head. Then, as my heart took a rough leap in my chest from not expecting to hear that particular accent, I quickly glanced over my shoulder and was in total disbelief at what I saw. The person that had been walking down the hallway wasn't Sebastian or Bardroy—but it was Mr. Damiano, who was now standing on the opposite side of the island and staring directly at me while holding the wooden spoon in one of his gloved hands.

"O-oh! Mr. Damiano!"

With that, I immediately turned the stove off and sat the whisk aside, deciding to let the filling cool down in order to be used. After that, I spun around in order to face the Italian gentleman entirely, watching as he automatically held his hands up to his shoulders and let out a string of amused laughter at the sight of my face.

"Ah, ha, ha! Oh, dear! Pardon me, Miss Michaelis. Did I startle you?"

I folded my arms and took a moment to subtly glance around the room, trying to see if somebody else—for whatever reason—had escorted the manor's guest to the kitchen. Just as I had suspected, there was no one else standing in the doorway ... and that proved to me that the Italian businessman had somehow made it here on his own.

"Um ... no, sir, I wouldn't necessarily say that you _startled_ me." I eventually replied, in which I turned my attention back over to the denim-eyed gentleman and stared at him inquisitively. "It's just ... I wasn't expecting to see a _guest_ in this particular part of my Young Master's mansion. It's authorized for the staff only."

"Oh, is that so?" Mr. Damiano asked, blinking at me like he was actually surprised to hear such a thing. Then, after a couple of seconds, he flashed one of his cheery smiles and relaxed his eyes shut. "I'm afraid that I must've taken a wrong turn then."

I furrowed my brow at him. "A wrong turn?"

"Yes, a wrong turn." The Italian businessman gave a faint nod, right before he opened his eyes again and explained further. "You see, the Young Lord and I had just so happened to conveniently finish our remarkable dinner around the same time. He announced that we should head back to the Drawing Room, but I asked if I could excuse myself beforehand in order to take a quick trip to the restroom. That's when the butler gave me some instructions on where-a to go and ... I must of-a gotten lost."

I lightly poked at the inside of my mouth with my tongue and took a moment to just stare at the blue-eyed gentleman, automatically having all of those unanswered questions and concerns from earlier come flowing back to the front of my mind like a tsunami. I didn't believe his story about needing to use the restroom for a second. This manor was filled with millions of rooms and I knew them all like the back of my own hand. While walking all the way to the Servants' Area from the stone garden, I knew for a fact that Mr. Damiano would've walked past at least four bathrooms. Plus, Sebastian was always _very_ thorough while giving directions. It would've been virtually _impossible_ for the Italian businessman to have "made a wrong turn."

"Ah ... I see." I said finally, making sure that nothing in my tone or facial expression gave it away that I knew that I was being lied to. "Well then, Mr. Damiano ... if you really require a bathroom, allow me to inform you that the nearest one from here is just—"

Mr. Damiano suddenly cut me off, not even giving me the chance to point in the direction of the doorway and break down the quickest route to the nearest restroom for him.

"I believe that you asked for this, no?"

He spoke with absolutely no urgency in his accent, still wearing a pleasant grin as he held out the wooden spoon that was still in his hand.

"Uh..." I pursed my lips and stared at the utensil for a couple of seconds, right before I lightly nodded and forced myself to put on a realistic—though slightly awkward—smile. "Yes, indeed ... thank you for your courtesy."

I stepped rather cautiously towards the island, watching as the Italian gentleman began to walk around it in order to reach me. However, I ended up stopping him halfway by freezing in my tracks so he wouldn't try walking any further. After all, I didn't want him to get too close to the oven, courtesy of how I was in the process of putting together the dessert and the filling was more than likely still in the process of cooling down. I was able to witness a slight look of surprise come over Mr. Damiano's face when I prevented him from pursuing forward, but shortly after I took the wooden spoon from him, he ended up looking at me in the same manner that somebody would look at a child that was cradling a newborn puppy.

In return, I ended up cocking an eyebrow, as if I were asking him what he was looking at. Although, in order to prevent coming off as an improper Phantomhive servant, I turned my back on the denim-eyed gentleman almost immediately after I ended up raising an eyebrow. Then, after giving my eyes a slight roll to myself, I walked back over to the dessert preparations.

"But of course, Miss Michaelis!" Mr. Damiano had said shortly after I retrieved the wooden spoon. "My mother raised me to be an ideal gentleman, after all."

I nearly scoffed after I heard that, only because I knew that there was something not right about this Italian businessman. Nonetheless, I made sure to remain as nonchalant as possible, despite how I was still having a difficult time believing that a guest was in the kitchen with me.

I sat the wooden utensil down on the counter, picked the whisk back up, and began stirring the other set of ingredients that I had placed earlier in another glass bowl to prepare the meringue.

"If I sound rude for asking this, Mr. Damiano, do forgive me ... but aren't you supposed to be back in the Drawing Room right about now?" I inquired in a tone that was wise and inquisitive, yet calm and casual. "I'm sure that my Young Lord is waiting for you so the two of you can carry on with your appointment. _Don't_ fiddle around with any of that, please."

That last sentence was referring to how I saw Mr. Damiano holding the lid of some leftover pot from the island in his hand. I had glanced over my shoulder after picking up the sound of the lid getting removed and it made me think that Italian gentleman was behaving like some bored, curious child. Although, in return, his dark blue hues grew a little in surprise and he didn't think twice before quickly lowering the lid back down to the unused pot. Afterwards, while still whisking the meringue, I saw him begin to pretend that he was only trying to readjust the lapel of his dark brown jacket.

"Ah, yes! Well, like I had said before, I had originally pardoned myself from that-a _extraordinary_ dining table in order to-a use the restroom ... but when I found myself wandering around rather aimlessly in these-a corridors, I ended up detecting this ... _enchanting_ scent ... and I couldn't help myself from following it."

I stopped whisking the meringue in order to add half of a teaspoon of vanilla, thinking heavily about Mr. Damiano's words as I then continued to stir.

"If that's the case, sir, I assume that you were smelling the sugary filling that was bubbling on the stove."

Suddenly, I overheard the sound of Mr. Damiano's footsteps beginning to slowly walk across the floor again. They were taking their time, heading in my direction and almost instantly causing my magenta orbs to become alert. I stopped stirring the meringue and, with little reluctance, slowly turned back around in order to face the estate's guest again. That's when I saw his eyes examining me once again from the bottom of my feet, to the very top of my head; but this time, even with me staring back, he didn't stop. His lips were also molded into a flirtatious smirk and he only stopped walking when there were just a couple of steps left between us.

"Actually, Miss Michaelis ... the fragrance that I smelled was _much_ sweeter than any pastry could _ever_ be." Mr. Damiano remarked in a tone that was just as frisky as the look on his face. "It was like the breath of an angel—the perfect mixture of cinnamon, lavender, and flowers after a refreshing storm in the springtime. It must've been your perfume."

For what felt like an eternity, I stared at him like he had just grown a second head. At the same time, I fought to get a full mental grasp on everything that related to the Italian businessman possibly having some sort of interest in me. In this moment, it wasn't only confirmed that Mr. Damiano _did_ wish to make romantic advances towards me ... but it also confirmed how he _had_ been observing me in a lustful manner while Tanaka and I were escorting him to the Drawing Room. Within seconds after connecting all of those thoughts together, the look on my face became much more serious.

I huffed. "Mr. Damiano, I don't wear perfume unless the Young Master is hosting an important event."

The manor's guest seemed caught off guard by how I didn't blush, giggle, or show any sign of flattery towards his comment. However, that didn't stop him from making an attempt to cover his up his brief falter.

"Oh my! Ha, ha, ha!" Mr. Damiano laughed and offered me a much more innocent smile, despite how his eyes continued to flicker with seductiveness. "It must be your natural scent then. How fortunate for you! ... And not to mention _very_ attractive."

As he said that last part, he softened his voice to make himself sound flirty again and was just about to take another step towards me. Nonetheless, before he could, I shot one of my hands up and signaled for him to stop.

"With all due respect, Mr. Damiano ... that's quite enough." I declared, flicking my eyebrows up to show that I wasn't going to beat around the bush with this.

The Italian businessman batted his lashes like a confused toddler. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, obviously trying to find something else to say. Eventually, all he managed to get out was, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, but it isn't appropriate for a guest like you to make any sort of advances like that towards a servant like me." I explained with complete honesty and as much respect as possible. "I'm sure that there's plenty of other women in this world that would be very fortunate to have you, but considering our opposing social statuses and the fact that you're here strictly for a meeting with my Young Lord, it simply wouldn't be possible for the two of us to engage in any type of relationship."

Everything fell silent and I turned back around to continue whisking the meringue. Unfortunately, as I did this, not only did I manage to catch a glimpse of Mr. Damiano looking like he was about to sneer from the corner of my eye, but the conversation wasn't over like I was hoping it would be.

As if he hadn't almost glared, the denim-eyed gentleman snickered like I had just told a joke. "Ha, ha! ... I wonder why English women seem to enjoy playing 'hard to get' so much. It must be one-a life's biggest mysteries."

I narrowed my eyes a little, ceasing my stirring with the whisk still remaining in the meringue. At the same time, I overheard the sound of Mr. Damiano take another few, slow steps towards me and I kept my back facing in his direction.

"'Hard to get?'" I inquired, definitely starting to sound a little judgmental by this point.

Suddenly, a couple of seconds later, I felt my body become stiffer than a board and my maroon orbs grew to be the size of two paperweights when I felt a hot breath being dragged out slowly against my left ear. Not only that, but I also felt one hand beginning to delicately slither around my waist to fondle it. The other hand settled itself gently on my shoulder, faintly squeezing it.

"Yes. I can tell that's all you're doing." Mr. Damiano replied, whispering his words to me and continuing to caress my air with his breath. It wreaked of a unnatural combination of beef, rice, and wine. "It didn't take long at all after my arrival for it to become clear that you wanted me. I saw how you swooshed your hips whenever you walked in my presence and I saw the subtle way that you moved your luscious lips whenever you spoke in my sight. You want me ... and I am more than happy to oblige."

As the Italian businessman spoke, my eyes wandered over to the knife holder that was placed within my reach. There were no words that could possibly describe how tempted a large portion of me was to just grab one of those pointy, polished knives ... but I knew deep down that I couldn't. Regardless of how _incredibly perverted_ and _wrong_ these acts were, Mr. Damiano was ultimately still a _guest_ in the estate and Master Ciel had made it perfectly clear that all Phantomhive servants were expected to provide nothing but the best hospitality possible. With that being said, unless the denim-eyed gentleman made any attempts to harm Bocchan ... I wasn't allowed to inflict any pain or suffering on him.

Then, just as I thought that this situation couldn't _possibly_ get any worse, I felt Mr. Damiano slide the hand that was around my waist down across my pelvic area in order to squeeze my thigh. At the same time, he pressed his lips against the crook of my neck and began to kiss me there rather sloppily. Unpleasant memories started to slip back into my mind, in which I clenched my teeth, curled my hands into tight fists, and immediately spun back around to face the Italian businessman. He tore himself away from me and stumbled back a couple of steps, making himself appear to be innocent by staging a look of pure astonishment.

"What in the devil's name do you think you're doing?!" I demanded with my face now covered with a stone-hard glare.

Mr. Damiano didn't hesitate to reply, placing a hand over his chest as he continued to act like he was bewildered my by reaction.

"Oh, Miss Michaelis! Did I offend you? If I did, that certainly wasn't my intentions! I was only trying—"

"Mr. Damiano!" I spoke over him, deciding to cut him off before lowering my voice back down to a natural—but still serious—volume. "If, by _any_ chance, I have _somehow_ given you a reason to believe that I have developed some type of romantic interest in you, please forgive me. However, as I already stated, it's not proper _at all_ for a guest and a servant to engage in this sort of behavior together. On the contrary, it's highly indecent and continuing to pursue it after already being asked to stop could definitely result in it being labeled as _harassment._ "

As the word "harassment" left my mouth, something dangerous shot through Mr. Damiano's eyes at the speed of a bullet. He then clenched his teeth for no more than two seconds before continuing to speak, still making himself seem apologetic and surprised.

"I-I most definitely wasn't trying to _harass_ you at all, Miss Michaelis! I only meant to—"

"You're nothing more than a guest to me, Mr. Damiano." I stated once and for all, not caring to let him finish that lie. "The way that I have treated you this evening is _exactly_ how I treat _all_ of my Young Lord's guests and business partners. I don't flirt with any of them, nor would I ever wish to do such a thing. With that being said, I'm sorry to inform you that you must've mistaken my dedication for my job for me trying to entice you."

Once again, complete silence filled the kitchen and I could tell by the look on Mr. Damiano's face that he was starting to have a difficult time with fighting the urge to allow his right eye to begin twitching. Nonetheless, with a few quick shakes of his head, he tried seeping back in to his innocent, sympathetic character.

"Miss Michaelis, if you would please forgive me for—"

"I believe that you should head back to the Drawing Room, Mr. Damiano. Surely by now, my Young Master is beginning to question your whereabouts."

There was a brief moment of hesitation. I was going to turn away to check on the filling for the Lemon Meringue Pie, but immediately froze when the Italian businessman approached me again and left only a gap of space between the two of us. He flicked some stray strands of his sand-colored hair out of his face, as if that would somehow make me swoon, and stared directly into my eyes. Then, with a somewhat naughty grin returning to his face, he ended up whispering something that I wasn't entirely expecting after going through all of those serious lectures.

"You don't have to be so defensive, Miss Michaelis. After all, nobody is watching. One kiss won't cause any harm, no?"

After that, he closed his eyes, puckered his lips out, and began to lean in my direction. Unfortunately, the "kiss" that I gave him certainly wasn't what he was hoping for. Since I still had the whisk in my grasp, I simply lifted it up in front of me and—with my face decorated with an unamused stare—watched as Mr. Damiano placed his lips against the whisk. Within a split second, his dark blue eyes shot open and he immediately backed away, making a loud noise that sounded like a blend between a groan and a gag. After all, the whisk was covered in ingredients to make the pie and they hadn't been stirred enough yet to possibly possess a sweet taste.

"To be quite frank, Mr. Damiano, you're _really_ starting to test my patience." I declared, watching with a dead serious glint in my eyes as the Italian businessman eagerly scrubbed his lips with the back of his hand. "I'm trying to carry out my Young Master's instructions and prepare this night's dessert, but you haven't stopped distracting me with such bloody nonsense since you first wandered in here. If you leave now and head back to the Drawing Room, I'll go ahead and let this unpleasant behavior of yours slide. However, if you don't, I'll be _forced_ to report it to the Young Lord. The choice is yours."

Of course, those final few sentences were nothing but a complete lie. No matter what the denim-eyed gentleman did, I was planning to inform Bocchan on his sexual harassment.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must wash this before being able to use it again." I said, evidently referring to the whisk. " _Goodbye,_ sir."

At last, I turned away from the Italian businessman, expecting him to finally give up and leave as I began to walk down in the direction of the sink. However, before I could manage to take more than three steps, I felt a hand snatch a hold of my arm and it squeezed me so firmly to the point where it already felt like my blood circulation was seconds away from getting cut off. Within seconds after that, my whole body was jerked back around at the speed of lightning and before my mind could even process what was going on...

 _SMACK!_

...The wooden spoon collided sharply with my cheek, leaving behind an unpleasant burning sensation that kept tingling throughout the rest of my face like sparks of fire. As this happened, I clenched my eyes shut and ended up letting out a sound that could only be described as a mix between a startled gasp and a painful scream. Then, almost instantly after that, I felt my whole body get thrown with full force against the counter and the back of my waist had been racked against the edge so hard to the point where I could've sworn that a bunch of nasty bruises were already beginning to form. The attack had been so unexpected and rough to the point where I had even lost my grip on the whisk and it went skipping down the counter as soon as I was struck with the spoon.

Shortly after that, with a hand being held up to my throbbing cheek, I felt the hand release my arm in order to slither behind my head and tightly grab my jet-black hair from the top of its braid. It jerked my head sharply in a specific direction, making me grit my teeth in discomfort ... and when I opened my eyes again, I saw that it was none other than Mr. Damiano. He was standing directly in front of me with the wooden spoon being clutched in his other fist, no longer leaving any space at all between our bodies in order to prevent me from going anywhere. Not only that, but he was staring viciously into my eyes with his face now twisted into a monstrous scowl.

It didn't take long for more dark memories to begin flashing through my brain like individual bolts of lightning, making me notice the major resemblance that Mr. Damiano now had to the Serpent. In fact, I had to blink a numerous amount of times in order to prevent myself from possibly _seeing_ the Serpent. The last thing that I needed right now was to have him appear in the kitchen with me, holding his bronze dagger instead of a wooden spoon.

My eyes felt like they were seconds away from popping out of their sockets as I stared back at the manor's guest. No, I wouldn't say that I was afraid—especially since I wasn't something of this world. I was far more stunned than anything, courtesy of how Mr. Damiano had just exposed a whole different side of himself and willingly did it while standing in my Small Lord's mansion.

"Just who in the hell do you think you're talking to right now?!" Mr. Damiano inquired, growling his words in my face like a ravenous dog. "Do you _really_ believe that I'm-a just going to stand here and allow some _servant_ like you to speak to me like that?! Like _you_ have more brains than _me?!_ You pathetic wench! Ever since I first arrived at this crumby manor, I've been doing _nothing_ but giving you the opportunity to do things the easy way! Yet, you kept tossing me aside like _garbage!_ You're lucky that I only struck you _once_ for that!"

I tried pushing against the Italian man's chest to get him away from me; but since I was wasn't allowed to use my enhanced strength on guests, my mortal strength didn't compare to his.

"How dare you! Unhand me right this minute!" I hissed, only to end up clenching my teeth in discomfort again when I felt the denim-eyed businessman tighten his grip on my hair.

"Shut up!" barked Mr. Damiano, in which he raised the wooden spoon once more and held it near my face to show that he wasn't afraid to strike me again. "I'm-a _sick_ and _tired_ of trying to walk around eggshells with you, you hear me?! I gave you _plenty_ of changes to submit yourself so we could proceed with things smoothly, but you've-a turned your back on all of them! With that being said, I'm-a _done_ beating around the bush and trying to be a perfect gentleman for you! A little bitch like you doesn't deserve such a thing anyway!"

As soon as I heard the estate's guest refer to me as a "little bitch," a piece of me cringed from remembering the Locust and especially the Serpent again. Nonetheless, that didn't stop me from sending Mr. Damiano a vengeful glare.

"Oh, I can _definitely_ assure, Mr. Damiano, that your mother would be _very_ proud of you right now." I snarled as a reference to what Mr. Damiano had said no more than ten minutes ago about being raised to be an "ideal gentleman."

 _WHACK!_

I squeezed my eyes shut again and grimaced, sucking in another sharp breath as the Italian businessman struck me just as harshly in the opposite cheek with the wooden utensil. After that, he released my hair in order to grab my chin like I was a dog. Once again, I recalled dozens of violent situations and foul "punishments" that I had been put through; but I forced as many of them to the back of my mind as possible, feeling Mr. Damiano jerk my head back in his direction.

"If I were-a you, _Miss Michaelis,_ I would keep my mouth _shut!_ " Mr. Damiano sneered with his accent drenched in even more scorn as he said my surname. "Now, you better listen good and hard to what I'm-a about to say! ... That _child_ that you call your precious Lord had entrusted me with the East India Factory ever since that it was first built. For as long as I could remember, it has been making nothing but excellent progress ... and it has captured the attention of _plenty_ of other owners from even _higher_ businesses. I've been given _many_ offers—offers that could make even your dear Queen fall to her knees and squeal in delight. With that being said ... I'm-a sure that you could imagine the amount of profit that would be given to me if such a thing were to happen and I _did_ decide to sell the factory."

It didn't take much effort for me to understand where this conversation was going and it made my glare automatically grow darker. Although, at the same time, my eyes expanded a little in disbelief and a sinister grin stretched across Mr. Damiano's lips, making my seething hatred for him grow even stronger.

"You bastard!" I snapped as I made a couple of more attempts to shove the denim-eyed gentleman away from me. "Leave my Young Master and his hard work out of this!"

Mr. Damiano chuckled to himself and used the wooden spoon to brush a couple of stray strands of my hair that had escaped from my braid out of my face. I pulled my head away in the opposite direction.

"Well, I'm afraid that's entirely up to you, Miss Michaelis ... or, shall I say, _Elise?_ "

I curled my gloved hands into solid fists, trying to fight against the temptation that was only growing stronger by the minute to snatch up the sharpest knife from its holder. Unfortunately, with Master Ciel's rules echoing in my brain, I understood that I couldn't do such a thing and forced myself to remain as calm as possible. Of course, considering the circumstances, that was much easier said than done ... but I eventually managed to get myself to uncurl my hands and to make eye contact with the Italian businessman again.

"Just what exactly is it that you want from me?" I asked, allowing myself to speak in the most resentful tone that anybody could possibly use.

Mr. Damiano breathed another small laugh, almost resting his forehead against mine. "The answer is actually quite simple. If you don't wish for me to go ahead and sell the East India Factory after it has been so highly beneficial to that puny Earl ... then all you have to do is sleep with me."

Not even a split second after I heard that final sentence, I could've sworn that the entire world stopped and I felt every last one of my veins become colder than ice. My eyes grew once again, perfectly resembling wine-colored saucers, and as I kept my gaze locked on Mr. Damiano's face, his words continued to repeat themselves over and over again in my mind.

I nearly scoffed from the amount of disbelief that I was in. "I beg your pardon?!"

"Oh, I don't believe that it's necessary at all for me to repeat myself. The look in your eyes makes it perfectly clear that you heard me." Mr. Damiano remarked with the smugness noticeably increasing in his accent. "Now, I will be courteous and give you two options. Either you agree to engage in a one-night stand with me before the clock strikes midnight tonight ... or I will sell the East India Factory and put your _precious_ Lord at the risk of having all of that dedication and money put to waste—ah! And let's not forget that his reputation will face the rather _large_ possibility of trembling at the 'unexpected' loss of one of his well-known incorporations."

I was almost rendered speechless, finding myself staring at the Italian gentleman with utter incredulity.

In all of my years of serving as the Phantomhive nanny, I had _never_ found myself in a position like this before. Yes, I had received _plenty_ of flirtatious comments and seductive offers in the past from a variety of gentlemen; and it was also true that I had met _hundreds_ of other nobles that were secretly hiding ill intentions up their sleeves ... but I had _never_ encountered a guest before that was actually willing to _physically assault_ and _sexually harass_ me, nor any of the other servants. Not only that, but this guest was also _blackmailing me_ with my Little Lord's responsibilities in order to get me to agree to sleep with him ... and what made this whole predicament even _worse_ was the fact that I knew that Mr. Damiano was right about the possible risks that could come with Master Ciel abruptly losing the East India Factory.

The East India Factory _had_ been doing incredibly well and Bocchan had received plenty of praise for his part in its progress. He had given plenty of generous donations to help the business carry out its prior expansions, as well as assisted in having people that were in desperate need of jobs located so they could support their families. So, if the factory was sold ... not only would the Small Earl lose everything that he had put into it, but those people would more than likely lose their spots as employees and that would _definitely_ add more fuel to the fire.

With that being said, as much as I _despised_ admitting it ... I knew that I couldn't allow the Italian businessman to sell the East India Factory.

I slowly lowered my head and looked off to the side, wanting to avoid eye contact with that scandalous, perverted, overdressed asshole. At the same time, as the look in my magenta orbs became distant, my face fell in a noticeable mixture of disappointment and anger. Then, I couldn't help but notice how much stronger the scents on Mr. Damiano were. He smelled like sandalwood, nutmeg, and amber—and despite how those smells were usually pleasant, they felt like they were beginning to rip me apart on the inside. Both disgusted and unnerved, a piece of me almost cringed as the inappropriate mental pictures of Mr. Damiano's naked body rocking on top of mine began to appear in my brain.

"Well, well, well ... would you look at that?" Mr. Damiano snickered with a cocky, satisfied glint in his eyes. "Is that _defeat_ that I see in your eyes, Elise?"

With little reluctance, I sent him a weak—yet serious—glare and grumbled through slightly clenched teeth, "Screw you, damn brute..."

The blue-eyed gentleman ignored my words and carelessly dropped the wooden spoon back onto the counter. After that, he placed one of his gloved hands back against my cheek and stroked his thumb along the bottom of my eye as he stared deeply into them once again. The whole time, the grin on his face remained ominous and lustful.

"I expect you to give me your final answer by the time that your Master and I are finished discussing the contract ... and if you even _think_ about telling _anyone_ about what happened here, whether it be one of your coworkers or the puny Earl himself..." Mr. Damiano squinted at me, looking deadly serious as he delicately dragged his knuckles down my cheek and lowered his voice into a threatening whisper. "...Not only will I not hesitate to sell the factory, but I'll be sure that you won't be around to see the crack of dawn. You'd be _very_ surprised with how easy it is these days to get in contact with people that are truly willing to break another person's neck for the cheapest price. With that ... I _really_ think that you should start pondering your options. The clock is ticking."

I already knew what option that I was going to have to choose in order to protect the Little Lord's reputation and I loathed it more than words could possibly describe. It sent shivers down my spine and caused something in the pit of my stomach to grow tight, despite how such things weren't noticeable by the expression on my face. Again, I was staring at the Italian businessman like he had just gotten done sprouting a third eye, only because he had decided to push his boundaries even _further_ by threatening to kill me.

Suddenly, within seconds after that ... there was the sound of two more pairs of footsteps coming down the corridor that was right outside the kitchen. Almost immediately after I heard them, it came to my realization that I must've not noticed them when they were further back because not long after they caught my attention, Bard and Finny appeared in the doorway. They were staring at each other, engaged in a conversation.

"That was quite a slip-up that Mey-Rin had with the wine during dinner." Finny commented sympathetically. "Are you sure that she'll be alright?"

Bard removed an unlit cigarette from between his lips, holding it between his fingers as he replied reassuringly. "Yeah, let's not worry about her. Let's just be grateful that we managed to get her to her and Elise's room so she would be able to lay down for a bit before having to sweep. It's probably best if she stays out of Sebastian's sight for awhile anyway."

The gardener gave a couple of faint nods. "Yeah ... I suppose you're right, Bar—"

Just then, before Finny could finish that sentence, he ended up cutting himself off when he and Bard turned their heads to look into the kitchen ... only to end up seeing me backed up against the counter with Mr. Damiano pressed up against me almost entirely. I immediately became surprised, staring directly at the chef and the gardener with wide eyes since I hadn't expected them to walk in at that very moment. Mr. Damiano's reaction was very similar to mine, except his skin appeared to grow a little pale and he had a few beads of sweat beginning to form in random places around his hairline.

Bard's eyes quickly flickered back and forth between the two of us. He was clearly caught off guard, but it didn't take long at all before his face hardened into a strict, protective stare. He narrowed his eyes and didn't think twice before shoving his unlit cigarette into one of his pockets, showing that he _definitely_ meant business. Finny, on the other hand, appeared to be much more disturbed—and considering his backstory, I could understand why. He was as stiff as a statue, staring into the kitchen with his mouth hanging open a little in shock and eyes automatically filling with worry.

"Hey!" Bard exclaimed, locking his attention mainly on the estate's guest as he finally entered the kitchen. "What in the hell is going on here?!"

With no hesitation, Mr. Damiano withdrew his one hand from a cheek, took a step back, and raised both of his hands up to his shoulders. Then, much to my dismay, he somehow managed to switch back over to using his perky accent, polite smile, and calm gestures, as if he had never shown such an abusive side of himself to begin with. At the same time, I let out a small huff of relief and was finally able to push myself away from the counter.

"Oh, dear! Would you look at that? If my assumptions are correct, the two of you are Lord Phantomhive's cook and gardener, no? I remember seeing you both lined up with that wise-looking steward and lovely maid upon my arrival." Mr. Damiano spoke cheerfully and warmly, making me want to shoot daggers at him. "Please, allow me to explain! I'm-a afraid that you both walked in at a rather inconvenient time."

"Is that so?" Bard inquired, obviously not having his defensive stance waver from the Italian businessman's optimism. "Well, whatever explanation there is, I'm sure that you won't mind sharing it while stepping back some more, sir."

Mr. Damiano faltered for a moment in slight surprise. "Excuse me?"

The chef explained further, extending an arm out in front of me while keeping his serious eyes glued to the manor's guest. "I'm afraid that you're a little _too close_ to Mistress Elise for my liking. You see, in this manor, we _respect_ each other's personal boundaries and, with all due respect ... it's _never_ right for a man to have himself pressed up against a woman like that."

"Uh ... yes, certainly. However, this isn't at all what it appears to be." Mr. Damiano informed, maintaining a calm and reassuring tone as he agreed to take a couple of more steps back. "I hope that you'll forgive me for sending out the wrong message, but I can assure you that there's a perfect explanation for what you both saw."

Bard cocked an eyebrow and placed his opposite hand on his hip. "And that would be?"

"When dinner came to a conclusion, I ended up needing to need to excuse myself for the restroom. However, it didn't take long for me to find myself getting lost in the corridors and I ended up detecting this wonderfully delectable scent. It must've been the dessert preparations. So, I followed it and just so happened to encounter Miss Michaelis once more."

The first thought that came to my mind after hearing that was, " _You damn bitch!_ " However, I knew that I couldn't say such a thing. Mr. Damiano made it _perfectly_ clear on what would happen if I didn't agree to sleep with him and if I tried reporting what he did to anyone. It would be farewell to the East India Factory...

"Okay ... so that explains _why_ you're in the Servants' Area." Bard pointed out watchfully. "But that's not the part that I'm focused on, sir. You were practically on top of Mistress Elise and _that's_ what I would like an explanation for."

"Ah, of course! How silly of me! My, my! Lord Phantomhive is certainly very fortunate to have such dedicated servants that aren't only determined to take care of him, but each other as well." Mr. Damiano remarked, and it was evident to me that he was trying to shift the chef's attention away from him ... but when he failed to do that, the Italian gentleman carried on with another convincing lie. "You see, like most nobles, I grew up in a _very_ neat home and I just so happened to have a mother that was obsessed with keeping everything tidy. So, when I approached Miss Michaelis to ask her about the restroom, I just so happened to notice a speck of dirt on her face. Surely, it came from her working outside ... and I just couldn't allow her to walk around the rest of the evening with it dirtying her cheek. So, I offered to wipe it away for her and _that's_ when the two of you just so happened to walk in."

Finny dropped his gaze down to the floor, still remaining where he was in the doorway with the look on his face making it seem like he lost his puppy. Then, he peeked over in my direction and said, "Is that true, Elise?"

I nearly grimaced, hating to be put on the spot. Lying about guests were a big no-no when it came to being Phantomhive servants, but I had no choice in this predicament. So, with the eyes of the gardener, the chef, and the Italian businessman now staring at me, I forced my lips to mold into a small—yet realistic—grin.

"Yes, indeed. What the two of you saw was just one big misunderstanding." I concluded, in which I just so happened to witness Mr. Damiano's proper smile flicker back over to his sinister smirk for just a couple of seconds.

"Hmm..." Bard didn't seem fazed by my answer and, after taking a moment to examine me, redirected his attention back over to the estate's guest. "If I were you, sir, I'd go to the bathroom quickly. The Young Master is on a strict schedule and he doesn't like being kept waiting."

"Of course. I appreciate you taking the time to listen ... and my most sincere apologies for making you at all uncomfortable if I did, Miss Michaelis."

The corner of my mouth twitched, showing that I was forcing myself to hold back on a growl. In return, Mr. Damiano's dark blue orbs glimmered with dark satisfaction and he finally turned away to leave. At the same time, Finny stepped aside in the doorway and pointed down in the left direction of the corridor.

"The nearest bathroom is just down this hallway and around the corner, sir."

Mr. Damiano barely mumbled back, "Thank you." Then, without looking back again, he exited the kitchen and disappeared from sight.

The entire room fell silent, in which the gardener, the chef, and I listened to the sound of the guest's footsteps grow fainter and fainter. Eventually, they became so distant to the point where it was evident that it would be impossible for Mr. Damiano to possibly hear anything else be said. That's when Bard retracted his arm from where it was still extended in front of me, right before he turned completely around to face me with utter concern now decorating his features.

"Elise ... what in the world was _that?_ " Bard inquired.

I batted my lashes at him in false confusion. "What do you mean?"

The chef nearly scoffed, gesturing his arm in the direction that Mr. Damiano had departed from. "That guest! Surely, he doesn't _really_ think that a person has to get _that_ close to somebody else in order to wipe something away from their face!"

"Ahh, Bard. You know how Italians are. It's very common for them to express their thoughts and emotions in the form of gestures." I pointed out, and despite how that was a fact that I had observed after my many, _many_ years of living, I _really_ didn't like having to hide this situation from my coworkers. "Personal space isn't very common among them, that's all."

"But, Elise..." Finny spoke up, frowning worriedly. "He didn't look like he was being very kind or gentle towards you..."

"I don't think that he was being respectful at all either." Bard agreed with his turquoise orbs beginning to shine in a protective manner once again. "For cryin' out loud, you were practically pinned against the counter! And what happened to your cheeks?! Christ, they look like they're as red as two fresh sticks of dynamite!"

I straightened my lips, trying not to wince as I recalled how much my cheeks burned after having two sharp smacks delivered to them from the wooden spoon. There was a faint pause, in which I pretended to be caught up in readjusting the wilted tulip that was still behind my ear. At the same time, I noticed Finny curl his hands up into nervous fists, meaning that he must've _just_ noticed the two scarlet blotches that were now covering my pale cheeks.

"Please, Bard, stay calm. There's no need to get worked up." I finally said with my voice remaining perfectly convincing. "My cheeks have just started itching a little. If I had to guess, I'm probably having a minor allergic reaction to something from the garden."

"The garden? But ... you're outside quite often and I've never seen you have any sort of allergic reaction before, Elise." Finny pointed out, starting to look more sympathetic. "In fact, I never thought that you or Sebastian _had_ any allergies. Umm ... maybe we should tell the Young Master about—"

" _No._ " I almost immediately cut the gardener off, flicking my attention back and forth from him to the chef. "There's certainly _no need_ to inform the Young Lord about any of this. Now, I'm sorry to have to rush this conversation along, but speaking of the Young Master, he had instructed me to head back to the Drawing Room by the time that dinner came to an end. I don't want to be late ... so, if you the two of you don't mind, I really must be on my way."

"Elise..." Bard attempted to speak with his face beginning to soften in compassion.

"Please do me the favor of pouring the filling that's in that pot into the pie crust, Bard. Just make sure that it's completely cool first. After that, I believe that you can find Sebastian to carry on with the dessert preparations for me. I'll reunite with the two of you again later on, okay?"

Without giving either of my fellow colleagues the chance to say anything back, I left the kitchen and felt the weight of Mr. Damiano's threats continue to push down on my head, neck, and shoulders. Along the way, I wore an empty frown and tried to ignore how I was going to have to suck it up and sleep with him in order to prevent him from possibly damaging my Little Lord's reputation. Not only that, but I was going to have to get through the rest of this meeting, still treating the Italian businessman like the proper guest that he actually wasn't. It was going to be infuriating.

* * *

 **A/N: Bookmark #3**

* * *

As soon as I entered the Drawing Room, the first thing that I saw was Mr. Damiano already sitting in the same chair that he had been earlier. Across from him, the Small Earl had just finished seating himself as well, probably because he had been standing by the window or simply walking around the room in order to get the opportunity to stretch his legs a little. A faint smirk curled up on one of the corners of the Italian gentleman's lips and he sent a wink in my direction, nearly making me feel like I was seconds away from tossing him through one of the windows. However, since I had to make sure that I remained in my "perfect nanny" character, I only shot a disapproving glare in Mr. Damiano's direction and ended up closing the door with _bang_ that was slightly more rough than usual. Nonetheless, Bocchan didn't seem to mind the fact that I had just forced the door shut a little harder than necessary. On the contrary, he appeared to be more annoyed in how I hadn't arrived sooner.

"It's about time that you managed to join us, Elise. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to ring for Sebastian and make it an order for him to find you." Master Ciel informed, making sure not to sound _too_ authoritative in the presence of his guest. "Judging by how long you've been in the kitchen, I assume that a great deal of the dessert preparations were taken care of?"

I approached the Small Lord's chair, right before I bowed my head and preformed a respectful curtsy. "Indeed, Young Master. Please, forgive me for taking longer than expected. I understand that you wanted me to arrive back in this room by the time that dinner reached its conclusion, but I'm afraid that while I was preparing the filling for the Lemon Meringue Pie, the preparations got a little ... messy. Nonetheless, there's no need to worry about any of it. I have it all under control."

At the word "messy," the Puny Earl appeared to become a little skeptical and I made sure to send a pointed look over in Mr. Damiano's direction from the corner of my eye. Shortly after that, I noticed that my Master was beginning to examine me from the bottom of my feet to the top of my head with a vague amount of confusion twinkling in his visible eye. I didn't know whether he noticed the bright red, gradually fading marks on my cheeks or not; but if he did, he must've not wanted to bring them up in front of the Italian businessman.

Instead, his attention was almost entirely captured by how I was still wearing one of the kitchen aprons, along with a pair of disposable gloves instead of my typical black gloves. I almost found myself smirking, but managed to submerge the urge to do so as I pretended to smooth out a couple of nonexistent wrinkles on the apron. That was my sign to the Young Lord, letting him know that I had my reasons for keeping my uniform covered for the time being. In return, he made brief eye contact with me, eventually gave a faint nod of approval, and then redirected his gaze back over to the Italian gentleman.

"Now, Mr. Damiano ... I hope that the food was to your liking." Bocchan said simply, as if my tardiness had never bothered him.

"Oh, it definitely was!" Mr. Damiano replied. The friendliness in his accent made me roll my maroon eyes to myself in annoyance, right before I locked my attention on a deer head that was hanging over the fireplace and began to imagine Mr. Damiano's head in its place. "That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my Lord. Now then, about the contract…"

The Small Earl straightened himself up more in his chair and interrupted, "Before we discuss that, we must finish the game."

"Ah ... yes, of course." Mr. Damiano agreed rather reluctantly, staring at my Little Lord with a somewhat tired smile. "I do have a pressing-a appointment, perhaps another ti—"

"Children can be very demanding about their games." Master Ciel warned, shortly before an ominous smirk spread across his features. "Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset."

A small, but very dark smile of my own curled up on the corners of my lips after I heard that final sentence from the Puny Master. At the same time, it didn't go unnoticed by me that Mr. Damiano looked like he was seconds away from sneering; but before he could, he quickly pulled himself back together and continued to speak as professionally as possible.

"No ... no, of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?"

Bocchan hesitated for a moment, giving the Italian gentleman a couple of more seconds to observe his mysterious smile. Then, with a single, breathy chuckle that was barely audible, the Small Lord glanced up at me and gave a small gesture to let me know that he approved of Mr. Damiano's request. I gave a nod in return, right before I flicked my gaze back over to the Italian pervert.

"Very well, Mr. Damiano. I'm sure that you recall the hallway that you were first escorted through upon your arrival, yes? Go back there and you'll find a small set of stairs that will lead you down to another corridor. Walk down it and the Telephone Room should be opened since it's typically only closed whenever somebody else is already making a call."

As I spoke, not only was I preventing myself from scowling or sounding bitter, but I was also making sure that I wasn't giving it away that I found Mr. Damiano's request to be _very_ suspicious. Whatever this phone call was meant to be about, I didn't see any reason for it to interfere with his meeting with the Queen's Watchdog.

Then, to make his behavior stand out even more, I witnessed Mr. Damiano's face become rather impatient and boorish. Not only that, but he didn't say anything back after receiving my instructions. Instead, he stood up and began walking towards the door with his hands looking like they were trying not to curl up into irritated fists. My wine-colored hues observed each of his moves closely, almost immediately narrowing at the thought of him being up to another scheme of some sort.

Just as Mr. Damiano made it over to the door, it had already opened to reveal somebody else. It was Sebastian, who was advertising a sophisticated grin and pushing a trolley that had a tea set neatly placed on it.

"I've brought some tea for you and my Lord."

Without showing any interest, the Italian businessman walked past the butler and grumbled in response, "I'll be right back."

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder in slight surprise, watching him go. It only took a couple of seconds after that before I witnessed the disapproval begin to glimmer in his ruby-like eyes, probably in regards to the Italian gentleman's tone. Nonetheless, instead of objecting, my brother only shook his head to himself and continued to roll the trolley into the Drawing Room.

"Where, might I ask, is our guest off to?" Sebastian asked as he picked up the shiny pot and began to skillfully pour some steaming tea into one of the elegant teacups.

"He requested to use the Young Master's telephone. So, I gave him instructions to the Telephone Room." I replied, hoping by now that the red marks on my cheeks had faded enough to the point where they would no longer be worth looking at.

Sebastian stared at me for a moment, saying nothing as he stopped pouring the tea and placed the pot back down on the trolley. I maintained eye contact with him the entire time, internally sighing in relief when he didn't speak up about the blotches that were possibly still visible on my face.

"Ah. I see." Sebastian said after what felt like an eternity, right before he picked up the saucer and offered it to the Puny Master. "Your tea, Young Lord."

Bocchan took the saucer and lifted the teacup from it. However, not long after he started wavering it under his nose, his face scrunched up and the disgust was completely exposed in his sapphire eye.

"What is this? It smells terribly weak." Master Ciel commented with a glare.

From where I was standing beside his chair, it was quite easy for me to catch a whiff of the tea myself. It almost had me crinkling my nose in displeasure, but I settled for fanning the area around my face instead.

"Oh, gracious! If the aroma is _this_ weak, then I'm afraid that I can't imagine that the taste would be very strong either." I concluded, shortly before I cut my gaze over to my brother for any other possible information. "Sebastian?"

He explained easily, "Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea."

"Italian?" Bocchan asked, setting the teacup back down on its saucer.

I rolled my magenta eyes to myself again, pretending to fiddle around with Finny's shriveling tulip once more in order to prevent the Small Master or the butler from noticing.

" _I swear, by the end of this night, **anything** that revolves around the Italian culture will make me want to vomit out of spite._" I mentally grumbled.

Sebastian turned to look at Master Ciel, going into more detail. "Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So, finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, Master?"

The Puny Lord stared at his reflection in the pale brown liquid, narrowing his visible eye at it as he answered with, "No, it is not. I don't like it at all."

A strong silence abruptly filled the room and the air became heavy. Sebastian and I exchanged glances, now wearing similar expressions that made it obvious that we weren't pleased to hear that our Master was having to drink a beverage that he didn't admire—all because of Mr. Damiano.

"Elise and I will see to what's left of the dessert preparations." Sebastian declared, putting an end to the silence.

"Good. We must show him every available hospitality." Bocchan said, right before he flashed another one of his cryptic grins at me and my brother. "The Phantomhive family _is_ known for its courtesy."

I bit down on the inside of my cheek for a moment, giving myself a quick reminder that in order to prevent the Small Lord from losing the East India Factory, I just _couldn't_ allow myself to speak about how Mr. Damiano didn't deserve any hospitality or courtesy. After that, I managed to twist my lips into a realistic smile that was just as eerie as Master Ciel's. Sebastian, on the other hand, had already been grinning.

"Yes, our Young Lord." Sebastian and I said in perfect unison, in which he bowed and I curtsied.

Then, as we straightened ourselves back up and lifted our heads again, it was revealed that our eyes were no longer normal. Instead, Sebastian's pupils had transformed into thin, cat-like slits and his eyes were glowing like two fascia bulbs on a Christmas tree. My eyes were different—they had pupils that were in the shape of diamonds, stretching and narrowing in a surprisingly calm manner; and the rest of my eyes were gleaming like vibrant pools of flickering, purple embers.

"You're both dismissed." Master Ciel said, waving us off with his unoccupied hand. "Go on now."

Almost immediately after we were given permission to leave, my eyes transformed back into their human ones and I turned my back on the Puny Lord. My mind completely shifted, going back to thinking about how fishy I thought it was for Mr. Damiano to want to make a phone call when he was supposed to be consulting with my Little Master. I was determined to get to the bottom of what this sudden phone call request was about, especially after going through everything that I had back in the kitchen.

Sebastian pursued after me, his eyes also no longer appearing to be abnormal, and the two of us departed from the Drawing Room. As soon as we stepped out into the corridor, I waited for him to close the door before I said anything, wanting to cut right to the chase in order to prevent wasting anymore time.

"Well, Sebastian, now that the Small Master has his ... _doable_ tea from Italy and he doesn't seem to need me at his side right now, I'll go ahead and catch up with you at some point later on."

I made a move to begin heading down in the left direction of the corridor, but just as I had suspected, the butler stopped me almost instantly. He had reached his arm out and grabbed me by the shoulder with a firm, though harmless, grip.

"Hold on a second! Where do you think you're going? I just told the Young Lord that we would be on our way to the kitchen so we could finish the Lemon Meringue Pie." Sebastian said, as if I was in need of that reminder.

I shrugged his gloved hand away from me and turned back around to look at him. His crimson eyes were alert, as well as a little confused, and his features were completely covered with a new skeptical expression.

"I'm well-aware of what you said to our Master. However, I already finished the lemon filling and the actual pie crust. All that's left is the meringue, which I also just so happened to manage getting a head start shortly before I had to retreat to the Drawing Room like I was ordered to. With that being said, Sebastian, I'm pretty positive that you can handle the remaining steps for the pie on your own." I explained rather hastily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to take care of."

Once again, I began to try walking down in the left direction of the hallway. However, this time, Sebastian decided to get me to freeze in my tracks by stepping in front of me. We stared directly at each other and by this point, my face was beginning to grow very serious.

"Hold it right there! Just what kind of business are you referring to?" Sebastian inquired.

I answered bluntly, "Business that you don't have to worry about."

After that, when I attempted to step around my brother, he stopped me yet again by placing himself in my path. He stood perfectly straight and stared directly into my magenta orbs with his own scarlet eyes beginning to narrow.

"What in the devil's name has gotten into you, Elise?" He asked, still keeping his accent proper while also mixing some seriousness and disapproval into it. "Ever since dinner, your behavior has been awfully suspicious and it has been influencing my thoughts for quite some time now. By this point, it's evident to me that you're keeping something to yourself."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and huffed. "Sebastian, I _really_ don't have time for these accusations of yours."

"If they were nothing more than just empty accusations, I highly doubt that you would suddenly have those red blotches on your cheeks. Do you _actually_ believe that I can't see them?" The butler narrowed his eyes a little more at me, watching as I almost faltered from him bringing up the marks on my face. "If there's something going on, Elise, I expect you to tell me. Especially if it somehow involves the Young Master."

"It's _nothing_ for you to fixate on!" I proclaimed, trying to get my point across without raising my voice too much and possibly alerting the Little Lord. "I'm handling it all just fine on my own!"

Sebastian nearly scoffed, the look in his eyes giving it away that he couldn't believe that I had just admitted that I _did_ know something and was choosing _not_ to tell him.

" _Why_ must you be so secretive? Must I remind you that it's a _requirement_ for me to be just as on guard for the Young Lord as you? If there is a threat of some sort, then—"

Suddenly, my brother cut himself off and I noticed him shift his attention to something behind me. At first, I raised an eyebrow in confusion; but then, as I took a glance over my shoulder, I realized that Finny and Bard had appeared from around the corner of the right end of the hall. I didn't have the slightest clue as to how much they had heard, but judging by the blend of reluctance and concern that was visible in both of their eyes, it was obvious that they heard quite a lot. The two of them were walking side-by-side, slowly approaching me and Sebastian.

I exhaled slowly, while Sebastian acted natural by pretending to fix his tie.

"Umm..." Bard spoke up, awkwardly scratching at his jaw with another unlit cigarette placed between two of his fingers. "Is this a bad time?"

The butler casually cleared his throat before responding. "No, not at all. In fact, I've been meaning to find the two of you to discuss the portrait in the Great Room—Hey, excuse me! Elise!"

With him distracted by the presence of the chef and the gardener, I decided to use this moment as my opportunity to finally step around him and hurry so I could eavesdrop on Mr. Damiano's phone call. Even when Sebastian called out my name, I kept walking down the opposite direction of the corridor. With every step that I took, I could feel all three pairs of eyes following me.

"Do me a favor, would you, Sebastian? Focus on _your_ duties as a butler and let me focus on _my_ duties as a nanny!"

I never looked back, determined to handle this task once and for all.

* * *

Not long after my departure from the upstairs floor, I managed to make it all the way to the opposite side of the mansion. My eyes were alert, darting back and forth from my high-heeled boots to the entrance of the Telephone Room as I quickly, but quietly, trotted down the narrow staircase. The door was cracked open and I could see that the light was turned on, giving it away that the Italian businessman was still on the phone.

When I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I sunk into the dark shadows that completely engulfed the rest of the corridor and stuck close to the wall while stealthily tiptoeing over to the door. Along the way, my nose began to twitch in disgust as I picked up the unexpected aroma of something burning. Then, when I finally made it over to the entrance of the Telephone Room—which was nothing more than a closet-sized room with a telephone in it—I peeked in and saw that Mr. Damiano was smoking a cigar while speaking on the phone to an unknown source.

"I'm-a tired of-a babysitting this-a child Earl." He sneered, but it didn't take long before his irritation was replaced by a mixture of mischief and dark humor. "The only bright side to this mission is that he has a nanny. She's convinced that I'll-a spare the factory if she gives that sexy body of hers to me for a night. Servants these days will do _anything_ for their masters, so I'm-a positive that she will be having sex with me just as fast as all of those other clueless women had. Huh? ... Yes, I've already sold off the factory."

In less than a second, my heart took a powerful leap in my chest, making it almost feel like I had just been shot. At the same time, my jaw dropped and my wine-colored eyes grew to be the size of two cricket balls. That final sentence from the Italian businessman had actually managed to catch me off guard, ringing repeatedly in my ears.

"Now, all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the _brat_ right now." Mr. Damiano continued on, chuckling mischievously. "The _employees?_ Who cares about them? I already told you, I've got the nanny in the palm of my hand. The other employees are simply useless."

As soon as I heard my Little Lord get addressed as a "brat," my face hardened into the deadliest, most threatening stare that could terrify _any possible thing_ that had a pulse. Once again, my eyes started to flare brighter than flames from the deepest pit of Hell and my knuckles made a light, crackling sound as I curled my hands into tight fists. Then, as I felt the rage shoot through my body like hot spurts of lava, a sharp gust of wind shot through the corridor. It was colder than ice, hitting against the door of the Telephone Room and making it move a little with a haunting _squeak._

"Ah...!" Mr. Damiano gasped, immediately turning to face the door in alarm. Although, when he failed to see anything, he went back to the receiver with slight reluctance. "Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for _you_ to deal with."

I began to grind my teeth behind my closed lips, remaining cloaked in the shadows with only my abnormal eyes able to be seen.

"No, it'll be easy." Mr. Damiano assured, grinning menacingly again. "Please, he's only a child. Now, I need-a go before the nanny or butler begin to question what's taking me so long. I'll-a call you again tomorrow."

With that, as the Italian businessman lowered the telephone from his ear and placed it back down on the receiver, I walked past the doorway like a spooky specter. Then, after positioning myself silently against the wall again, I peeked back into the Telephone Room and witnessed Mr. Damiano stub out his cigar before he reached into his pocket, pulled out a mint, and tossed into his mouth. Finally, I pulled myself back into the pitch-blackness of the hallway as the denim-eyed man turned back around and departed from the Telephone Room.

Remaining unseen, I watched with my devilish eyes continuing to glow as Mr. Damiano walked with his back in my direction. I narrowed them, as if I was a ravenous animal that was staring at its prey. This bastard wasn't just a _pervert ..._ but he was a _conman,_ too. He had _already_ sold the East India Factory, but had told me back in the kitchen that he hadn't and wasn't going to unless I slept with him. He was planning to make me into one of his personal sex dolls ... but that's not the part that enraged me. On the contrary ... the fact that he was planning to scam my Master was what I saw as the last straw.

" _Oh, Mr. Damiano ... y_ _ou **dare** lie to **me?** The nanny of the Phantomhive estate?_" I sneered mentally, continuing to watch as he began to walk back up the narrow set of stairs. " _Treating women like they're personal toys for your lustful desires is pathetic and revolting ... but now, you_ _pushed even further and made the **grave** mistake of dragging my Puny Master into this scam of yours. I take it that you like to play dirty, eh?_"

An endless list of gruesome situations involving Mr. Damiano played in my head like a slideshow. As this happened, my lips stretched into an enormous, cunning, evil smirk that could make anybody's blood run cold, and I could feel what was most definitely delight beginning to pulsate through my body with every pump that my heart made. At the same time, my anger continued to boil inside of me ... and I knew exactly what I was going to do.

" _Very well then, Mr. Damiano..._ " I began to stalk after the guest, keeping my steps practically soundless. " _Let's play._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Bookmark #4**

* * *

If there was one thing that Sebastian and I had in common with the Little Lord, it was that we never cared to show mercy during our games. I made sure to stay back far enough in order to prevent Mr. Damiano from possibly detecting my presence, but no matter how much distance was between us, I always remained right on his tail. Eventually, I had followed him into the Great Room, which—by this point in the evening—was only lit by the illumination of a few candles. I fast-walked across the marble floor, still lingering through the mansion like a poltergeist as my heels clicked faintly with every step that I took. I then made it behind one of the large, fancy pillars and peered my head out from around it, watching as the Italian conman began to head up the main staircase.

Once again, my human eyes altered into their unnatural ones. They flared like two, shimmery, bright purple balls of burning embers and my diamond-like pupils began to stretch and narrow in thought. I'd done this a countless amount of times before, but every situation was different ... because they each revolved around a different game of Master Ciel's. With that being said, I _had_ to match the situations from "Road to Ruins" to Mr. Damiano's fate.

I continued to watch as the denim-eyed businessman finally made it up to the platform on the stairs. After that, I flicked my attention over at the large portrait of Bocchan's parents. This time, I didn't detect any odd sensations while looking at it—more than likely because I was focused entirely on handling Mr. Damiano right now.

" _Hmm ... I think that we should start off with some hallucinations._ "

With that thought on my mind, I kept my eyes on the obscure details of Vincent Phantomhive's face. Then, while wearing a wicked smile and exhaling through my nose like a vicious animal, I lifted my one of my gloved hands. My fingers were curled like claws and I could sense my scary eyes glowing even more intensely as I concentrated on the previous Earl's face.

At the exact same time, Mr. Damiano just so happened to freeze in his tracks and he made my job _much_ easier by cautiously turning to look at the portrait—probably because he was uncomfortable by how it seemed to be overlooking everything else in the manor. Not even a split second later, I wielded for a ghostly entity's face with empty black sockets to appear on Vincent Phantomhive's face. It stared down at the Italian pervert, wearing the previous Earl's smile in an unnerving manner.

"Ah...!" Mr. Damiano nearly choked on his own gasp, staring with spooked eyes before he quickly rubbed them with the back of his hand.

I dropped my hand, having the eerie face disappear. After that, as I muffled a couple of dark chuckles under my breath, I watched as Mr. Damiano lowered his arm and saw that there was no longer anything wrong with the portrait of my Puny Master's parents.

"Impossible…" Mr. Damiano whispered to himself, noticeably still shaken a bit. "I'm-a seeing things."

After that, he turned back around and pursued up the stairs ... but I wasn't through with the mind games.

I relaxed my eyes shut for a moment before opening them halfway. Then, with them still shining monstrously, another bone-chilling breeze suddenly darted through the Great Room. I felt it zoom past me from behind, causing a few of my stray hairs to flutter ... and that's when I did it.

"'Bewitched by the eyes of the dead.'" My feminine British accent had completely changed, sounding exactly like Master Ciel's voice instead.

It filled the whole room like an ominous fog, stunning the Italian businessman. Again, he froze on the stairs and his eyes grew to be the size of plates as he felt the icy draft stroke against the back of his neck like the dead fingers of a corpse. I could sense how uneasy he was and it was evident that he was already beginning to wonder about his sanity.

"Ah..." Mr. Damiano sighed, forming a nervous grin. "No, that's ridiculous."

Once more, he continued on his way and finally made it to the upstairs floor.

"My, my. Trying to act fearless, I see." I murmured menacingly, speaking in my elegant voice again with some leftover snickers continuing to fall from my lips. "Well, that's okay ... I _love_ when I'm given a challenge."

I stepped out from behind the pillar and, while folding my hands neatly in front of myself, continued to stalk after the Italian conman in order to avoid losing track of him. I was quick enough to be intimidating, but also slow enough to appear nonchalant. After I finished ascending up the stairs, I poked my head out from around the corner of the somewhat dim hallway. That's when I saw that the Italian conman was zig-zagging between doors, grumbling to himself in disappointment every time that he opened one and realized that they none of them lead into the Drawing Room.

"Oh..." Mr. Damiano slumped his shoulders after opening the door that entered the Billiard's Room, right before he tried the one across from it. "Not here either. Or here…"

He continued this process for about five minutes, turning down a variety of more corridors and still not realizing that I was following him in the shadows. The Italian conman was beginning to grow frustrated, huffing, glaring, and cursing to himself in Italian whenever he opened a door and saw that it didn't enter the Drawing Room. Eventually, he began venturing down a corridor that was mostly engulfed with darkness—courtesy of how there were a variety of lights in random parts of the mansion that needed to be examined.

"This manor is like a giant maze. I can't even find the Drawing Room." Mr. Damiano sneered.

Meanwhile, he was so caught up in his search that he didn't notice me. I was so quick and stealthy, knelt down beside one of the few ornate chairs that were lined up against the wall for decoration purposes. The darkness continued to assist in keeping me hidden as my wine-colored orbs began to glow diabolically again.

"'Bewitched by the eyes of the dead.'" My voice echoed once again in a haunting whisper, perfectly mimicking my Small Lord's accent.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps beginning to creak against the floor, coming from all the way down on the opposite end of the corridor. That, along with my spooky message, immediately had the denim-eyed businessman coming to a sharp halt. At the same time, I quickly peered down the hallway and noticed that the portrait of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive had appeared out of nowhere. It was being carried ... but since it was so dark, I knew that Mr. Damiano wouldn't be able to notice that and I didn't hesitate to use his unawareness to my advantage.

Once again, I lifted one of my hands, positioned my fingers like claws, and focused immensely. Within seconds, I was able to make it look like the previous Earl was emerging from the darkness—except, he was headless. Then, I wielded the same spectral face from before, having it placed on Vincent Phantomhive's body with its hollow sockets staring directly at the Italian conman.

Complete horror came over Mr. Damiano's face and he seemed to become as pale as a sheet. He took multiple steps back at the sight of the creepy entity, looking like he was trying to get himself to scream. Instead, what came out of his mouth sounded like a mixture of a gasps, whimpers, and huffs.

"Ah ... eh, ahh!"

A few more seconds after that, Mr. Damiano spun around so fast to the point where he almost tripped over his own feet; but he managed to catch himself and he began to bolt as fast as he could back in the direction he had already came.

"S-stay, stay away from me!"

As his voice bounced off the walls of the corridor, stammering and drenched in terror, I made the ghostly figure disappear and a new, cold grin appeared on my face. Then, as I decided to force myself to suppress the urge to laugh this time, I looked back down towards the end of the hallway that had the portrait being carried and saw that Finny had appeared. He was holding one end of the classy frame and staring down in my direction with confusion in his eyes, not seeing me because of the darkness.

"That's odd. Was that our guest I heard just now?"

"Hey!" Bard's voice called out from the opposite, unseen corner of the portrait. "We need to move this, or Sebastian will start yellin' again!"

Finny glanced away. "Right!"

I kept myself knelt down, watching and waiting until the gardener disappeared from view again. After that, I decided to take a different route in order to catch up with Mr. Damiano. I knew this manor like the back of my own hand, so I knew _exactly_ which way to go. When I was sure that Finny and Bard had walked far enough away to not notice me, I rose back up onto my feet and trotted down in the direction that they had appeared.

"Pivot, Finny! Pivot!" Bard proclaimed, just as I made it down the hall and poked my head out from around the corner to observe them.

Finny blinked in confusion. "Umm ... what's that mean, Bard?"

"J-just—just turn it in my direction!"

With that, it was easy for me to establish that they would be too caught up in handling the portrait to notice me. So, I stuck close to the wall and slithered around the corner, sinking into the pitch-blackness that the chef and the gardener had previously came from. Afterwards, I traveled down a series of twists and turns, knowing exactly which corridors to head through in order to make it back to the Great Room. After all, it was obvious that by this point, Mr. Damiano would be eager to escape the estate and I simply couldn't allow that to happen just yet.

It took me less than two minutes to make it back to the Great Room's overhang. I emerged from the shadows at the south end and at first, I had been planning to head back down the first main hall in order to catch Mr. Damiano before he could make it to the Great Room. However, as soon as I appeared on the overhang, I ended up coming to a halt when I noticed that Mey-Rin was now on the ground floor. She was approaching the stairs with a bucket in one hand and a broom in the other hand. I kept my eyes on her, continuing to walk slowly across the overhang in order to prevent somehow catching her attention.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the maid froze and raised her arms up to her face as it flared up in embarrassment.

"Ohhh~! How embarrassing! Oh, I really messed up this time!" She squawked shamefully. Then, as if she were an innocent child, her face softened and it was obvious that she was beginning to daydream. "Oh ... but at least I was able to get close to Sebastian!"

Not even two seconds after that, Mey-Rin wildly shook her head like a dog that had just got done climbing out of a bath. Then, she began to madly flail her arms around.

"Oh, what a shameful day it is! What kind of lecherous maid am I?!"

Just then, as I successfully managed to make it all the way across the overhang without getting detected, a mild _bang_ come from somewhere behind me. With no hesitation, I twisted my body halfway around in order to look back ... but there was no threat. Instead, the noise had come from the bucket that Mey-Rin had been holding. It had flown off its handle, no doubt from all of her limb tossing, and managed to soar all the way up to the second floor. After noticing it, I only blinked and continued on my way.

* * *

Within minutes, I was able to sense the Mr. Damiano's presence again. He was drawing near, evidently still lost in the sea of dark corridors ... but the one that I was hiding in was _especially_ dark. It was the hallway that was in the direct center of the mansion's second floor, connecting each of the other corridors together. This meant that it had no windows and there weren't as many lights. Not only that, but none of the lights were actually _on_ in this corridor for the time being, meaning that it was almost pitch-black and it would be incredibly difficult for any mere mortal to see. I, on the other hand, was able to see perfectly fine.

Eventually, the Italian conman appeared at the north end of the hall. He was panting hard and sweating frantically, almost running into the wall from being in such a rush.

"A-ah, shit!" Mr. Damiano cursed while squinting. "Why does this-a manor have to be so damn dark?!"

I listened carefully to his hectic breathing and as soon as I heard his footsteps beginning to trample down the corridor, I timed the next part perfectly. As soon as he was about to charge past me without even realizing, I shot my eyes open to reveal that they were inhuman once again. Then, a split second later, I stuck one of my legs out into the Italian pervert's path. One of his feet collided with my ankle and he immediately released a startled gasp, unable to save himself from toppling forward. His body collapsed to the ground with a loud _bang._

Mr. Damiano practically choked on his own oxygen as it lurched out of his lungs without warning. After that, he clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut in discomfort.

"G— gahh! D-dammit!"

I stood directly beside his body, still without him noticing that I was in his presence. During his little "trip," my face had been emotionless; but as soon as he struck the floor and I thought about what was going to happen next, a maniacal grin practically tore its way across my porcelain features. At the same time, a total of six fangs just so happened to appear in my mouth and I didn't bother trying to hold in a couple of soft, unnerving chuckles that almost sounded like they belonged to some evil child.

At the sound of my quiet laughter, Mr. Damiano's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets and he didn't think twice before beginning to look in every which direction. Horrified bullets of sweat were beginning to trickle down from his hairline like they were in a race ... and no matter how frantically he looked, he couldn't see me in the dark.

"W-w-who's there?!" Mr. Damiano stammered, looking like he was seconds away from ruining his suit with his own waste. "I'm-a w-warning you! S-stay away!"

My eyes never left him, not even when I quietly reached underneath the skirt of my dress to retrieve the dart that I had taken from the Small Earl during breakfast this morning. It was still tucked securely underneath a few of the laces of my right boot. I withdrew it silently, holding it between two of my fingers ... and that's when I decided that it was time.

At the speed of lightning, I shot my other hand down, grabbed the Italian conman by his shoulder, and jerked him over so he would land roughly on his back. After that, without giving him the chance to let out a full scream yet, I positioned my legs on either side of his waist, squatted down, and dug my knees into his hipbones in order to prevent him from being able to move.

"H-h-hey! W-what's going on?!" Mr. Damiano proclaimed, only to end up letting out a gasp when he felt me firmly grab his left arm by its wrist and pin it above his head before he could do anything. "R-r-release me!"

In a small, simple flick of my fingers, the dart became positioned with the sharp point facing downwards. I clenched it tightly in my hand left hand, remaining where I was as the denim-eyed gentleman instantly began slamming his legs against the floor and trying to squirm around to regain his freedom. At the same time, he used his other hand to attempt punching and backhanding me; but not only was his aim almost entirely _awful_ in the dark, but I was able to effortlessly dodge his free hand whenever it came close to meeting me.

Suddenly, just as Mr. Damiano grabbed my wrist to begin making pointless attempts to pry my hand away from his restrained one ... he finally managed to make eye contact with me. In the pitch-blackness of the corridor, all that could be seen of me _was_ my eyes—my evil, beast-like eyes that were glowing brighter than two purple balls of fire and practically staring into the soul of this man. In less than a second, the estate's guest completely froze beneath me and he started to look like he was moments away from hyperventilating.

"W— w-who are you?!" Mr. Damiano inquired with his accent now on the verge of becoming shrill from his extreme amount of fear. " _W_ — _w-w-what_ are you?!"

I stayed quiet and my giant, fanged smirk remained plastered ear-to-ear across my face. Then, as I maintained eye contact with the Italian pervert and slowly raised the dart up into the air like a knife, a specific memory flashed through my brain—the one going back to his arrival, where he compared me to a black rose.

Finally, I spoke in a distant form of Bocchan's voice again, announcing creepily, "'You are pierced by the rose of death.'"

"P-p-please!" Mr. Damiano pleaded, shaking his head in berserk. "D-don't!"

His begging fell on deaf ears and I didn't allow another second to go by before I shot the dart down with full force. Its sharp, needle-like point pierced right through the fabric of his clothes and sunk deeply into his flesh. Mr. Damiano's scream was like music to my ears, making me hunger for more. So, I ripped the dart back out and kept ferociously stabbing like tomorrow would never come. Blood spurted, splashing against the apron that I was wearing and completely ruining the left side of the Italian conman's suit. From the very bottom of his left set of ribs, to the very top of his left hipbone ... I made sure to puncture every inch. Intense waves of satisfaction rippled through my body and diabolical snickers fell from my lips as my monstrous eyes drank in the sight of Mr. Damiano thrashing around and clawing at the floor in desperation.

"AAGGHH! S-SOMEBODY! H-HELP ME!"

I delivered about ten more stabs before I had to force myself to stop. It was _very_ hard to do, but I knew that I had to avoid the possibility of killing the manor's guest or making him pass out.

Mr. Damiano was trembling like a leaf, caught up in a mixture of fear, shock, and disbelief. As soon as I jumped up from him, he practically jerked up into a sitting position and he clenched his teeth so hard to the point where it was a miracle that they weren't breaking. He breathed hard and cringed, pressing one hand firmly against his left side before he began dragging his ass backwards against the floor as fast as he could. Meanwhile, I closed my eyes to prevent him from being able to see them anymore.

"I— I'm-a getting the hell out of this mansion!" Mr. Damiano exclaimed in a panic, clambering back up and nearly tripping over his own feet a numerous amount of times.

I remained where I was, creepily humming in content as I watched him begin to sprint away as fast as he could with his new wounds. After that, I opened my eyes—revealing that they had went back to normal—and I raised the dart up to my face to look at it. It was completely covered in the Italian conman's blood, making me grin like I was doing nothing more than observing a flower that I had just picked.

"Well, that was incredibly entertaining ... but the game isn't over just yet." I whispered to myself, lightly chuckling as I used the hem of my crimson-stained apron to clean the needle-like point of the dart. Then, I pulled off the disposable pair of bloodied cooking gloves from my pale hands and exposed my Faustian mark. It sparkled in the darkness, in which I proceeded to place the dart inside one of the plastic gloves, wrap the other glove around it, and then stored them away inside one of the pockets of the apron. Finally, I reached into the other pocket, pulled out my black gloves with the purple ribbons tied around the wrists, and slipped them back on.

"I'll be sure to come back later for these." I murmured, in which I casually removed the grisly apron, opened the nearest door, and simply tossed it into the dark room. "Now ... let's continue."

I proceeded down the corridor, heading back in the direction of the Great Room to catch up with the estate's guest.

* * *

 **A/N: Bookmark #5**

* * *

It didn't take long before I had Mr. Damiano in my sight again. He was still running as fast as his legs could carry him, nearly bumping into various hall tables, potted plants, and marble statues with every dim corridor that he sped down. Eventually, he burst back out from the shadows and into view on the Great Room's overhang. He was about to race around the corner, but immediately skidded to a halt when he noticed with just a split second to spare that if he had ran around the corner without looking, he would've went tumbling down the large staircase.

Mr. Damiano practically fell against the wall and breathed in agony, not even realizing that I was slowly approaching him from behind. Then, after briefly looking down at all of the blood that was now soaking his white glove, I noticed him quickly redirect his attention to over the railing. That's when my wine-colored orbs grew, considering how I knew that Mey-Rin was on the ground floor at this time. The Italian pervert must've noticed her too, because I saw him extend his other arm out in desperation.

"H— h-help me..." Mr. Damiano stammered breathlessly, still wincing.

In less than a second, I narrowed my eyes and I could tell that they practically exploded into their beastly ones again. At the same time, I sped my walking up and shot daggers at the denim-eyed conman's back, knowing that I couldn't allow him to request for help.

" _There's **nobody** in this entire mansion that's going to help you, Mr. Damiano._" I mentally sneered. " _Now, on behalf of the Phantomhive estate ... **have a nice trip!**_ "

"'You lose one turn.'" I announced, narrating yet another part of Bocchan's game with my voice disguised as his once more.

Then, just as I saw Mr. Damiano about to make a move to quickly turn around, I quickly shot my arms out from the darkness and roughly shoved him in the back. A horrified gasp lurched out of his throat, just as he lost his balance and his body toppled forward, immediately beginning to violently roll down each of the stairs. Not only that, but I had angled the push _just right ..._ so he ended up causing the bucket from Mey-Rin to fall down the staircase with him. That way, his "accident" really _would_ be viewed as nothing more than just an accident.

"AGHHH" Mr. Damiano wailed as he fell, whacking his head and other limbs a numerous amount of times against the sturdy railing.

I watched the "unfortunate" event from around the corner, grinning evilly. Then, an unpleasant sound that could make any squeamish person want to vomit practically bounced off each of the walls in the Great Room.

 _SNAP!_

Now, Mr. Damiano was lying in a rather uncomfortable manner at the very bottom of the stairs—upside down with his right leg completely twisted around in the opposite direction at the knee. He screwed his eyes shut as hard as any human possibly could and grinded his teeth in utter misery, letting out strained cries.

Mey-Rin immediately turned to look at him, dropping the broom and her jaw at the same time.

"Ah! Sir, are you alright?" She rushed to help him, but stopped and began to back up as soon as she noticed his injuries. "Ah! His right leg ... it's twisted round! What happened to it? And his left side ... it's all wounded! There's so much blood!"

Suddenly, Finny and Bard appeared from one of the east entrances, still carrying the portrait of the Small Lord's parents. They must've heard the loud crashing sounds from the Italian conman's fall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Baldroy asked, staring at the maid in concern.

Mey-Rin quickly turned herself again, this time to face the two of them, and she pointed at Mr. Damiano as she exclaimed urgently, "Our guest! Something's happened!"

The gardener and the chef shifted their attention over the stairs, only to have their eyes expand in disbelief at the sight of the mansion's guest.

"Christ, what happened?!" Bard inquired while flicking his attention between both sets of injuries. "His _leg!_ It's _broken!_ "

"A-and his side!" Finny stammered. "I-it's all bloody! What could've caused that?!"

Mr. Damiano's face twitched in torment as he cracked his eyes open. At first, it was as if he hadn't noticed Finny, Mey-Rin, or Bard at all—more than likely because of the adrenaline. Nonetheless, it only took a couple of seconds before the Italian conman began to flick his distressed gaze between my three fellow coworkers.

"P-please! You— you need to help me!" Mr. Damiano exclaimed through his agitated breathing.

"Sir! Sir, please calm down!" Mey-Rin pleaded as she held her hands together like a small child.

Mr. Damiano shook his head eagerly, blurting out, "M-monster! There's a _monster_ in this mansion!"

"A monster?" Bard repeated, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"I-it grabbed me upstairs and held me down! I-it was hiding in the dark!" Mr. Damiano continued on, terrified.

The chef and the maid exchanged concerned faces. The gardener, on the other hand, started to look more sympathetic as he kept his eyes on the manor's guest.

As this happened, I stifled a couple of chuckles, lifted one of my hands again, and decided to concentrate one final time on Vincent Phantomhive's shroud features. It didn't take long before I was able to have the exact same entity's face appear on the portrait, making it stare down at the Italian conman with its empty sockets positioned to show dark amusement. Then, I took it a little further by having the ghostly face move its mouth to match my words as I spoke yet again in Master Ciel's accent.

"'And now you lose one leg in the enchanted forest.'"

Mr. Damiano's eyes nearly exploded out of his skull as soon as he witnessed this. He let out a cry of fright, right before he proclaimed, "L-look! L-look right there!"

Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin didn't hesitate to obey, tilting their heads up towards the portrait ... but I had already ceased my focus and made the hallucination fade away.

"Uhh..." The chef peeked back and forth between the other two servants, whispering. "What _exactly_ are we supposed to be seeing?"

The maid let out a nervous whimper. "I-I don't know!"

"Umm, sir ... there's nothing there." settled the gardener, who was beginning to look even more worried for the Italian conman.

Finally, before Mr. Damiano could even begin to process how he had been the only one to have spotted the creepy face, I rounded the corner to reveal myself at the top of the stairs. Of course, I had made my wine-colored eyes return to normal beforehand and now, my face was decorated with fake—though realistic looking—concern. The game was just about over, meaning that it was time for me to cease the illusions and use my personal appearance for the remainder of the fun.

"Bard! Finny! Mey-Rin! What on Earth is going on down here?" I inquired, beginning to descend from the second set of stairs. "I was dusting the shelves in the Young Master's office when I suddenly heard this loud commotion."

My three coworkers cranked their necks up to look at me, almost instantly having relief beginning to sweep across their features. Mr. Damiano, on the other hand, was too caught up in his pain to even notice my presence just yet.

"Elise!" Bard and Finny said in unison.

Mey-Rin began madly waving her arms in the air again, as if she was stranded on a deserted island and trying to alert for help.

"Ah, Mistress Elise! Thank goodness you're here! It's our guest! Something horrible has happened to him!"

When I made it down onto the platform, I ceased in my tracks and pretended to observe the scene like it was my first time seeing it. Then, after setting my gaze on the Italian conman, I had my eyes widen in phony disbelief.

"Oh, dear! Mr. Damiano!" I huffed, raising a hand up to my chest and placing it over my heart in staged sympathy. "Mey-Rin! I assume that you were sweeping at this time, yes? What happened here?"

"H-he tripped and must've broken his leg in the fall, Miss! B-but I don't know what could've possibly caused all of those wounds on his side!"

As she explained, I started to descend from the next set of stairs and I stopped as soon as I made it down to the one that was right above the fallen body of the estate's guest.

"Actually, speaking of that..." Bard spoke up, making sure that Mr. Damiano wasn't looking at him before he locked his attention back on me and lowered his voice to a grumble. "I'm beginning to wonder if he ... _possibly ..._ inflicted harm on himself. He was rambling about some _monster_ and it appears that he's seeing things. Maybe he ... you know, _took_ something when none of us were around."

I let out a believable sigh. "This is _exactly_ why I'm hesitant to allow guests to have more than two glasses whenever alcohol is being served in this manor. Not only can it be responsible for such tragic accidents, but it can also influence the drinker to do things that they're unaware of ... and the results truly _can_ be unimaginable. I'm afraid that his appointment with the Young Lord must end here."

As soon as I finished speaking, Mr. Damiano's eyes shot open and they automatically grew to be the size of when he saw the ghostly face. He stared up at me in utter terror and I stared back, looming over him with a menacing glint secretly shining in my own eyes.

"Here, Mr. Damiano. Allow me to—" I tried to reach my arms down to the denim-eyed conman, but he immediately flinched away.

" _Y-you!_ Stay away from me! S-stay the hell away from me!"

I made another attempt to reach out to him, increasing his fear on purpose. "Please, sir, I want to make sure that you don't end up harming yourself even further."

"I-I said stay away! D— d-don't touch me!"

With that, Mr. Damiano flopped himself over onto his chest like a fish out of water and he began to crawl away as quickly as he could. As this happened, he gritted his teeth and continued to whimper from his overwhelming pain.

Mey-Rin extended an arm in his direction, calling out in sympathy, "Sir? Uh, sir? Come back?"

"That's just the wine talking." I declared, in which I finished walking down the remaining stairs. "The three of you can carry on with whatever chores you were doing. I'll be sure to help our guest."

Without waiting for a response, I pursued after the Italian pervert. He was beginning to crawl through the deteriorating corridors of the Servants' Area, urgently trying to find the door that he had entered through as soon as he arrived at the manor. However, as soon as he took a nervous glance back over his shoulder and noticed me standing at the end of the hallway, he let out a fearful cry and ended up flipping himself over onto his back. Now, he was dragging himself backwards on his ass and watching in panic as I began to calmly stride after him with an unsettling grin on my face.

"Now, now, now, Mr. Damiano. Where do you think you're crawling off to on such short notice?" I asked in a tone that was both pleasant and devious.

"D— d-don't come near me!" Mr. Damiano exclaimed. "I-it was _you_ that did this to me! I-I know it was _you!_ "

I chuckled under my breath. "Oh, my. It seems to me like you've had even _more_ to drink than previously anticipated, Mr. Damiano. You even tripped over a bucket and toppled down the stairs in your tipsy haze!"

The mansion's guest practically barked at me in return, "Y-you _pushed_ me! You _wench!_ I-it was _you_ that did _all of this_ to me! _M-monster!_ "

"Oh, Mr. Damiano." I exhaled and lightly shook my head at him with phony pity. "Do I _look_ like a monster to you?"

Mr. Damiano cringed in fear, obviously sensing how my question was meant to be rhetorical. After that, despite his incredible amount of pain, he twisted himself back over onto his chest and continued to crawl once again in a frantic, dog-like fashion. I kept my eyes on him, listening to him grunt and watching as his sweat began to spread to the back of his neck; but then, after a couple of more seconds ... I found myself ceasing in my tracks when the Italian conman also froze in front of a pair of black-clothed legs that had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

I lifted my gaze up, surprised to see that it was none other than Sebastian. I faltered for a moment as the two of us made eye contact, automatically beginning to question _how_ he knew to appear since that would've meant that he somehow knew about the game. _I_ had been the only one that observed the Puny Lord and Mr. Damiano during their experience with "Road to Ruins" ... so, I had no idea how the butler found out about any of it. Nevertheless, I didn't see any harm in permitting him to join in for the grand finale—especially since he's had his own fair share of games in the past.

"Mr. Damiano ... I believe that you've already met my brother." I stated ominously.

As soon as he heard that, the Italian pervert's eyes bulged and he almost choked on some of his air. Then, with heavy reluctance, he glanced up at Sebastian.

The butler had already lowered his gaze, now staring directly into Mr. Damiano's anxious hues with an eerie smile spread across his lips.

"Surely, you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir?"

With a frightened yelp, Mr. Damiano practically threw himself back onto his ass and began to try scooting away. However, instead of making it far, he ended up backing up into my legs just seconds later. He tilted his head back as far as it could go and nearly shrieked as he saw me towering over him with a devious smile decorating my face once again.

"We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert." Sebastian continued on with his accent drenched in an uncomfortable amount of politeness.

"It's homemade Lemon Meringue Pie. You most certainly wouldn't want to miss it." I incorporated in a similar, unsettling manner.

Trembling like a leaf, the estate's guest quickly turned himself around, pushed past my legs, and started to crawl back in the direction that he had already came from. Sebastian and I casually followed after him, now walking beside each other with mischief reflecting in our eyes.

"You've lost a leg and got pierced in your side, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces while trying your hardest not to bleed out." Sebastian explained, confirming that he definitely _did_ know about the game. "So, why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?"

Mr. Damiano refused to listen. He continued to crawl like a desperate animal, cringing, grunting, sweating, bleeding, and heaving with every move that he made. Eventually, he made it all the way back down to the end of the hallway and he didn't think twice before turning down the corner.

Sebastian and I exchanged brief glances before he made a gesture for me to go further ahead in order to prevent us from losing sight on the Italian conman. I silently complied, walking faster until I rounded the same corner just in time to see the door that led into the kitchen get pushed shut. Still without saying anything, I looked back at the butler, who was still striding calmly, and motioned for him to follow me. After that, I approached the kitchen door with steps that were as light as feathers and I pressed my ear lightly against it.

Mr. Damiano's heavy panting could be heard on the other side, followed by him whispering, "Damn, It's too dark."

Not long after that, the sound of Sebastian's approaching footsteps filled the air. They clicked against the floor, purposely being used to enhance the denim-eyed pervert's fear even _more._

 _Clink, clank ... clink, clank ... clink, clank..._

I easily detected the sound of Mr. Damiano letting out an anxious gasp, followed by him firmly backing up into something.

 _Clank!_

Mr. Damiano muttered, "Is this a cupboard?"

I raised an eyebrow and straightened myself back up, just as the butler finished approaching. The two of us, once again, stared silently at each other for a moment. Then, I grabbed the knob, twisted it as far as it could go, and pushed the door open to reveal the darkness of the kitchen. Sebastian was the first one to enter, while I walked in after him and simply stood with my body leaning back against the door. The dim lighting from the hall illuminated the room just faintly, showing no signs of the Italian conman. At first, I narrowed my eyes in confusion ... but then, I overheard the sound of something shuffling around. Sebastian must've heard it as well, because we both immediately turned our heads in its direction.

"Damn, these are really tight quarters." Mr. Damiano's uncomfortable voice came from the hiding place, followed by the sound of something squishing. "What's this…? Smells like sugar..."

Suddenly, there was a _whoosh._ With me watching, the butler had approached the "cupboard" and twisted one of the switches that were along the top. Then, he got down on one knee and pushed open a small cover that was built in to the "cupboard's" door. A startled cry escaped from the Italian pervert's mouth almost immediately, no doubt from him seeing Sebastian's ruby-like eyes suddenly staring in at him. A vibrant mixture of red, orange, and yellow light started to glow intensely through the cover, gleaming against my brother's pale features, and I could already smell the burning embers beginning to float inside the cramped space.

Sebastian stared through the narrow opening with false compassion. "What an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven?"

Flames began to crackle and the heat started to increase.

"The— the oven?!" Mr. Damiano blurted out, _beyond_ horrified. He started to pound as hard as he could against the sturdy doors, but my brother had already secured them shut with the latch. "Open up! Please, open the door!"

Sebastian became completely apathetic, no longer possessing any false concern or sympathy on his face. He rose back up onto his feet, ignoring the desperate pleads of our guest, and he staged a puzzled expression with a gloved hand now resting on his chin.

"Hmm. Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's Plum Pudding, Mincemeat pie." Sebastian's confusion shifted over to a cruel smirk. "There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty."

After that, with Mr. Damiano whimpering and staring helplessly through the small opening of the oven's door, the butler slid the cover shut again. Then, he glanced over in my direction and gave a small nod to let me know that it was time for me to finish the game.

My face was blank and my mind was swarming with all of the inexcusable things that Mr. Damiano had done this evening. The lying, the insults, the scamming, the harassment—all of it made my blood feel hotter than molten magma. So, with all of those thoughts lingering through my head, I venomously narrowed my eyes on the oven and allowed the anger take control.

For the last time, my voice was replaced with a perfect mimic of Master Ciel's accent as I spoke.

"'Your body is burnt by raging flames.'"

"AGHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Damiano screamed louder than ever before, sounding like an agonized banshee as I wielded for the flames to grow hotter with every passing second.

Sebastian rolled his crimson orbs in a careless manner towards the denim-eyed conman, proceeding to walk over to the island like this was any other day. A silver tray was in the process of getting prepared, sitting beside a spared Lemon Meringue Pie.

"Hmph. Make sure that you don't kill him now." Sebastian remarked, picking up a nearby knife and using it to begin slicing the pie. "We'll want him to remember this day for the rest of his life and _not_ be fortunate enough to die on it."

I turned my head to look at him, completely ignoring Mr. Damiano as he continued to shriek from inside the burning oven.

"How did you know about the game?" I asked in a serious tone. "You weren't present at all when the Puny Lord was playing 'Road to Ruins' with his guest. Only I was."

Sebastian placed a piece of pie down on a plate. "True, but the Young Master just so happened to mention it to me when I was escorting him down to dinner."

"And I assume that also means that you somehow found out about Mr. Damiano's plan to rob an additional twelve thousand pounds from Bocchan?" I inquired.

"Of course. I have my ways of getting to the bottom of things like you have yours. Now, let me ask _you_ a question."

Sebastian glanced over at me, also paying no attention to the Italian conman's hysterical shouting and pounding. As he did this, he sat a second piece of pie down on another plate and his face grew a little hard.

"Just how long exactly were you planning to keep it a secret that Mr. Damiano abused you?"

For the briefest moment, I faltered. Then, as multiple parts from earlier's uncomfortable scenario began to flash through my mind in random patterns, I curled my hands into tight fists and began to grit my teeth a little in displeasure. The butler, of course, paid close attention to my reaction and didn't allow it to faze him.

I turned my head away for a couple of seconds, grumbling some curse words under my breath. Afterwards, I forced myself to glance back at Sebastian with a sharper look in my maroon orbs.

"How in the hell did you find out about that?" I asked somewhat defensively.

"Well, as soon as I saw those red marks on your face, I had my suspicions." Sebastian explained, in which he placed both of the plates neatly on the silver tray before turning himself fully in my direction. "However, when you scurried off to handle some vaguely detailed business after I finished serving the Young Master his tea, I just so happened to hear from Baldroy and Finny about earlier's _incident._ They informed me on what they saw and, to be quite frank, I wasn't pleased with any of it. Now, would you care to explain _why_ you refused to tell anyone?"

At the mention of the chef and the gardener, my face softened a little. However, at the butler's final sentence, I couldn't help but pinch the bridge of my nose and lightly shake my head in annoyance.

"Fine! If you _really_ must know..." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, making eye contact with my brother again. "Mr. Damiano had convinced me that he hadn't sold the East India Factory yet and he told me that if I didn't agree to have a one-night stand with him, he _was_ going to sell it. Then, he warned me that if I tried telling anybody about our conversation, he would hire somebody to track me down and break my neck overnight ... but that's not what kept me silent. I stayed silent because he also said that he wouldn't hesitate to sell the factory if I even thought about trying to report him. Of course, all of this was before I found out that he had _already_ sold off the factory and was only trying to trick me into becoming one of his own little sex toys for his own entertainment."

Sebastian stared at me in disbelief. "So, you _were_ planning to sleep with him?!"

I clenched my eyes shut, dropped my head, and threw my arms back down at my sides. Then, almost out of nowhere, I felt what was like a mixture of anger, grief, seriousness, and whatever else shoot through each of my veins like a fiery bolt of electricity.

"I was planning to do whatever I had to do in order to prevent the Small Lord from struggling with any inconvenience!" I exclaimed, not even fully understanding what was going on to cause such a strong reaction. "I was just trying to do my job as the Phantomhive nanny! Now, how about you tell me what's so damn wrong about that?!"

Suddenly, just as the butler opened his mouth to say something back, there was a much louder _whoosh_ sound. It caught his attention in less than a second, making his eyes widen. At the exact same time, the Italian pervert let out another agonizing scream that was even _louder_ than the first scream that he let out as soon as he realized he was locked in the oven.

"AGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Elise!" Sebastian proclaimed not even a moment later, sounding fully authoritative. "Settle down before you actually _do_ kill him!"

The abrupt commotion caught me off guard. As soon as I heard it, I snapped my head back up at the speed of lightning and popped my wine-colored orbs back open. Then, as I followed the butler's alert gaze, my eyes almost looked two times their normal size when I realized that the brightness of the orange, red, and yellow flames could now be _seen_ shining immensely around the edges of the closed cover that was built in to the oven's door. That meant that the fire inside had intensified to the point where it would only take a minute or two before Mr. Damiano—being the mere mortal that he was—would no longer be able to take it.

"Oh, shit!" I cursed, maintaining my focus on the flames once again. "Not again!"

It took a couple of seconds, but the blaze eventually defused back down to its prior state. Sebastian and I kept our wide eyes on the oven, not saying a word ... but as soon as we heard the sound of Mr. Damiano starting to sob, the tension left our bodies like it was never there. We exhaled, relieved to know that we wouldn't have to tell Master Ciel that we had unintentionally murdered his guest.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, almost seeming disappointed. I, on the other hand, immediately walked over to the sink, removed both of my gloves, and turned both of the handles.

"I swear, Elise ... _how_ many times do I have to tell you that you _need_ to be careful with stuff like that?" Sebastian asked.

I cuffed my pale hands under the faucet, sighing heavily as I began to splash cold water against my face.

"You can stop telling me at anytime. I'm already well-aware." I answered with only a little bit of sass, right before I switched over to talking about the incident with the oven. " _That_ was unintentional."

"I know. Almost _all_ of these similar situations are unintentional with you." Sebastian stated, narrowing his eyes at me a little. "I'm just trying to tell you that if you don't watch yourself, the Young Master is bound to find out that you're—"

With water dripping down my face, I raised my eyebrows and glanced over my shoulder at the butler. Then, I cut him off with a single word.

"Deformed?"

Sebastian huffed before answering. "I was actually going to use the word 'different,' but now that you've mentioned it ... yes. Deformed."

I twisted the handles, ceasing the water in the sink as I felt a faint numbness begin to form in my chest from the mental picture of Bocchan discovering that secret of mine. After that, I shook my head a little to myself to snap out of it, picked up a nearby rag, and began to use it to dab away the droplets of water from my face.

"We've made it two years without him realizing anything, Sebastian." I pointed out.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it any less possible that he _could_ find out if you're not careful." Sebastian remarked. "You know how curious the Young Lord is. _If_ he notices something different about you, he certainly _is_ going to ask questions ... and, as stated by the rules of our contract, we _will_ have to answer them with complete honesty."

I pursed my lips and hesitated for a moment, knowing that he was right. However, that didn't change how I simply didn't want to get the Puny Master involved in the complications that came with being associated with something that was known as a "deformed" creature. I _never_ wanted him to find out ... along with a variety of other things.

"Well ... I guess that means that we better make sure that we keep doing what we're doing in order to prevent him from ever finding out." I settled, in which I placed the rag back down in its original spot and retrieved my gloves. "Now, what was I saying before? ... Oh, yes. What was so wrong with me making sure that I was protecting the Small Lord' reputation?"

Sebastian gave me a look, making it obvious that he believed that I already knew the answer to that question. Nonetheless, he ended up saying something that I wasn't expecting.

"I believe that you can continue that conversation with _him._ He wishes to see you in the Drawing Room."

My eyes automatically widened. "What?! You mean, you _told him?!_ "

"Of course I did. What Mr. Damiano was doing was _highly_ intolerable. He harassed you, he lied about selling the East India Factory, and was planning to scam more money for his own purposes. I wasn't going to allow the Young Master to be left in the dark about his behavior. You know that you would've done the same thing if it were somebody else in your position."

I grumbled a little under my breath and allowed my head to fall back in exasperation. Once again, I knew that the butler was right ... and it was starting to get annoying.

"Now, I have these two slices of pie here prepared for Baldroy and Finny." Sebastian said as he gestured to the silver tray. "By this time, they should be readying the furnace for the evening in the backyard. If you want, you can come with me to see them before you go see the Young Master."

I exhaled, thinking back to how my brother had brought up how the chef and the gardener had told him about what Mr. Damiano had done to me. I might've instructed them not to speak about it, claiming that it wasn't necessary to concern over, but ... now that the Italian conman had been dealt with and his secrets had been exposed, there was a piece of me that actually felt glad to know that Finny and Bard cared enough to _still_ tell somebody. With that being said, I definitely wanted to see the two of them.

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea. Just give me a moment to prepare some tea to go with the pie."

Sebastian nodded. "Very well."

Just then, as I opened one of the cupboards and retrieved a dazzling white china set that had miraculously survived Mey-Rin's accident hours before, Mr. Damiano started to pound on the doors of the oven again. Over the sound of the flames crackling, he was letting out noises that sounded like mixtures of weeping, coughing, hollering, and screaming.

"Please! Open up! Let me out of here! Help me!"

I raised an eyebrow in the direction of the oven, unfazed by his begging, and flicked my direction over to Sebastian.

"What should we do about him?" I inquired.

Sebastian nonchalantly placed mint leaves next to both pieces of pie while answering. "He can stay in there a little longer. He found the time to harass you and to construct a detailed plan to steal from the Young Master, right? He can stay in there for a couple of more minutes. Ten-to-fifteen, at the most."

With that, I casually continued to ignore all of the noises that were coming from the oven and proceeded to prepare the tea.

* * *

 **A/N: Bookmark #6**

* * *

After finishing the tea, I placed the china set neatly down on the silver tray and watched as Sebastian gracefully picked it up. We exited the kitchen at each other's sides, still refusing to acknowledge all of the horrified, desperate pleads and petty, sob-like sounds that were coming from our roasting guest. Along the way, I made sure to pull the door to the shut after our departure and I folded my gloved hands neatly in front of myself, as if there was nothing wrong with what just happened. Then, at last, Sebastian and I proceeded down the corridor with similar, satisfied grins masking our faces.

Upon stepping back outside, I couldn't resist drawing in a deep whiff of the evening air. It was still relaxing, despite how it was noticeably beginning to grow colder, and it was accompanied by the new scents of refreshing dewdrops and delicate roses. There was also the smell of wood being burned—coming from none other than the backyard's furnace—and it was actually _very_ pleasant while being carried in the chilly breeze.

However, just as the butler and I started to ascend up a set of stone stairs, the peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by yet another anguishing scream from Mr. Damiano.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

It immediately caught Bard's attention, causing him to stop poking at the logs in the furnace in order to peer up towards the sky in confusion.

"What was that? Someone screamed."

"Don't know." Finny replied, sounding just as unsure from where he was leaning back against the wall.

Fortunately, in that very moment, Sebastian and I had finished making it up the stairs and we would be able to shift the attention our other two coworkers _away_ from the loud shriek by revealing ourselves. We remained at each other's sides and continued to smile. Although, I could tell that Sebastian was more than likely only grinning because he was amused by the Italian conman's suffering. Of course, I was as well; but right now, my smile had become much more genuine from simply being in the presence of the chef and the gardener.

"Good evening, you two." I spoke up, drawing Finny and Baldroy's attention over to me and my brother.

A cheerful smile instantly swept across Finny's face. "Oh! Hi, Sebastian! Hi, Elise!"

"Thank you for your hard work today." Sebastian declared with a rare display of appreciation. "As a reward, how would you like some Lemon Meringue Pie? The sugar will give you energy."

At the sight of the two slices of dessert that were being presented to them, Bard and Finny completely froze. They stared in a mixture of confusion and surprise, probably because they were rarely offered any sweets whenever their was a guest over ... but then, as if they had never faltered, the chef and the gardener practically threw themselves over to my brother. They hugged his legs like they were little kids, almost squealing in excitement as they hastily expressed their gratitude on top of each other.

As if he was already on a sugar high, Finny proclaimed, "Sebastian! You're such a nice person! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

At the same time, Bard joyfully exclaimed, "Thank you so much, Sebastian! Thank you!"

I raised a hand up to my face and lightly pressed my fingertips against my lips, unable to resist releasing a couple of quiet, amused chuckles. Sebastian, on the other hand, dropped his smile and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I also took the liberty to prepare some Cinnamon Honey Tea for the two of you." I chipped in, looking down at the gardener and the chef as they continued to cling to the butler's legs. "I believe that the taste will mix very exquisitely with the Lemon Meringue Pie."

Once again, Bard and Finny became as still as statues. They stared back up at me in awe, as if I had just ascended from the clouds ... and shortly after that, they pounced over to me like a pair of excited kittens. I felt their arms wrap around my legs and nearly stumbled backwards when their combined weight nearly caught me by surprise. Luckily, I managed to regain my balance almost instantly and I began to snicker again, listening as chef and the gardener began exclaiming at the same time again.

"You're so very kind, Elise! Thank you so, so much! You're amazing!" Finny chirped.

"You're incredible! Thank you, Elise! Thank you very much! Thank you!" Bard trumpeted.

"Ahem!" Sebastian pretended to clear his throat, now wearing a serious scowl with disapproval flickering in his scarlet orbs. "In case the two of you aren't already aware, it isn't proper behavior for gentlemen to cling to the legs of a lady."

I gave my eyes a slight roll, knowing that the gardener and the chef meant no harm by their abrupt actions. Nonetheless, not even a split second after receiving Sebastian's comment, Bard and Finny yelped, sprang back up onto their feet, jumped back to create some distance, and stood at attention. Bard had a couple of nervous beads of sweat already beginning to form on his forehead, while Finny had a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"Now, now. At ease." I said as I took the tray from my brother and offered a new, charming smile. "I'm aware that neither of you meant any harm. Please, allow me to pour the tea."

As I said that final sentence, I carried the tray over to one of the three crates that were positioned near the furnace and placed it there. At the same time, Bard and Finny took a moment to stare at each other in surprise before they redirected their attention back over to me. Sebastian stayed silent, observing the scene.

"Oh, come now, Elise. You really don't have to do that." Bard remarked, unable to prevent a thankful grin from curling up on one of the corners of his lips. "We're all servants to the Young Master, remember?"

"Right!" Finny agreed, almost sounding like a small child that had just been told that Santa was getting him something _extra_ special for Christmas. "Plus, you already made us another _delicious_ breakfast this morning. You already did enough for us."

I lightly laughed, picking the teapot up. Then, as the evening breeze lightly caressed my face and I began to skillfully pour the first cup, I said, "Nonsense. I insist. Feel free to consider this as a token of my appreciation."

"A token of your appreciation?" Bard inquired, just as I finished pouring the first cup and began to pour the second. "What for?"

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he already had a hunch as to what my answer would be. Nonetheless, I pretended not to notice that and, after placing the teapot back down, turned back around in order to face the two other Phantomhive servants.

"Sebastian informed me that the two of you had told him about ... _what you saw_ in the kitchen earlier between me and Mr. Damiano." I explained, knowing that the moonlight was reflecting in my wine-colored eyes as I spoke with genuine honesty. "Even though I made it seem like something not worth fussing over, you both listened to your own instincts and helped prevent the situation from escalating even further by telling somebody. It honors me very much to know that I was on your minds ... and please accept my apologies for not speaking the truth in the first place."

I finished everything off with a small bow of my head, waiting a couple of seconds before lifting it again.

"Oh, Elise..." Finny said as he placed a hand over his heart, definitely appearing to be moved by my words.

Bard, on the other hand, held up one of his hands and lightly shook his head at me.

"There's definitely no need for you to apologize. Your reaction to what happened was completely understandable." His vibrant eyes narrowed a little and became as hard as marbles as he continued to speak. "The way I see it, when a man puts his hands on a woman like that, he's no longer a man. I've seen far too many scenarios like that play out right in front of me at many different points in my life ... and when I went off to battle, I wasn't fighting to protect _that_ sort of behavior. With that being said, I wasn't going to just step aside and let one of my comrades get subjected to it."

"Bard's right, Elise. When we saw you run off upstairs ... we just couldn't bear the thought of keeping what we had witnessed to ourselves anymore. We _had_ to tell Sebastian." Finny declared, sounding just as sincere as he looked. "We've all been working together as the Young Master's servants for a long time now. No matter what happens, we need to be there for each other through the thick and thin! That's part of being coworkers, after all!"

Bard nodded his head, flashing a bold grin. "Exactly, that's right. We need to make sure that we have each other's backs at all times. Otherwise, who knows what'll happen to all of us in this manor?"

After listening to all of that, a slight look of surprise crossed over my porcelain features.

"Have each other's backs, huh?" I muttered under my breath, blinking in heavy thought. "I don't believe that I've ever heard of such a thing before..."

There was a brief moment of silence, filled with only the sounds of the breeze whistling calmly through the air and the fire crackling in the furnace. Nonetheless, it only took a couple of seconds before the stillness was shattered by the sound of the butler speaking up once again.

"Elise," he said with pure nonchalance, gaining my attention almost instantly, "remember, the Young Lord is waiting to speak with you in the Drawing Room. It's getting late, so I suggest that you go see him before the clock strikes his retirement hour."

"Ah, yes. That's right. I shouldn't keep him waiting for much longer."

After that, I began walking back towards the stone stairs; but along the way, I stopped back in front of the chef and the gardener in order to offer them one of my elegant smiles. Then, I planted a gentle kiss against both of their cheeks, chuckling a little afterwards from witnessing their faces automatically become redder than fresh raspberries.

"Once again, I thank you both very much." I concluded kindly.

In perfect unison, Finny and Bard stuttered out, "Y-you're welcome, Mistress Elise!"

"Enjoy your pie and tea now."

With that, Bard and Finny approached the other two crates and sat down on them, still blushing with somewhat shy and flattered glints shimmering in their eyes. At the same time, with Sebastian following me, I began to walk back down the stone steps. However, I didn't think twice about ceasing when I recalled something. My brother stopped not even a split second later, feeling me nudge him lightly in the arm. We exchanged silent glances and it didn't take long before the realization shot through the butler's eyes.

"Oh, yes. And, Bard, a workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives, kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned." Sebastian instructed, looking back at the chef and the gardener again.

Finny and Bard immediately raised their heads, appearing to be confused and maybe even a little surprised.

"Huh? The oven?" Bard inquired with a piece of his pie already positioned on his fork.

I gave a nod, still showing off a polite smile. "Yes, but certainly don't stress yourself out over it. There was just a small mess that got out of hand when the dessert was being prepared. With that being said, please remember to follow Sebastian's order when tomorrow morning arrives."

"Oh, um ... of course. I'll tell the workman, no problem. Just leave it to me."

Sebastian and I only nodded at him in response. After that, the two of us began to stride back down the stone stairs in complete silence ... but not without peeking over at each other from the corner of our eyes and grinning ominously.

* * *

Before walking all the way back to the Drawing Room, I decided to stop by the kitchen one final time. Then, while Sebastian stayed back to take care of the dirty dishes, I retrieved another slice of pie and prepared a cup of Earl Grey tea. After that, I was on my way. The whole time, I was bracing myself since I knew _exactly_ how my Little Lord felt when it came to secrets being kept from him. Nonetheless, as the Phantomhive nanny, I made sure to maintain a calm, nonchalant, and respectful exterior.

Within minutes, I had made it back to the correct room on the upstairs floor. While holding the piece of pie on a plate in my left hand, I perfectly balanced the saucer with the teacup on it on the back of my elbow and used my left hand to properly knock a couple of times. Then, I opened the door and entered. The first thing that I saw was Bocchan, now standing in front of one of the windows with his back in my direction and hands folded behind himself.

"Young Master? I was told that you had a request to see me." I said, making sure to close the door before I began to approach that small table that was still accompanied by the board game. "I made sure to bring you a slice of Lemon Meringue Pie since you haven't had any dessert yet. I also took the liberty to prepare a cup of Earl Grey tea for you since I recalled how that Italian tea from earlier wasn't to your liking."

I placed both of the saucers down in front of the chair that the Puny Master had previously been sitting in. Shortly after that, as I straightened myself back up and folded my hands neatly in front of myself once more, Master Ciel glanced over his shoulder. His sapphire eye was filled with authority, shimmering in the moonlight as he examined the pastry and teacup before flicking his attention back over to me.

"Take a seat."

I raised my eyebrows a little. "Are you certain, my Lord? Servants don't usually sit in the presence of their masters."

"Like I said a couple of hours ago, if I wasn't certain of something, I wouldn't bother saying it in the first place." Master Ciel declared, remaining serious. "Now, I believe that I just gave you an order."

"Yes, sir."

With that, I walked around the small table and seated myself on the edge of the plum-colored chair that Mr. Damiano had been sitting in before. My posture remained perfect, I kept my hands lying next to each other on my lap, and I watched the Small Master as he walked back over to his own chair. Then, after seating himself again, he picked up the tea, lightly waved it underneath his nose, and took a sip of it.

"How is it, Young Master?" I asked while properly crossing my left leg over my right one.

"It's adequate." Bocchan replied, right before he placed the teacup back down on its saucer and made eye contact with me. "However, I didn't have Sebastian inform you that I wanted to see you so we could discuss _tea._ On the contrary, I want to know _why_ you didn't come to be sooner when you found out that Mr. Damiano was a conman—particularly one that couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself."

I exhaled quietly, trying to ignore the slight awkwardness that there was in having a conversation like _this_ with a twelve-year-old.

"My Lord ... Mr. Damiano had convinced me beforehand that he hadn't sold off the East India Factory yet. He caught me off guard during the dessert preparations, claiming that he got lost in the corridors while searching for a bathroom. I didn't believe him, but I made him think that I did ... and, shortly after that, he started to put his hands on me." My face was blank, but my voice was serious as I described everything. "He became angry when I refused to accept his advances and he struck me in the face with a wooden spoon. After that, he proceeded to make a deal with me, claiming that in exchange for some ... _physical favors,_ he wouldn't even think about selling the factory. If I told anyone, however, he assured me that he _wouldn't_ hesitate to sell it and he would even hire somebody to kill me before morning. I didn't report to you because I was thinking of your reputation ... and, as your loyal nanny, I wanted to make sure that I followed your instructions. You told me and Sebastian that we had to show Mr. Damiano the best hospitality and courtesy, remember?"

The Puny Lord swallowed another sip of his tea before staring at me with full authority again.

"I'm going to tell a little you something about 'hospitality' and 'courtesy,' Elise ... I _do_ expect my guests to receive them. From the moment that they step foot onto my property, to the very last second that they leave. However, there is a line that must _never_ be crossed ... and when it is, the hospitality and courtesy ceases to exist. That 'line' is when the guest reveals themselves to be a threat or an enemy. Mr. Damiano was _both._ "

I stared at him, listening closely to every word that was coming out of his mouth. At the same time, the Little Master placed the saucer with his tea back down on the table and replaced it with the plate that had his slice of Lemon Meringue Pie on it.

"You might be a servant, but those aren't the type of _services_ that I expect you to participate in. After all, it's called _harassment_ for a reason." Bocchan placed a small piece of his pie in his mouth, chewing and swallowing it before continuing. "You're here to be my nanny, _not_ to be groped. With that being said, from here on out ... unless it is to your will, _never_ allow somebody to put their hands on you like that again. If they do, make sure that you do whatever it takes to get them to learn their lesson and report it to me. Is that understood?"

Once again, I found myself being surprised—this time by an order that I had _never_ heard before, even after centuries of living. I stayed silent for a moment, watching as the Little Lord placed another piece of pie in his mouth. Eventually, as he made eye contact with me again, I was able to bow my head in response.

"Yes, my Lord ... I understand perfectly." I said, waiting for a couple of seconds to go by before I lifted my head back up to look at him again. "Is that all that you wished to speak about with me?"

"Not quite." Master Ciel replied. He placed his piece of pie back down on the table, right before he folded his hands. "I've actually settled on a something recently, regarding you. I'm only doing it because Sebastian wears the pin that has been worn by every Phantomhive butler for generations ... and it just makes sense."

I tilted my head a little to the side in confusion. "My Lord?"

Just then, with his face showing no particular emotion, the Small Master reached into one of the pockets of his olive-green trousers and pulled out a dark blue, velvet box. He held it out to me, saying only one word.

"Here."

My magenta eyes widened a little in disbelief; but instead of saying anything right away, I decided to reach out and take the box from Bocchan in order to prevent him from having to wait. I held it carefully in the palm of my hand, as if it was made out of glass. Then, after seeing how the Little Earl was waiting for me to open it, I did ... and I felt my heart nearly jump all the way to the other side of the globe as soon as I saw what was inside—an oval, beveled, glass locket that hung from a thin, shiny, gold chain. I had seen this exact locket before...

"It's another heirloom that has been past down for many generations in my family." Bocchan explained while resting his head in his hand. "Every nanny who has served a Phantomhive has worn it. My grandfather's nanny wore it, my father's nanny wore it..."

Suddenly, the Small Master stopped speaking and a somewhat faraway look appeared in his eye. He pursed his lips for a couple of seconds and dropped his attention down to his rings, evidently recalling some moments from his past.

"And _she_ wore it, Young Master?" I eventually asked after a moment of silence.

"...Yes. She wore it, too." Master Ciel replied, shortly before he lifted his empty gaze back up to me and went back to resting his head in his hand. "Nonetheless, none of that matters anymore. Now, _you_ are the Phantomhive nanny ... and starting tomorrow, I expect you to wear that locket everyday. It's part of your uniform now."

I stared at the beautiful heirloom, watching as my reflection stared back at me in the vintage glass.

"My Lord, forgive me for asking, but ... are you positive of such a thing?" I asked as I made eye contact with him again. "I am nothing more than a humble servant. Do you truly wish for me to wear something that's so valuable to your family?"

"I do!" Bocchan answered, sounding almost exactly like he did on the day that he first encountered Sebastian and I. "Keeping it in that box forever is pointless! It _won't_ bring any of them back! ... So, I've decided to make it yours until the day comes in which I've carried out my revenge. After that, you can do with it as you please ... but until then, wear it everyday with the rest of your uniform."

I gently closed the velvet box, right before I placed my other hand over my heart and bowed my head at the Small Earl.

"Of course, Young Master. Thank you. I appreciate it very much."

The Little Lord looked at me with utter seriousness again. "However! ... It's an order for you to _never_ open the locket. You must wear it, but _never_ open it. Do I make myself clear, Elise?"

I bowed my head once again. "Yes. Absolutely."

Suddenly, within seconds after that, I ended up detecting the sound of somebody frantically huffing. I could tell that Bocchan must've heard it as well, because we both didn't think twice before turning our heads in the direction of one of the windows. In the distance, there was the silhouette of a severely burned figure limping down one of the dirt paths that led away from the manor. They were crying to themselves, trying desperately to catch their breath and even managing to fall down to the ground a single time before scrambling back up. After that, they continued to wobble away into the darkness of the night. It was none other than Mr. Damiano.

" _Well, would you look at that? Sebastian must've finally decided to let him go._ " I thought to myself as a satisfied smirk curled up on the corners of my lips. " _Mr. Damiano ... I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive family hospitality, all the way down to your bones._ "

"Game. Over ... Mr. Damiano." I whispered to myself in a sinister tone, continuing to watch the hobbling man.

Shortly after that, the sound of the Italian conman wailing at the top of his lungs could be heard piercing through the air.

"¡MAMMA MIIIIAAAAA!"

A mere, cold smile appeared on Bocchan's face as he lightly laughed. "Humph, ha, ha, ha! What an unattractive scream. He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter."

"Hmm. I don't believe that pigs deserve to be compared to a man like _that,_ my Lord. That might as well be an insult to them."

The Little Master turned his head to face me again. "Humph, what presumption. First, he sells the East Indian Factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?"

I straightened my lips, pausing for a moment before I raised my shoulders in an unsure manner.

"I'm afraid that I can't answer that, sir."

Master Ciel then lowered his attention back down to the board game, leaning forward in his chair in order to move his gargoyle-shaped piece. I watched, noticing as it landed on the final box that was decorated with the image of a bunch of joyful people. They were gathered together, taking turns with climbing into a carriage; and at the bottom, there were the words, "Happy End."

My wine-colored orbs showed no emotion. " _'Happy End,' huh? For a creature like me, I highly doubt that such a thing like that exists. At least ... not_ _anymore._ "

"...Master?" I said upon flicking my eyes back up to him.

He was staring at the "Happy End" box with a similar, distant look in his eye as before. There was another brief pause, right before the Small Earl used his finger to carelessly topple his game piece over. After that, he leaned back in his chair and continued to stare at the fallen gargoyle as he repeated the same words from way earlier.

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."

I lowered my head, trailing my thumb along the edge of the velvet box as more unpleasant memories from my past flashed through my brain in messy patterns.

"I couldn't possibly agree with you more, Young Master..." I muttered under my breath. "There are so many things that I've been robbed of ... and I'll _never_ be able to get them back from the monsters that took them..."

"Hm?" Bocchan suddenly lifted his head back up to me, blinking naturally. "Did you say something?"

"Oh! Yes, but it's nothing that's worth repeating, my Lord. There's certainly no need for you to worry about it." I assured, right before I rose back up to my feet and smiled convincingly. "Shall I take your dessert and tea to your bedroom for you to finish? Or would you rather continue eating it in here before the time comes for you to retire within the next hour?"

The Small Earl went back to looking out the window. "I'll continue eating it here. Just go assist Sebastian in cleaning everything up. The two of you can come back here to get me when it's time to prepare me for bed."

I placed my unoccupied hand over my heart and bowed myself slightly at the waist while preforming a curtsy.

"Yes, my Lord."

After that, I straightened myself back up, turned my back on the Small Lord, and departed from the Drawing Room. However, as soon as I stepped out into the hallway and pulled the door shut behind me, I couldn't help freeze for a moment as I stared down at the velvet box that contained the oval glass locket. My phony grin almost immediately vanished from my face, only to be replaced by an expression that gave it away that I was caught up in thinking about something. Eventually, I let out a quiet huff and I continued to pursue down the hall.

* * *

The whole manor was dead silent as I walked through the corridors, still caught up in thinking about the heirloom that the Puny Earl had gifted me with. Although, when I made it to the exact hallway where I had repeatedly stabbed the Italian pervert, I ended up jerking to a halt and snapping out of my thoughts when I noticed that one of the doors were now open. Not long after that, Sebastian emerged from the room. He pulled the door shut behind him, now holding the grisly apron that I had been wearing during my attack. In his other hand, he was holding the bloodied dart that I had wrapped up in the disposable pair of cooking gloves. I witnessed him slip it into the pocket of his tailcoat, right before he just so happened to turn his head in my direction and notice my presence.

"Ah, Elise. Finished your meeting with the Young Master so soon?"

"Yeah. The conversation that we had was rather straightforward and easy to conclude within just a couple of minutes." I replied as I approached my brother, watching him casually fold the bloody apron before hanging it over his arm. "Speaking of Bocchan, he told me that he wishes for the two of us to get a head start on cleaning everything up before it's time for us to get him ready for bed."

"Fortunately, I was already in the process of doing that ... but I must say, Elise, was it _really_ necessary for you to bloody up _two_ aprons in a day?" The butler sighed in exasperation and shook his head in the direction of the splattered garment. "Getting these stains out will be absolutely _dreadful._ "

A slight smirk curled up on the corners of my lips. "I said it once and I'll say it again, Sebastian ... making a mess is part of the fun. Plus, activities like stabbing is just so ... _exhilarating._ "

"That might be, but let's be sure to keep in mind that we're supposed to be _sophisticated_ servants. Next time, when you are planning to stab someone, at least _try_ to be cleaner with it. Besides, we already get enough messes to clean up in this mansion from those three other imbecile servants." Sebastian pointed out, rolling his eyes at the mention of Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard. "Now ... what's that in your hand there?"

"Huh? Oh..."

Almost instantly, my faint smirk disappeared from my face like it was never there when I realized that my brother had noticed the velvet box in my hand. I looked down at it, knowing that my face was now completely bare.

"The Small Master gave me this to wear as part of my uniform from now on. It's another valuable heirloom of his—a locket that has been past down for many generations in his family."

"A locket, eh?" Sebastian questioned, raising one of his gloved hands up to his chin.

I nodded and decided to open the box to show the piece of jewelry to him. His ruby-like eyes automatically narrowed as he stared at his reflection in the glass, making it obvious that he was beginning to strongly think about something. His overall expression, however, was impressed. After all, creatures like us weren't at all influenced by money, jewels, or just about anything else that could be considered "valuable" in the eyes of a human.

"Hmm ... why do I get the feeling that we've seen this exact piece of jewelry somewhere before?" Sebastian asked while carefully dragging his attention over every last detail that was incorporated into the locket.

"Because we _have..._ " I replied, also staring down at the locket with a somewhat far-away look beginning to form in my maroon orbs. "Don't you recall? It's in multiple photos around the manor ... being worn by Bocchan's _previous nanny._ "

The butler's eyes flickered with realization. "Ah, yes. That's right. She's actually in plenty of pictures that relate to the Young Lord's past. I believe that her name was Rosemarie, correct?"

"Yes. Her full name, according to the Little Lord, was Rosemarie Jane Gallows. Although, she often went by just 'Rose.'"

"Hmm..." Sebastian kept his hand where it was on his chin, studying the locket for a couple of more seconds before he looked up at me again. "She disappeared shortly after the incident with the Young Lord's parents. I must say ... there's a tiny piece of me that can't seem to help but wonder if she perished with them."

"That's what the Small Master seems to believe. However, nobody _truly_ knows what happened to her. As you said ... she just vanished out of thin air." I concluded, shortly before I closed the velvet box once more and made eye contact with my brother. "Now, we should continue tidying everything up before it's time for us to put Bocchan to bed. Where should we start?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at me. "I _suggest_ that we begin by cleaning up the bodies of those trespassers that you took care of this morning. Otherwise, they'll start decaying and filling the air with a revolting smell. We can't risk allowing that to happen, especially with Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka around."

"Very well then." I agreed, despite how a piece of me almost forgot all about the assassins since I had been dealing with Mr. Damiano all day. "Let's go."

With that, the butler gave a faint nod of approval and the two of us pursued down the dim corridor. Neither of us said another word as we moved through the silent manor, remaining at each other's sides as we headed all the way back to the Great Room. Then, just as we started to descend down the first set of stairs, I ended up freezing in my tracks when I noticed Sebastian stop in order to turn his head to look up at the wall. At first, I cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion; but then, just as I was about to ask him what he was doing, I ended up silencing myself when I followed his gaze and noticed what had grabbed his attention.

The part of the wall that we were looking at was where the portrait of the Little Lord's parents used to be. However, with it now gone, the wallpaper that had been beneath it was now revealed to be _much_ more discolored and unpleasant compared to the rest of the wallpaper that filled the Great Room.

As soon as my wine-colored eyes landed on the part of the wall that was no longer occupied by the portrait, the emptiness in my expression increased. At the same time, I began to develop that familiar numbness in my chest that I had always felt whenever I had locked my attention on that portrait. Except, this time, the numbness was stronger ... and the slight heaviness that came after it was also a little more overpowering. Finally, there was that tight knot that formed in my clavicle, still perfectly resembling a pebble that had abruptly formed beneath my skin.

I clenched my eyes shut for a couple of seconds before opening them again, as if that would somehow bring the portrait back. I still couldn't tell what all of these odd sensations inside of me were, but ... I could feel them completely engulfing me. They were much thicker than they were this morning ... and not to mention accompanied by something else that I also couldn't quite put my finger on. Whatever it was, it made my body feel like I was miles and miles away from anybody else.

Sebastian, on the other hand, showed no reaction to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive's portrait being gone. Instead, he appeared to be more focused on the aging wallpaper, narrowing his scarlet orbs in displeasure.

"It would appear we'll be needing to hang new wallpaper as well." Sebastian commented, right before he turned his head to look at me—more than likely to hear what I had to say about the wallpaper.

"Yes, indeed. This morning, I just so happened to notice how uninviting and faded it all has become over time." I said without taking my eyes off the area of the wall that used to be occupied by the portrait. "Perhaps, we can ask the Puny Master what particular color and style he prefers when we're getting him ready for bed."

My brother only nodded in agreement and continued to walk down the stairs. I, however, remained where I was standing for a couple of extra seconds, just staring at the large, murky spot that had been left behind in the place of the portrait. Then, just as Sebastian finished making it down to the platform, I didn't think twice before trotting after him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He immediately stopped and turned to look at me again.

"Actually, Sebastian, now that I'm taking the time to think it through ... how about _you_ go outside and get a head start on handling all of those corpses while _I_ wash the blood stains out of this apron?" I suggested, not even waiting to receive a response from the butler before I reached my unoccupied hand out and took the grisly garment from him. "That way, we'll be killing two birds with one stone. This isn't the first time where I've had to handle stains like this, so it shouldn't take me long at all. After I'm finished, I'll probably go ahead and take a piece of Lemon Meringue Pie up to Mey-Rin. Then, I'll join you outside to assist in getting rid of the bodies of those trespassers."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me. "You want to give a piece of pie to _Mey-Rin?_ After the _mess_ that she caused at dinner with the wine?"

"She doesn't deserve to go hungry all because of a mistake, Sebastian." I retorted, rolling my eyes slightly since I couldn't help but wonder why that particular part stood out to him. "Besides, we managed to handle the rest of dinner just fine and she was able to get the sweeping done without causing anymore havoc."

The butler hesitated, but then sighed heavily. "Okay, _fine._ If you truly feel that you _must_ do those two particular tasks first, then go ahead. However, I'll still be waiting for you outside and I'm expecting you to be out there in no more than fifteen minutes."

"There's no need to put a timer on me, Sebastian. I'll catch up with you before you know it. Just go on."

After a couple of extra seconds, Sebastian agreed to go. He turned his back in my direction and continued to walk down the elegant staircase. However, when he made it down to the ground floor, he ended up ceasing in his tracks once more. He didn't look back, but I didn't need to see his face to know that an amused smirk had suddenly spread across his lips.

"The new head of the Phantomhive estate. Hah."

I could tell that he was referring to what the Small Earl had said many hours previously, back when he declared himself as the new head of the Phantomhive title.

After that, the butler glanced back over his shoulder and made eye contact with me for another moment. Then, he finally decided to leave the room through one of the east doorways.

As soon as I was able to confirm that I was now alone, I slowly exhaled through my nose and I looked back down at the velvet box that I was still holding in one of my gloved hands. My face remained blank, even with the strange heaviness and numbness continuing to spiral inside of me. Eventually, after what felt like a century of being lost in thought, I lifted my head back up and pursued down the next staircase.

However, almost immediately after I made it all the way down to the ground floor ... I ended up sensing something. It was a moment from the past, causing me to freeze and almost become as stiff as a statue. I had an incredibly vivid and detailed imagination, which made it very simple for me to construct scenes from the past as they were being described. Despite how I was never told about this specific one, I could still sense it.

* * *

 _The entire Great Room was filled with much more vibrant colors and warmth from the sunlight as it poured in through the windows. There was a large, circular, red rug with gold trimming lying in the direct center of the room ... and on it, there was a much younger version of the Little Lord. He was no more than five, sitting on his knees and joyfully giggling with a variety of toys that were shaped like soldiers and horses spilled out around him. He had two of them in his hands, moving them around and pretending that they were having a conversation._

 _Across from the Puny Master, there was a woman that was also resting herself on her knees. She had a curvy figure that was similar to mine, as well as skin that was as pale as the petals of a lily and almond-shaped eyes that were the color of two plums. Not only that, but she also possessed long, shiny, auburn hair that was scrunched up in a bunch of tight ringlets and a small beauty mark that was right beside the left side of her nose. Then, there was her attire: a simple, modest, short-sleeved, salmon-colored dress that was decorated with white embroidery, matching buttons, and a single bow that was wrapped around her waist. Plus, she had white gloves on her hands, a crown of daises placed atop her head, a pair of white high heels on her feet, and ... the glass, oval-shaped locket was hanging perfectly around her neck._

 _"Neeiighh! Neeiighh!" She was obviously imitating the sound of a horse, courtesy of how she was holding one of the horse-shaped toys and waving it around in front of the Little Lord._

 _His pure, sapphire eyes shimmered like shooting stars as he watched her. Then, through his cheerful giggles, he said, "Can one of my soldiers have a ride on your horsie, Rose?"_

 _"Of course, Ciel!" The woman—Rosemarie—replied, flashing a delighted smile at the Small Master. "It makes me very happy to know that you enjoy playing with these new toys so much. I'm glad that I was able to purchase them for you, darling!"_

 _"Teehee! I really appreciate it! I love them! Just like I love you, Rose!" declared the Puny Lord, shortly before he and the old nanny turned their heads to look elsewhere. "Mama! Papa!"_

 _"The two of you are more than welcome to join us!" Rosemarie chirped. "There's enough soldiers and horses for everyone!"_

 _In a nearby love seat, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were sitting together with a large dog happily curled up at their feet. The two of them were observing the old nanny and their child, smiling and lightly laughing at Rosemarie's comment._

* * *

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath through my nose, holding it in for a couple of seconds before I let it out through my mouth. After that, to help myself ignore anything else that could possibly be involved in that moment from the past, I snapped my fingers together. A _click_ automatically rang through the room and when I opened my eyes once more, I saw that the Great Room was back to being dark and empty.

"I'm sorry, Young Master ... but I'm afraid that there's _plenty_ of things about me that I can't _ever_ allow you to know." I said to myself in a whisper, in which I lowered my attention back down to the velvet box and delicately trailed my fingertips across it. "There are secrets that I have that even _Sebastian_ doesn't know ... and I can't allow such things to be revealed to you. No matter what happens ... I can't let you find out that I'm deformed. Not only that, but I can't allow you to discover the truth about Rosemarie ... and I most certainly cannot—"

I cut myself off, pressing my lips together. Then, after a moment, I let out a huff and glanced over my shoulder in order to look up at the part of the wall that was no longer occupied by the portrait of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.

"And I most certainly cannot ... let you find out that _I'm_ the one that took the lives of your parents."

As soon as that final sentence left my mouth, a sharp breeze shot through the Great Room—just like the ones that had when I was tormenting Mr. Damiano. It sent a shiver through my bones and I almost shuttered as I closed my fingers tightly over the velvet box that contained the glass locket.

"Well ... today certainly _has_ been one hell of a day." I muttered.

After that, while forcing myself to ignore everything that had just happened, I straightened myself back up and headed in the direction of the Laundry Room.

The Great Room was completely empty once again.

* * *

Trailer:

Elise: "The Small Lord is referred to as _plenty_ of different things, but he is mostly known by one particular title among society. Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian: "Indeed. Our Young Master, Ciel, has another name. He's also known as the Queen's Guard Dog for his own in policing England's seedy underground. His small body houses great determination. You will marvel at the bravery he displays when dealing with the drug traffic in the ring."

Elise: "No matter who you are, don't ever allow yourself to be fooled by his age. Despite how the Puny Earl is only twelve, he holds a remarkable amount of wisdom and he is perfectly capable of handling these types of situations. Of course ... he _does_ have the two of us and, if I may say, we _are_ rather important in times such as this one."

Sebastian: "Yes. With that being said, feel free to admire mine and Elise's notable skills with the silver upon which we stake our honor as a Phantomhive butler and nanny. Next time on Black Butler, 'His Butler & Nanny, Strongest.' You see, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler."

Elise: "And I am simply one _devil_ of a nanny. Until next time~!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go, everybody! We have _finally_ made it to the end of the first official episode of the series! :D **

**How was _that_ for a twist? *Smug grin* There's still _plenty_ about Elise that is yet to be revealed, however! **

**Another Quick Message : I'm terrible at preventing myself from going over my page limits. XD With that being said, from here on out, my new goal is to never go over 50,000 words per chapter. I highly doubt that we'll ever get to that point, but this chapter is a little over 43,000 words. Also, please don't complain about the lengths of my chapters. As I stated in the prior "Quick Message," I enjoy writing long works and I want to give you all something that's worth the wait to read. My lengthy chapters are _exactly_ why I'm starting to include 'Bookmarks.' With them, I'm sure that you will all have an easier time with accepting the fact that my chapters are long. XD**

 **Also : I'm currently reaching the end of my first semester in my second year of college. So, I'm going to be handling plenty of final assignments and will need more time to fully construct my chapters before beginning to actually write them. I don't wish to rush my stories at anytime, so please understand that I have other responsibilities to handle at the side of this.**

 **Once again, let's keep in mind that writing genuinely takes time and I have other responsibilities to juggle. With that being said, chapters _will_ take time to plan out and fully put together. Updates will be as frequent as I can possibly make them, but please don't _demand_ any updates and please don't try rushing me. Otherwise, I'll become stressed and will need to take time away from the computer.**

 **I usually take 1-2 weeks off between every chapter before writing again as well, considering this will provide me with time to relax myself, plan the next chapter, and give my brain a chance to recharge. I hope you all understand. :)**

 **Remember, I love feedback and I appreciate it very much! Feel free to share your opinions in the reviews or you can PM them to me at anytime! I look forward to seeing everyone's reactions all the time! :) :)**

 **Anyway, I believe that I've stated everything that I wanted to.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving! Enjoy your time with your family, friends, and favorite foods!**

 **You've been one _hell_ of an audience. ;)**

 **Until the next update, everyone!**

 **Crystalteen, out!**

 **:D :D :) :)**


	5. His Butler & Nanny, Strongest (Part I)

**A/N: Greetings, all of my fabulous viewers! I hope that you are all having a wonderful day. If you're not, keep in mind that you're strong and nothing horrible lasts forever! :)**

 **The time has come for us to get to the second episode of the series! That's right, we have arrived to the first part of "His Butler & Nanny, Strongest." :D**

 **However, before we get to reading, I would like to remind everyone that my chapters are going to remain lengthy and I'm going to be including 'Bookmarks' in order to prevent any of you from losing your spots if you have to come back to finish reading later. Again, I simply enjoy writing long chapters in order to give you all something that's worth the wait to read.**

 **Not only that, but I am also hoping to ask you all for a favor. From here on out, I'm hoping that I can get at least three reviews per chapter. I am incredibly grateful for everyone that has been reading this story so far and who has added it to their favorites/follows. That means _so much_ to me, but I can't help but question what is running through each of your heads while reading the chapters. So, if you all don't mind, please help me reach my current goal of getting at least three reviews per chapter. I would highly appreciate it. You're all awesome. :D**

 **Now, let's keep in mind that I still take 1-2 weeks off between every update in order to give my brain the time to relax and myself the chance to plan out the chapter before truly beginning to write. Plus, I'm now heading into my second semester of my second year of college and I'm going to be handling a bunch of new classes. Please bear with me and don't convince yourselves that I'm never going to update because that's _not_ the case. Writing genuinely takes time and I have other responsibilities to juggle that's away from my laptop. With that being said, please stay patient. I thank you all for understanding. :)**

 **Well, I believe that I've stated everything that I wanted to say at this moment. It's time for us to dive in!**

 **Remember to review and to help me get at least three reviews per chapter, everyone! I always look forward to feedback, so don't hold back on sharing your honest thoughts! :D**

 **Happy reading! Enjoy the first part of "His Butler & Nanny, Strongest." :)**

* * *

Elise's POV

It had been almost two weeks since Mr. Damiano's visit. Now, it was the start to another _hell_ of a day in the Phantomhive manor.

With the clock striking five-thirty, Mey-Rin and I were already up on our feet and getting ourselves ready. The dim sky was in the process of having its misty clouds torn by the faintest rays of the sunrise that were slowly beginning to appear from over the horizon. This meant that our bedroom was completely filled with a dull shade of blue, courtesy of how it was just barely the crack of dawn, and I had turned on the ornate lamp that sat on the nightstand between our beds in order to make it easier to see.

I was in the middle of fixing my bed, humming a soft tune to myself and still wearing my silky, ankle-length, violet chemise with black lace trimming. A soft, recently cleaned towel was also slung over my left shoulder and white bandages were wrapped neatly around my right hand. In order to prevent Bard, Finny, Tanaka, and especially Mey-Rin from seeing my Faustian mark, I always made sure to wrap my right hand up with gauze when nighttime came around. Plus, shortly after the other servants were brought to the Phantomhive estate, I had convinced them that the reason behind why I bandaged my right hand was because I had received a horrendous scar from an accident and I wanted to keep it covered. With that, nobody ever questioned why my right hand was typically bandaged and I was easily able to keep my Faustian mark hidden.

As for the maid, she was standing in front of the mirror and examining her reflection. She looked perfectly calm and the glint in her bold, mocha-colored eyes showed that she was ready to get down to another day of business. However, within seconds after she rose her large, thick, overly round glasses up to her face and placed them on ... her entire expression changed into a much more anxious one.

"Ohhh, Mistress Elise~!" Mey-Rin huffed in her high-pitched tone, just as a worried frown fell heavily across her face. "Did you hear those rats last night?! Their squeaks sounded like they were coming from inside the walls, yes they did! They seem to be burrowing all over the place now! First, they were underneath the floorboards! Then, they were sneaking into plenty of the cupboards! And now, they're in the walls as well! Ohhh, _why_ does it have to be _rats,_ Miss Elise?!"

I gave a sigh of exasperation. Unfortunately, three days after Sebastian and I had taken care of Mr. Damiano, a rat infestation had broken out all throughout London and a majority of citizens were attempting to keep themselves out of the streets for the time being. With that, _plenty_ of shops were closing down until the infestation was brought under control and dozens of homes were trying to do their best in handling the outbreak. Much to my, along with the butler's and the Little Master's dismay, the Phantomhive mansion turned out to be _one_ of those homes.

Finny, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Bard, Sebastian, and I had been trying to handle this problem ever since the first rat was discovered in the wine cellar. They had been chewing up wires, leaving behind droppings, making annoying sounds, and causing even _more_ havoc than usual all over the estate. I hated to admit it, but the infestation was _still_ going on and the same precautions were going to have continue being used until every last rat was gone from the manor.

"I'm afraid that this plague is still going on all throughout London, Mey-Rin. It certainly _is_ aggravating and inconvenient, but until we manage to get it under control once and for all, you, me, Finny, Bard, Sebastian, and Tanaka are going to have to continue making sure that we keep on top of trying to get rid of as many rats as possible." I declared, in which I smoothed out some wrinkles on my bedspread and then proceeded to fluff my pillow. "As appalling as they are, let's be sure to keep in mind that they're still not the _most_ despicable creatures that live on this planet."

After speaking, I retrieved my Bitter Rabbit from where I had placed it aside on the arm of a nearby rocking chair and a wide smile that some would probably identify as "childish" swept across my face. As if it were an infant, I cradled the Funtom toy in my arms and held it close to my chest as I admired how soft it felt. It was as if I was holding a cloud, instantly filling me with warm delight as I then began to fix its slightly askew eyepatch and striped vest. Afterwards, with some perky chuckles falling from my lips, I gave the Bitter Rabbit a small poke on the nose and sat it down neatly at the head of my bed. Like always, it rested in front of my pillow, ready to welcome me back to my bed when the day came to an end.

Meanwhile, Mey-Rin turned away from the mirror and stared in my direction with slight bewilderment now decorating her features. It was obvious that she was thinking about my words.

"Ohh~! I know that you're right, but ... rats just give me the heebie-jeebies, Mistress Elise!" Mey-Rin shuddered, folding her hands together like a nervous child that was about to be disciplined. "D-don't _you_ think that they're scary?!"

I traced one of the ears of my Bitter Rabbit through two of my fingers, making it look as good as new. Then, I glanced over at the bespectacled woman with an unfazed expression on my face.

"My opinion on rats depends entirely on the rat itself." I replied, and shortly after that, my lips twisted into an ominous grin when I witnessed the maid tilt her head at me like a confused puppy. "If you're referring to a normal rat, I don't feel anything for them at all. In my eyes, they're nothing more than helpless vermin that are trying to survive like any other living thing by finding food and warm places to sleep and reproduce. To be quite frank, as long as it's not on the Young Lord's property, I don't care about what they do or what they even are. However ... if it's a _different_ sort of rat, I must be honest as I say that I simply _can't stand them._ "

"A _different_ sort of rat, Miss Elise?" Mey-Rin inquired, now seeming to be both confused and in awe with what I was saying. "Y-you can't stand them, you say?"

"Hmmm..." I lifted my bandaged hand up to my chin, as if I truly needed a moment to think, and I closed my eyes to hide the mischief that was beginning to brew inside of them. "Well, I guess that _can't_ is a rather strong word. Allow me to rephrase ... _if_ I truly wanted to accept a rat, I _could._ However, no matter what the circumstances might be, I genuinely _don't want_ to condone the behavior that comes with being a rat. In fact, these types of vermin make _actual_ rats seem like they're worthy enough to be pets for the Queen herself."

I didn't need to see the maid's eyes to know that she was batting her lashes at me like a mesmerized toddler. She then asked another question, "A-and what types of rats are these that you're speaking of, Mistress?"

In less than a second, my face became harder than stone and I opened my maroon eyes again to reveal that they were no longer sinister-looking. Instead, they were narrowed and flickering with disapproval, as if I was scorning a dog after it had just finished making a mess on the carpet.

There was a brief pause, in which I lowered my head, peered off a little to the side, and opened one of my hands in order to see the severely scarred pads of my fingers. I did this subtly, making sure that Mey-Rin didn't notice—even though she, Finny, Tanaka, and Bard suspected that my finger pads had also been damaged in the same "accident" that had caused the nonexistent scar on my right hand.

"Umm ... Mistress Elise?" Mey-Rin spoke up again when the silence carried on for almost ten seconds.

With no hesitation, I stopped staring at my burned finger pads and redirected my attention back over to her like I had never looked away in the first place.

"I'm referring to _people,_ Mey-Rin." I finally replied, flicking my eyebrows up in dead seriousness. " _People_ that live every single moment of their lives being deceitful, disloyal, and cold-blooded. They act like they're in your life for a good purpose, but then betray you as soon as you give them _exactly_ what they need—information, important paperwork, valuable possessions, and the list can go on for miles. For as long as I can remember ... even _before_ I became the nanny of this estate ... I've always been disdainful towards _those_ particular types of rats. They sicken me and make my blood feel hotter than molten lava..." A small, somewhat sly grin then appeared on my face. "...But to answer your first question, Mey-Rin, no. I don't find rats to be scary _at all._ "

The maid's jaw almost dropped as she continued to stare at me like I was some sort of goddess. Although, I couldn't exactly tell whether she was trying to praise me or was trying to express shock. Knowing Mey-Rin, it was probably both.

She threw her arms out in my direction, as if she was getting ready to bow down and worship the exact spot of where I was standing.

"Oh, Miss Elise! You're so brave, yes you are!" Mey-Rin proclaimed, definitely sounding melodramatic. "You truly _are_ flawless! You're just as perfect as Mr. Sebastian! Ohh~! I can barely even begin to process how _remarkable_ the two of you are in every possible way! Every inch of my mind is practically in awe!"

Just then, the frilly cap that sat atop her head began to slide down the back of her head from all of the wild gestures that she was beginning to do with her arms. She had been spinning them above her head like two tornadoes; but as soon as she felt her cap begin to fall off, the bespectacled woman let out an anxious squeak and immediately flew her hands up to her head. She caught the white garment before it could fully manage to slip off, curling her fingers around it like her life depended on it.

"Ohhh~!" Mey-Rin sighed once again, raising her shoulders up to her ears as her face flared up in embarrassment. "I wish that I could be as fearless as _you,_ Elise! Maybe if I was, Sebastian would _finally_ notice me and I would be able to _impress_ him instead of bothering him from causing more accidents! His scarlet eyes—oh, how _dreamy_ they are—would stare directly into mine ... and he would wrap those _strong, protective_ arms of his around me as he got ready to lean in and— _g-gaahh!_ I-I'm so sorry, Miss! D-did I just say all of that out loud?!"

As soon as the bespectacled woman began to drift her attention up towards the ceiling and speak in a much more whimsical tone, I ended up raising an eyebrow at her. It became obvious almost immediately that she was beginning to daydream, revolving her thoughts around the mental picture of my brother developing a romantic interest in her and getting ready to deliver a passionate kiss to her lips. I had even noticed the maid starting to pucker her lips out, almost making her look like a fish; but that's when she snapped out of it, must've remembering that she was in my presence.

I chuckled, feeling my lips twist into a faint, amused grin. At the same time, I made a gesture for Mey-Rin to turn around and she obeyed while buzzing her lips in an embarrassed manner. Finally, I approached her and, with the two of us now standing in front of the mirror, began to fix her frilly cap for her.

"Yes, you did ... but you don't need to apologize, Mey-Rin. Surely, you're not convinced that you're the _only_ woman on this planet who has made such comments about my brother, are you? He draws _so many_ women to him, making it almost seem like they're moths and he's the only flame left in existence. I can barely keep count of the amount of ladies that just so happen to blush and swoon just by _looking_ in his direction." I described in a perfectly nonchalant tone, despite giving my eyes a slight roll as I said that final sentence. "I just so happen to think that it's ridiculous that Sebastian receives _so much_ attention from women, just because he just so happens to _look_ the way that he does ... but perhaps, that's just my opinion because I'm his sister."

"A-ahh! Oh no, Miss Elise! Please don't think that I'm only captivated by Mr. Sebastian because of his appearance! I-I'm not like _that!_ Not at all!" Mey-Rin nearly hollered, tripping over plenty of her words as she began to wave her arms madly in front of herself.

At the same time, I lowered my attention down to the back of her pinafore and noticed that the way that it was tied wasn't necessarily the _greatest._ Like usual, it would eventually slide clear off the maid's slim build if I didn't retie it.

"Hold still." I instructed in a slight monotone, almost making it seem like I wasn't listening. Although, I really was.

Mey-Rin didn't seem fazed by how my voice gave it away that I was genuinely used to two things: preventing her from having wardrobe malfunctions, and listening to women talk about my brother like he was some sort of god. Nonetheless, the bespectacled woman still ceased her wild movements and allowed me to begin retying the back of her pinafore without any objections. As this happened, she curled her hands in optimism and a childish grin curled up on the corners of her lips. Then, with her face still matching the same shade of red as a rose, she continued to talk like I had never interrupted.

"I also admire his determination and all of his hard work, yes I do! Ohhh~! He's _so_ amazing with everything that he does! He's such a perfect servant and a truly handsome man!" The maid then dropped her gaze down to her hands and her smile shyly faltered as she began to fiddle around with her nails. "U-um ... Mistress Elise?"

"Mm-hm?"

The maid twirled her thumbs around. "Can I ... ask you a question?"

"You just did." I replied with a small sliver of humor in my voice.

"Huh?" Mey-Rin, clearly too caught up in her thoughts to catch the joke, glanced up to stare at me in the reflection of the mirror like a lost child.

I continued to fix her pinafore, exhaling before I said, "If you wish to ask me something, go ahead. You can share any thoughts that you please with me. I don't have a problem with such a thing."

Once again, the bespectacled woman lowered her attention back down to her hands and she started to twirl her thumbs around. At the same time, her cheeks looked like they were seconds away from bursting into flames and she let out another small sound that made it evident that she was anxious.

"O-oh! Well ... I-I was just thinking that ... you know, s-since you and Mr. Sebastian are siblings and all, that would mean that the two of you know each other more than anyone else!" Mey-Rin explained, still stuttering from speaking so hastily and insecurely. "S-so, I wanted to ask, i-if you don't mind answering ... d-do you think that Sebastian could _p-possibly_ feel the same way about me? E-even just a tiny bit?!"

I had been in the middle of just about finishing what I was doing to the back of the maid's pinafore when I found myself stopping. As soon as I heard that question, I ended up peeking up to look at Mey-Rin in the reflection of the mirror. Slight surprise was beginning to brew in my magenta orbs as everything in the room fell silent.

Despite how I had been listening to a one-sided conversation that revolved around the butler, I honestly wasn't expecting to be asked a question like _that._ Even after being alive for a very, _very_ long time, I had _never_ had another woman ask me about the possibility of Sebastian feeling _anything_ for them. In fact, every single time that I encountered another female, whether she was a previous master, a prior coworker, or just some stranger, each one wouldn't hesitate to try making an impression on my brother. They would go on endless rants that were filled with _plenty_ of flirtatious comments and even sexual fantasies about him, not even caring that they were speaking in front of _me ..._ but Mey-Rin was different. Not only was she incredibly shy to even _think_ about making a move on Sebastian, but she clearly had respect for him and she was staying professional by asking for _my opinion_ on the possibility of him liking her in return.

However, giving that answer would be like trying to explain to a child that Santa Claus didn't exist. After all, it was true that I knew Sebastian more than anybody else and he would _never_ allow himself to feel any sort of romantic interest in anyone— _especially_ a human being. Plus, when it came to creatures like us, it was meant to be impossible for any member of our kind to feel _anything_ like that.

I straightened my lips and dropped my attention back down to the back of Mey-Rin's pinafore, finally making it look as good as new. Then, I subtly pretended to clear my throat and I started to pick away a few stray hairs that were lying on the ruffled sleeves of the white garment.

"Hmm ... well, I must say, Mey-Rin, it's rather difficult to confirm what _exactly_ is on Sebastian's mind at any point and time." I explained as I put on the most convincing grin possible. "Even with me being his sister, he acts _so_ mysterious to the point where it's pretty hard to tell how he _truly_ feels about something or someone. I don't want to burst your bubble, but I don't wish to get your hopes up either. For as long as we have been at each other's sides, Sebastian has _always_ been fixated on work and getting everything done as flawlessly as possible. Plus, he is fully dedicated to the Young Master, which means that he's more than likely _not_ going to be making any room for romance in his life ... but I wouldn't necessarily go as far as saying that he feels _nothing_ for you." I raised my eyebrows, still smiling as I chose to ignore the specific terms and definitions that I had heard Sebastian use while describing Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard. "Like I said before, nobody—not even myself or the Young Lord—can fully tell what's on my brother's mind. However, even if he's not interested in dating, I'm certain that he feels at least _some sort_ of connection with you. You're one of our coworkers, after all."

Amazement crossed over Mey-Rin's features. She raised her hands up to her cheeks and, after a brief pause, broke out into a bubbly smile. At a same time, she released a shrill, moan-like sound that made it obvious that she was elated to hear that she possibly _was_ on Sebastian's mind—despite how his thoughts towards her were more than likely _not_ romantic.

"Ohhh, my~! I've dreamed of hearing that for so long! It's such a wonderful feeling, even more than I thought it would be!" Mey-Rin chirped, just as she lowered her hands from her flushed face and folded them over her heart in delight. "And what about _you,_ Miss Elise?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do _you_ plan on finding time in your life to spare for romance? Or is it possible that you _already_ have your eyes on a special someone?!" The maid was practically shuddering with excitement as she went into further detail, as if she was in the process of getting high on sugar. "Ohh~! You know that you can tell me _anything,_ Mistress! You can incorporate as many juicy details as you want! I would _love_ to hear about such a great thing! Oh, yes I would~!"

I faltered for a moment, almost finding myself speechless since I hadn't expected such a topic to be brought up—especially _this_ early in the morning. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, trying to find the right words to say. Eventually, I managed to let out a small laugh that was filled with phony—though realistic—positivity and I forced my lips to stretch into a believable smile.

"Ah, well ... as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm and reassurance, Mey-Rin, I'm afraid that I _don't_ have any romantic interest in any particular gentleman right now." I said while checking to see if there were any other adjustments that needed to be made with the bespectacled woman's uniform. "Not only that, but as the Phantomhive nanny, I'm determined to keep my focus _entirely_ on the Young Lord. It's my duty to take care of him in every possible way. With that being said, I simply don't have the time for dating ... nor do I even know if I'm capable of engaging in such a thing."

I made sure to mutter that last part under my breath, just as I picked off a few more stray hairs that were on the back of the maid's dress.

Mey-Rin definitely seemed to be stunned by my response. Her mouth fell open to form a perfect 'O' shape and I could feel her hidden eyes still staring directly at me through the glass of the mirror. As much as I wasn't necessarily enjoying this conversation, I could understand why the maid was so surprised by my reactions. After all, in this society, it was _incredibly_ rare for women to remain single. Unless widowed or coming from an extremely unfortunate background, ninety-nine percent of ladies were expected to get married ... but I wasn't like any other woman.

"You mean ... you don't plan on _ever_ finding a significant other for yourself, Miss Elise?" Mey-Rin asked, definitely taken aback. "P-please forgive me for overstepping my boundaries if I am by saying all of this. I-I certainly wouldn't want to come off as nosy or pushy, b-but ... but, Mistress, you're such a unique and gorgeous woman and any gentleman would be _very_ lucky to have you! Plus, the Young Master has _all of us_ looking out for him, he most certainly does! I-if there's any other young woman that I've met in my life that deserves to find a special man to call her own, it would most definitely be _you!_ "

"...Unique and gorgeous?" I inquired, making the words sound foreign as I blinked at the bespectacled woman in bewilderment.

I had intended on softening my voice so Mey-Rin wouldn't have been able to hear me, but she must've still been able to. She began nodding so fast to the point where it was a surprise that her face wasn't becoming a complete blur.

"Oh, yes! Even after we first encountered each other, there was a piece of me that couldn't believe that there wasn't _already_ a ring on your finger, yes there was!"

Shortly after that, as if it had always been there, a shameful expression blew up across Mey-Rin's face and she slid her hands underneath her glasses in order to cover her eyes.

"Ohhhh~! How embarrassing this is! I wish that I could be as beautiful as _you,_ Mistress Elise! You capture the attention of so many gentlemen and your flawless service to the Young Master proves that you're _so much_ more than just a pretty face! Ohhh~! I-is it wrong that I'm saying all of this?! Gahhh!" Mey-Rin yanked her hands back down from her face, making her glasses become lopsided, and she began to wildly flail her arms at her sides once again. "The day hasn't even started yet and I'm _already_ acting like a lousy servant! Oh, God, help meee~!"

I had honestly started to zone out after I heard the maid bring up how she wished that she could look—and not to mention _be_ —more like me. Everything else that came after that practically melted away on deaf ears and I found myself dragging my bottom lip between my teeth as I lowered my gaze back down to the permanently damaged pads of my fingers. At the same time, I placed my bandaged hand against my abdomen and I closed my eyes as unpleasant memories started to flash across my mind, each one sending a chill down my spine. I could also feel my heartbeat slowly beginning to escalate and fill my eardrums ... but fortunately, after Mey-Rin's final outburst snapped me out my thoughts, I was able to put on the faintest hint of a genuine, yet distant, smile.

"Mey-Rin." I said as I then managed to get her to cease her rowdy movements by placing my bandaged hand on her shoulder. "Settle down now. I am deeply honored that you just so happen to think that I'm an attractive woman ... but believe me as I say that you'd be surprised by how strongly misleading appearances can be. Nowadays, you can't tell hardly anything about a person just by looking at them. Also, a word of advice? ... If you see no beauty in yourself, then perhaps you should take some more time to look in the mirror. You're actually quite pretty and I can guarantee that there's plenty of people who notice that about you."

The maid stared at me like a dumbfounded animal; but then, a look of pure glee and appreciation appeared across her features. There was a piece of me that even could've sworn that a shimmer of excitement had glimmered across the lenses of her lopsided glasses.

"Oh, Miss! That's so sweet of you to say! Thank you very much! That means so much to me! Ohh~! You're such a kind soul, yes you are!" Mey-Rin trumpeted with her hands held up to her rosy cheeks once again in content. "So, do you _really_ believe that I'll be fortunate enough to find and marry a true gentleman one day?! Maybe even one like Sebastian?!"

"Perhaps you will." I replied, shortly before a cryptic grin peeled its way slowly across my lips. "However, you better make sure beforehand that he's not a rat. Otherwise, the marriage just might not last long at all."

After that, I finally withdrew my marked hand from the maid's shoulder and turned back around in the direction of my bed. Then, as I started to walk back over to it, I could easily feel Mey-Rin's eyes following me with a new, confused, puppy-like expression decorating her face.

"Now, speaking of rats, I have something to give to you, Mey-Rin." I stated professionally, completely switching the topic back over to what it had been all about in the very beginning. "Throughout this whole infestation, multiple methods have been used to try taking care of the vermin that are _still_ choosing to make themselves at home here in the manor. Fortunately, Sebastian and I have noticed quite recently that _one_ of the methods in particular have been giving us _greater_ results than a majority of the other ones."

"Wha— really?!" Mey-Rin asked while fixing her glasses. She sounded excited, relieved, and stunned all at once, more than likely because this could mean that we were _finally_ a step closer to getting rid of the rats.

"Yes ... and that very method is this."

I reached down and picked up my white wicker basket from where it was sitting on the floor beside my bed. In it, there was a dark purple cloth that perfectly matched the ribbon that was still tied neatly around the handle ... and after presenting the basket to Mey-Rin, I peeled the cloth back to reveal what was underneath. There were dozens of mouse traps resting on top of each other in perfect stacks, not yet set.

The maid spoke again, "Oh? More mouse traps, I see?"

"That's correct." I replied, shortly before I let out a sigh of displeasure. "I can't say that I admire having to dispose of the corpses of these vermin, but Sebastian and I have agreed that the mouse traps have been doing the best job so far on handling the infestation. With that being said, I'm leaving it to you, Bard, and Finny to set these new traps up and place them in various spots around the mansion. However, the three of you will need to make sure that you don't have them out in the open because the Young Lord has a couple of guests scheduled to visit this afternoon for a meeting." I narrowed my eyes a little to myself in thought, recalling _exactly_ what this particular meeting was going to be about. "The topic that will be discussed is _very_ important and we can't afford having any of the guests caught up in thinking about the outbreak. So, do I make myself clear on what needs to be done?"

"Oh! Absolutely, Miss!" Mey-Rin answered almost instantly, taking the basket as soon as I held it out to her. "Should Bard, Finny, and I place some more cheese on these traps as well?"

"Yes, but only on a few of them. As a matter of fact, don't use more than ten wedges. We don't want to risk filling the manor with the stench and drawing the attention of even _more_ rats." I declared. Then, a couple of seconds later, I found myself lowering my attention back down to the white basket and a slight, faraway look appeared on my face. "Also, Mey-Rin ... be sure to take great care of my basket there. I wove it with my own hands shortly after I became the Phantomhive nanny and the Young Master told me to keep it. I just so happen to look at it in a much similar way as you look at your glasses. With that being said, I trust that you'll be careful and return it to our room as soon as you, Finny, and Bard finish setting up all of the traps."

As I said that last sentence, I forced myself to put on a believable smile. In return, Mey-Rin's jaw nearly dropped and she immediately looked down at the basket, giving it away that she must've not noticed beforehand that it was, in fact, not just any other ordinary basket. Then, as soon as my last sentence reached her, a look of pure determination appeared on the bespectacled woman's face like it had been there the entire time.

"Right, Mistress Elise! You can count on me!" Mey-Rin assured as she flew her opposite hand up to her forehead, making it look like she was saluting me. "I'll protect this basket with my life, yes I will!"

A vague chuckle that was genuine—yet also staged—fell from my lips when I heard that. "Excellent. Now, if by any chance that Sebastian asks about where I am, please do me the favor of letting him know that I handled a majority of my assignments last night before bed and that I'm going to take a quick bath. Afterwards, I'll be sure to assist in getting everything ready for the Young Master's day. Do you understand, Mey-Rin?"

The maid flashed a positive smile. "Yes, Elise! I'll be sure to let Mr. Sebastian know!"

"Thank you. You better hurry along now. We have a long list of things to get done before the Young Lord's meeting is scheduled to take place and we simply can't afford to fall behind. I'll reunite with you and everyone else shortly."

"Right!" Mey-Rin agreed as she bowed respectfully in my direction. "Enjoy your bath, Mistress!"

With that, she straightened herself back up, turned away, and departed from our room, taking all of the mouse traps with her.

I remained where I was, standing at the side of my bed with my eyes following the bespectacled woman's every move. I kept watching until the door closed entirely behind her, filling the doable-sized room with a mild _bang._ Then, as soon as I knew that I was alone, I allowed my fake smile to crumble away and I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation as I thought about all of the different situations and tasks that needed to be dealt with. Ninety-nine percent of them revolved entirely around Master Ciel ... and since I was his nanny, that automatically made all of these situations and tasks mine to handle as well.

Unfortunately, rats weren't the only problem in London. Recently, all through the streets, rumors have been getting spread about drugs—particularity Opium—getting smuggled in and sold to the black market. At first, the Little Lord chose not to act because he knew that there was no real evidence to go off of. However, that was before a death had taken place, involving a sixteen-year-old male that had overdosed unintentionally on an illegal substance. Not long after that, the Puny Master got a letter from the Queen, confirming that the rumors were true and that he needed to take action. That's why he was having today's meeting—to discuss the issue with his most recognized guests ... and there was even the possibility that one of these guests could be the actual _rat_ that was behind all of this. Of course, that meant that I was going to have to be even _more_ watchful while supervising _this_ particular gathering.

"Oh, dear..." I sighed heavily and shook my head to myself in slight annoyance. "There's _so_ much to do and _so_ little time. Surely, a nanny's work is _never_ done."

At last, I walked through the doorway that was in the upper left corner of mine and Mey-Rin's bedroom. It entered none other than our private restroom, which was nothing more than a rectangular space that was constructed entirely out of whitewashed wood and old-fashioned tile. It had all of the typical bathroom essentials, along with mildly chipped, wooden cabinets and counters that were the color of smoke. Other than that, a small, single, circular window was provided right above the toilet and a few leftover centerpieces that I hadn't wanted to be put to waste were spread around in various places to add a little bit of beauty to the atmosphere. That was all that this restroom had to offer ... but as a humble servant, it was more than good enough for me.

I hummed a soft tune to myself, listening to the sound of my bare feet pitter-patter across the floor as I approached the sink. I then stopped in front of the mirror and stared down at my right hand, focusing on the bandages as I proceeded to unravel them. When they were fully removed, I carelessly dropped them into the nearby trash bin and watched as individual sparkles shot through every last inch of my Faustian mark, illuminating the symbols and other details in a surprisingly beautiful manner.

However, just as a satisfied smirk began to form on my lips ... it immediately disappeared when my attention was drawn back to the severely damaged skin that covered each of my finger pads. My eyes widened a little as I took the time to _really_ look at them, almost feeling the whole world around me coming to a halt. My finger pads were like revolting, unnaturally wrinkled, pink and red nubs. It truly _was_ impossible for me to leave any fingerprints, courtesy of how the skin was so scarred to the point where the swirls and other details weren't able to be seen _at all._

" _Y_ _ou're such a unique and gorgeous woman!_ " Mey-Rin's nasally voice came back to my mind, mixing together with a millions of undesirable flashbacks that I desperately wished that I could forget.

Eventually, after what felt like years of studying my hand, I was able to break out of the trance-like state that I had fallen under. With a huff, I pulled off the white towel from where it was still resting over my shoulder and placed it down on the counter. As I did this, I just so happened to expose the other mark that I also been making to keep hidden from my coworkers—the Horned One's symbol, carved permanently into the back of my left shoulder blade from all of those centuries ago.

"Unique and gorgeous ... tch..." I grumbled in disbelief, right before I lifted my gaze up and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My jet-black hair flowed down to the tops of my shoulders, already brushed with the ends still tinted dark purple and scrunched up in a bunch of perfect curls. My complexion was the color of a flawless pearl and my lips were like the petals of a rose, making me look like a true princess. Finally, my almond-shaped eyes were like two rich pools of delectable wine. They stared right back at me through the spotless glass, almost becoming empty as I reached my marked hand up and dragged one of my silky curls through two of my fingers.

"Hmph ... looks really _are_ deceiving." I murmured. With every second that ticked by, the more bare my voice became and the more distant the look on my face appeared. "No matter how I make myself appear in front of humans, it will _never_ change the fact that I'm just a monster in disguise—the ultimate type of wolf in sheep's clothing. No one, not even the Small Master ... would be able to last long seeing me in my true form. It would just be a matter of seconds before they ended up dying of absolute _disgust_ and bloodcurdling _terror._ " I exhaled, then beginning to drag my naturally black nails down the side of my neck. "And not only that ... but I'm afraid that even in _this_ form, I can't..."

I trailed off, suddenly feeling what was like this blend of pure hatred, despair, seriousness, and whatever else beginning to form inside of my chest. It was spiraling at an unbelievable speed, not allowing me to get a full grip or understanding on it as it filled my whole body with what felt like flames from the deepest pit of Hell. As this happened, I screwed my eyes shut, hung my head in displeasure, and curled my hands into tight fists, feeling the hotness inside of me continue to increase as a variety of more cruel moments from my past replayed themselves in my brain. They were filled with so many forms of punishments and torture, each one being so violent and horrifying to the point where I was positive that a mere mortal's mind was sure to break just by _hearing_ about them.

"How barbaric this is..." I muttered as I was finally able to convince myself to unclench my fists. "I am perfectly capable of being able to give myself such a beautiful and believable form, such as this one ... but no matter how many centuries I live, I will _never_ be able to get rid of _these._ "

As soon as I reached that final word, I curled my fingers underneath the thin straps of my chemise and I pulled them off from my shoulders. The silk, lace-trimmed garment automatically slid off from my body and fell to the floor, leaving me in just a pair of black knickers. Then, as I crossed one arm over my bare breasts, I lifted my head back up and nearly grimaced at what I saw in the mirror.

Almost every last inch of my stomach was completely riddled in long, brutal, claw-like scratches that looked like they were inflamed—despite not being so. Not only that, but all around my hips, navel, and thighs, there were various bite marks that were clearly not the result of any human. The wounds were noticeably caused by much more jagged teeth and they were too far apart to possibly come from the jaws of a mere mortal. Finally, there was my back—everything from the middle of my spinal cord, to the top of my tailbone, was covered in black, blue, and purple blotches, along with more claw-like scratches and overlapping scars that looked like they had been the result of getting struck repeatedly with a whip.

Graphic scenes that contained so much blood, gore, and sex kept trampling through my mind. I could _still_ hear the sounds of me screaming in agony and begging for mercy, causing my heartbeat to begin picking up the pace once more. Except, this time, it filled my eardrums almost instantly and, judging by how fast my heart was pumping, it was a miracle that its outline wasn't able to be seen through my chest. As all of this happened, the mixture of all of those abrupt sensations continued to shoot through my body like flaming bolts of electricity.

The air seemed to grow heavy as I narrowed my eyes into thin slits and dropped my head again. Dark memories continued to spin through my brain like a tornado, now making me recall all of insulting voices and cruel laughter. Every time that I blinked, I almost could've sworn that I saw a different shadowy figure from my past looming over me, smirking in a mixture of lust and amusement.

I lifted my one arm that wasn't covering my breasts up to the side of my head and placed my hand there, as if I had a headache. At the same time, my breathing was beginning to sound like a ravenous animal.

"It's not fair...!" I sneered through clenched teeth and began to slowly shake my head. "I never did a damn thing to any of them...! And now, for all of eternity, no matter which form I take ... I have to live with having _all of these_ horrific injuries on me! Nobody would be able to look at me without being traumatized and revolted ... just like with my true form...!"

My voice sounded like it was able to break any human's heart. It was angry, yet also distant, making it obvious that I was caught up in remembering too many unpleasant memories to count.

"I'll be stuck like this _forever...!_ " I growled, screwing my eyes shut as my heart continued to skip wildly in my chest. "All because ... of those _bastards! ..._ Those bloody _assholes! ..._ Those ... those...!"

Just then, as I was caught up in breathing hard and clenching a handful of my hair, I was still able to detect the muffled sound of something squeaking. It was definitely a rat, coming from inside one of the walls in this very room ... and as soon as I heard it, I threw my one hand back down to my side and I felt the mixture of rage, grief, seriousness, and so on take an even sharper increase inside of me.

"Those _RATS!_ " I proclaimed, finishing what I had been trying to say before.

Suddenly, not even a split second after that final word left my mouth, I detected another noise. It was a small, but mild, _crack_ sound ... and as soon as I heard it, it was like I was brought back to the present entirely. My heartbeat began to slow back down to its original pace, my breathing stopped being so harsh, and the fiery sensations that had been spiraling within my chest completely faded away. Not only that, but all of the unpleasant memories that had been flashing through my brain ceased and a look of confusion crossed over my face.

As if I had never been caught up in examining all of my permanent wounds, I lifted my gaze back up to look at the mirror. That's when I noticed that the _crack_ sound had come from the glass. A long, single, fluctuated crack had appeared across it out of thin air. It started at the upper left corner of the mirror and continued its way all the way down to the bottom right corner.

At first, my eyes grew to be the size of saucers; but then, after a moment, I ended up exhaling in exasperation.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me..." I muttered as I placed the hand that wasn't guarding my breasts on my hip and leaned in a little to get a closer look at the crack. "Dammit ... Sebastian will surely give me an earful if he finds out about this. What's this, the fourth mirror just this month? ... Well, I guess that means is that I better fix it before Mey-Rin comes in here to bathe tonight. Sebastian doesn't have to know ... and besides, we have much bigger tasks to focus on right now."

I glanced over my shoulder and peered up at the window that was over the toilet, studying the dull shade of blue that was still filling a majority of the sky. As this happened, my brain automatically switched back over to nanny mode.

"It won't be long now until the clock strikes six." I said, choosing to forget everything that just happened. "I better finish bathing before the time comes for Sebastian and I to wake up the Little Lord."

With that, I stepped away from the cracked mirror and approached the tub to prepare my bath.

* * *

 **His Butler & Nanny, Strongest (Part I)**

* * *

The morning went by with very little interruptions.

Since Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny were occupied with handling the placements of the new mouse traps, that weren't any explosions, broken chinaware, or plant-related incidents during the breakfast preparations. With that, I was able to prepare some blueberry waffles with homemade whipped cream for myself and the other servants. Sebastian was at my side during the time, preparing multiple dishes for the Puny Master's breakfast, and he made sure to ask me how my bath was. I brushed him off with a simple "Fine," not bothering to go into detail about everything that had happened, and I made sure to sprinkle some cinnamon over each of the waffles to finish them off. Although, instead of using cinnamon on mine, I easily crushed one of the segments that I still had leftover from that assassin's spine and sprinkled the powdery remains of the bone over my waffles. It looked almost exactly like sugar.

However, just as I had finished setting up the servants' dining table, the sound of Finny letting out a loud battle cry echoed through the air. Sebastian huffed, rolled his eyes, and grumbled about how he knew that the peace wouldn't last long. I, on the other hand, decided to handle whatever crisis had popped up since he was still taking care of the preparations for the Small Lord's breakfast. Apparently, while deciding to hide some mouse traps in the garden, Finny had spotted a rat and, in a fit of determination, started chasing after it with the hedge clippers. Unfortunately, instead of catching the rat, all he managed to do was snip parts of the hedges off and not even realize until it was too late.

As soon as he noticed my presence and not to mention all of the damage that he had done, the gardener nearly broke out into shameful sobs. Nonetheless, before he could shed a single tear, he ended up watching in awe as I took the clippers from him and transformed each of the deformed hedges into various spheres, cones, and mounds. Within no more than ten minutes, they each came together to create an endless, remarkable design that showed off plenty of the flowers and made the entire garden look even more wonderful than before. In the end, Finny declared that I was incredible and he continued our tradition by presenting me with a white lily that had its petals just lightly rimmed with a faint shade of brown. I gladly accepted it and placed it behind my right ear.

Luckily, that was the only setback that took place the entire morning. The butler and I had proceeded with our usual routine, waking the Little Master up by the time that the clock struck seven and making him look presentable. Everything after that came surprisingly smoothly, making a piece of me start to believe that this was actually going to be one of those _very_ rare days where hardly anything happened within the manor.

Eventually, after wrapping up a dozen of other daily chores, two o'clock arrived—the time where the Puny Lord's guests were expected to show up. With Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka off handling rat-related tasks and Sebastian handling a couple of his own duties, I was instructed to wait in the Great Room to welcome each of the guests as they arrived. Normally, somebody would've been waiting outside to escort them in; but since all of these guests—excluding one—were frequent, I knew that they were far less likely to mind walking up to the front door by themselves.

I had just finished polishing the banister when the first guest arrived. Judging by how soft and calm their knocking was, I already had a pretty good idea as to who they were—and as soon as I opened the door, I saw that my theory was correct.

Standing before me, there was Sir Lau—the British branch manager of the Shanghai trading company, _Kong-Rong._ He was a Chinese nobleman, possessing a tall and lean figure with short black hair, ivory skin, and dark brown eyes that he almost always kept shut. In fact, I only knew of their color because I had seen him open them on only a few occasions in the past. Also, he was currently wearing white pants and a long, teal garment that had some red and white details incorporated into it, mainly around the neck and sleeves. From my understanding, it was known as a _changshan_ —a traditional Chinese tunic that was worn by men.

Not only that, but there was a familiar young woman on Lau's arm. It was Miss Ran-Mao, his "sister" that had large, golden eyes that looked like they belonged to a doll, along with a powder-like complexion and jet-black hair with thick, square bangs. Not only that, but her hair was specifically arranged into long, skinny, complex braids and she had cat-like buns. Then, there was her build. Every part of her body was incredibly slim, but her breasts _definitely_ stood out from how large they were. Plus, she had the habit of ... _expressing_ her figure in outfits like the one that she was wearing now: a short, black and lavender _cheongsam_ —or a tight-skin dress that was typically worn by Japanese women. It was decorated in the design of dark purple petals and accompanied by a dark blue jacket, thigh-high tights, black ballet shoes, and gold anklets with bells.

I wasn't necessarily fond of how much skin Ran-Mao allowed herself to show whenever she just so happened to visit my Little Lord's manor; but I respected her culture and never brought it up in a conversation since she wasn't doing any harm.

"Ah, would you look at that? It's the nanny." Lau said almost immediately after I opened the door, wearing a smile that was just as serene as his voice. " _Salutations,_ Elise."

Normally, it wouldn't have been right for a guest to address a servant by their first name—such as with Mr. Damiano. However, since Lau was somebody that _often_ visited the estate, I decided that it wasn't a problem.

With that, I returned his grin politely. "Hello to you, Sir Lau. And to you as well, Miss Ran-Mao. It's nice to see the two of you again."

"The feeling is mutual." Lau declared as he started to stroke the top of Ran-Mao's head like somebody would do to a kitten. "You sure do look lovely today, Miss Elise. What do you think, my darling? Don't you agree that she looks lovely?"

I blinked, watching as the golden-eyed woman stared at me with no direct emotion and gave a single nod to answer the Chinese gentleman's question. She rarely engaged in any conversations and I honestly found her, along with Lau, to be quite odd at times. Nonetheless, as two of my Small Master's guests, I made sure to treat them with complete honor and dignity.

"I appreciate the compliment. You're both very generous to say such a thing to a loyal servant." I said in a humble tone, right before I stepped aside and motioned for them to enter. "Would you two care to come in now?"

Lau answered with, "We most certainly would. Thank you."

After that, he and Ran-Mao walked in and I closed the door behind them. After that, I folded my hands properly and observed the Chinese nobleman as he glanced up towards the top of the staircase, probably expecting to see the Puny Earl. Although, when he didn't, he and his flirtatious partner turned back around to look at me.

"And where, might I ask, is our dear Earl?" Lau inquired with his smooth voice and calm smile never faltering.

"He is currently trying to finish up some paperwork in his office before the meeting is scheduled to take place in another fifteen minutes." I explained. "He instructed me to welcome each of his guests and to keep them gathered here in the Great Room until he comes to announce that it's time to head to the Billiard's Room."

Lau continued to pet Ran-Mao, suddenly sounding cheeky. "Oh, I see ... however, I must express my concern on one little thing. Do you really believe that you're capable of being able to wrangle up a bunch of visitors and keep them occupied while waiting for the Young Lord? Given that you _are_ a young lady and all. Should such an eventful task like this be left to that brother of yours, the butler, instead?"

Almost immediately after I heard that question, my charming smile transformed into a knowing smirk. Shortly after first meeting him, it dawned on me rather quickly that Sir Lau was a _very_ easygoing and carefree man. This made it incredibly simple for him to make comments like the ones that he had just made towards me. He joked around with others whenever he felt that the time was appropriate, and despite how sensitive the topics could sometimes be, his teasing wasn't meant to be taken seriously.

"Sir Lau ... I've handled tasks that were _far more_ eventful and hectic than this one." I remarked in a wise and somewhat entertained tone. "I may be a woman, but something that people often fail to acknowledge these days is that one's gender simply has no say in what they're capable of doing. I am just as able to commit myself to my Young Master as Sebastian and the rest of our coworkers. Our genders don't have any affect on our loyalty or skills whatsoever."

"Ah, yes. What an _inspiring_ message that is." Lau commented, and regardless of how his eyes were still shut, he stared right at me with his own smirk plastered on his face. "It appears that I keep forgetting that you're not quite like any other female servant that I've encountered before, Elise. You and that butler are certainly an interesting pair."

I bowed my head in a humble manner, just as a new smirk spread my lips. Then, after I made sure to muffle a couple of snickers under my breath, I redirected my attention back up to the Chinese nobleman and his golden-eyed partner. Except, instead of smirking, an elegant grin had returned to my face.

"Now, I wouldn't necessarily use the word 'interesting' to describe us, Sir Lau. On the contrary ... I am simply one devil of a nanny and Sebastian is simply one hell of a butler."

Just then, as if it was meant to happen at that very moment, there was the sound of somebody knocking at the front door again. Judging by how much rougher they were compared to Lau's knocks, I—again—had a hunch as to who they were.

"It appears that more company has arrived." Lau noted with a tranquil grin decorating his features once more.

"Indeed. Excuse me, please."

With that, I turned back to the door and opened it for a second time. Upon doing that, I saw that my hunch was correct ... even though there was a small piece of me wishing that it hadn't been.

Lord Randall was standing in the doorway, wearing a sophisticated suit that consisted of a pale purple jacket, a light grey vest, a matching scarf, a white undershirt, and beige trousers. He looked just as professional as he always did, courtesy of how he was the police commissioner of the Scotland Yard. He had a pale, grim face that was occupied by a dark grey mustache, matching sideburns, a pointed nose, and small, stern, fudge-colored eyes that were almost always narrowed. Finally, he had square glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, a top hat placed atop his head, and the rest of his hair was combed back into the same style as it always was—a mid-length ponytail that rested against his back, accompanied by a maroon bow.

If there was one thing that I found truly annoying about Lord Randall, it was his pessimistic attitude. Normally, such a thing about a human wouldn't bother me ... but it did when it involved Lord Randall belittling my Puny Lord every so often.

Although, Lord Randall wasn't the only gentleman that was on the doorstep. There was another man standing at his side that I didn't recognize. That automatically made it clear to me that he must've been Azzurro Vanel—the guest that wasn't as frequent as the rest of today's visitors. From what I understood, he belonged to the Ferro family ... and as soon as I saw him, my magenta orbs almost grew in disbelief. He didn't look _anything_ like I had been expecting, mainly because he had dozens of piercings and there was a huge, lopsided scar printed across his face. Not only that, but he possessed dark teal eyes that _already_ looked impatient and pale blonde hair that was being worn in a horrifically shaggy ponytail. On the bright side, however, his outfit looked decent—a clean, white suit that was joined with a purple, button-down shirt and multiple rings.

"Miss Michaelis. We meet again." Lord Randall stated, sounding just as bleak as he always did.

While speaking, he and Mr. Vanel entered the mansion, almost not giving me the chance to step aside beforehand. In the process, Lord Randall also removed his top hat and might as well have shoved it almost directly into my face, as he was used to this process by now.

I exhaled quietly, refusing to acknowledge Lord Randall's slight rudeness since he literally _just_ got here. As I did this, I shut the door again to avoid letting in too much of a draft and I placed the top hat neatly on the nearby coat rack.

"We certainly do, Sir Arthur Randall." I declared as I forced myself to put on the kindest smile that I possibly could. "Welcome back to the Phantomhive estate. It's great to have your presence with us again. Please, feel free to socialize with Sir Lau and Miss Ran-Mao while we—"

"Wait for Earl Phantomhive to appear so he can announce the start of the meeting." Lord Randall intervened, speaking in a manner that made it clear that he had plenty of work to do and was rather annoyed with it all. "I'm well aware, Miss Michaelis. I've heard it all before."

I pressed my lips together, this time fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Now, now. She's just doing her job." Lau pointed out, still completely calm with his arms now wrapped around Ran-Mao's waist from behind.

The golden-eyed woman gave a faint nod of agreement, despite how her face remained blank.

Lord Randall made a small grumble in response to both of them, right before he removed his glasses and silently withdrew a handkerchief from one of his pockets. He began to clean his lenses, while I made sure to send a grateful glance over in the direction of the Chinese nobleman and his partner.

I then flicked my attention over to Mr. Vanel, noticing how he hadn't spoken a word yet. He had his arms crossed over his chest and the look on his face made it clear that he wasn't really interested in speaking to anybody until the meeting. However, that didn't stop me from taking a couple of steps in his direction when I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a cigar. At first, he didn't seem to notice; but as soon as I placed my gloved hand directly above his cigar, preventing him from being able to lift it up to his mouth, Mr. Vanel peeked up at me. He didn't appear to be alarmed or surprised by what I was doing. Instead, he looked like he was subtly asking me what in the hell I was doing.

"Pardon me, sir, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to save that cigar for another time. Smoking is prohibited in this mansion, courtesy of how the Young Earl can't stand the smell." I explained in a tone that was respectful, yet authoritative.

Mr. Vanel said nothing in return, probably waiting to see if I would withdraw my hand from where it was still hovering above his cigar. Nonetheless, when I didn't, he conceded and returned the roll of tobacco to his pocket. Shortly after that, he raised his head fully and I watched as he dragged his eyes all the way from the bottom of my boots, to the top of my head. I couldn't help but feel like there was something mysterious about this particular gentleman, but I decided to hold off on making any hasty assumptions. As much as his presence seemed to send some uncertainty through my mind, the meeting hadn't started yet and _that's_ the main time where I was supposed to observe the behavior of the guests.

"You must be Sir Azzurro Vanel, correct?" I asked with a new, polite smile.

He raised his hand up to his chin, which was covered by a slight stubble. He didn't seem at all fazed by my kindness and stared directly into my eyes as he then answered my question in a thick Italian accent.

"That's right. And who exactly might _you_ be? I've-a never seen you before."

When the first "you" came out of Mr. Vanel's mouth, I almost huffed at how judgmental it sounded. Although, the first thought that came to my mind was that he was probably just pissed at me for not letting him smoke that cigar. After all, I _had_ received sneers and other forms of crabby behavior in the past for enforcing the rules of the manor. So, I agreed that Mr. Vanel must've just been giving me another one of those moments to add on to my list.

"That's Elise Michaelis, Sir Vanel." Lord Randall replied, still sounding grim as he placed his glasses back on his face.

"Ohh, that's right. You haven't had the chance to meet her yet." Lau incorporated serenely. "She's one of the servants that's dedicated to our dear Earl—his nanny, to be exact."

Mr. Vanel didn't day anything back right away. Instead, he cocked an eyebrow at the word "nanny" and he took a moment to study me again. I could feel his eyes drinking in every last possible detail that was incorporated into my appearance. Then, after a couple of seconds, a smirk that looked almost insulting curled up on one of the corners of his mouth and Mr. Vanel folded his arms over his chest again.

"So ... the Earl of the Phantomhive family has a _nanny..._ " He let out a small, breathy laugh. "Well, I guess that shouldn't be much of a surprise. He _is_ an eleven-year-old _child,_ after all."

My wine-colored eyes hardened a little with even more authority and a disapproving stare formed on my face. It was practically impossible for anybody to _not_ notice that Mr. Vanel was mocking the Small Lord. Of course, this wasn't the first time in which I encountered a person who just so happened to believe that they had Master Ciel all figured out, simply because of his fragile age. In fact, there were _plenty_ of people who hated how my Puny Master was the Queen's Guard Dog for the same exact reason ... and, to be quite frank, I didn't admire how he was judged for such a ridiculous thing.

" _Sir Vanel._ " I spoke up, raising my voice a little to show that I was being serious before I lowered it back down to a normal, but still bold, volume. "With all due respect ... my Young Master is actually twelve-years-old and he'll be turning thirteen very soon. On December fourteenth, to be exact."

For the briefest second, Mr. Vanel appeared to be taken aback by how I had spoken to him; but then, I noticed a mixture of dark amusement and what looked like disdain beginning to brew together in his sharp, teal eyes. It was obvious that he was mocking me. However, I couldn't necessarily tell if he was only trying to get the last word ... or if he was just one of those guests who _enjoyed_ being an asshole.

"Well, if _that's_ the case ... pardon me for being a year off on Lord Phantomhive's age, _chica._ "

"You can stick with calling me Miss Michaelis, Sir Vanel." I fired back with my serious expression remaining where it was. "Not only have we just met, but it simply isn't appropriate for a servant to be addressed with a term like _that._ "

Mr. Vanel's eyes narrowed, but I continued to stare directly into them without being fazed. Just by looking at him, I could tell that he was thinking of something that was more than likely not appropriate to say, especially while standing in another person's home. Nonetheless, before Mr. Vanel could say anything back, _if_ he was even planning to, there were a couple of more knocks originating from the front door.

Shortly after hearing the knocks, I ended up flashing a faint smirk at Mr. Vanel.

"It's always nice to meet new people that are working alongside my Young Lord, Sir Vanel. Now, if you'll pardon me, please."

The gentleman in the white suit and purple button-down immediately had a look of utter disbelief cross over his features. He clenched his teeth for a moment and stared at me with large eyes. Then, he opened his mouth, no doubt ready to point out how I had been speaking so firmly with him just seconds before. However, before he could say another word to me, I turned my back on him and walked back over to the door.

Once again, after I opened it, I was met with the sight of two guests—a woman and a gentleman that I was almost surprised to see arriving on the doorstep at the same time. They were the final two visitors that were expected by the Small Master.

The woman was Miss Angelina Dalles—or, as she was mostly referred to among other nobles, Madam Red. She was my Little Lord's aunt and she just so happened to have a strong desire for the color red, hence her nickname. She had scarlet eyes that were rimmed with mascara, doll-like lips that were always covered in the same shade of ruby lipstick, and crimson hair that she kept perfectly pampered in a sleek, vibrant bobcut. Also, with her skin being as white as snow and her fashion sense being just as dedicated to what must've been her favorite color, it was _very_ simple to spot her in a crowd. Today, she was wearing her common attire: a ruffled white blouse; a long, close-fitted, red skirt that was also decorated with ruffles, a matching waistcoat, and a floppy hat that hid her face whenever necessary.

The gentleman, on the other hand, was Baron Diedrich—a German nobleman that possessed a robust and athletic figure, along with a pair of upturned eyes that perfectly resembled two dark blue sheets of ice and short, jet-black hair that had forelocks parted to the right. Furthermore, he was wearing a pale brown suit that was accompanied by black buttons and his usual pair of black boots.

Almost immediately after my gaze landed on the two of them, my eyes broadened and almost became the size of saucers. For the faintest two seconds, everything around me felt like it had become frozen before it returned to its true state.

I actually got along quite well with both Madam Red and Baron Diedrich, but that didn't change how I _sometimes_ faltered around them. Ninety-nine percent of the time, this minor habit of mine was never noticed by anyone. However, I had to admit that it _did_ feel a little strange for me to be in the same room as the long-time friend of the previous Earl and the younger sister of Rachel Phantomhive. Still, I managed to do so.

As if I had never hesitated, I broke out into a new smile and offered it to the final two guests. At the same time, Madam Red just so happened to push her hat up in order to reveal her face better. Then, at the sight of me, she grinned pleasantly.

"Ah, Miss Angelina and Sir Diedrich!" I greeted with my accent coated in delight.

"Elise, darling!" Madam Red cheerfully answered, just as she entered the mansion.

Then, I found myself almost yelping when she ended up tossing her arms around me and filling my nostrils with the extravagant scent of her perfume. I hadn't expected to be embraced like that, considering the _major_ differences in our social roles; but I understood that Madam Red was a very bold woman and I tried to accept the hug in order to prevent coming off as rude. With that, I wrapped one arm faintly around the scarlet-haired lady and lightly pat her on the back. As this happened, Sir Diedrich decided to take the responsibility of closing the door himself since he saw that I was rather occupied.

"How lovely it is to see you again, Miss." I said through slightly awkward chuckles.

Madam Red released me from her embrace, still smiling. "Likewise, dear. But how many times do I have to tell you? Feel free to address me as Madam Red like everyone else does! There's no need for you to be so formal with me."

I took a moment to think about her words before I bowed my head. "Well, if that's you're request, Madam, I shall respect it."

"Thank you."

"My, my, Madam!" Lau's easy-going voice reached out to the red-dressed visitor. "What a surprise this is! I didn't think that you were going to have the time to make it to our _special_ gathering today."

Madam Red let out a slight scoff, turning her head in the direction of the Chinese nobleman as she proceeded to speak in a matter of fact tone.

"No matter what my schedule contains, I'll _always_ find time to spare for my beloved nephew. When I receive an invitation from him, I _never_ intend to turn it down. I figured that such a thing would be obvious by now."

As she and Lau engaged in their little conversation, I decided to take the opportunity to glance around at the other guests to see how they were doing. Ran-Mao was still snuggled up against Lau's chest, looking up at him as he spoke to Madam Red. Lord Randall, on the other hand, seemed to be making small talk with Mr. Vanel, who was leaning back against one of the pillars and checking the time on a fancy watch that was hidden underneath his sleeve. However, when I flicked my attention over to Baron Diedrich, it occurred to me that he was looking up at something.

At first, I became a little confused ... but when I subtly followed the German gentleman's gaze without moving from my spot, it dawned on me quickly that he was staring at the part of the wall where the portrait of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive used to be. He had his arms crossed over his chest and despite how his face was masked with its typical, serious, bitter-like expression, I could tell that he wasn't fond of how his long-time friend's portrait had been taken down.

I dragged my bottom lip between my teeth as I stared with bare eyes at the part of the wall that was no longer occupied by the portrait. Then, with that odd numbness beginning to lightly poke at random parts inside of my chest, I redirected my attention back over to Baron Diedrich and decided not to say anything to him—just in case he was having a moment of silence for the prior Earl and his wife. Interrupting something like that would've been very improper, especially with me being the Phantomhive nanny.

With that, I exhaled quietly and pretended to readjust the white lily that was still resting perfectly behind my right ear.

Then, after a couple of more seconds, Madam Red turned back to me with her lipstick-covered mouth already molded into a new smile.

"Now, Elise, let me get a good look at you."

My wine-colored orbs sparkled in confusion. "Pardon, Madam?"

"I haven't visited this estate for almost two months now on account of work and I can just tell that there's something different about you!" Madam Red explained in a chirpy tone. Then, she took my gloved hands in her own and spread my arms at my sides, making it look like I was striking a pose. "Come now, Elise! Flaunt yourself for me!"

Once again, a string of awkward chuckles fell from my lips as I kept myself held in that position. Then, with the scarlet-haired woman still holding my hands like she had known me for her entire life, I watched as she examined me with a slightly quizzical look in her ruby-like orbs.

"Hmm..." Madam Red continued to advertise a gleeful expression, taking in how I looked in my sophisticated uniform. "You certainly never fail to look enchanting in this dress, dear! Purple is just as much your color as red is mine!"

"Ah, well ... thank you, Madam. That is very kind of you to say." I said with a civil smile.

Madam Red dragged her eyes further up my figure, getting ready to say something else. However, before another word could leave her mouth ... I saw her attention lock on something that made her eyes to grow in a mixture of shock and slight disbelief. At the same time, her smile faded away and concern spread across my features. It was almost like she had entered an eerie daze and was left completely frozen, staring at something that clearly caught her off guard.

"Madam?" I spoke up after a moment of silence. "Is everything okay?"

Within seconds after asking that question, I noticed from the very corner of my eye that Baron Diedrich had finally turned his attention away from the wall in order to glance over his shoulder. He stared in the direction of Madam Red and I, raising an eyebrow. It was obvious that he had overheard my question.

"Do I have something on my dress?" I asked.

"...Oh!"

Madam Red, as if she had never looked like she had just seen a ghost, made eye contact with me again and a new grin appeared on her face. Except, unlike her previous smiles, this one was much smaller and less perky. In fact, it even appeared to be a little emotional. In that moment, it became obvious that she had a variety of thoughts running through her mind.

"No, not at all, darling. Excuse me for zoning out a little there, please." Madam Red said with a faint chuckle, in which she finally withdrew her hands from mine. "I was just surprised to see _this_ again. That's all."

As the red-dressed woman gave extra emphasis on the word "this," she reached one of her hands out towards me and I automatically knew what she was talking about. My lungs felt like they had become stiff, holding in a little bit of oxygen. Nonetheless, I managed to maintain a perfectly natural exterior as I lowered my head and watched Madam Red dip her fingers underneath the glass, beveled, oval-shaped locket that I was wearing around my neck. It rested against her pale fingertips, shining remarkably.

"I must say, I _never_ thought that there would come a day in which this would ever see the light again. It looks just as precious as I remember it." Madam Red continued softly, right before she met her eyes with mine again. "I assume that my beloved nephew must've decided to give it to you?"

"That's correct, Madam." I replied with pure nonchalance. "He gifted it to me two weeks ago, declaring that it was now part of my uniform."

Of course, I wasn't planning on mentioning the parts where the Puny Earl had said that he was only giving it to me because Sebastian wore the Phantomhive pin and because keeping it in its box wouldn't change anything that had happened in the past.

Suddenly, Lau spoke up again—except, this time, he was wearing a confused frown. His voice, however, somehow remained mostly serene with slight surprise now traced along the edges.

"Dearie me! Even _I_ must admit that I'm quite surprised that I didn't notice such a detail sooner! Did you see how Miss Elise was wearing Miss Rosemarie's locket, Ran-Mao?"

Ironically, the golden-eyed woman gave a faint nod with her face still expressing no type of emotion. Meanwhile, almost immediately after Rose's name left the Chinese gentleman's mouth, Lord Randall sharply turned his head over in the direction of the conversation and utter disbelief flashed across Baron Diedrich's features. Although, Mr. Vanel only raised an eyebrow and his face lacked interest.

"Umm ... _who_ exactly is this-a 'Rosemarie' character?" Mr. Vanel inquired, sounding just as dull as he looked.

"Rosemarie Gallows, often addressed as just 'Rose.' She was the nanny that used to serve the Phantomhive family when the previous head was still with us." Lord Randall answered gruffly, right before he narrowed his dark brown eyes in discontent. "I can't say that I admired her, especially since the Earl had allowed her on multiple occasions to overstep her boundaries and make herself seem more than just a servant."

I shot a vague, but stern glare over in his direction. " _Sir Randall ..._ if you don't have anything polite to say about my Young Lord's deceased father and previous nanny, I'm sure that we would all appreciate it if you kept those sort of statements to yourself. It's _never_ right to speak ill of the dead."

"That's right!" Madam Red agreed, also staring over at Lord Randall with her eyes crimson orbs almost perfectly resembling hot coals. "You better watch what you say about Rosemarie and my dear brother-in-law! I don't care who you are or what you do! I will _not_ stand by and allow their names to be spit upon! Do I make myself clear?!"

Lord Randall appeared to be appalled by her tone, but refused to say anything back. At the same time, I let out a small sigh of exasperation and made a gesture for the Small Master's aunt to settle down in order to avoid any further arguments from breaking out. Plus, with everything else that was already going on, I didn't want Master Ciel to walk in on _this._

"Please, Madam, settle down."

Mr. Vanel still seemed mostly unaffected by the conversation, now looking over in my direction.

"So ... that locket you're-a wearing used to belong to the previous nanny, Miss Michaelis?"

"Well, technically, that locket is property of the Phantomhive family. From my understanding, it's a heirloom that has been past down for many generations and it has been worn by every nanny that has ever served a Phantomhive." Baron Diedrich explained, speaking up for the first time since he arrived. "It wasn't necessarily Rosemarie's locket, but ... ironically, that's what it mostly seems to be referred to as now. Isn't that right, Miss Michaelis?"

I straightened my lips for a moment and nodded. "Indeed, all of that is true, Sir Diedrich."

"It's probably because nobody knows what happened to her." Lau proposed, still appearing to be confused as he caressed Ran-Mao's cheek with his knuckles. "She might as well have become one of the biggest mysteries among the Phantomhive family."

Madam Red sighed and stared at her reflection in the glass of the vintage locket, sympathetically grinning again.

"It's such a shame that there's so many rumors about Rose. She was so highly loved by all of the children, as well as my beloved sister and brother-in-law. To be honest, she even felt like another sister to _me ..._ and if _I_ can get myself to accept that she is gone, it shouldn't be very difficult for anybody else to do the same. However, no matter how many years go by ... I must admit that this locket will _always_ be hers in my eyes."

Throughout this whole conversation, I could feel that strange sensation in my clavicle again—the one that perfectly resembled a pebble that was resting beneath my skin. Nonetheless, I kept a straight face as I thought about the words that just came out of Madam Red's mouth. Shortly after it, as if she had just remembered that the locket was around _my_ neck now, she lifted her attention back up to my face and she stared at me like a deer that had been startled by an incoming carriage.

"Oh, Elise! Don't take that personally, okay?" Madam Red said while placing a hand over her heart. "You really _are_ a wonderful nanny to Ciel, but ... Rose was hired when my sister was seven months pregnant and I knew her for..."

She silenced herself when I lifted one of my hands, signaling for her to do so.

"Please, Madam Red ... you don't need to explain yourself to me. I'm well aware that Rosemarie was very important to you and the rest of my Young Master's family." I declared, right before I delicately glided the very tips of my fingers across the locket. "Her presence will always be missed, I'm sure. And even with _me_ now being the Phantomhive nanny, I don't intend on covering up the memories that other people have of her. I hope that's understood."

Madam Red offered me a soft, grateful smile. "It is, dear."

I gave her a believable grin in return, lowering my hand from the locket in order to fold them neatly in front of myself again.

"Ahem!" Mr. Vanel suddenly exclaimed, obviously pretending to clear his throat. "Excuse me, but how-a much longer are we going to have to wait until it's time for the meeting?"

I opened my mouth to give a response, but before I could, a new voice had beaten me to it.

"Not long at all."

With no hesitation, everyone turned their heads in the same direction and glanced up towards the top of the stairs. The Little Lord was standing on the platform, looking down at all of his guests with a hand on his hip and a professional expression on his face. Today, aside from his eyepatch and a pair of close-fitted boots, he was wearing black shorts and a mahogany jacket that I had selected for him the night before. It included a white undershirt, light grey buttons, black cuffs, and a matching lapel. He looked just as presentable as he always did, making me smirk a little in satisfaction.

"Hello and welcome back to my estate. I am pleased to know that all of you were able to make it for our meeting today." Master Ciel announced, right before he made a gesture towards the second set of stairs. "At this time, please follow me to the Billiard's Room. We have much to talk about and I'm sure that we could enjoy a game of pool while discussing it all. Elise, prepare some snacks before you join us."

I placed a hand over my heart and curtsied. "Of course, my Lord."

With that, Bocchan turned back around and began to pursue back upstairs. The guests started to follow him, making it seem like there had been no conversation whatsoever about Rosemarie. However, just as I was about to head off in the direction of the Servants' Area so I could follow my latest order from the Puny Master, I found myself stopping in my tracks when somebody grabbed me by my arm. It was Madam Red.

"Oh, Elise, I almost forget! Can you please inform Sebastian for me that my new butler, Grell, will arrive in a bit? I had sent him out for a couple of errands in town, but I made sure to give him directions on how to get to the mansion beforehand. When he gets here, can you and Sebastian make sure that he joins us?"

"Certainly, Madam." I replied with a couple of faint nods.

"I _really_ appreciate it. Thank you."

After that, the scarlet-haired woman quickly began to pursue after the other visitors and I walked off to prepare snacks.

* * *

 **A/N: Bookmark #1**

* * *

It didn't take me long to fix some finger sandwiches for the Small Earl's guests. After observing these particular visitors for almost the whole two years that I've been here, I had grown to understand each of them almost entirely. With that being said, I hadn't bothered with preparing _too_ many snacks because I knew by now that this specific group rarely ate whenever coming to the manor for meetings; and despite how this was my first time encountering Mr. Vanel, he didn't necessarily look like the type of gentleman that would want to indulge himself with finger sandwiches. So, after fixing no more than fifteen finger sandwiches and placing them neatly on a fancy platter, I was on my way upstairs.

However, just as I was about to turn down the hallway that led to the Billiard's Room, I ended up coming to a halt when I noticed something from the corner of my eye. Then, after flicking an eyebrow up in confusion, I turned my head in the direction of what had caught my attention. That's when I realized that it was Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard, sitting together in the direct center of another corridor that intersected with the one that I was about to go down. Nonetheless, while watching the three of them, I only ended up batting my lashes like a lost child since I didn't know exactly what they were doing.

The long, crimson carpet that decorated the long hallway had been rolled all the way back to expose the wooden floorboards. Not only that, but a secret compartment had been opened and Bard was currently leaning himself into it. Finny and Mey-Rin were on opposite sites of him, resting on their knees as they observed. Tanaka also just so happened to be there, but all he was doing was casually sitting against the wall with his small cup of tea in his hands. Of course, he was still in his chibi form.

"Bloody hell, this wire's done for." Bard groaned.

Mey-Rin's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Oh, not the rats again."

"Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin." I spoke up, approaching the three of them with the plate of finger sandwiches still being held in my gloved hands. "What's going on here?"

The maid and the gardener immediately lifted their heads to look at me, while the chef continued to fiddle with whatever it was that he was doing beneath the floorboards. At the same time, the steward took a calm sip of his tea and continued to observe the scene.

"Oh, Mistress Elise!" Mey-Rin said with her thick glasses illuminating a little in the light. "Bard, Finny, and I were instructed by Mr. Sebastian to check underneath some of the floorboards in order to see if there were any new signs of the rats."

"Yeah, that's right! He also told us to capture as many of them as possible so the Young Master will no longer have to be bothered by them!" Finny incorporated, speaking with his voice coated in determination.

After receiving the explanation, the confusion automatically faded from my features and it came to my realization that Baldroy must've located _another_ wire that had been chewed up and ruined by the vermin.

I let out a heavy sigh. "If that's the case, then I'm assuming that the three of you just managed to find _another_ damaged wire, right? I swear, if this keeps going, we're going to run out of electricity all over the mansion and I can already tell that the Young Lord will _not_ be pleased with such a thing. These rats certainly don't have anything better to do."

"Elise is right." Bard agreed, shortly before he shot himself back up and placed a hand on his head in exasperation. "This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean, I heard they'd been plaguin' London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city."

"Well, I'm afraid that one of the main things that plagues do best is spread like wildfire." I remarked while pushing a stray curl out of my face. "Whether we're in the city or not, it simply doesn't matter. Whenever there's an infestation that breaks out among London, we could always be just as vulnerable to it as anybody else. That's why we must stay alert and be prepared at all times. After all, that's part of being a Phantomhive servant, correct?"

As if they were soldiers, the chef, the gardener, and the maid immediately straightened themselves up. They remained seated on the ground, but now, their shoulders were all the way back, their chests were puffed out, and their faces were decorated with persistent stares.

In perfect unison, the three of them replied, "Yes, Mistress Elise!"

"Ho, ho, ho..." Tanaka chuckled shortly afterwards, as if he were also giving the same answer to my question.

A pleased grin curled up on the corners of my mouth. However, not even a full three seconds later...

 _Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak!_

...I detected the same exact sound that had been coming from inside many of the walls all throughout the manor.

As if my smile had never been there, it disappeared from my face and was almost instantly replaced with a bitter expression that would make anybody feel sick to their stomach. At the same time, I narrowed my wine-colored eyes so sharply to the point where it almost seemed like they could cut right through glass. Then, as I dropped my head and peered over the platter of finger sandwiches, I saw the source of the noise. A small, grey rat had appeared out of nowhere and was scurrying across the floorboards, just inches away from my feet.

The reaction from my fellow coworkers, however, was entirely different. They dropped their previous, bold stances as soon as they noticed the rat and I could've sworn that I saw the hair shoot up on each of their heads.

"Ah!" Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard yelped together, obviously startled.

With a small huff, I made an attempt to resolve the minor situation. "Come now, you three, let's not overreact. Let's just—"

Unfortunately, before I could even finish what I was trying to say, it came to my attention as soon as I lifted my head back up that the gardener had already leaped up onto his feet. It didn't appear that he had heard me trying to speak and now, he had just finished stalking over to a marble statue that was in the upper right corner of the corridor. He placed both of his gloved hands firmly on either side of the statue, glaring back at the rat while doing so.

As soon as I saw the gardener grip a hold of the statue, my eyes grew to be the size of two cricket balls and I felt my heart punch me in the chest with a single, rough jump. I knew _exactly_ what was about to happen.

"Finny, don't—!" I tried to call out to him, shaking my head in a serious manner.

However, once again, I didn't get a chance to finish.

Finny effortlessly yanked the statue up off the ground and swung it back in his arms, _still_ not seeming to overhear me.

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU, RAT!" He hollered at the top of his lungs, clenching his teeth in fury as he released his grip on the large statue and threw it through the air with as much force as possible.

Mey-Rin curled her hands into tight fists and screamed in terror, attention fully locked on the statue. It was as if she was witnessing a murder.

"NOOOOO!" Bard wailed at the same time, frantically waving an arm in an attempt to stop the gardener. Unfortunately, it was too late for that.

The next part happened so fast. I quickly past the plate of finger sandwiches over to just one of my hands, keeping it perfectly balanced. After that, I didn't think twice before using my other hand to assist me in preforming an immediate backflip. By the time that I managed to get out of the way and land in a flawless kneeling position with not a single one of the finger sandwiches disturbed, the statue had struck the exact area of the floor where I had been standing previously.

 _CRASH!_

I squeezed my eyes shut as a thick cloud of dust filled the air, still hearing the blended sounds of Mey-Rin screaming and Bard yelling. Not long afterwards, I detected the noise of the rat squeaking in an evident panic as it leaped somewhere past my face. It could just barely be heard over all of the ruckus. Then, as soon as the dust started to clear up and thick, broken pieces of the marble statue started to tumble down the corridor in a rumbling mess, I opened my eyes again.

The rat was nowhere in sight. Mey-Rin had a few drops of sweat dotting her face and a hand was now placed over her heart, showing that she was trying to calm down. Bard, on the other hand, was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head to himself in irritation. Lastly, since chibi Tanaka's expression almost always remained natural, Finny was scratching the back of his head with his face now accompanied by an embarrassed blush and smile.

"Looks like it got away ... ha-ha..." Finny noted with a few, awkward chuckles.

Bard immediately sent a scowl in his direction, holding up a fist. "What are you laughin' for?! Are you tryin' to kill us too, you idgit?!"

"Ho, ho, ho..." Tanaka said, while Mey-Rin stared at the other two servants in slight exasperation.

I rose back up onto my feet and glanced over my shoulder to check the amount of damage that had been done. Fortunately, no paintings had been knocked off from the walls and no other knick-knacks had been disturbed. Although, on the downside, the marble statue had been completely destroyed and broken pieces were scattered all throughout the corridor.

" _Oh, dear..._ " I mentally sighed. " _By the looks of this mess, I'm going to have to make sure that the guests get escorted down a different hallway by the time that the meeting comes to an end._ "

"Wait! Nobody _really_ got hurt, right?!" Finny's voice immediately caught my attention, now filled with worry. "Oh, no! Miss Elise, are you okay?! I-I didn't realize that the statue would land _directly_ where you had been standing before! I-I'm so sorry!"

He tossed his arms up into the air and held them above his head, as if he was trying to prevent himself from touching anything else. At the same time, he clenched his eyes shut and his lips were beginning to quiver a little. It was also obvious by the tone of his voice that he was on the verge of breaking out into a fit of shameful sobs. In that moment, there was a small piece of me that couldn't help but feel pity for him. I knew how insecure he was about his "special" strength and even after having it for these past two years, he was still in the process of learning how to determine which situations were appropriate to use it in.

"Now, now, Finny. Calm down, okay?" I spoke up in a perfectly calm, yet professional, tone.

As this happened, I easily stepped over the secret compartment that was in the floor and walked over to where the gardener was still standing near the upper right corner of the corridor. I could feel the eyes of Mey-Rin, Bard, and Tanaka following me, each of their faces making it seem like they were in awe by how I wasn't reacting harshly to what just happened.

Finny was almost quaking in his boots, making me recall some memories that dated back to when he was first located. Nonetheless, instead of allowing myself to sink into the past, I simply lifted the hand that wasn't balancing the platter of finger sandwiches and placed it gently on Finny's shoulder. Then, I gave it a comforting squeeze that had the gardener cease his shivering almost instantly. Finally, with only a little bit of reluctance, he turned his head in my direction and stared at me like an innocent, puny child.

"You don't have to be sorry, much less afraid." I assured with my porcelain face now decorated with a soft, pleasant smile. "I didn't receive the smallest scratch, nor was I even struck by the statue to begin with."

"But ... but I _could've_ hurt you if you hadn't managed to get out of the way in time..." Finny pointed out, frowning as he looked down at the ground. "You would've been in a great deal of pain ... and it would've been all my fault."

His turquoise orbs shimmered with a mixture of humiliation, disappointment, misery, and dread. It was more than obvious that he was caught up in thinking about what could've possibly happened if he _had_ managed to hit me with that heavy statue. Of course, I could tell that none of those possibilities would include the statue completely shattering against my body or me simply picking myself back up after getting slammed to the floor. After all, Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka didn't know _anything_ about mine and Sebastian's true identities. With that being said, the both of us had no choice but to make ourselves seem as human as possible.

"Finny, don't fill your head with that kind of nonsense. Yes, it's true that you _could've_ hit me with the statue ... but that doesn't make it any less of a fact that you _didn't._ " I remarked, still sounding just as comforting as I looked. "I can tell that you were only trying to do as Sebastian instructed by handling the rat infestation as much as possible."

The gardener paused for a moment, seeming to think about my words. As he did, the sorrow gradually began to disappear from his features and he finally started to lower his arms from where they were still being held above his head.

"Well, yes ... all of that sounds about right." Finny agreed with a couple of soft nods, right before he redirected his gaze back over to me. "I'm really glad that you're okay, Miss Elise, but ... do you think that Mr. Sebastian will be upset about the statue?"

I already knew that my brother sure as hell _would_ be annoyed with the fact that our coworkers had made _another_ mess inside of the manor. However, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as I compared the demolished statue to everything else that was currently going on.

"What, that old thing?" I asked as I waved my unoccupied hand in a dismissive manner. "Trust me, Finny, as the head servants of this estate, Sebastian and I have much bigger and more important matters to focus on. In fact, I was actually planning on replacing that statue with one that was much more impressive for quite some time now. If anything, what you just did was actually a _good_ thing!"

That whole part about me wanting to replace the statue was actually a lie, but I knew that I sounded one hundred percent convincing.

Finny seemed to falter in disbelief, looking at me like he had just witnessed me sprout a third eye right in the middle of my forehead. In returned, I continued to offer him a kind smile and I waited to see how he would respond. For the faintest second, I had grown a little wary over the thought of him somehow realizing that I had just told a lie ... but then, as if he had never faltered, the gardener's eyes became brighter than shooting stars and a cheerful smile swept widely across his face. At the same time, I let out an internal sigh of relief.

"What?! You mean, I ... I actually _helped,_ Elise?!" Finny inquired, definitely making himself seem like a small child that had just caught a butterfly.

"Indeed, you did. With the statue now broken, it'll be _much_ easier to get rid of. We can simply sweep up all of the pieces and dispose of them properly." I declared. Then, with my lips still molded into a delightful grin, I raised my eyebrows. "However, from here on out, please do your best to remember that your enhanced strength is rarely needed while being _inside_ the mansion. As much as it came in handy with this statue-related situation, I'm afraid that using it on even more furniture won't help us with the rat infestation. On the contrary, I suggest using much _simpler_ and far less _drastic_ methods from here on out. Is that understood?"

While asking that final question, I made sure to cut a glance over to the chef and the maid as well. Throughout my whole conversation with the gardener, they hadn't taken their eyes off me; and now, they had smiles that were filled with admiration decorating their faces.

Once again, in perfect unison, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard answered with, "Yes, Mistress Elise!"

"Ho, ho, ho..." Tanaka incorporated once again. Afterwards, he lifted his little green cup up to his mouth and took a sip of his tea.

"Golly, Elise, I gotta say ... it's sometimes difficult for me to believe that you and Sebastian are _actually_ related." Bard shared, snickering a little as he removed his unlit cigarette from between his lips and held it between two of his fingers. "I mean, the resemblance between the two of you is _uncanny,_ but ... you definitely seem to be a lot calmer and much more understanding towards us whenever an accident like this occurs. If Sebastian had been here to witness what just happened instead of you, I feel like he would be debating whether or not he should just have our heads mounded. You both just ... have such _different_ personalities."

"Yet, the two of you are also so similar!" Mey-Rin chipped in. "You both do such a _fantastic_ job at being there for the Young Master!"

Finny eagerly nodded in agreement. "And even with your differences, the two of you make a great pair! Any other siblings would be jealous!"

After hearing all of that, I couldn't help but briefly falter and stare at my colleagues with slightly wide eyes. Then, after no more than three seconds, I let out a small, phony, breathy chuckle and dropped my attention down to the plate of finger sandwiches that I was still holding.

"Yes, well ... I can definitely agree that Sebastian and I _are_ different from each other at times." I confirmed, right before I lifted my head back up and changed the topic. "Now, I had originally prepared these finger sandwiches as snacks for the Young Lord's guests ... but I'm sure that I can spare four for the four of you."

The maid, the gardener, and the chef immediately looked surprised, lowering their attention down to the platter before focusing entirely on me again. The steward, on the other hand, never stopped staring at me with that calm expression remaining on his face.

"A-are you sure, Miss Elise?" Mey-Rin asked as she readjusted her glasses a little.

I gave an approving nod. "Yes, I'm sure. This specific group of guests doesn't eat hardly anything when they visit the manor anyway."

Finny fiddled around with his nails. "But Mr. Sebastian doesn't like it when we eat while handling our jobs. He says that it distracts us from what we're supposed to be getting done."

I arched an eyebrow, looking at him for a couple of seconds before I jumped my gaze over to Mey-Rin and Bard. Then, not long after that, my rosy lips molded into a small smirk and I raised my shoulders in pure nonchalance.

"Well, I'm not going to tell him about this if you four won't."

Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin exchanged glances, hesitating for a moment before breaking out into large grins. The gardener was the first one to take a finger sandwich, right before I carried the plate back over to the maid and the chef. As soon as I lowered the platter, they took two finger sandwiches for themselves. Then, at last, I knelt down in front of the chibi steward and watched as he reached one of his little hands out to retrieve one of the finger sandwiches. When he did, I rose back up onto my feet and flashed an angelic smile.

Together, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny cheerfully exclaimed, "Thank you, Mistress!"

A much more muffled "Ho, ho, ho..." came from Tanaka not even a full second after that. The reason behind it being muffled this time was because he was already in the process of nibbling at one of the corners of his finger sandwich.

"You're very welcome. Now, at this time, I'm afraid that I must end our conversation and be on my way to the Billiard's Room. I need to supervise the Young Lord's meeting and see if any of his guests would like a finger sandwich for themselves." I declared as I made sure to flick my attention evenly between my four colleagues. "As of now, I want the four of you to continue focusing on getting rid of as many rats as possible. Make sure to remember what I said and use methods that won't result in anymore damages around the manor. Also, I'll need you to keep all of the commotion down to a minimum in order to prevent any of the guests from being disturbed. And lastly, before the four of you retire this evening, you'll need to work together to clean up this hallway. Do I make myself clear?"

Bard tossed a fist up into the air. "You can count on us, Mistress Elise!"

"We'll handle everything, yes we will!" Mey-Rin exclaimed with full enthusiasm.

"You got it, Miss!" Finny cheered, smiling brightly with crumbs from his finger sandwich already decorating the sides of his mouth.

"Ho, ho, ho..." Tanaka chuckled yet again, nodding at me as he held his finger sandwich in one hand and his cup of tea in the other.

"Excellent. With that, I wish you luck on your assignments and I'm sure that I'll reunite with the four of you again later on."

"Right!"

With that, I turned my back on my fellow coworkers and began walking back down in the direction that I had already came. Along the way, I casually stepped over a variety of broken pieces of the marble statue and hummed a tune to myself, as if I was taking a stroll in the park. Finally, I turned down the correct corridor that led in the direction of the Billiard's Room and pursued on my way, knowing that the Little Lord wouldn't have started giving out any important information without me being there.

* * *

The Billiard's Room was one of the most popular rooms in the entire mansion. It had high, paneled, wooden walls and a matching floor that was perfectly polished. Aside from that, there was a long line of windows that was often hidden behind long, pleated, sea-colored drapes—in order to ensure privacy. Then, there was the furniture: ornate chairs and a couple of matching love seats that were positioned against the walls in various areas. A grey, marble fireplace also decorated the room, along with a couple of paintings and a few vintage clocks. Finally, the pool table sat in the direct center of the room with a royal blue rug positioned underneath it and a series of black lights hanging above it. Without a doubt, it was another impressive room that almost always kept guests entertained.

When I first entered the room, I saw that everyone had made themselves at home. A game of pool was in the process of being enjoyed and all of the guests, excluding Baron Diedrich, Madam Red, and Ran-Mao, were equipped with cues.

Mr. Vanel and Lord Randall were standing on opposite sides of the pool table, evidently preparing themselves for their turns. Baron Diedrich, on the other hand, was sitting in an olive-colored chair that was against west wall and Madam Red was near him, leaning against the same wall with her arms folded. Then, there was Lau and Ran-Mao, who were making themselves comfortable in a love seat that was lined with pillows. Ran-Mao was relaxing on Lau's lap and one of his arms were wrapped around her waist, while his other hand stayed occupied with his pool cue. Lastly, there was the Puny Earl. He was sitting in a large, fancy, red chair on the east side of the room, wearing a small smirk with a pool cue in one hand and his head in the other. Even after he noticed me enter the room, he appeared to be too amused by Lord Randall's latest, mediocre shot to fixate on how long it took me to arrive.

"Please excuse me for the wait, ladies and gentlemen. There was a minor conundrum that broke out elsewhere in the manor and I had to see to it before coming here. Thankfully, it has been resolved." I announced, shutting the door behind me with a gracious smile decorating my face. "Today, I have prepared finger sandwiches that include soft goat cheese and fresh cucumbers. They have also been subtly seasoned with garlic and dill to increase their scrumptious taste even more. Would anybody like to have one?"

Just as I'd suspected, only two visitors raised their hands—Ran-Mao and Baron Diedrich. Since the German nobleman was closer, I decided to walk over to him first ... but as soon as I lowered the platter down and watched as he reached his left hand out to grab one of the finger sandwiches, I noticed something that I hadn't upon his arrival. Baron Diedrich was wearing something on his ring finger—an expensive, gold wedding band. At the sight of it, my maroon orbs widened a little in surprise.

"Oh my, Diedrich!" Madam Red's voice suddenly filled the room, catching the attention of everyone else. "That's quite the ring that you have on your finger there! Could it, by any chance, mean what I _think_ it means?"

She stared at the German gentleman in a mixture of surprise and excitement, grinning in a somewhat teasing manner as she winked after her question. In return, Baron Diedrich let out a single, staged, slightly awkward laugh and he held up his left hand to show off the wedding band better. He also seemed to take his time to chew the bite that he had taken out of his finger sandwich, more than likely because he didn't exactly admire being put on the spot. As this happened, everybody else turned their attention over to the German nobleman and reacted to the news.

A surprised, wide-open grin appeared on Lau's calm face, while Ran-Mao's face remained blank and she blinked repeatedly to show that she was acknowledging the information. At the same time, Lord Randall raised his eyebrows and his fudge-colored eyes shimmered in slight disbelief as he flicked them back and forth from the ring to Baron Diedrich's face. Then, there was Mr. Vanel, who didn't seem to be listening entirely to the conversation and was currently examining the balls on the pool table. Finally, my Small Lord lifted his head from his hand and his exposed, vibrant blue eye expanded a little. For the briefest moment, we made eye contact and I could tell that he was stunned.

"Um ... yes. Yes, it does." Baron Diedrich answered at last, having the faintest sliver of a rare smile appear on his face as he nodded. "I've been a married man for about a year now. That's why my presence around here has been rather limited. I've been busy with the responsibilities that come with being a husband."

"Well, that makes sense! Getting married causes _plenty_ of changes in your life!" Madam Red noted, right before she tilted her head a little in confusion. "Although, I must admit that I'm rather surprised that none of us were invited to the wedding. You've known each of us for a very long time, after all."

I couldn't help but notice how the German nobleman seemed to falter for a couple of seconds after hearing that comment. It caused me to furrow my brow, but I tried keeping in mind that Baron Diedrich was still probably displeased with the fact that he was the center of attention for the time being.

"Indeed, that's true ... and I'm sure that my wife and I _would've_ invited all of you. However, throughout the preparations, we eventually decided that it probably would've been the smarter decision to have a smaller, simpler ceremony with just family." Baron Diedrich explained in a tone that made it sound like he was trying to connect plenty of thoughts together.

"And what about children?" Lau suddenly asked, in which he withdrew his arm from around Ran-Mao's waist and rested his head against his hand. "Are there any in the picture yet?"

The German nobleman's cheeks almost flared up from getting asked such a question like. It made perfect sense, considering how he was actually very watchful and insecure towards what he did and said in public. Nonetheless, after giving his eyes a slight roll at the Chinese gentleman and grumbling a couple of words in German under his breath, he shook his head.

"No, not at the moment. We're planning to wait at least another year before having any."

"Ahh, I see. Every couple is different, I guess." Lau said with slight amusement now lacing his voice. "Perhaps, you should try bringing this lovely woman of yours around to meet us all at some point. I'm sure that the Young Earl wouldn't have a problem with that. Would you, Lord Phantomhive?"

"I wouldn't, actually." Master Ciel replied as he stared directly at the German aristocrat with curiosity brewing in his visible eye. "You can feel free to bring her with you to my estate during any of your visits. I believe that she would be quite interesting to meet."

"Yes, well..." Baron Diedrich pursued his lips for a moment, right before he offered another slight hint of a smile and nodded his head. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind for the future, Earl Phantomhive. Unfortunately, as of now, I'm afraid that she's busy with her own duties and we'll have to wait for her to find some time to spare. After all, I wouldn't want to pull her away and risk having her visit someplace when all that is on her mind is work. Hopefully, that can be understood."

I glanced over in the direction of the Puny Lord, watching as he made eye contact with me again. I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking the same thing as me—that there was something about Baron Diedrich's behavior that was awfully suspicious. Of course, he had been involved with the Phantomhive family for many, _many_ years and it was more than obvious that he would never do _anything_ to betray Master Ciel. With that being said, whatever it was that was causing his strange attitude couldn't have possibly been anything dangerous ... but that didn't make me or the Small Earl any less curious. However, courtesy of everything else that was currently going on throughout the streets of London, I could also tell by looking at Bocchan that he was telling me to forget about this until another time.

I faintly nodded in the Little Lord's direction. Then, I turned my attention back over to Baron Diedrich and smiled politely at him.

"Of course, Sir Diedrich. That's highly understandable. However, my Young Lord's offer to have your wife accompany you to the estate still stands." I declared, right before I placed my unoccupied hand over my heart and bowed my head in respect. "On behalf of Earl Phantomhive, myself, and the rest of the servants here at the manor, we wish to say congratulations."

"Indeed, congratulations!" Madam Red chortled happily, while Lord Randall and Bocchan nodded in agreement.

At the same time, it was as if a lightbulb had turned on above Lau's head. "Ah, yes! That's what I meant to say! Congratulations! Applaud with me, Ran-Mao!"

With that, the Chinese gentleman and his flirtatious partner started to lightly clap their hands together. As this happened, the German aristocrat stared at the two of them like they were the weirdest people on the planet and he eventually spoke to more than likely get them to stop.

"Thank you all, I appreciate it. I'm sure that my wife will, too."

After that, Baron Diedrich continued to eat his finger sandwich and applauding came to an end.

With that, I decided to remove all of the attention from the German nobleman, flicking my gaze over to the "unique" couple in the love seat with a pleasant smile still spread across my features.

"Anyway ... Miss Ran-Mao, I believe that you requested for a finger sandwich also."

The golden-eyed woman gave another one of her small, silent nods in return. Then, as soon as I walked over to where she was sitting, lowered the platter, and watched as she grabbed one of the scrumptious finger sandwiches ... there was the sudden sound of footsteps beginning to trample down the corridor that was right outside the Billiard's Room. It caused all of the guests to stay silent and begin glancing around in a mixture of confusion and concern. Bocchan, on the other hand, exhaled in exasperation as he went back to resting his head against his hand.

"Look! There's another one!" Finny's voice called out, obviously referring to a rat.

"Catch it!" Bard's voice hollered next.

After that, their frantic footsteps became more distant and the entire atmosphere in the Billiard's Room changed. The air seemed to thicken and the looks on everyone's faces became strictly professional, as if there had never been any positive conversation about the German aristocrat getting married. With that, it became clear to me that the meeting was _officially_ going to start and I didn't think twice before placing the platter of finger sandwiches down on a small table that was between Madam Red and Baron Diedrich. After that, I folded my gloved hands neatly in front of myself, walked over to where the Small Earl was sitting, and stood directly beside his chair with perfect posture. It was time to begin my observations.

"Quite the commotion going out there. It seems _you're_ experiencing a rat problem as well." Lord Randall said, shattering the silence as he stepped away from the pool table.

At the same time, Mr. Vanel stepped up and continued to study the scattered balls with the same—still unlit—cigar from earlier placed between his teeth.

With his eyes narrowed, Baron Diedrich lowered his finger sandwich from his mouth. "Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?"

"And _someone_ will." Lau cut in, being the only one in the room that was still smiling. "He is just waiting for the opportune moment."

Ran-Mao silently nodded once again to show that she agreed and proceeded to nibble at one of the ends of her finger sandwich.

"Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow." Madam Red pointed out with her floppy hat casting a mysterious shadow down half of her face. "Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?"

Everyone flicked their attention over to the Little Lord, causing a new smirk to spread across his lips. He peeked up at me from the corner of his eye, almost making me smirk along with him. Then, he answered his aunt's question wisely.

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss."

Lord Randall pierced him with a strict expression from across the room. "That's all very well, but when _will_ you handle the problem?"

"Any time you like." Master Ciel replied, unfazed by the older gentleman's grim attitude. "The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and _I_ hold the key to the storehouse."

As the Small Earl spoke, I noticed Mr. Vanel moving from the corner of my eye and I turned my head to look at him. He leaned forward and positioned his pool cue correctly in his hands, making it look like he was getting ready to line up a shot ... but I could see him focusing more on the Puny Earl than anything. I squinted at him in suspicion, especially when I witnessed the reaction that he had after Bocchan mentioned how _he_ was the one that had the key to the storehouse.

He seemed to narrow his eyes in what looked like displeasure, right before he hit the white ball without paying much attention. It tapped against the red ball, which then collided with the pink ... and the white ball, as a result, fell into one of the pockets.

"Tch..." Mr. Vanel sneered, shooting a glare at the pool table as he raised himself back up.

I made a mental note of this and locked my attention back on the Small Lord, watching as he gripped his pool cue with both hands. He proceeded to speak, now wearing an efficient, somewhat mysterious grin.

"Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward."

Lord Randall clenched his pool cue angrily. "You're a vulture...!"

" _Sir Randall,_ " Master Ciel cut him off, narrowing his exposed eye in a warning fashion. "I'd be careful how you _smear_ my family name."

"Indeed, my Young Master is correct, Sir Randall. Let's be sure to keep in mind that you're standing in _his_ mansion right now." I incorporated, almost having to prevent my wine-colored eyes from glowing as I stared at Lord Randall with an authoritative glare already plastered on my face. "He's the Queen's Guard Dog and is _not_ to be mistaken for a vulture _ever again._ "

Lord Randall clenched his teeth a little and returned my scowl, showing that he wasn't satisfied with how I had just spoken to him. Although, he didn't care to say anything back, even appearing to be a little embarrassed by how the Little Lord and I had called him out in front of all of the other guests.

"Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall." Mr. Vanel chuckled, right before he redirected his gaze back over to the Small Master. "What next, Lord Phantomhive?"

Once again, Bocchan made brief eye contact with me. Then, he made a gesture for me to follow him and I respectfully bowed my head to show that I was acknowledging his silent command. Afterwards, he placed his pool cue against the floor and stood up from his chair as he answered Mr. Vanel's question.

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?"

With me pursuing shortly behind him, the Little Earl began to approach the pool table. Along the way, he stopped beside Lord Randall and I ceased in my tracks as well.

"How soon can you secure the payment?" Master Ciel inquired.

Lord Randall dropped his head and reluctantly replied with, "Tonight, I'll have it by then."

I took that piece of information as my second mental note, right before I continued following the Small Lord to the pool table. After that, I offered him one of my hands and watched as he placed his own hand in it in order to help push himself up onto the edge of the table. When that was over, he withdrew his hand from mine and I remained by his side.

"Then I'll send a carriage for you later." Bocchan declared, right before he leaned down and properly positioned his pool cue with a cheeky smirk on his face. "We can even prepare some light entertainment for you. Does that sound good?"

Baron Diedrich's eyes widened in disbelief as he abruptly exclaimed, "You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?"

"Naturally." Master Ciel replied with full confidence.

A cryptic stare appeared on Lord Randall's face as he retaliated with, "Careful, or your _greed_ will undo you."

I glanced over at the bespectacled gentleman, witnessing him avoid eye contact with me in order to keep observing my Puny Master. Then, I crossed one arm over my abdomen and lifted my opposite hand up to my chin.

" _Hmm ... greed,_ _eh?_ " I grumbled mentally, narrowing my eyes a little in thought. " _That's not exactly the deadly sin that I see my Little Lord clinging to..._ "

At the same time, Master Ciel let out a single, quiet, breathy laugh ... and he took his shot. As soon as the loud _tap_ sound echoed throughout the Billiard's Room, I snapped out of my thoughts and proceeded to watch the events unfold. The white ball, which had been previously fished out of the pocket by My. Vanel, struck perfectly against the red ball and sent it rolling into one of the pockets on the opposite end of the table. Then, before colliding into the wall and bouncing to a halt, the white ball also hit the black ball. Shock and suspense could literally be felt in the air as everyone watched the black ball roll across the table ... and fall into another one of the pockets.

"Am I undone?" Bocchan asked in a calm, somewhat mocking fashion.

My wine-colored hues sparkled with satisfaction, just as my lips stretched into a smirk to match.

Mr. Vanel, Lord Randall, and Baron Diedrich were gawking in utter bewilderment at what they had just witnessed. Madam Red, on the other hand, was flashing a proud smile in the Puny Earl's direction and Lau was still wearing one of his typical, laid back grins. Lastly, Ran-Mao's face remained completely emotionless as she continued to enjoy her finger sandwich.

"How on Earth...?! What ... how...?!" Lord Randall bit down on his tongue and shook his head in disbelief, right before he locked his gaze back on Master Ciel. "Just where exactly did a child like you learn how do to _that?!_ "

Bocchan's accomplished smirk almost instantly crumbled away at the word "child," only to be replaced by an expression that looked both bored and ominous. However, before he could even think about opening his mouth to respond, Lord Randall continued to speak in a rather knowing tone.

"Let me guess, it was that 'ideal' butler of yours that seems to follow you around like a lost puppy."

"No, actually." Master Ciel replied with the half warning, half dull look remaining on his face. "As a matter of fact, my butler didn't have _anything_ to do with the knowledge that I've gained over the years regarding pool."

"Oh, is that so?" Lord Randall asked, raising an eyebrow. He clearly didn't believe the Small Earl.

"Yes, it is."

When those three little words left my mouth, it took less than a second before I had everyone's eyes on me. Before proceeding, I looked over at Master Ciel and watched as he gave me a slight nod, indicating that he was giving me permission to carry on. With that, I had my smirk switch back over to one of my proper smiles and I began to glance around the room at each of the visitors as I explained.

"My Young Master has learned _plenty_ from my brother, I certainly won't deny that. As a butler, he has taught our Young Lord a variety of lessons and he has also assisted him in increasing his skills in multiple areas. However, when it comes to _this_ game in particular ... well, my brother simply wasn't involved in any of the lessons. How to aim, how to determine the proper about of strength that's needed, how to get the balls to go right where you want them ... and the list can go on for miles. In the end, Sebastian wasn't the one who taught Lord Phantomhive _anything_ about pool."

Lord Randall stared at me like I was a madman, seeming to know exactly where I was going with this.

"Hold on a second! Don't tell me...!"

He stopped himself from finishing, almost appearing to be rendered speechless.

"Indeed, Sir Randall is correct." I announced, in which I pretended to readjust the lily that Finny had given me behind my ear before I broke out into a slightly cheekier grin. " _I'm_ the one who taught the Young Earl everything that he knows about this game."

Everything in the room fell silent. The look on Lord Randall's face still made it seem like I had just grown a second head, even after he made eye contact with Baron Diedrich. He also appeared to be surprised, but not _as_ caught off guard as the bespectacled gentleman. Then, there was Madam Red, who was flicking her ruby-like eyes back and forth from me to the Puny Master in astonished delight. However, the reaction that _truly_ caught my attention was Mr. Vanel's, courtesy of how he was glancing around at each of the other guests like they were a bunch of idiots. Shortly after that, a bitter smile curled up on the corners of the blonde man's lips and I cocked an eyebrow in his direction with slight confusion beginning to appear across my features.

"Tch ... how preposterous." Mr. Vanel murmured as he shook his head to himself.

" _Sir Vanel ..._ surely you know that it's not polite to _mutter_ like that during a conversation." Master Ciel retorted, curling his hands once more around his pool cue as he narrowed his exposed eye at the Italian visitor. "If you believe that something is _preposterous,_ then you should have the courage to say it to all of us instead of _grumbling_ it to yourself."

In less than a second, everyone's attention fell on Mr. Vanel and his cold grin faltered a little from more than likely not expecting himself to get overheard by the Small Earl. He poked at the inside of his mouth with his tongue for a couple of seconds, definitely appearing to not like getting called out like that. Nonetheless, after peering around at all of the order guests and confirming that all eyes were on him, Mr. Vanel's aloof smile made a return.

"Pardon me, Lord Phantomhive ... but I'm sure that you can-a understand the reason behind why it's rather difficult for me to believe that it-a was your _nanny_ that taught you how to-a play pool."

Not even a split second after I heard him put extra emphasis on the word "nanny," my maroon orbs narrowed and the confusion disappeared from my face like it was never there. I could tell what he was trying to say and it had me crossing my arms over my chest in displeasure.

"And what exactly would that reason of yours be, Sir Vanel?" I inquired.

The Italian guest lifted an eyebrow and stared at me with this look in his eyes, making it seem like he was telling me that I knew very well what the "reason" was. He even stayed silent and topped his expression off by examining me once again. When he did that, there was a piece of me that could just tell that he was hinting for me to look in a mirror if I actually _didn't_ know what his "reason" was.

"Oh, I see." I went on, keeping my attention locked on the blonde man as I casually flipped a section of my hair over my shoulder. "You think that it's impossible for me to have been the one that taught the Young Master all about this game because I'm a _woman._ Isn't that right?"

As soon as the word "woman" came out of my mouth, the faintest shred of anger—perfectly resembling a tiny, flickering ember—appeared in Ran-Mao's eyes as she peeked over in Mr. Vanel's direction with her finger sandwich still being held up to her lips. At the same time, Madam Red placed her hands on her hips and she stared at the Italian visitor like she was scolding a child for making too much noise.

The bitter amusement, however, returned to Mr. Vanel's grinning face as he rested one of his arms across the end of his pool cue like it was an armrest. He stared back at me, no longer seeming to care about everybody else that was also in the room.

"Look, Miss Michaelis ... I don't wish to prod at any areas of yours that might be-a sensitive and insecure, especially in the presence of Lord Phantomhive."

I nearly scoffed, narrowing my eyes a little more. "Believe me, Sir Vanel ... you don't need to fixate on such a ridiculous thought like _that._ But let's see if I got this straight ... you view women as beings that are far too _sensitive_ and _insecure_ to _possibly_ know how to handle anything that doesn't revolve around cooking and cleaning. Correct?"

The blonde man raised his shoulders in a mocking fashion and continued to grin harshly at me.

"All I have to say, Miss Michaelis ... is that _this..._ " He gestured to the pool table, purposely stretching out his sentence to irritate me further. "...isn't _anything_ like preparing a finger sandwich or scrubbing a toilet."

This time, it was Madam Red who scoffed. She pierced Mr. Vanel with a feisty scowl, making it look like fire was seconds away from exploding inside of her scarlet eyes.

"How dare you even _think_ about saying stuff like that! You should be counting your blessings that I don't have a toilet brush with me at this very moment! I'm warning you, sir, if I did, I would be using it to scrub all of that filthy nonsense out of your mouth! Need I remind you that _I_ became a _doctor_ against even my own father's wishes and I took on all of those responsibilities?! Til' this day, I'm still determined to find a cure for what my beloved sister had suffered from, Lord rest her soul! And if _that,_ Sir Vanel, doesn't show how strong-minded and courageous women can be, I don't know what can!"

Throughout the crimson-haired woman's whole rant, Baron Diedrich kept giving flicking his wide-eyed gaze back and forth from her to Mr. Vanel. It was obvious that he was trying to warn him to take back everything that he just said, while Lord Randall emitted a low whistle and rubbed the back of his neck in a somewhat awkward manner. Unfortunately, all Mr. Vanel did was stare at the Puny Lord's aunt with a dull look on his face that made it clear that he didn't believe that she would follow through with her threat if she had the chance to.

Master Ciel let out a rather annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then, as Madam Red reached the final sentence of her lecture, I noticed him peek over at me and give me a familiar look that I knew like the back of my hand. He was ordering me to take care of this situation and defuse it before it could possibly escalate any further. In retrospect, I had already been planning to do that; but now, I felt _extra_ prepared from now knowing that my Little Lord wouldn't have a problem with me taking control.

Madam Red huffed, shaking her head to herself in disapproval as she looked away from Mr. Vanel and grumbled, "I swear, I can't believe such bloody rubbish would come out of somebody's mouth."

"...I can."

Once again, I gained the attention of everyone in the room. There was a brief moment of silence, in which I took the time to glance around at all of the guests and observe how all of them—excluding Lau, Ran-Mao, and Bocchan—now had confused expressions plastered on their faces. After that, my lips twisted into a wise smirk and I began to speak in a smug tone.

"People these days are all about jumping to conclusions and judging each other for even the tiniest things. They never seem to take the time to get to know each other, nor do they ever bother to pay attention to the fact that they're capable of doing _anything_ that they set their mind to. Whether it's something as simple as a game of pool ... or something much more drastic, such as committing a murder or _dealing drugs._ "

"Tch..." Mr. Vanel sneered again, rolling his eyes at me as he removed his cigar from his mouth and held it between two of his fingers. "Just what exactly is it that you're-a trying to say? You might as well spit it out."

In that moment, the calm grin on the Chinese nobleman's face seemed to transform into a knowing smirk. He proceeded to stroke his flirtatious partner's hair, muffling a couple of chuckles under his breath. It was evident that he was recalling the conversation that I'd had with him shortly after he arrived at the manor ... and now, he must've been looking forward to me saying it all once again.

"Well, Sir Vanel ... the lesson that I'm getting at here is that it simply doesn't matter that I am a female. My gender has no control over what I can and cannot do, which includes teaching my Young Master all of the rules to pool and how to play like a professional." I explained, in which my wine-colored eyes started to glimmer in a sly manner. "After all, when somebody engages in a homicide, do you _really_ believe that their gender means anything to anyone? Of course it doesn't. All that matters is how they have the blood of somebody else on their hands ... and the murderer could just so happen to be a man _or_ a woman. If you're a human being, you're just as able to commit a crime or obtain a skill as anyone else. Your gender is meaningless in that compartment. Wouldn't you agree, Sir Randall?"

"W— what?!" Lord Randall's eyes widened in alarm, but his voice remained gruff and serious. "Why are you dragging _me_ into this?!"

"Because ... you're just as guilty of making these assumptions as Sir Vanel. Although, instead of fixating on me and my gender, you're one of those people who just so happen to fixate on my Young Lord and his age. A majority of the time, you are convinced that just because he's only twelve, it would be impossible for him to be successful as Her Majesty's Watchdog and as the head of his family. You even claimed that he was a vulture, despite how I can tell that you would _never_ even _think_ about saying such a thing like that about him if he were around _your_ age." I went on, feeling my smug grin continuing to expand as I rested my gloved hands against the edge of the pool table. "Yet, my Young Master is actually filled with _plenty_ of wisdom beyond his years ... and just like when it comes to me being a female, the fact that he is only twelve-years-old doesn't have _any_ effect on what he is capable of doing. Isn't that right, my Lord?"

"Yes. All of that is correct." Master Ciel replied from where he was still sitting on the edge of the pool table, advertising a cocky smirk all over again.

Mr. Vanel almost seemed to growl, while Lord Randall clutched his jaws and stared at me with a faint blush of embarrassment dusted across his cheeks. Baron Diedrich, on the other hand, looked genuinely surprised, and Madam Red was flashing an impressed grin in my direction.

"My~! You just _always_ know what to say, don't you, Miss Elise?" Lau spoke up in a somewhat praising tone.

I peered over at him with something mysterious shooting through my eyes. "Well, Sir Lau, it _is_ one of my prime duties to see and hear _everything_ that goes on in this manor."

"Oh, Elise, you _never_ cease to amaze me!" Madam Red chirped.

"Heavens, Madam Red, you're too generous towards me with the compliments." I remarked, switching my clever smirk back over to one of my elegant smiles. "I appreciate the admiration, but I'm simply one devil of a nanny."

With that, I withdrew my hands from the edge of the pool table, straightened myself back up, and began to walk around to the east side of the table. Along the way, my high-heeled boots lightly clicked against the floor with every step that I took and I could feel everyone's eyes following me. At last, after passing by Lord Randall without giving him any attention, I found myself standing right in front of Mr. Vanel and staring directly into his sharp, teal orbs.

"Now, Sir Vanel ... if I may borrow that for a second."

At the word "that," I reached one of my hands out and grabbed the pool cue with a firm grip. Then, I proceeded to pull it away from him with an innocent grin still spread across my porcelain face. He had clearly been caught off guard by my decision to forcefully take the pool cue without giving him much time to willingly hand it over in the first place. Nonetheless, I ignored the bitterness that automatically electrocuted through his eyes and leaned my body forward against the edge of the table.

"I hope all of you don't mind me sinking the five remaining balls." I announced as I correctly positioned the pool cue and began to focus on the white ball.

Mr. Vanel scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "If I were you, Miss Michaelis, I'd be careful of the things I say. I'm-a sure that you wouldn't want to get in way over your head."

As soon as I heard that, my angelic smile completely altered back into one of my mischievous smirks and I let out a single, quiet, breathy laugh.

"I believe that you can recall my Young Master's policy, Sir Vanel. I'm the one who embedded it in his mind shortly before teaching him the overall game. One must not shoot if they know that they'll miss ... and I can assure you that I most certainly _won't_ miss."

After that, I took the shot ... and what happened next made everyone—still excluding Bocchan, Lau, and Ran-Mao—gawk like they had just witnessed a ghost walk through a wall. The white ball zoomed at an unbelievable speed, almost appearing to be a total blur as it darted over every last inch of the table. The five remaining balls—purple, blue, green, yellow, and orange—spun around like twisters, almost seeming to dance as they were each greeted by the white ball. Afterwards, they slammed against each other and repeatedly ricocheted off each of the walls, forming a variety of patterns and participating in plenty of different tricks. At last, in no more than ten seconds, the five remaining balls fell simultaneously into each of the pockets and the white ball came to a perfect halt in the direct center of the table.

I straightened myself back up, continuing to hold the pool cue at my side as all of the guests started to speak. Sometimes, their words were right on top of each other. Other times, they weren't.

"That was—!" Baron Diedrich blurted out, unable to get himself to finish that sentence from being so stunned.

"I-impossible!" Lord Randall sputtered with large eyes. "How could someone have done that?!"

"Bravo! Bravo!" Lau cheered in his typical, serene tone as he and Ran-Mao applauded. "What a fascinating party trick!"

"How _incredible!_ " Madam Red marveled. "Maybe _I_ should find the time to schedule a pool lesson with you, Elise!"

Lord Randall pretended to readjust his glasses. "How in the bloody hell did she manage to do something like that?! The balls were moving so fast!"

Baron Diedrich huffed, rolling his eyes slightly. "She definitely _is_ a Phantomhive servant..."

By that point, the Little Earl appeared to be bored with how everyone was praising me. Despite how I had managed to prevent the prior predicament from escalating, Master Ciel almost always got annoyed whenever Sebastian and I received so much admiration—specifically because the two of us almost always received it after using an unworldly ability and he wanted us to fit in as much as possible. With that, I decided to cease the praise by subtly gesturing for all of the visitors to settle down. Then, I turned back to Mr. Vanel, who had been the only one that hadn't been admiring what I just did.

"Sir Vanel ... I hope that from this point on, you won't _ever_ make the mistake of assuming what someone _can_ and _cannot_ do, solemnly based on their gender." I declared, right before I nearly jammed the pool cue back into his hands.

The Italian guest clenched his teeth for a moment, right before he grumbled judgmentally, "Shouldn't a servant like you know better than to act like such a show off?"

"Shouldn't a gentleman like _you_ know better than to cling to such ridiculous stereotypes about women?" I retaliated wisely, raising my eyebrows.

Instead of saying anything back that time, Mr. Vanel only narrowed his eyes and placed his unlit cigar back between his teeth. Then, after maintaining eye contact with me for a couple of seconds, he finally looked away and muttered some inaudible words under his breath. Madam Red smirked in satisfaction, while Ran-Mao—still showing no emotions whatsoever—gave a thumbs up in my direction to show that she supported everything that I had just said and done.

"Now, with that entertaining game out of the way ... can I interest anyone else in a finger sandwich?" I asked as a new, proper smile appeared on my face like it had been there this entire time.

* * *

 **A/N: Bookmark #2**

* * *

Another two hours went by before the meeting came to an end. Although, while Lord Randall, Mr. Vanel, and Baron Diedrich departed from the manor in three, separate, walnut-colored _City Coupes,_ Madam Red, Lau, and Ran-Mao decided to stay for further discussion—just like usual. With that, I had the honors of escorting them, along with the Small Lord, to the Drawing Room. Not long afterwards, Sebastian had appeared conveniently with tea and accompanying him, there was a gentleman that I automatically knew must've been Grell—the butler of Master Ciel's aunt that had been mentioned to me earlier.

His attire wasn't as sophisticated as Sebastian's, but it was still fairly distinguished. It was an entirely black suit that was accompanied by white gloves, a matching undershirt, and a bow tie that was decorated with thin, red stripes. Aside from that, Grell had long, neat, brunette hair that was tied back with a red ribbon and round spectacles that were worn over an _incredibly_ bright pair of green eyes. I almost had a difficult time believing just how _vibrant_ they were, especially since they already stood out from the rest of his ivory-colored features.

Now, the Puny Earl was sitting in a chair that was across from Madam Red. Lau, on the other hand, was sitting in another love seat with Ran-Mao making herself comfortable once more on his lap. A shiny coffee table sat in the middle of their seating arrangements, bringing the four of them together as I sat out the lumps of sugar and proceeded to pour two cups of tea. When I was finished, I handed the teapot over to my brother and had him explain the specific beverage.

"Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today."

As soon as the word "special" came out of Sebastian's mouth, I lowered my head and one of the corners of my mouth twitched, forming a faint smirk. Whenever the butler incorporated the word "special" into a description about tea, I knew what he _actually_ meant by it. Nonetheless, I made sure to prevent myself from coming off as suspicious and put on a lovely smile as I lifted my head back up. Then, I offered the two saucers that I was holding to the Chinese gentleman and his golden-eyed partner.

"Would you and Miss Ran-Mao like to try it, Sir Lau?" I asked politely.

"Yes, we most certainly would. Thank you." Lau replied, right before he and Ran-Mao took the saucers from my hands and gently waved the cups underneath their noses. "Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well."

Madam Red lowered her own cup from her lips, leaving behind a lipstick mark on its rim as she smiled and said, "I can safely say that I've never tasted such a delectable beverage before. Even after all of my years of being served tea at parties, conventions, and so on, it appears that Elise and Sebastian _always_ manage to make its flavor even _more_ exquisite. Is there some type of secret ingredient that the two of you use or something among those lines?"

I turned myself around to face her, noticing Sebastian and Master Ciel cut a glance over at each other from the corners of their eyes before they redirected their attention over to me. Knowing glints were in their eyes, making it almost seem like they felt that it was necessary to make sure that I wouldn't say anything about what made the tea "special." Of course, I would _never_ speak about something like that with another mere mortal.

Instead, I folded my hands neatly in front of myself and continued to advertise a proper grin.

"Well, Madam, I'm afraid that Sebastian and I must refrain ourselves from answering that. After all, the tea wouldn't be so special if we simply gave the reason as to why."

"Oh, I see. That's a fair point, dear."

With that, the crimson-haired lady nodded her head in an understanding manner and proceeded to drink her tea. At the same time, I made brief eye contact with my brother and watched as he quietly exhaled in what I could only assume was relief. After that, he lowered his eyes down to another saucer that he was holding and started to pour a cup of tea for the Little Lord.

Meanwhile, my attention just so happened to shift over to Grell, who was standing near the entrance of the Drawing Room with his gaze locked entirely on Sebastian. I couldn't help but furrow my brow in confusion, observing the brunette gentleman as he held his hands together and stared at my brother with a captivated, wide-open grin on his face. Normally, I was used to seeing Sebastian receive attention. However, even after living for centuries, this was the first time in which I've _ever_ witnessed a male stare at him like that. I honestly found it to be a little odd ... but at the same time, I figured that since Grell was also a butler, he was just marveling Sebastian for his proper behavior and serving skills.

"Grell." Madam Red's voice suddenly cut through the air, much sharper than before.

Clearly startled, the brunette butler snapped out of his daydream-like state and shot his arms back down at his sides.

"Ah! Yes, my lady."

The red-clad woman stared at him with full authority as she said, "Learn something from Sebastian."

Grell's shoulders drooped upon hearing that and he lowered his eyes to the floor, appearing to be crestfallen.

"Uh, yes..."

Unfazed by his reaction, Madam Red turned her head back in my brother's direction. She seemed to remain strictly professional, dragging her ruby-like eyes up and down his figure as he finally finished pouring the cup of tea for Bocchan. However, within just a couple of more seconds, the Small Master's aunt showed an entirely different side of herself. With no shame, she broke out into a flirtatious grin and stared directly at Sebastian's backside as she began to stroke her hand up and down the lower regions of his tailcoat. My wine-colored eyes automatically grew in disbelief; but at the same time, as the butler shuddered, I couldn't help but feel faint laughter beginning to bubble up inside of me. Some chuckles were smothered under my breath and others were held in, causing my shoulders to shake a little in amusement.

"Just look at him ... I mean, his physique!" Madam Red swooned, her cheeks pinker than cotton candy. "You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city."

Fortunately, before the touching could continue on or possibly even escalate, Master Ciel spoke up in a respectful, yet dominate, tone.

"Ahem! Madam Red."

With a smile still decorating her face, the scarlet-haired woman retracted her wandering hand and scratched the back of her head in vague embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit~!"

The Little Lord cringed a little out of a mixture of annoyance and disgust after hearing that. At the same time, Sebastian let out a quiet breath of exasperation and he glanced over in my direction. As soon as he noticed that I was smirking at him with inaudible snickers still falling every so often from my lips, he punctured me with a stern glare. I knew by now that that was his way of telling me to knock it off, but all I did in return was act like I didn't know what he was talking about by raising my shoulders in a cheeky manner.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head to himself, right before he placed the Puny Earl's tea down on the coffee table in front of him. However, as this happened, I ended up feeling something pinch me near the rear of my dress. It sent a small twinge of discomfort through my body, catching me off guard and making every last ounce of my amusement shoot out of my system like it was never there.

"Oh!" I gasped, gaining the attention of everyone almost immediately.

As this happened, I spun myself around and locked my startled gaze on the couple that were sitting together in the love seat. That's when I saw Ran-Mao staring directly up at me—still with absolutely no emotion on her face—and making a pinching motion with her thumb and index finger, as if she were a crab. At the same time, Lau rubbed Ran-Mao's arm with his unoccupied hand and calmly laughed after swallowing a sip of his tea.

"Oh, Miss Elise, please excuse us. It appears that Ran-Mao had noticed something—a piece of fuzz, if I had to guess—on the back of your dress and she was trying to be helpful by removing it for you. Our most sincere apologies for the accidental pinch that you ended up receiving in the process." The Chinese gentleman then turned his attention over to his golden-eyed partner, keeping his eyes shut and smile steady. "You really must be more careful, my darling. Now, do apologize to Miss Elise."

I subtly rubbed the area where I had been pinched, smoothing out any possible wrinkles that had formed on the fabric of my dress. Then, after keeping my lips lightly pursed throughout Lau's explanation, I forced a somewhat awkward grin to appear on my face.

"Oh, no. That's not necessary, really." I said in regards of the apology, holding up a hand to prevent Ran-Mao from saying anything. "I appreciate the generous motive, but ... perhaps, if this were to ever happen again, I could be informed in a more ... _convenient_ fashion."

"Of course." Lau agreed, just as Ran-Mao also gave a silent nod to indicate that she understood.

After that, I turned back around and walked the short distance that was between me and Sebastian, passing by Madam Red's chair in the process. However, when I made it over to the butler's side and stood next to him with perfect posture, I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I noticed that he was now the one that was wearing an amused smirk.

"How was the pinch?" Sebastian asked in a whisper, leaning in close to my ear to prevent anyone else from hearing him.

"How was the physical?" I retaliated almost instantly, keeping my voice just as quiet.

Sebastian's smirk automatically crumbled away and I could've sworn that I saw him shudder a little again. Then, with a slight groan, he grumbled back, "Well played..."

With that, there was the sound of somebody setting their saucer aside. Sebastian and I were immediately alert, redirecting our attention back over to the Small Master and his guests to observe any further discussions. That's when we had noticed that it was Lau that had placed his teacup down on the coffee table, only to then have Ran-Mao remove herself from his lap so he could stand up.

"So, do you believe the drag trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" Lau inquired, placing his attention back on the Puny Lord.

Master Ciel calmly leaned back in his seat and answered with, "Perhaps."

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau?" Madam Red asked with a sigh, watching as the Chinese nobleman walked over to Bocchan's chair and casually leaned against it. "A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?"

Lau glanced over at at her, maintaining his laid-back demeanor. "I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my Lord."

He then placed a hand on top of the Little Earl's head, completely unfazed by the annoyed look on his face as he leaned down to continue speaking.

"If the Earl or his nanny instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing."

I was almost a little surprised to hear how the Chinese gentleman had included me in that little statement of his; but at the same time, I could understand why he did. As the Phantomhive nanny, I was the one who was at Master Ciel's side ninety-nine percent of the time. I was there to observe him in action with dozens of different responsibilities; and sometimes, I was the one that was expected to give his instructions to other nobles—such as Lau.

Suddenly, without giving any warning, Madam Red leaped up from her chair and dashed over to the Puny Master's seat so fast to the point where she almost looked like a red blur. Then, she snatched Bocchan into her arms and held him close to her in a protective hold.

"Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!" Madam Red barked, glaring venomously at Lau.

"Uh, Madam...?" I said as I began to approach her, wanting to rescue the Little Lord from where he was practically dangling in her arms like a helpless kitten.

However, the red-clad woman was too caught up in sneering at the Chinese nobleman to pay any attention to me. With that, I kept reaching my arms out towards Master Ciel in a somewhat awkward manner, trying to figure out how to get him out of this minor predicament.

Meanwhile, Lau straightened himself back up and continued to nonchalantly lean against the chair as he retorted amusingly,

"You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear Madam."

"Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere?!" Madam Red bellowed in a shocked fit of rage.

"Oh, dear!" I yelped, immediately preventing the Puny Master from falling to the floor by having him collapse into my arms after his red-clad aunt unknowingly dropped him.

She was practically spitting fire, pointing at the Chinese gentleman as she continued to bark at him.

"Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Lau laughed and continued to smile, unaffected by the threat. "Sorry, I'm joking, of course."

"You'd better be! I hope you understand how protective I am of my dear nephew! I would lay down my own life for him and I'll..."

The rest of Madam Red's rant, along with Lau's amused laughter, fell on deaf ears.

Master Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation, remaining where he was against my body for a couple of more seconds. Then, as he squirmed out of my arms, I noticed him gesture for me to follow him with a fed-up look in his eye. I didn't hesitate to obey.

Sebastian turned to look over his shoulder, noticing our Puny Lord beginning to depart from the room with me following just a couple of steps behind him. He blinked, appearing to be just as confused as I was.

"Master?"

Bocchan didn't say anything back, coming to a halt and exhaling to himself in exasperation as soon as the two of us made it out into the corridor. At the same time, I stepped up to his side and stopped walking in order to look back into the Drawing Room. Madam Red was still in the middle of hotly lecturing Lau, Ran-Mao was enjoying her tea like it was any other day, and Sebastian was apparently still trying to figure out what was going on. With that, I redirected my gaze back down to the Little Lord.

"Young Master, is something the matter?" I asked with a mixture of confusion and concern lining my voice.

Without looking at me, Master Ciel dully replied, "The rats are here..."

Then, as he pursued down the hallway with an annoyed hand on his forehead, I calmly followed after him.

Suddenly, the sound of Bard's voice punctured through the air, sounding completely on edge.

"It went that waaaay!"

"And here, too..." Bocchan muttered, freezing in his tracks again as he shook his head to himself in disapproval.

At the same time, I quickly closed the gap of space that was between the two of us by wrapping my arms around him from behind. That way, the other servants would have a far less likely chance of accidentally colliding into him while trying to chase after the rats.

"Get it! Aghhhhh!" Mey-Rin hollered, just as she bolted past me and the Puny Master with two mouse traps in her hands.

Finny ran along with her, now wearing a cat costume and holding a stray cat in his arms. However, not long after he disappeared around the corner, he ended up running back into view—except this time, the shaggy-haired cat was clinging to the top of his costume and trying to attack him.

"Ohhhhh!" Finny yelled in a panic.

At the same time, as he dashed past me and Bocchan again, Bard appeared. He, too, began to trample down the hallway, firmly holding two ladles in both of his hands with his teeth clenched in determination. Then, just as he vanished around the corner, Mey-Rin popped back up, huffing and panting with the mouse traps now latched onto her fingers.

My shoulders drooped a little as I sighed in disappointment. "Oh my ... it appears that the rat infestation is spiraling out of control once again."

Master Ciel lowered his hand from his forehead, huffing before he grumbled the words, "You don't say..."

"I'm highly aware of how frustrating and inconvenient a situation like this is, Bocchan. Just try to hold out a bit longer with it. It will be resolved soon."

As I said this, I untangled my arms from around the Little Earl and proceeded to pick away a few stray hairs that were sticking to the neckline of his jacket. After that, I readjusted the back of his lapel in order to make it look as good as new. By the time that I finished, the sound of Sebastian's voice suddenly reached us.

"Master."

The Puny Lord and I turned to look at him, seeing him approach us with a professional grin on his face.

"Today's dessert. It's a deep-dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?"

Master Ciel replied firmly, "Bring it to my study. Both of you."

He looked at my brother and then at me while saying that second sentence. Then, he turned his back on us, making it even more obvious that the last thing he wanted right now was to go back to the Drawing Room and listen to his aunt bicker at the Chinese nobleman.

"I'm done here."

With that, the Small Earl continued to walk down the hall, leaving the butler and I with that final instruction of his.

"Certainly, our Lord." Sebastian and I said in perfect unison, in which we placed our hands over our hearts and bowed our heads.

However, as I straightened myself back up from the curtsy that I had also preformed, I couldn't help but notice this sensation beginning to form inside of my chest out of nowhere. It was strange, filling me like a fog as I watched the Small Master vanish around the corner at the opposite end of the corridor. My wine-colored eyes narrowed a little as I then felt a slight heaviness beginning to press down on my body. I couldn't quite put my finger on the reason as to why, but with every second that ticked ... I couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right all of the sudden.

"Ahhhhh!" Finny screamed, running by once again with one of his hands now caught up in another mouse trap.

Bard was right on his tail, hollering in pain and still gripping the ladles with another stray cat now biting him right on the ass.

Mey-Rin soon followed, frantically waving her arms above her head and panting hard with the two prior mouse traps still clutching her fingers.

"Ho, ho, ho..."

Chibi Tanaka could just barely be heard over the commotion, skipping not that far behind the trio with a butterfly net in his hands.

Two rats were scurrying along the floor, squeaking and jumping in order to avoid all of Bard's swings with the ladles and the overall trampling of everyone's feet.

A dark shadow seemed to cross over Sebastian's face as his entire body stiffened in exasperation. Meanwhile, I let out a heavy sigh and peeked down at the rats with an expression that was half dull and half annoyed. Then, as if everything around us had started to play in slow motion, the butler and I sprang into action.

In one swift motion, my brother shot his arm down and a _whoosh_ sound filled the air as he effortlessly snatched up both of the rats. His grip shattered their bones and killed them in less than a second. At the exact same time, as the four other servants were darting by, I shot my hands out and grabbed the black cat that had been gnawing at the chef's backside, easily getting it to release him without having it cause any damage to his uniform. Afterwards, I dropped the cat down to the floor without any care and it meowed as it trotted off elsewhere.

Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny stood in a sweaty, exhausted, stunned line, watching as Sebastian simply dropped the dead rats into Tanaka's butterfly net. Afterwards, he dusted his hands off and stared at them sternly.

"That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work."

"Sir..." Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin sighed together.

At that same moment, I stepped up to the gardener and fiddled around with the mouse trap that was latched onto his hand. Within seconds, I was able to fully remove it and Finny let out a huff of relief.

"Bard, please return those ladles to the kitchen and assist Mey-Rin in removing the mouse traps from her hands before we risk her losing the blood circulation in her fingers." I instructed calmly, right before I flicked my gaze over to the gardener and the steward. "As for you, Finny, be sure to get rid of all of these stray cats before they fill the mansion with dander. I also suggest for you to remove that costume as soon as possible. And, Tanaka, you may proceed with handling the rat infestation in the same manner as you've been doing."

"Yes, Mistress..."

"Ho, ho, ho..."

The four other servants headed off to follow the orders that I had given them. However, even after that, I still couldn't get myself to stop thinking about the weird feeling that was growing thicker inside of me more and more by the minute. It had me staring off in the direction in which the Little Master had departed once again and I could tell that my face was completely covered in a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Hmm..." I murmured, lightly grazing my chin with my fingertips as I tried to figure out what it possibly could've been that was causing me to feel like this out of the blue.

"Now then, with those four of the way, the two of us better— Elise? That's quite the face you're making there."

As soon as I heard my brother's voice say my name, I managed to snap out of the mysterious daze well enough to at least turn my head to look at him. He was staring directly at me, eyebrows raised and crimson orbs shimmering in curiosity.

"Is there something on your mind? If so, tell me."

I pursed my lips in thought, lowering my attention down to the floor as I tried to find the words to say.

"I'm just getting this feeling that something is ... _off._ "

"What do you mean, _off?_ " Sebastian inquired.

"I mean, I can just tell that something _isn't_ right all of the sudden, Sebastian."

I folded my arms over my chest and turned my head to look at the butler again. There was slight frustration in my eyes, only because I hated not knowing what it was that was causing me to feel so unusual.

"I think that we should check on the Small Master before we go down to the kitchen."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me in uncertainty. "What exactly would be the point of that? He ordered us specifically to take this time to prepare his dessert. If we go to his study before doing that, we'll be breaking his instructions."

"I actually think that we would be doing our jobs by making sure that everything is _okay._ " I retorted, despite how there was a piece of me that hated to admit how my brother was right. "I can just tell that something is going on. Can't you?"

"Elise..." Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh, right before he made eye contact with me again. "This isn't the first time in which you've described this exact, bizarre feeling to me, remember? If I had to guess, you've just had your head wrapped around the rat infestation, the Young Lord's guests, and those other imbecile servants so much to the point where your mind just has you _convinced_ that something is wrong. After all, you've fully adapted to your life as the Young Master's nanny and you're constantly handling a variety of situations all around the manor. You're _used_ to some type of event always taking a turn for the worse."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "And you're trying to tell me that _you're not?_ "

"Oh, of course not. As the Phantomhive butler, I'm just as on guard as you are in case there are inconveniences of any sort. However, when it comes to moments like this, you and I are not..." Sebastian paused for a moment, evidently considering his words before he finished, "... _particularly_ alike."

"And by saying that we're not 'particularly alike,' you're referring to the fact that I'm deformed and you're not, right?" I huffed and rolled my eyes to myself, already knowing the answer to that question. "Really, Sebastian, it's not _that_ hard to say."

The butler's ruby-like eyes hardened a little as he punctured me with an authoritative, "older sibling" expression. His voice had grown firmer as well.

"You know very well that I'd rather not say it _at all._ It lessens our chances of our Young Lord ever finding out and it helps you do a slightly more decent job at blending in ... but let's get back to the matter at hand." Sebastian rested his eyes shut for a moment, regaining his composure before he proceeded to speak much more nonchalantly. "Whatever you're sensing, I'm sure that it's just your mind messing with you since this day has been quite eventful so far. With that being said, we'll be seeing the Young Master again momentarily and you'll be able to see for yourself that there is nothing wrong. However, the more time we spend standing here and socializing, the more time it's going to take us to fulfill his order."

I dragged my bottom lip between my teeth and stared at him with reluctance. I wasn't pleased to admit it, but Sebastian was right about how I _did_ seem to suffer from this odd feeling—paranoia, I believe is what humans called it—on every few occasions. Perhaps, there was the chance that the butler was correct and I _was_ just caught up in thinking about everything that had been going on lately. However, even if that was _truly_ the case, I couldn't exactly _force_ the strange feeling to disappear. Actually, at that very moment, I could _still_ feel it lingering through my chest and mind ... and despite how Sebastian's words had provided very little reassurance, I knew that I was more than likely going to be sensing something mysterious for the rest of the day.

With a small groan, I smacked my arms back down to my sides and finally decided to concede ... but not because I wanted to. On the contrary, I wanted to get the Small Earl's dessert prepared as quickly as possible so Sebastian and I could head to his office and check on him.

"Okay, _fine._ Let's go get the Little Lord's pie and afternoon tea."

Sebastian flashed a somewhat cocky grin, seeming pleased with me yielding. He then replied with, "Very good."

After that, the two of us proceeded to walk down the corridor to carry out the Little Lord's latest order.

* * *

Sebastian took care of preparing Master Ciel's dessert and afternoon tea. I was originally going to assist him, but almost immediately after he took the pie out of the oven, we were interrupted by the sound of Bard and Mey-Rin hollering somewhere in the distance. Their voices were filled with discomfort as they yelled for the other to stay still, causing me to hurry to the Laundry Room to see what the problem was. That's when I found them, sitting on two stools across from each other, completely covered in mouse traps, and trying to pull them off each other. I didn't have the slightest idea as to how the two of them managed _that_ and I didn't bother asking. Instead, I sprang into action and assisted in removing every last mouse trap from their bodies as quickly and as efficiently as possible.

Then, not long after that, Finny came running by, screaming with panicked tears prickled up in the corners of his eyes. He was still wearing that cat costume of his—except this time, it appeared that he had somehow gotten his head stuck when trying to remove it and he had been bumping into various walls. Thankfully, nothing had been damaged from his fearful impacts and I had managed to get him to run into my arms before he could accidentally collide with an expensive vase. Afterwards, it occurred to me that the zipper had been busted and I had no choice but to rip the back of the costume in order to free the gardener. Luckily, he didn't seem to care, flashing a bright smile at me as he expressed his gratitude.

All of this occurred in no more than twenty minutes; and throughout it all, chibi Tanaka was skipping through the halls, chasing after a couple of more rats with his trusty butterfly net.

By the time that I had returned to the kitchen, Sebastian had already finished placing everything on the trolley and it was time for us to head back up to the second floor. Fortunately, the other servants—despite their incidents—had managed to keep me distracted from the feeling that something wasn't right. However, by the time that my brother and I made it back upstairs, I couldn't help but feel that that same exact sensation slowly beginning to creep back into my system—especially when the door to the Puny Master's office came into view.

The butler stood on one end of the trolley while I stood on the other. He made brief eye contact with me, right before he lifted a hand and knocked lightly on the door.

"Young Master. Elise and I brought your pie and afternoon tea."

"Today, it is a sweet blend of warm honey, mint, and ginger. It will mix exquisitely with the taste of the pie. May we come in to serve it to you?"

While speaking, I rested in the thought that Master Ciel would reply. Then, that annoying feeling that was telling me that something wasn't right would _finally_ go away. However, all my brother and I got in response was complete _silence._

The smile on Sebastian's face automatically disappeared, only to be replaced by a look of utter confusion. At the same time, I felt the watchfulness inside of me thicken and my shoulders stiffened as I stared at the large door. For a second time, the butler and I glanced at each other for a couple of seconds. Then, we redirected our attention back over to the entrance of Bocchan's office.

"Young Master? Is everything alright?" I asked. "Are you possibly having difficulties with your papers again, sir?"

Sometimes, the Small Earl would be so caught up in looking over all of his paperwork to the point where he wouldn't seem to hear someone as they were speaking to him. However, when he _still_ didn't give an answer, I instantly knew that I'd been right and something sure as hell _was_ off.

"Hmm ... that's peculiar." Sebastian noted.

I was now fully alert. "Sebastian, there's something wrong."

My brother looked at me with his eyebrows raised in a serious manner. Although, his voice remained calm.

"Don't get yourself all worked up now. If you do, we both know _very well_ of what could happen."

After that, he turned back to the door with confusion still shining in his scarlet orbs. Then, with a faint moment of hesitation, he grabbed the knob.

"Master...?"

A _creak_ filled the air as Sebastian opened the door ... and as soon as I saw a look of bewilderment cross over his face, I didn't think twice before pacing over to his side to see whatever it was that had caught him off guard. Then, as the two of us peered inside the Little Lord's office, we simultaneously gasped and I could've sworn that my magenta orbs nearly popped out of their sockets.

The room was _completely_ in shambles, as if a tornado had recently spiraled through it. Furniture was knocked over, papers and books were spilled all over the floor, and the window was wide open, filling the whole study with a draft. Not only that, but Master Ciel was nowhere in sight ... and it was _very_ simple to put the pieces together.

"Oh no..." I murmured.

I quickly walked into the office, looking from left to right a few times to see if I could possibly spot the Little Earl before I fast-walked over to the window. Then, I leaned forward, placing my hands on the windowsill as I poked my head outside and continued to glance around. Fortunately, as the chilly breeze whistled through my hair and caressed my face, I wasn't able to detect the scent of blood. However, at the same time, I wasn't able to spot any sign of Bocchan. That is ... until I looked down and saw a torn piece of mahogany fabric—no doubt from the Puny Lord's jacket—caught on one of the window's hinges.

"Son of a bitch...!" I cursed under my breath, right before I grabbed the piece of fabric and removed it from the hinge.

Then, after examining it in the palm of my hand for a couple of seconds, I turned around to look at the butler. He was still standing in the doorway, staring back at me with the same astonished expression still covering his face. Upon looking at him, I held up the piece of torn cloth to show it to him and my face became more stern.

"Do you still think that I was just being paranoid about something not being right?" I inquired sharply.

Sebastian huffed, staring wide-eyed at the piece of cloth that I was holding.

"This is terrible...!" He then dropped his gaze down to the trolley and stared at the chinaware almost pitifully. "The refreshments will all be wasted now..."

I nearly scoffed after I heard that, rolling my eyes as I tucked the piece of cloth from Master Ciel's jacket into one of my black gloves and approached the butler again.

"Sebastian, would you forget about the damn refreshments and focus on the more important situation here?!" I asked, sounding just as serious as I looked. "Our Puny Lord has been kidnapped!"

"There is no need to raise your voice. I'm right here." Sebastian, without showing any sort of concern, glanced back up to look at me with his face now covered with what I could only assume was a bored expression. "You're making it seem like this is the first time in which something like this has happened to him. Need I remind you that he has hundreds of enemies that are more than likely scattered all over the place? After all, not only does he possess the title of the head of the Phantomhive family, but he is also known all throughout society as the Queen's Guard Dog. For that very reason, we've walked in and found him missing on numerous occasions."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily. "I swear, Sebastian ... even when it comes to predicaments like this, you _always_ make them seem like they're on the same level as Mey-Rin forgetting to empty the trash bins and Bard accidentally mixing up the salt and sugar. It's like you don't even pay attention to how there's actual _danger_ involved!"

"That's because humans can't do anything to cause any genuine danger to us, Elise."

"I'm not referring to _us._ I'm referring to Bocchan." I remarked, staring directly at my brother's face. " _We_ might be able to handle anything that gets thrown at us, but _he_ is a mere mortal. And regardless of the fact that we've just so happened to go through this exact scenario a variety of times in the past, that doesn't change how the Little Master's life is almost always at risk whenever he gets taken hostage. As our contract states, we're meant to serve as his devoted butler and nanny ... and one of our prime duties is to _protect him_ at all costs. Otherwise, we'll be breaking a major part in our half of the deal ... and I sure as hell don't plan on gambling with the Small Lord's life when he gave us such specific and simple rules to follow in the first place."

Sebastian crossed one arm over his abdomen and raised his opposite hand up to his chin, narrowing his eyes in heavy thought.

"Hmm ... well, I can see your point. Now that I'm thinking of it, this truly _is_ inconvenient. There are still guests in the manor and it would be rather difficult to explain how their host is no longer here..."

I let out a small groan and almost felt tempted to smack a hand against my forehead when he brought up that second, far less troubling predicament. Nonetheless, I didn't bother to protest and kept listening to what the butler had to say.

"It appears that we'll have to make some changes in this evening's schedule and go retrieve the Young Master. However, before we are able to do that, we're going to have to find a way to figure out _who_ is responsible for the kidnapping. Without that piece of information, we just might find ourselves searching all over London and I'm afraid that we don't have time for additional work like that. Hmm..."

Sebastian tapped his chin, seeming to be just as calm and nonchalant as he always was during situations like this. Then, after a short pause that lasted no more than five seconds, he lifted his head and locked his attention on me again. His eyes seemed to widen just a tiny bit, indicating that he had just thought of something.

"You just showed me a torn piece of fabric, correct?"

I raised an eyebrow at him at him and nodded. "Yeah, I found it snagged on one of the window's hinges. I can tell that it's from our Little Lord's jacket. Why?"

"If it truly belonged to the Young Master's jacket like you say, that would mean that there is a high chance that whoever carried him out that window would have left their scent on it. Perhaps, you'll be able to recognize the fragrance and match it to someone—particularly any of the guests that we've had over recently."

"That's ... actually a good idea, Sebastian."

With that, I didn't think twice before poking my fingers into my glove and pulling the torn piece of cloth back out. Then, with a determined stare plastered on my face, I unraveled the scrap of fabric, lifted it up to my nose, and drew in a deep whiff. The scent automatically filled my nostrils, standing out much more for me than it would for a plain human. It didn't smell like Master Ciel, nor did it smell like anybody else that I had met. Confusion started to glimmer in my maroon orbs because of this, but I continued to sniff the scrap of cloth in the hopes of eventually being able to recognize the scent. However, no matter how many seconds ticked by, I couldn't seem to identify the kidnapper based on this particular scent.

"Well?" Sebastian said after watching me sniff for no more than fifteen seconds.

I lowered the piece of cloth from my nose. "It smells like a blend of citronella, ginger, and furniture polish ... which means that whoever kidnapped Bocchan must go back and forth from being indoors to outdoors quite frequently. However, I'm afraid that I don't recognize this particular fragrance at all."

The butler looked almost baffled. "Are you _positive,_ Elise? You're the one that's commonly present whenever there's guests visiting the estate."

"I know, but I am _certain_ that this scent isn't _anything_ like any of the odors that I have recently noticed." I pointed out, right before I held the piece of cloth out to my brother. "What about you? Can _you_ recognize the kidnapper's smell?"

Sebastian paused for a moment, more than likely because he wasn't around visitors as often as I was and he was less likely to be able to identify someone based off their scent. Nonetheless, since we didn't have hardly any options to choose from, he agreed to take the scrap of fabric and he lifted it up to his nose. Like me, he sniffed it like it was a flower and his eyes lit up with a quizzical glow. Eventually, after about ten seconds, he exhaled in disappointment and dropped the scrap of cloth back into my hand.

"The scent is unfamiliar to me as well. Normally, that would mean that we have never encountered the one that is responsible for kidnapping the Young Master ... but that type of scenario is incredibly rare. One way or the other, we _always_ seem to know the identify of the abductor. Yet, the fragrance that was left behind on that torn piece of Bocchan's jacket doesn't appear to ring any bells for either of us. Hmm..." Sebastian raised his hand up to his chin again and narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "Well, that was just a waste of time. How else are we going to get to the bottom of who kidnapped the Young Lord?"

I folded the piece of cloth back up and tucked it back into my glove. Then, with the butler's question ringing in my head, I dropped my attention down to the tea set that was still sitting neatly on the trolley and I lightly dragged my bottom lip between my teeth as I recalled something from earlier. The Darjeeling blend that had been served to the Puny Master, along with Madam Red, Lau, and Ran-Mao, was _special ..._ and that would permit me to be able to do something.

"I know what we can do, Sebastian." I declared with confidence lining my accent. "Or ... rather what _I_ can do."

As I said that final part, I lifted my head back up, stared directly into Sebastian's ruby-like eyes, and flicked my eyebrows up in a hinting fashion. In return, I could tell by the look on my brother's face that he understood _exactly_ what I meant and he let out a heavy sigh. Afterwards, he spoke to me with complete seriousness.

"You know very well that I don't approve of you using that ability unless it's a last resort."

"Well, considering how the kidnapper left no further clues and the fact that time is of the essence here, this _is_ a last resort." I retorted, placing my hands on my hips. "I haven't engaged in this power for a little over two weeks now, Sebastian. I'll be _fine ..._ and besides, we _need_ to find the Puny Master. He drank that 'special' blend of Darjeeling tea no more than forty minutes ago. So, I will be able to use this ability while it's still coursing through his system. Do I _really_ have to remind you that one of the whole reasons as to why we add that 'secret ingredient' in the first place is so we can have an easier time locating Bocchan in situations like this?"

The butler remained stern. "And just how long do you plan on engaging in this ability?"

"For as long as it takes in order to ensure the Little Lord's safety and to figure out who the culprit is." I answered bluntly. "Or would you rather have the two of us just stand here and waste even _more_ time by attempting to figure out some other type of tactic?"

Sebastian was reluctant, obviously not satisfied with the thought of me using this specific ability. He straightened his lips and continued to stare at me like I had just grown a second head ... but after a couple of seconds, he rolled his eyes in a manner that made it evident that he hated admitting how I had a good point. With that, he peered down both ends of the hallway to make sure that nobody was eavesdropping or getting ready to come in our direction. Then, he made eye contact with me again, still looking one hundred percent serious.

"Okay, _fine._ Just hurry up and get it done as quickly as possible." Sebastian ordered in a tone that was quiet, firm, and cautious all in one.

I gave a faint nod and gestured for him to keep a lookout. Then, as he complied by continuing to keep an eye on both ends of the corridor, I leaned myself back against the wall, rested my arms back down at my sides, closed my eyes, and started to slowly draw in one deep breath after another. As all of this happened, I cleared my mind of everything and focused as much as possible on the Small Lord.

This power of mine was difficult to explain. It was risky to use for multiple reasons, particularly because it required _plenty_ of focus and energy to work; but in times like this, it was incredibly useful. Courtesy of the "secret ingredient" that Sebastian and I often mixed into the Puny Earl's beverages ... I was able to go into his head and see things from his point of view. This didn't necessarily mean that I could enter his body, because I couldn't. On the contrary, I could only seep into his mind and see things through his eyes. This also meant that I could feel what he felt—and that could technically count as another risk in using this ability. For as long as the charmed beverage stayed in his system, I was perfectly capable of seeping into his head. Not only that, but this ability didn't just come in handy for the Little Master. I could actually go into _anybody's_ head, as long as they drank a beverage that included the "secret ingredient."

My eyes would change whenever I slipped into somebody else's head. My wine-colored irises, along with my pupils, transformed into what looked like two, glimmering, dark gold crystal balls with faint, misty swirls spiraling around inside of them. This was the ultimate sign that made it clear that I was no longer seeing through my own eyes and that I had managed to make it into the mind of somebody else.

After about ten seconds slipped by with me breathing and focusing, I felt a jolt run through my body. Then, my eyes snapped back open ... and I could tell that they had changed to look like the pair of dark gold crystal balls. The whole time, I continued to maintain my focus and I could feel the energy almost tingling inside of me—just like it always did whenever I used this power.

I was no longer staring through my own eyes. Instead, I had managed to sink into the Puny Master's mind and I was now looking through _his_ eyes.

* * *

At first, everything from Master Ciel's point of view was pitch black. However, there were three things about him that almost immediately stood out to me: he could barely move, his face was sore in various areas, and there was this faint feeling of drowsiness coursing through his system. It didn't take much effort to me to figure out that he must've been ambushed and drugged before he was taken from the manor, nor did it take long to conclude that his kidnapper must've been treating him terribly. Now, the drug was in the process of wearing off and I could tell by the heaviness of Bocchan's head that he must've just started to wake up.

With a small groan, the Little Lord slowly began to open his exposed eye and my attention was automatically drawn to how he was surrounded by a variety of vibrant colors. However, his perception was awfully blurry, preventing me from being able to notice any specific details that could possibly relate to his whereabouts, abductor, or well-being. Eventually, after blinking a numerous amount of times, the cloudiness vanished from Bocchan's vision ... and as soon as everything became clear, I was instantly able to identify the reasons as to why his face ached and why he was almost entirely immobile.

The Small Master was sitting in a rather uncomfortable position on a vibrant purple, carpeted floor with his body slumped against a power-blue wall that was decorated in gold rims. He was also hanging his head with his hair dangling messily in his face, exposing how there were at least a dozen thick, leather, belt-like restraints wrapped firmly around his slender frame. They were accompanied by some chains and it was evident that no mere mortal would be able to free themselves from such a tight, jumbled mess like _that._

Aside from the restraints, Master Ciel's attire had become horribly disheveled and I was able to see some small cuts now accompanying various parts of his skin. Despite how minor they were, I could still feel how much they ached and stung—as if the injuries truly were on my own body. Not only that, but I could also feel the tightness of the straps. Even with me not being the one that was _actually_ restrained, it still felt difficult for me to be able to move hardly at all in that moment.

"Oh, my Young Lord ... I must say, I'm quite surprised that you're even able to _breathe_ from how tight your restraints are..." I murmured, despite how I knew that it was impossible for him to hear me. "Whoever did this to you, they sure as hell _won't_ be getting away with it..."

Suddenly, within seconds after that sentence left my mouth, there was the sound of another voice speaking up on the Puny Earl's end. It was rough and malicious, belonging to a male that couldn't have been any older than forty. I was immediately alert, becoming as stiff as a statue as I continued to maintain my focus in order to prevent falling out of Bocchan's head. With that, I listened as the voice spoke.

"The policeman of England's Underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations..."

Not long at all after I heard that specific accent, my eyes grew to be the size of two globes and I could've sworn that my jaw came seconds away from dropping to the ground. I immediately recognized who the voice belonged to, but I honestly couldn't tell if I was more shocked or angry by their identity.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me..." I muttered, right before I continued listening to what the familiar voice was saying.

"The Queen's Guard Dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her..."

 _Chank!_

I recognized that sound, knowing after years of being a servant that it was the result of a cigar getting cut.

"Just how many nicknames do you have? And how many families have you crushed, _Ciel Phantomhive?_ "

Bocchan lifted his head with a stony glare plastered on his face. As soon as he did, there was the additional sound of a match getting lit ... and I watched through his visible eye as it traveled up a pair of white-clothed legs that were standing just a few feet away from him.

"I thought it would be you." Master Ciel sneered. "You shame your family, Azzurro Vanel."

Mr. Vanel—the Italian man that had visited the estate just earlier today—finished lighting a cigar that was positioned between his teeth. Then, after taking a huff and shaking out the match, he broke out into an evil grin as he stared directly at the Small Earl.

"Ha, ha. Come now, my little Lord Phantomhive. Do you know how _hard_ it is for the Italian Mafia here?"

"The Italian Mafia, eh?" I narrowed my eyes while quietly mumbling those words to myself. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Bastard..."

"You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain." Mr. Vanel went on, stepping closer to the Little Lord before he squatted down in front of him with an even more sinister smile. "It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So, we found the drug trade."

My expression automatically sharpened. "So, _he's_ our drug dealer—the one that is responsible for the accidental overdose of that sixteen-year-old male..."

Not long after I made this mental note, Bocchan closed his eye and responded in a bored, yet smart, manner.

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed Opium as a _restricted_ substance. It is the Queen's decree." He opened his eye again and continued to stare at Mr. Vanel. "And _I_ will eliminate those drugs _and_ the vermin who sell them."

I almost smirked from seeing how well the Puny Master was recalling his British law, even in a time like this. However, I couldn't get myself to do so when continuing to listen to the Italian trafficker.

He raised a hand up to his head, huffing in exasperation. " _Uggguhh!_ You know this is-a why I hate all you Englishmen. 'The Queen this, the Queen that.' You act like this-a woman is your own mother!"

Then, with a cruel glint reflecting in his eyes, he lightly grasped Master Ciel's face and lifted his head up. As this happened, I drew in a small, quick, sharp breath from feeling the coldness of his fingers pressing against my own face. Out of reflex, I slowly tilted my head back and tried to reach a hand up to brush the feeling away. Unfortunately, I could barely lift my arm up since it still felt like I was also swaddled in Bocchan's restraints. With that, I only sneered and proceeded to focus on everything that was going on from the Little Lord's end.

"You line-a your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us." Mr. Vanel continued with his cigar bobbing with every word that he said. "But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

The Puny Earl retaliated without making it seem like he had been listening to any of that nonsense.

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Mr. Vanel's smirk vanished from his face like it was never there and he noticeably tensed up. An insulting grin then curled up on the corners of Bocchan's mouth, courtesy of receiving such an amusing reaction.

"I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like _you._ " Master Ciel concluded.

That time, a faint chuckle managed to escape from my system. However, not long after that, the Italian trafficker shot back up onto his feet and brandished a gun. He held it out with a vicious scowl, aiming directly at the Small Master's head. As soon as I witnessed that, my whole body became stiffer than a statue and I felt what was like an icy bolt of electricity shoot through my blood. For a brief moment, I was _very_ stunned ... but then, I became furious at the thought of that bastard _killing_ Bocchan.

"You damn brute...! Don't _even_ think about it...!" I hissed under my breath, almost feeling tempted to let my fangs show. Nonetheless, I agreed to hold them back.

"You brat, don't under estimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate. Where is the key?!" Mr. Vanel snapped, keeping his weapon pointed at the Little Earl while providing me with even more information. "Spit it out _soon_ or your servants will start-a dying one by one."

When that final comment left the Italian trafficker's mouth, the pitiful frown that had been covering Master Ciel's face completely shifted into an ominous grin. It was as if he knew that I was observing everything through his eye ... and despite how I still wasn't pleased with how Mr. Vanel had pulled a gun out like that, a mysterious smile that was very similiar to one on Bocchan's face still managed to twist across my lips.

The Little Earl tilted his head mockingly. "Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to _fetch._ "

The air grew tense as a moment of silence filled the room. Mr. Vanel was still staring at Master Ciel with large eyes and gritting teeth, beginning to look more anxious with every passing second. Seeing that caused a couple of more chuckles to quietly leak out of my mouth.

I then whispered with my accent dripping in amusement, "Checkmate, bitch."

Suddenly, not long at all after I said that ... Mr. Vanel curled his opposite hand into a tight fist and swung it forward, colliding it roughly with Bocchan's cheek. As soon as this happened, I ended up screwing my eyes shut and gritting my teeth in discomfort as I felt my head automatically jerk in the same direction as the Italian trafficker's punch. At the same time, Master Ciel let out a pained groan and his whole body immediately flew to the side. With that, he collapsed to the floor and let out a weary breath as the wetness of blood began to trickle down the side of his head. Mr. Vanel's rings must've sliced him on impact; and the punch was so strong to the point where it was a surprise that I hadn't lost my connection with the Puny Earl.

I breathed steadily, yet hard, and balled my hands up into venomous fists at my sides. Meanwhile, my teeth remained clenched and my cheek felt like it was throbbing as I kept reminding myself that the pain that I was feeling wasn't actually _mine._

"Azzurro Vanel ... you bloody _asshole..._ " I growled.

With a painful dizziness beginning to drift through his head, the Small Master managed to crack his eye open for just a couple of more seconds. By him doing this, I was able to see Mr. Vanel drop his cigar on the ground and step on it. Then, he snatched up a nearby phone and spoke into it authoritatively.

"Did you hear that? The time for talk is _over._ "

After that, the Italian traffickers slammed the phone back down on its receiver. That was when Master Ciel's vision ended up darkening, showing that he must've blacked out once again.

* * *

It was impossible for me to seep into another person's mind when they were asleep or knocked unconscious. So, within seconds after the Little Earl blacked out, my connection with him came to an immediate end.

My heart took a single, rough jump in my chest and I drew in a quick, sharp breath as a slight heaviness traveled downward through my abdomen like a spiraling wave. At the same time, I squeezed my eyes shut and automatically felt the tightness from the restraints vanish from my body, along with the stinging from Bocchan's scratches and the pain from getting punched. However, I could still feel an uncomfortable, pulsating sensation—almost like a migraine—taking its time to dig through both sides of my skull. It wasn't severe, but that didn't make it any less pleasant; and it just so happened to be just one of the side effects that were often triggered whenever I used any of my energy for _that_ particular power. Plus, it didn't help that I had just been in somebody else's head and my vision was in the process of returning to my own mind.

With a small groan, I gritted my teeth and lifted my hands up to my face. Then, after resting my wrists against my eyes for a couple of seconds, I managed to push through the discomfort as I scrambled together all of the information that I had obtained as quickly as possible. With that, I lowered my hands from my face and I opened my eyes back up, revealing that they were back to their normal shade of magenta.

While continuing to breathe, I blinked a couple of times to help get rid of a few fuzzy dots that were rimming my vision. Not long after that, as I glanced around at the demolished state of Master Ciel's office, my face twisted into a spiteful stare and I didn't hesitate to leap into action.

"Sebastian!" I exclaimed as I pushed myself away from the wall and sharply turned in the direction of the door.

However, by doing that, I ended up wincing slightly from feeling the throbbing pain that was in my head automatically spread to the area that was directly between my eyes. It had me letting out a low groan and massaging the bridge of my nose in annoyance. At the same time, Sebastian just so happened to retreat from where he had been acting as a lookout and his eyes immediately became alert at the sight of me.

"Oh, for the devil's sake, Elise! Are you—" He began to speak, but immediately silenced himself when I held a hand up.

"I'm _fine! ..._ It's just the usual. I'm sure that you know how it all works by now. It'll be over in just a couple of minutes." I grumbled. After that, I lowered my hands from my face, lifted my head back up, and stared directly at my brother with complete seriousness. "Anyway, I managed to connect with the Puny Master. He's alive, but heavily restrained and awfully disheveled with minor scratches now accompanying various parts of his body. I was also able to sense a faint drowsiness slowly beginning to fade from his system, which means that he must've been drugged before he was dragged out the window. It makes plenty of sense, especially with how he never tried calling out for you, me, or anyone else."

The butler raised a hand up to his chin. "And what about his abductor? Were you able to figure out their identity?"

"Yes. It was Azzurro Vanel." I replied spitefully, almost feeling the urge to gag after saying the name of the Italian trafficker. "Apparently, that damn _rat_ is involved with the Italian Mafia. He openly admitted to being the drug dealer that our Little Master has been searching for and it appears that he's after the key to the storehouse. In fact, I believe that his motive solves the reason behind why I noticed him acting rather hostile during the meeting, especially after Bocchan confirmed how _he_ was in possession of such an important item like that key."

"Hmm ... so, we're dealing with a member of the Italian Mafia that is specializing in illegal substances..." Sebastian murmured in a perfectly calm tone, right before he narrowed his eyes at me in a quizzical manner. "Didn't you say, however, that you didn't recognize the scent that had been left behind on that torn piece of fabric? You were in Sir Vanel's presence and I watched as he, along with Sir Randall and Sir Diedrich, departed from the manor."

"It turns out, he's not working alone." I reported, folding my arms over my chest. "He just so happened to mention to the Small Lord that he has some men waiting here at the estate. Judging by everything that I heard, Mr. Vanel is trying to convince the Puny Master to tell him where the key is by threatening him with the lives of his servants—which includes us. By that point, it became clear to me that odor that we detected on the scrap of cloth must've been from one of Vanel's accomplices. _That's_ why neither of us were able to identify it."

"He must've not sent many men, if that's the case. If there had been a large group of trespassers, the two of us would've been easily able to sense them; and since we didn't, that must mean that there's not many trespassers to possibly fret over. If I had to guess, I would say that there's no more than just three of these accomplices ... and it appears that we'll have to keep an eye out for them."

After declaring all of that, my brother lowered his gloved hand from his chin and stared directly into my wine-colored orbs again. Then, he continued to speak with his accent remaining completely nonchalant.

"I must say, you did quite well with gathering all of this information. With it being confirmed that Sir Vanel is the one responsible for taking our Young Master hostage, we will be able to limit the possibilities of his whereabouts." Sebastian tilted his head a little to the side, almost seeming like a curious dog. "Was the location ever specifically mentioned, by any chance?"

"Unfortunately, no. In fact, that was probably the _only_ piece of information that Mr. Vanel didn't bother to bring up." I replied as I pinched the bridge of my nose again and let out a heavy sigh from both discomfort and disappointment. "I was able to see that the room that he and the Little Lord were in was rather extravagant. It had plenty of furniture that looked to be very expensive ... but there weren't any particular details that stood out. With that being said, they could easily be in any wealthy destination all around London."

This time, it was Sebastian that let out a sigh. Except, his was filled with exasperation.

"Well ... I'm afraid that we still have a problem then."

"Yeah, I know..."

I placed my hands on my hips and squinted, thinking about all of the information that I had gathered from the Italian trafficker. Then, while dragging my bottom lip between my teeth, I took one final glance around Master Ciel's office in order to ensure that there weren't any other clues that had somehow gone unnoticed. Much to my dismay, there weren't ... and with every passing second that went by, I felt more and more convinced that Sebastian and I were wasting whatever time that we had to get our Small Master back.

"Dammit...!" I grumbled, right before redirected my attention back over to the butler. "Come on, Sebastian. We need to figure this out quickly."

With that, I exited the study and pulled the door shut behind me, wanting to prevent anybody else in the manor from seeing its demolished state. Then, not even a full three seconds later, I found myself cocking an eyebrow as Sebastian picked up the pie from the trolley. In return, he stared at me with the most casual expression in existence.

"...Why are you bringing the _pie_ along?" I inquired.

The butler blinked before simply replying with, "Well, we can't just leave it here and let it spoil. This is still dessert, after all."

There was a brief pause in which the two of us just stared at each other. However, I didn't bother trying to protest since I knew that there were much bigger issues to focus on. Instead, all I did was groan to myself in disbelief before I gestured for my brother to follow me.

With that, the two of us were on our way down the hall.

* * *

 **A/N: Bookmark #3**

* * *

Five minutes went by feeling like an eternity. Sebastian and I were still walking through various corridors, not really paying any attention to where we were heading since we were only trying to figure out how we were going to manage to find the Puny Earl's location in order to rescue him. Currently, the two of us were heading down a long, bronze-colored corridor that had one wall completely decorated with paintings and the other wall lined with large, spotless windows. Sunlight was pouring in, bathing me and the butler as we walked at each other's sides in complete silence.

I looked much more focused, holding a hand up to my chin with the look in my eyes giving it away that I was in the middle of trying to piece together as many thoughts and clues as possible. Sebastian, on the other hand, appeared to be disappointed and maybe even a little exasperated, due to the fact that we still hadn't come up with a solution to help us get to the bottom of Master Ciel's exact whereabouts. He was holding the pie in his right hand, keeping it perfectly balanced as he stared straight ahead with an almost bored look decorating his face.

"Oh dear, this is most troubling. Where could the Master have been taken?" Sebastian inquired, putting an end to the silence as he ceased in his tracks and raised his opposite hand up to his chin in a quizzical manner.

I also stopped walking, squinting down at the floor as I came up with a theory that could possibly assist the two of us in locating the Little Master. I had to admit that, considering the circumstances, it didn't seem very promising; but it was still better than nothing.

"Back in the study, I had no choice but to cut off my connection with Bocchan because he ended up blacking out. I'm sure that you're well aware by now that it's impossible for me to go into somebody's head when they're in an unconscious state..." I paused for a moment, lifting my head back up in order to flick my gaze over to the butler. "However, there's the _slight_ possibility that Little Lord just might've started to wake up again. Even if he's just the tiniest bit conscious, I can get myself to sink into his mind again. Perhaps, if I do that, I'll be able to—"

 _"No,_ Elise." Sebastian cut me off, speaking in a much firmer tone. "You're _not_ going back into the Young Master's head."

I couldn't help but scoff, despite how I had been expecting this sort of reaction from him. He was _always_ strict when it came to this particular power of mine, as shown by the pointed stare that would appear on his face at just the briefest mention of it. That exact expression was the one that he was currently wearing.

I tried to protest. "Oh, come on, Sebastian! You didn't even give me the chance to explain _why_ I was suggesting it!"

"I don't _need_ an explanation. I can already tell what it was that you were planning to do and I'm afraid that it's _not_ an option." Sebastian settled, shortly before he narrowed his eyes at me in a disapproving manner. "Don't give me that look, Elise. It hasn't even been _ten minutes_ since you were in the Young Lord's mind and you know perfectly well of what can happen to you if you use that specific ability too much. It requires _too much_ energy to be used on a back-to-back cycle, which is why I've told you repeatedly to _not_ use it anymore than just a couple of times every once in a blue moon. To be quite frank, you should consider yourself lucky that I allowed you to use it back in the Young Master's study."

I hated to admit it, but all of the points that the butler had made were true. As useful as this power was, it was also very dangerous and could result in a variety of drastic situations if not handled properly.

"Well, if I _hadn't,_ you and I would _still_ be trying to figure out the identify of the kidnapper." I replied in a somewhat bland manner, right before I let out a huff and just decided to let it go in order to spare myself from anymore lectures. "Look, we're wasting too much time by just standing here and talking. The Puny Master is in need of our assistance, yet we're unable to act without knowing the exact location in which he's being held hostage. If you don't wish for me to try seeping into his mind again, _fine ..._ but _how_ are we going to find him?"

My brother didn't say anything back. Instead, all he did was straighten his lips and continue to stare directly into my eyes with his own still looking a little pointed. It was obvious that he was dwelling on the same question. Nonetheless, within seconds after the two of us fell silent again, we ended up snapping out of our thoughts when our attention was grabbed by something else. It was the sound of footsteps beginning to hurry down the corridor, accompanied by frantic breathing.

With no hesitation, Sebastian and I turned our heads to see where the noises were coming from. That's when we saw the maid, who had appeared so unexpectedly. She was running in our direction, holding one of her arms up as far into the air as it could go with a piece of paper being clutched in her hand.

"Seebbasstiiian! Ellliiisee!" Mey-Rin called out, huffing between shouts. "I just found a letter, yes I did!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "A letter?"

"Addressed to whom?" Sebastian inquired almost immediately after.

"U-uh!" The maid stumbled slightly with a yelp, right before she continued her way towards us. "Oh! To the servants of the Earl Phantomhive!"

Suddenly, in that very moment, I detected an odd sensation that was familiar to the one that I had experienced shortly before Master Ciel got kidnapped. It automatically filled me with suspicion, causing me to narrow my eyes a little to myself ... and I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. I couldn't exactly put my finger on the reason as to why, but I felt compelled to look out the window. So, from the corner of my eye, I did just that ... and that's when I noticed some movement in the greenery of the forest.

My heart took a single, startled leap as my wine-colored orbs widened. At the same time, I immediately turned my head to look fully out the window and I zoomed my vision in to figure out what the source of the movement was. It could've just easily been an animal, but considering the circumstances, I needed to make sure that I didn't brush anything off. It was a good thing that I didn't ... because as soon as I zoomed my attention in, I was able to see a man with a gun. He was pointing it at the window, obviously aiming for me and Sebastian.

Not long after I noticed him, the man—who must've been one of Mr. Vanel's accomplices—clenched his teeth and stared at me with nervous anger.

"Sebastian...!" I said in an alert whisper, giving his arm a nudge while keeping my gaze locked on the the trespasser.

The next part happened so fast, yet also felt like it was playing in slow motion.

The man lifted the scope back up to his eye and curled his finger around the trigger, ready to shoot. At the exact same moment, Mey-Rin's anxious panting and running was put to an end when she accidentally stepped on a loose bootlace. In less than a second, she lost her balance and her whole body went soaring through the air like a meteor.

"AGHHHHH!"

As the bespectacled woman let out that shriek of pure panic, I spun around, threw myself to the floor, and tucked and rolled. Then, as soon as I finished my perfect acrobatic move, I cuffed my hands behind the back of my head. Meanwhile, Sebastian had also been looking out the window and by the time that he glanced back at the maid to see what had caused her to scream, it was too late for him to do anything. She plowed straight into him, causing him to lose his footing and fall backwards. After that, two ear-splitting sounds filled the entire corridor.

 _BANG!_

 _SHATTER!_

With just a split second to spare, Mey-Rin had just so happened to prevent Sebastian from possibly getting shot. The window practically exploded, sending hundreds of pieces of broken glass all over the place, and the bullet screeched as it missed my brother by just a couple of inches. It ended up striking a flower vase that had been filled with water, causing the water to burst in a variety of directions like a hot spring. A majority of it splashed against the wall, while the broken pieces of the vase also flew every which way and added to the mess.

 _CRASH!_

Miraculously, none of the pieces of broken glass had landed on me or somehow managed to scratch me while soaring by.

As soon as all of the noises had died down, I undid my hands from around the back of my head and began to observe the damage. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and let out an exasperated huff at the sight of it all. After that, I took the time to make the white lily that the gardener had given me look as good as new behind my ear. Then, while proceeding to dust myself off, I helped myself back up onto my feet and I turned back around in the direction of the maid and the butler.

It turns out, Sebastian had landed flat on his back and Mey-Rin had landed directly on top of him, still clutching the letter like her life depended on it. My brother's face was blank, refusing to show any sort of reaction to the maid that was on top of him. Instead, his gaze was locked entirely on the pie that had just so happened to falling through the air as a result of Mey-Rin's impact. Without a word, Sebastian simply lifted his arm and managed to catch the dessert perfectly on its silver tray.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I couldn't help but flash a faint smirk as I approached the two of them. Along the way, I casually stepped over a couple of shattered pieces of glass and I cut a glance over in the direction of the window to see if I could still sense the gun-wielding trespasser. I couldn't, which meant that he was more than likely in the process of fleeing.

Sebastian looked up at me, still showing no reaction as I stood above him and our bespectacled coworker.

"Well, what do you know? For once, Mey-Rin's undone bootlace has come in handy." I commented with amusement highlighting the edge of my accent. "If I didn't know any better, Sebastian, I'd say that this is a dream come true for her."

The butler wasn't amused, piercing me with a slight look of annoyance before he rolled his eyes to himself. The maid, on the other hand, was too caught up in clinging to his uniform to even notice what I had just said.

"Mey-Rin. the letter, please." Sebastian spoke up in a plain voice, as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

Mey-Rin immediately lifted her head from my brother's chest and pushed herself up onto her knees, just now realizing that she was practically straddling him. Not even a split second letter, her entire face become redder than a fresh apple and it almost seemed like she was on the verge of passing out.

"Eh? Letter? Oh, yes, sir!" Mey-Rin squawked, right before she shyly handed the piece of folded paper over to the butler.

"Here, Mey-Rin. Allow me. Watch your step now."

Upon stepping over to Sebastian's side, I knelt down, wrapped my arms around one of Mey-Rin's arms, and helped her back up. As this happened, I allowed her to use me for support in order to prevent her from possibly tripping over Sebastian or her own feet. Then, I proceeded to lure the bespectacled woman away so she wouldn't be able to see the letter. Although, she didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, no matter how far I escorted her, she remained captivated by my brother. Her blush was darkening more and more with every passing second and she was wearing a large, delighted grin. It was obvious that she was beginning to daydream about what just happened.

"Easy, girl." I muttered, still faintly entertained.

After that, I left her to swoon near the wall and retreated back over to Sebastian. He was already up on his feet again, holding the—now unfolded—piece of paper so we could both see it. The overall letter was quite short and printed in cursive, appearing to be rushed. Sebastian studied it with no particular expression, while I wore a look that was much more curious.

"'If you want to return your Master safely, come to Nova Garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible...'" Sebastian recited the first part, unimpressed.

I took care of the second part, almost feeling what was like a fire in my bones as I said it. "'If you don't come before sunset, we will cut your Master's finger one by one, and send it...'"

The butler raised an eyebrow, expressing disapproval. "Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter."

For what felt like the hundredth time, I couldn't hold myself back from letting out a heavy sigh of disbelief.

"You can focus on how these idiots can improve their grammar skills _later,_ Sebastian." I remarked with slight sass, right before I made eye contact with him once again and lowered my voice into a much more serious whisper. "As of now, there isn't as much time as we would like to believe before sunset. We need to get the Puny Lord back _before_ those hooligans try to carry out their promise and begin chopping off his fingers."

Sebastian blinked nonchalantly. "You may have a point, Elise ... and with that being said, it looks like we'll be needing to travel to Nova Garden Bethmal Green—courtesy of how it is the only destination that we've been given."

I gave a few faint nods of agreement, mentally preparing myself for whatever was going to come our way during this rescue mission. Meanwhile, Sebastian casually slipped the letter underneath his tailcoat in order to keep it out of sight.

"Elise! Sebastian!"

The sound of the gardener's worried voice suddenly chimed through the hall, catching mine and the butler's attention almost immediately. That's when we saw Finny and Bard fast-walking towards us, evidently wanting to make sure that everything was okay. Then, not long after that, Madam Red and Lau had appeared at the opposite end of the corridor and were beginning to approach the scene as well. Apparently, this commotion had captured the attention of everyone in the manor.

"What is going on here?" Madam Red inquired.

My brother and I forced realistic, reassuring grins to appear on our faces as we turned to look at our guests.

"Sorry for the noise, my lady. I assure you nothing's wrong. Please don't concern yourself." Sebastian said.

Lau and Madam Red furrowed their brows in confusion, turning their heads in the direction of the shattered window. At the same time, Ran-Mao just so happened to poke her head out from where she was standing behind the Chinese nobleman and Grell finally came into view. He was entering the scene much slower, resting his hands on his knees as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

The Little Earl's aunt didn't seem to be convinced. "Humph, nothing, are you sure?"

"Yes, Madam. We're positive. What happened here was nothing more than just an accident." I answered, sounding just as convincing as the butler.

Lau glanced over at me, still appearing to be confused. Although, his voice remained perfectly calm as he said, "That's quite the accident. Is everyone alright?"

I continued to grin angelically, despite how the Small Master's predicament was still embedded in my mind.

"We appreciate the concern that you all have. Yes, everybody is just fine. There is absolutely no need to worry."

Sebastian was quick to change the topic after that. "Everyone, Elise and I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?"

He held the pie out to Bard, who took it from him with a pleased grin immediately curling up on the corners of his mouth. Finny also stared at the dessert with his eyes twinkling like stars of pure innocence.

"There's also some of the special blend of Darjeeling tea leftover in the kitchen. Feel free to help yourselves." I declared, cutting an individual glance over to Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin.

After that, the butler and I began to walk off down the corridor. We knew that our coworkers, along with our guests, would be too caught up in looking at the dessert and the damaged window to pay attention to us. So, we peeked over at each other from the corner of our eyes, no longer wearing our fake grins, and gave slight nods to confirm that we both knew what we were going to do.

"Um. So, when you say 'clean,' uh ... that means we can eat it!" Bard's voice rang cheerfully, only to switch over to confusion a couple of seconds later. "...Right? ... Sebastian? Elise?"

It was obvious that he must've turned around and saw that my brother and I were already out of sight.

* * *

It took less than two minutes for Sebastian and I to make it outside. We had exited through one of the side entrances, wanting to prevent getting spotted by any other threats that were possibly lingering around the manor. Normally, the butler and I wouldn't have had a problem with hunting down trespassers and making them pay for sneaking onto the Little Lord's property with ill intentions. However, according to that letter, we now had a specific time limit and we had been warned as to what would happen to Bocchan if we didn't make it to Nova Garden Bethmal Green before the sun was scheduled to set. Plus, there were still a couple of guests visiting the mansion and the last thing that Sebastian and I needed at this time was to have any of them get injured.

I stood in the grass with my arms crossed, looking up towards the sky and watching a couple of clouds roll by with my face decorated by a slight scowl. All of the events that had taken place back upstairs were replaying themselves in my mind like a slideshow, starting at the point where Sebastian and I had first walked into the Puny Earl's office and saw that he had been kidnapped. Then, there was everything that I had witnessed by going into Master Ciel's head; and finally, it was all topped off with a damn shooter _and_ a threatening—though rushed—letter. Needless to say, I wasn't pleased _at all_ with the drastic turn that this day had taken.

Sebastian exhaled in exasperation, pulling the door shut behind him.

"First, it was the Young Lord's study. And now, it was one of the corridors. How tiresome."

A gentle, chilly breeze whistled through my hair as I continued to stare up at the sky and thought back to the unfamiliar gentleman that I had seen kneeling in the greenery no more than just ten minutes ago. I could easily recall every little detail about him, despite how I had only seen him for a couple of seconds ... and just the thought of him made me narrow my eyes in a spiteful manner.

"I saw the trespasser that was responsible for the shooting, just seconds before he pulled the trigger." I spoke up, wanting to make sure that my brother was just as aware of everything that was going on as I was. "I know for a fact that he must've been one of the men that Mr. Vanel had sent here to try terminating us. He wasn't at all a familiar face, yet I could tell by the look in his eyes that he still possessed a deep hatred for the Puny Lord. If I had to guess, that's why he didn't hesitate to shoot—even _after_ I turned and spotted him in his little hiding spot. There was no reluctance or remorse on his face, nor in his actions. He genuinely _wanted_ to pull that trigger in order to assist Mr. Vanel in getting some type of reaction from Bocchan."

"And what about _after_ his attempt to shoot us?" Sebastian asked with an eyebrow now raised. "Did you spot him then?"

I closed my eyes in displeasure, hating the thought of one of Mr. Vanel's precious sidekicks managing to get away.

"Unfortunately not. By the time that I had glanced out the window again, he was already gone. I couldn't sense his presence anymore either."

The look that had formed on the butler's face made it clear that he also wasn't satisfied to hear that an associate of Mr. Vanel's was able to escape after attempting to blow our heads off.

"Hmpth ... what a pity." Sebastian grumbled, right before he reached into his tailcoat, pulled out his pocket watch, and examined the time. "Well, I'm afraid that we're unable to do anything about him at the moment. The clock is ticking and for the sake of the Young Master, we're going to have to follow the instructions that were left for us on that _horrendously_ written letter. From what I recall, Nova Garden Bethmal Green is near the very edge of the West End. If we take—"

Suddenly, around the part of my brother's explanation where he brought the letter up, I noticed something that made a small jolt of realization shoot through my body. At the same time, I popped my eyes back open as wide as they could go. They were in their monstrous form—pupils back in the shape of diamonds that were stretching and narrowing, and everything else perfectly resembled vibrant pools of purple, glimmering embers. They only stayed like this for a couple of seconds, switching back over to their normal appearance; but the expression on my face remained alert, focused, and surprised all in one.

"Hey!" I spoke up, cutting the butler off as I began to observe our surroundings. "Hold that thought, Sebastian!"

Sebastian redirected his gaze over to me. "What? ... Elise, what are you..."

This time, he silenced himself when he saw me raise a finger in a manner that made it clear that I was telling him to give me a moment. Then, as I felt the breeze continue to caress my face and flutter through my hair, I drew in a deep, slow, concentrated breath through my nose. Not even a split second after that, a sinister glint appeared in my wine-colored orbs and my rosy lips transformed into a smirk that could make any human's blood become colder than ice.

"Well, well ... what do you know?" I murmured, right before I glanced over in my brother's direction. "Sebastian, take a whiff of the air."

Slight confusion swept across Sebastian's features. "Um ... what _exactly_ would be the point of doing something like _that_ in a time like _this?_ "

I gave my eyes a faint roll. "Just _do it,_ would you?"

It was evident that the butler thought that it would be pointless to follow that abrupt instruction of mine; but he didn't bother to protest. Instead, after shaking his head a little to himself, he did as I said and drew in a breath. It was much smaller and quicker than the breath that I had taken in ... but as soon as Sebastian did that, his ruby-like eyes widened and I could see the realization beginning to fill them. He started to sniff the air a little more, as if he were a bloodhound.

"Smell familiar?" I asked with a hint of deviance inserted in my accent.

Once again, Sebastian turned to look at me ... and that's when I pulled out the torn piece of fabric that had been discovered in the Little Earl's demolished study—the one that had smelled specifically of citronella, ginger, and furniture polish. Now, that exact odor was being carried in the wind. It might've not been noticeable to a mere mortal, but as two creatures that weren't part of this world, Sebastian and I possessed a _much more_ keen sense of smell.

"My, my. Would you look at that?" Sebastian said, just as a bone-chilling grin of his own appeared on his face. "The aroma matches perfectly."

"Exactly. Whoever was responsible for dragging Bocchan out the window in the first place just so happened to leave behind this little sample for us." I concluded, waving the small scrap of fabric around with a smirk still molded across my lips. "Judging by how strong it still is, it's clear that the one who snuck into the Puny Lord's study didn't get very far. In fact, I believe that he was waiting for the shooter ... and the two of them are now in the process of trying to flee together."

The menacing look in Sebastian's eyes increased. "Well then ... it appears that you and I _won't_ be needing to travel to Nova Garden Bethmal Green after all. If these men truly _are_ associated with Sir Vanel, all we will need to do is follow the scent and gain the information that we desire from _them._ Hmm ... I must say that you did quite well here, Elise."

"Oh, please. If I couldn't do something as simple as piecing together clues in order to get to the bottom of a hostage situation, then what kind of nanny would I be?" I raised my shoulders in a nonchalant manner, right before I made eye contact with my brother again. "Now, we better be off. Let's be sure to stick to our usual plan of attack. I'll take the high ground while you charge from behind."

Sebastian gave a nod of approval. Then, with the blended scents of furniture polish, citronella, and ginger guiding us, the two of us started to dart away from the mansion.

* * *

Courtesy of our inhumane speed, it didn't take long before the butler and I found ourselves in a rural area that consisted of a single, long, dirt road. On both sides, it was completely surrounded by rocks, bushes, grass that could reach up to a person's ankles, and trees that blocked out about seventy-five percent of sunlight. It also possessed the scents of fresh pine, damp soil, and wildflowers; but the only aroma that Sebastian and I were focusing on was the aroma that matched the one that had been left behind on the torn piece of Master Ciel's jacket. With every passing second, it was growing stronger ... and after what felt like a century of running, my brother and I had managed to pick up the sound of what was most definitely wheels rolling at a frantic speed.

I ran ahead, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before Sebastian would catch up. Then, I kept my word by taking the high ground—and by "high ground," I meant that I was in the trees, running and jumping across the branches that were spread out like an endless sea of wide-open arms. The treetops would noticeably move and rustle with every little move that I made, as if there was some type of vicious animal darting through them. However, not only was I was mostly hidden from all of the thick clusters of leaves, but I was sprinting so fast to the point where if I somehow _did_ get spotted, I would look like a shadowy blur.

I kept my attention locked on the road as I kept sprinting at an unnatural speed through the trees, listening to the sound of wheels getting louder. Eventually, I was able to locate the source: an advanced model of some _La Mancelle_ vehicle. It was driving so quickly down the road to the point where the wheels were practically _screaming,_ drowning out the sound of the trees as they continued to noisily rustle from all of my jumping and running.

There were two men sitting in the vehicle, both appearing to be no older than thirty-five and wearing clothes that were obviously being used to help disguise them as people from a middle-class background. The driver possessed a hairstyle that was quite similar to Bard's, excluding the fact that his was an usual, blended shade of what I could only assume was pale brown and grey. He also had pale skin and a pair of strict, dark brown eyes that were staring straight ahead at the road.

The other man was the one that I had seen while looking out the window. He had dark, mid-length, reddish/brown hair that was combed back and accompanied by a cap—more than likely to keep his face hidden. Aside from that, his complexion and eyes looked very similar to the driver's. The two of them almost looked related, regardless of how I could tell that they weren't.

Almost immediately after I saw them, I noticed that the one gentleman—the shooter—had some type of device on his lap. It was a field phone ... and he just so happened to be in the middle of a call.

My magenta eyes narrowed, due to the fact that I already had a hunch as to who he was speaking to. Nonetheless, while continuing to impressively leap and sprint through the trees, I made sure to use my enhanced hearing to listen to what was being said on both sides of the line.

The shooter huffed. "Sorry, I missed!"

"What do you mean you missed?!" Mr. Vanel's voice, just as I'd suspected, blurted out in absolute fury on the opposite end. "You are complete _idiots!_ Never should have hired-a scum like you. Just get back here!"

The signal kept getting interrupted by short periods of static, but the conversation was still able to be maintained.

The shooter glared and began to glance around at all of the woodsy surroundings, looking like he was trying to hold himself back from cursing the Italian trafficker out. However, as soon as the shooter just so happened to turn himself so he could see the back of the car ... a mysterious, menacing figure appeared a little further down the path. It was charging after the vehicle, completely unfazed by the storm of dust and dirt that it had to run through. Not even a split second after the shooter spotted it, his scowl completely disappeared and his eyes bulged in terror.

The shooter's voice almost trembled as he spoke again into the phone.

"Uh, sir? Something's off. I see something...!"

In that exact moment, as the ominous figure—who I knew was Sebastian—continued to sprint at an impossible speed towards the back of the vehicle with an evil grin, the driver made an attempt to take his eyes off the road for just a second. I could tell that he was planning on trying to heed his partner's warning ... but before he could take a glance over his shoulder to look behind him, his attention ended up getting caught by the monstrous movements in the trees.

The driver's jaw nearly dropped at what he was seeing, causing a dark smile of my own to spread practically ear-to-ear across my face. He might've not managed to see me, but seeing the branches and leaves moving in the violent patterns that they were was enough to trigger a horrified sweat.

"What's that?!" blurted the driver, right before he quickly snapped his head back in the direction of the road.

"Oh, what's-a wrong?" Mr. Vanel inquired on the phone, clearly mocking the two men. "You little girls see a bear in the woods?"

The shooter, who had been gawking fearfully at the incoming outline of Sebastian, immediately glanced up towards the trees after hearing his partner's question. In less than a second, all of the color rushed out of his skin and his large eyes practically started to tremble in horror.

"W-what the hell?!" proclaimed the shooter.

The driver then couldn't help but let out a scream, "Ahhhh!"

I could only imagine the changed expression on the Italian trafficker's face, chuckling to myself in a menacing manner as I picked up my speed a little more.

"What is it? Did someone fined you? Talk to me." Mr. Vanel's voice was definitely more concerned by this point, speaking closer to the phone.

The shooter took a quick glance over his shoulder, only to realize that Sebastian's hazy silhouette was still in hot pursuit. He hadn't even bothered to answer Mr. Vanel's question, giving the driver a sharp slap on the back of his shoulder with anxious drops of sweat beginning to trickle down his own hairline.

"Ahh! Hurry it up!" barked the shooter.

In less than a second, the driver forced his foot down and made the vehicle begin to drive as fast as it could. I had expected this to happen and knew _exactly_ how to handle it, feeling my diabolical grin expand even more to the point where plenty of my teeth were exposed. Not only that, but all six of my fangs were now visible in my mouth and my eyes were starting to glow—once again in their monstrous form.

All of the sounds around me—the wind howling, the wheels screeching, and the trees rustling—almost entirely fell on deaf ears as I concentrated on one particular tree that I was getting closer to with every little second. It was _just_ what I needed.

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop~ When the wind blows, the cradle will rock~" I sang to myself, sounding just as unsettling as I looked with diabolical chuckles dripping between every few words. "When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall~ ... _And down will come the baby, cradle and all~!_ "

As soon as I reached that final part, I shot one of my legs out and kicked the tree that I had been focusing on. Within no more than two seconds, its trunk was completely torn out of the ground and it started fall at a fatal speed. The roots snapped and leaves began to flutter all over the place. Meanwhile, I remained in the dimness of the hundreds of other trees, smirking in satisfaction. In this moment, my eyes switched back over to their normal ones and my fangs disappeared like they were never there.

 _THUD!_

The whole forest seemed to shake as the large tree collapsed, landing directly in the middle of the dirt path. By doing that, I knew that the _La Mancelle_ was going to have to slow down at least a tiny bit in order to prevent collision.

"C-Christ, what was that?!" inquired the driver, shortly before he spotted the fallen tree and automatically looked like he was seconds away from wetting himself. "Ahhhh!"

Mr. Vanel's voice broke out through some more static on the opposite side of the phone.

"What was what?! You imbeciles, answer me!"

"L-look out! T-turn the wheel!" exclaimed the shooter, whose eyes now appeared to be too large for his head.

The driver didn't hesitate to listen, turning the wheel so sharply to the point where both of their bodies were nearly flown over in their seats. He just _barely_ managed to prevent the vehicle from crashing into the tree branch, having no choice but to lift his foot off the gas in the process. As this happened, the _La Mancelle_ just so happened to find itself on another rural path and the two men were nearly drenched in sweat by this point.

As the wheels continued to roll frantically down the road, I kept following at an unnatural speed through the trees. For a brief moment, the driver took his eyes off the road to glance up in absolute horror. As soon as he noticed the branches and leaves still being violently shaken, he nearly choked on a huff of oxygen and immediately directed his gaze back over to the road.

The driver bellowed in a jittery tone, "T-that _thing_ is _still_ following us! I-I can't get this damn thing to go any faster! Ahhh!"

With a hand placed firmly over his cap, the shooter looked up towards the trees. Then, after seeing for himself that his partner was right, he clenched his teeth in fear and quickly turned himself around to see if they had at least lost sight of Sebastian. Of course, they hadn't. Within moments, just as I had seen coming, his sinister silhouette broke through the thick fog of dirt and dust once again. His smug grin was much wider than before, filled with amusement.

The shooter shuttered, proclaiming, "They're coming, closer...!"

"That's it! I'd have enough of your games already!" Mr. Vanel bellowed with slight nervousness now accompanying the anger that was coating his accent.

The next part happened so quickly. I leaped down from the trees and struck the hood of the _La Mancelle_ with my feet, landing in a perfect squatting position. The impact was so strong to the point where the back wheels lifted off the ground for a couple of seconds and the dents from my boots were distinctively printed into the metal. The mixture of dirt and dust that was swirling through the air was more than likely preventing the shooter and the driver from seeing the "thing" that had landed on their vehicle. I even stood perfectly up with my hands curled into fists at my sides, unfazed by the wind as it blew fiercely at me from the rapid movements of the _La Mancelle._

At the exact same time, Sebastian pounced at the back of the vehicle and curled his fingers as claws as he reached for the back seat. His silhouette was seconds away from breaking through all of the dust and dirt. Meanwhile, the driver looked like he was seconds away from bursting into tears from being so terrified and the shooter was holding on so tightly to the phone to the point where it was a miracle that he wasn't breaking it.

The shooter hollered into the phone, "No good, it's here! They're _both_ here!"

Then, as soon as Sebastian's gloved hands broke through the fog and grabbed the top of the back seat with a firm grip, I shot myself back down and grasped both sides of the hood. With our combined strength, the butler and I forced the vehicle to spiral out of control, flying it off the road and sending it through the woods at an unimaginable speed. The whole time, as the _La Mancelle_ burst through countless bushes and came inches away from colliding into hundreds of trees, the two of us held on effortlessly.

Both of the gentleman screamed at the top of their lungs, "AGHHHHH!"

 _CRASH!_

Sebastian and I prevented the _La Mancelle_ from falling off a cliff, but not before allowing all of the parts underneath to become damaged. When we were positive that it would to be impossible to _ever_ use this vehicle again, he preformed a somersault to end up on the hood and I pounced into the back seat. Then, we forced the _La Mancelle_ to come to a halt ... just as it arrived at the direct edge of the cliff and was starting to balance itself precariously over the fatal drop. As all of this happened, I couldn't stop smirking from the mental picture of Mr. Vanel sweating like a pig and staring wide-eyed at the phone as he tried desperately to understand what the hell just happened.

Sebastian sat on the hood, staring at the shooter and the driver with a menacing grin. In return, the two of them—now covered in small scratches and smudges of dirt from their little "adventure" through the woods—trembled in their seats and stared back with a mixture of horror and disbelief brewing in their eyes. Their breathing was hard and jittery, and they almost looked like they were on the verge of emptying their stomachs from being so scared.

Meanwhile, I sat in the back seat with my right leg crossed properly over my left one. My wine-colored eyes were full of mischief and I showed no nervousness at all towards the dangerous, one hundred foot drop that was directly behind me. In fact, I leaned forward with pure nonchalance, unfazed by the vehicle's rocking, and leaned against the front seats so I could be between the two gentlemen. As soon as they noticed me, the driver nearly froze—probably wondering how in the hell I ended up back there—and the shooter gasped, making it sound like he choked on his own oxygen.

"Greetings, gentlemen." I spoke up in a voice that was so polite to the point where it was unsettling. "My, don't the two of you appear to be awfully jittery today? Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Elise Michaelis and this is my brother, Sebastian. We are devoted servants to the Phantomhive estate and we have come all this way to gather some information. We sure do hope that the two of you will be _more than happy_ to comply with us."

The driver kept his large eyes on me, clenching his teeth in fear as he withdrew one of his hands from the wheel in order to begin frantically pawing at his hip. He had a holster on his belt and it was evident that he was reaching for his gun ... but after a few seconds went by without him being able to grab it, he quickly dropped his head to see what the problem was. That's when his eyes grew even more, looking like they were about to pop out of their sockets. His gun was gone.

"You wouldn't possibly be looking for _this_ right about now, would you?"

As soon as that question left my mouth, the driver looked like he became whiter than a sheet. Then, as if he was a nervous puppy, he slowly lifted his head again to look at me. That's when he saw his pistol in my hand ... and I was pointing it directly at his forehead with my lips now twisted into an even more bloodcurdling grin.

Anxious beads of sweat trickled down the driver's face as he became as stiff as a statue. His dark brown orbs practically trembled as he tried to speak.

"B-but ... but _how_ d-did you...?!"

"You'd be _very_ surprised of the things that I can do." I declared, chuckling bitterly with the eerie look in my eyes increasing with every passing second. "Now, if I were you, I wouldn't try making anymore rash decisions like that. Otherwise ... I'll be forced to pull this _pretty, little_ trigger. Keep your hands on the wheel!"

When I reached that final sentence, the driver let out a frightened wail and flinched at how strict my voice had become. Then, as he quickly followed my order, I made sure to keep the gun positioned directly against his temple as a much more innocent smile appeared on my face.

"There. That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

The shooter's face twisted with a slight sneer, despite the terror that was in his eyes and the droplets of sweat that were racing down his skin. However, before he could try opening his mouth to say anything back, he ended up stopping himself when there was an odd noise coming from the opposite end of the phone. It sounded like something—or someone—was getting beaten senseless, causing my angelic smile to disappear like it was never there. I sharply narrowed my eyes, already knowing that Mr. Vanel must've been abusing Master Ciel out of a fit of rage.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the ruckus that was going on from Mr. Vanel's end. Then, without seeming to show any sort of concern or anger, he simply held out one of his hands and flashed a new, obviously staged grin at the shooter.

"That's quite the commotion going on there. If you don't mind, I would like to see if everything is alright. May I borrow your phone?"

The shooter stared at him fearfully, holding the phone with both hands over his chest like it was the most valuable item on the planet. After that, he turned his head to look at the driver—who, by the way, was still grasping the wheel with terrified tears curled up in the corners of his eyes. I hadn't taken the pistol away from his head either.

While stuttering, the driver quickly exclaimed, "J-j-just give it to him!"

Without seeming to acknowledge his partner's comment, the shooter glanced back at me and began to speak frantically.

"D-don't you realize that if we fall off this cliff, _you'll_ be coming with us?!"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, right before I let out a mere snicker. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be more than fine. However, unless _you_ want to see your partner's brains splattered all over this vehicle, I highly suggest that you fulfill my brother's request by giving him that phone."

The shooter's eyes hardened a little in defense. "S-surely, a tart like you would _never—!_ "

My face became blank and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, only because I had been hearing that same argument all throughout today. Then, instead of allowing the shooter to finish that sentence, I pointed the pistol up into the air and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. A bullet soared high up into the sky, vanishing from sight almost immediately.

 _BANG!_

In less than a second, the driver let out a scream of pure terror and flew his head down to the steering wheel. By this point, tears were streaming down his cheeks and his entire body was shaking like a leaf. Meanwhile, the shooter's defense completely crumbled and he screwed his eyes shut so tightly to the point where it almost looked like he didn't have eyes at all.

Sebastian flashed a devilish smirk, observing everything that was going on right before him with pure amusement. I, on the other hand, acted completely nonchalant as I blew some smoke away from the pistol.

With the gunshot still ringing through the air, the shooter hollered out in a pleading and panicked tone, "DON'T KILL US WITH OUR OWN WEAPON!"

"Trust me ... I don't _need_ a weapon of any sort in order to kill someone." I spoke with dead honesty and shot a venomous stare at the shooter as I forced him to look at me. "Now, be a good boy and _hand over the phone._ "

In a much more high-pitched voice, the shooter replied with, "Y-yes, Miss!"

After that, he turned back in the butler's direction and didn't think twice before handing the phone over to him.

"I must say, you gentlemen are very lucky. Usually, in scenarios like this, Elise positions the gun _directly_ beside her opponent's head when she decides to give them a warning shot. Hmm ... I suppose that we caught her on a good day." Sebastian said, sounding just as unsettling as he looked. "Now, please be courteous and stay as quiet as possible while we talk on the phone. If you don't ... well, I'm sure that my sister wouldn't mind pulling that trigger again."

"I _certainly_ wouldn't." I confirmed, flashing one of my misleading smiles once again. "The two of you will behave yourselves and not say a _single_ word, right?"

The driver and the shooter immediately nodded their heads, too horrified to say anything.

Sebastian faintly chuckled. "Excellent."

With that, while remaining on the hood of the vehicle, he slid himself a little closer in order to lean in towards me. Then, he positioned the phone so we would both be able to speak into it, as well as listen to what was going to be said. The entire time, he and I remained completely unaffected by the rocking of the _La Mancelle._

"Hey! What the hell was that noise?! Was that a gunshot?!" Mr. Vanel's voice practically sliced through the air from the telephone, full of anxious fury. "You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!"

Sebastian calmly responded first, "Hello."

I followed his example just as nonchalantly, "Greetings."

"Who's this?!" Mr. Vanel inquired, and I could easily imagine him being covered head to toe in sweat.

"Pardon us, but we represent the Phantomhive estate." Sebastian explained, while I let out a couple of ominous chuckles. "We were wondering if our Master might be available."

The Italian trafficker was too stunned to say anything back. Through the slight periods of static, all my brother and I got in return was the sound of him drawing in quiet, unsettled, somewhat shaky breaths. It was very easy to clarify that our voices had managed to send cold chills through his body; and it was quite obvious that he didn't recognize _my_ voice since he was in so much shock.

Sebastian proceeded to speak, "Hello, is anyone there? Hello?"

Shortly after that, I added in, "All we wish to do right now is hear from our Young Lord, sir. That sounds like a _very_ simple request to handle, does it not?"

"Ah ... eh, I..." Mr. Vanel did his best to speak, but failed to put any actual sentences together.

Suddenly, after a couple of more pauses of pure static, the sound of the Puny Earl's voice called out from the background. He said a single word to reveal that he was still alive.

"Woof."

Not even a split second later, as the Italian trafficker's breathing came to a sharp halt, similar smirks broke out across mine and Sebastian's faces. At the same time, I felt some weight lift off my shoulders from the discovery that the Little Lord had woken up after getting knocked unconscious for the second time in one day.

"Very good, Young Master. We will come to get you momentarily." Sebastian promised.

"But until then, Bocchan, be sure to keep in mind that no matter what happens ... I see and hear _everything._ "

A slight, sinister note invaded my accent as I said that final word, solemnly because I had said the exact same thing during the meeting and I knew that it would send even more shivers through Mr. Vanel's bones.

After that, without waiting for any sort of response from the Italian trafficker, Sebastian easily snapped the wire that connected the phone to the rest of its device. Then, he scooted back to his prior spot on the hood of the vehicle and redirected his gaze back onto the two trembling gentlemen.

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone. And now, there are few things we'd like to ask you about, if that's alright." Sebastian spoke with pure nonchalance, continuing to hold the phone as he flashed his smirk at me. "Elise, why don't you go first?"

A couple of crows cawed in the distance, making the driver and the shooter grimace. Not long after that, I leaned in until my nose was inches away from the driver's shoulder and I took a whiff of his attire. At the same time, he let out a small and he curled his fingers even tighter around the steering wheel.

"Well, what do you know? Citronella, ginger, and furniture polish." I declared, referring to the odor that was covering the driver. "It was you, wasn't it?"

The driver stammered back like a frightened child, "W-w-what are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know."

I placed the pistol against the driver's jaw and used it to get him to turn his head to look at me. Terrified tears were still leaking down his face, but I remained completely unfazed as I stared directly into his pleading eyes.

" _You're_ the one that snuck into our Young Master's study ... and before you even _think_ about trying to deny it, allow me to inform you that you left behind a clue—a torn piece of our Master's jacket that had your scent all over it. In fact, your scent is _exactly_ what assisted my brother and I in tracking your vehicle down."

"A _scent_ helped you track us down?!" The shooter glanced back and forth from me to Sebastian, even more stunned. "H-how is that possible?! ... H-how is _any_ of this possible?!"

Sebastian raised a finger. "Now, now. _We're_ the ones asking the questions here."

"So, are you going to answer me?" I inquired, looking directly into the driver's watery eyes with my own narrowed in a warning manner. "Or am I going to have to show you an example of how capable I am of taking a life _without_ a weapon?"

With those words of mine clearly ringing in his head, the driver let out a terrified yelp. Then, with a mixture of sweat and tears continuing to pour down his face, he screwed his eyes shut, clenched his teeth, and began to answer me through his shaky sobs.

"O-okay, okay! I-I admit it! It was me! I-I climbed in through the window when the study was empty and I hid! T-then, when the Phantomhive kid came in, I-I-I grabbed him from behind a-and he immediately tried to fight back! T-that's why the room became such a huge mess! B-but I eventually put a cloth that was doused with chloroform over his mouth a-a-and got him to pass out so I could get him out of there like I was ordered to! I-I was just following orders!"

I kept my eyes narrowed, showing that I wasn't affected by the slight remorse that was beginning to trickle through the driver's voice. After all, he was guilty of committing awful crimes ... and if he was willing to target the Puny Earl, I could only imagine who else who he would be willing to go after.

"And look at where the hell that got you. You're on a cliffside with a gun being held to your head, damn idiot ... and if I were you, I would stop with all of that crying. No matter how many tears you shed, it won't change the fact that you _drugged_ and _kidnapped_ the Queen's Guard Dog. So, just do yourself a favor and cling onto whatever dignity you could _possibly_ have left."

Sebastian let out a few, faint, insulting chuckles. "I couldn't have put it any better myself."

The driver sniffled and tried desperately to clean his face with the back of his hand, making sure to always keep the other one clung to the wheel at the same time. Meanwhile, while keeping the pistol perfectly aimed at his head, I flicked my gaze back over to the butler and made a gesture to indicate that it was his turn to ask questions now.

"I believe that it's my turn now." Sebastian declared, instantly gaining the attention of the two gentlemen. "First, I'd like to know who you work for."

It became to clear to me almost immediately that despite how we already knew the answer, my brother wanted to hear it from the own mouths of these two men. However, instead of giving a response, all that the shooter and the driver did was whimper and continue to quiver in their seats.

A dark shadow seemed to come over Sebastian's face as he lowered his head. At the same time, the _La Mancelle_ continued to repeatedly tip back and forth on the very edge of the cliff, filling the air with the sound of pebbles crumbling.

"Hurry up now. I'm not exactly what you would call a _patient man,_ nor is my sister a _patient woman._ " Sebastian warned, sounding just as ominous as he looked. "And you do remember what happened to the Humpty-Dumpty, don't you?"

"'Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall...'" I recited, beginning in a taunting tone before switching over to one that was filled with phony sympathy. "'All the king's horses and all the king's men ... _c_ _ouldn't_ put Humpty together again...'"

With no hesitation, the driver screwed his eyes shut and practically hugged the wheel as tears continued to pour helplessly down his face. The shooter, on the other hand, had the color completely wash out of his skin and he didn't think twice before giving an answer.

"A-ah, o-our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city. It's in the East End!"

As soon as I heard those final two words come out of the shooter's mouth, my menacing grin faltered and slight disbelief shot through my maroon eyes. Then, as specific information from earlier began to return to my mind, I squinted to show that I was thinking and I raised my unoccupied hand up to my chin.

"The East End, you say...? Well, what do you know? That's known as the dangerous, 'less privileged' side of London. You wouldn't ever imagine that a room like the one that I saw—filled with vibrant colors and so many different types of expensive furniture—would _ever_ exist in a place like _that._ " I pointed out, raising my head in order to make eye contact with my brother. "Plus, we were instructed to go to Nova Garden Bethmal Green. That's all the way on the _opposite_ side of London. If I had to guess ... those bloody pricks were trying to trick us into going there so they could kill us off and steal the key to the storehouse—just in case we had failed to get assassinated in the first place."

Sebastian studied the nervous reactions of the two men as I broke down all of that information, confirming that it was all true. Then, with a mischievous grin on his face, the butler rose back up onto his feet and held one of his hands out in my direction.

"Well, I'm afraid that their little scheme didn't go as they had planned. Come now, Elise. It appears that our work here is done." Sebastian concluded with perfect nonchalance.

With the pistol still being held in my one hand, I reached my other hand out and grabbed the hand that my brother was offering to me. After that, as I effortlessly climbed over the middle of the front seats and stepped out onto the dented hood, the shooter reached a trembling hand out to the two of us in a pleading manner.

"W-wait! P-please!" He exclaimed. "W-we just work for him!"

Sebastian and I grinned smugly, standing at each other's sides once again.

"But of course, I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work, gentlemen. I'm sure that my sister is as well."

Just to tease the men further, the butler bowed and I preformed a slight curtsy with the pistol being held over my heart. Then, after we straightened ourselves back up, Sebastian finished speaking in a much more sinister tone.

"We'll let you go now. _Have a safe trip!_ "

With that, my brother and I leaped off the vehicle and watched as it proceeded to slowly tip backwards. As this happened, I teasingly waved farewell to the two gentlemen, who were still sweating, whimpering, and staring back in absolute horror. Meanwhile, all Sebastian did was carelessly toss the phone back over to them before he turned his back in order to dig his pocket watch back out from his tailcoat. Finally, with the sound of crumbling rock accompanying it, the _La Mancelle_ toppled over the edge and I watched with no emotion on my face as it plummeted all the way down to the sea of trees that completely engulfed the bottom.

There was a brief moment of silence, in which I dropped my attention down to the pistol that I was still holding. Then, regardless of how I rarely kept weapons after they had been owned by a threat, I decided to make an exception for this one—only because I had a hunch as to what I was going to do with it after this whole hostage situation was taken care of. With that, I raised my shoulders in a nonchalant manner, pulled the skirt of my dress up, and perfectly slipped the the pistol underneath a few of the laces of my left boot. Afterwards, I casually raised myself back up and smoothed out a few wrinkles that had appeared across the black and purple fabric of my uniform.

"Oh dear. Look at how late it's gotten." Sebastian said while looking at his pocket watch.

 _BOOM!_

An explosion occurred right before my eyes, sending a quick gush of heated wind through my hair as it announced that the fate of the shooter and the driver had been sealed. Nonetheless, even while watching the thick, black smoke and flickering, orange embers beginning to float up into the air, I wore an expression that made it seem like there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"If we don't move quickly, Elise, we shall never have dinner ready in time."

I exhaled in exasperation, pinching the bridge of my nose as I shook my head a little to myself. Afterwards, I turned around to face the butler and said, "Sebastian ... how about we try putting the Puny Lord's safety _before_ the dinner preparations?"

"You know very well that as the head servants of the Phantomhive household, we _must_ be on time at all costs. The Young Master needs his nourishment, especially with him not yet reaching his next growth spurt." Sebastian pointed out, not at all fazed by what just happened to the vehicle of the two gentlemen. "Now, we better move along to the East End and locate this hideout of Mr. Vanel's. I'm sure that we'll be able to find someone who will be able to point us in its direction."

I gave a nod of agreement ... and with that, Sebastian and I took off at an unnatural speed once again.

As we ran, the only thought that was on my mind was, " _We're coming, Bocchan. We're coming._ "

* * *

 _~ Intermission ~_

* * *

 **A/N: There we have it, ladies and gentlemen! We have made it to the end of the first part of, "His Butler & Nanny, Strongest." :D**

 **In case any of you are wondering, this chapter is a little over 48,830 words and 50,000 words is page limit. I wanted to use this chapter as an early Christmas gift to all of you. Not only that, but I also wanted to use this chapter to celebrate Ciel's birthday, courtesy of how it's tomorrow. With that being said ... happy early birthday, Ciel Phantomhive! And a Merry Christmas to all of you! :) :D :D :)**

 **Note : This will more than likely be my final update of 2018, courtesy of how I have a lot going on with Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and New Years. Plus, as I stated in the prior Author's Note, I'm going to be starting my second semester of my second year of college in another few weeks and I'm going to be handling a bunch of new classes. Nonetheless, please keep in mind that no matter how long it takes me to update, I'm _not_ giving up on this story. I'm just juggling a variety of other responsibilities and I need time to construct my chapters, as well as officially write them. **

**Remember, I usually take 1-2 weeks off between every chapter before writing again as well, considering this will provide me with time to relax myself, plan the next chapter, and give my brain a chance to recharge. Thank you all for understanding. :)**

 **Also, keep in mind that I _love_ feedback and I'm _always_ excited to hear your thoughts! As of now, my goal is to receive at least three reviews per chapter. I hope you all won't mind helping me with achieving that goal! I appreciate each and every one of you, so don't hold back on sharing your thoughts! You can write them in the reviews or PM me at anytime! Thank you! :D**

 **Now, I believe that I've stated everything that I wanted to.**

 **I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Enjoy your time with your friends and family! God bless!**

 **You've been one _hell_ of an audience. ;)**

 **Until the next update, everyone!**

 **Crystalteen, out!**

 **:D :D :) :)**


End file.
